


Huellas en la arena

by Misila



Series: Buscando un oasis [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por fin, Gou es Sultana. Por fin, Haruka es libre de su pasado y Rin no está encadenado a un futuro que detesta. Pero aún falta mucho para que sus vidas sean fáciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.

Por norma general, la plaza del mercado era la zona más ajetreada de Al-Dimah.

Pese a ello, era sorprendente la afluencia de gente al lugar ese día; era literalmente imposible dar más de dos pasos sin chocar con otro transeúnte, y el barullo de la multitud era tal que impedía a la Sultana mantener una conversación propiamente dicha con sus acompañantes.

No es que Gou tuviese en mente hablar largo y tendido con ellos. Le parecía inútil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no podía dejar de mirar alrededor, maravillada; la mercancía que llegaba a la capital del reino por primera vez tras más de veinte años era demasiado exótica como para permitirle expresar sus pensamientos en oraciones ordenadas. Además, era la prueba más tangible de que por fin, tras dos décadas de tirantes relaciones diplomáticas, las dos lunas de negociaciones con el reino del que procedía su madre habían dado resultado.

Era consciente de las muchas miradas curiosas que atraía; pese a que, desoyendo las advertencias del Consejo, no era extraño que Gou saliese de Palacio para pasear por Al-Dimah –¿cómo, si no era conociéndolo, iba a saber la forma de gobernar a su pueblo?–, la joven sabía que seguía siendo extraño para sus súbditos que alguien de su categoría quisiera mezclarse entre ellos. Y aunque sabía que, tras ella, su madre y Sousuke, Rei tenía una mano en su cimitarra –él tampoco estaba seguro de que caminar por la ciudad estuviese exento de riesgos–, Gou estaba tranquila.

—Madre —la llamó, deteniéndose ante un puesto de hierbas; puso una mano en el brazo de la mujer para llamar su atención—. ¿Qué es eso?

Ella cogió la rama seca y prensada que señalaba su hija y sonrió al acariciar las flores azules.

—Acónito. Crece en las montañas del sur —Gou se mordió el labio al escuchar la nostalgia en la voz de su madre—. Hacía mucho que no lo veía… —comentó, y alzó la mirada para dirigirse al tendero.

A Gou no le importó pecar de presuntuosa cuando se acercó a un puesto lleno de joyas; siempre le habían atraído los colores brillantes. Reconoció la mayoría de las gemas, acariciándolas por el mero placer de sentir las facetas finamente pulidas bajo sus dedos; y, curiosamente, la que llamó más su atención no fue una joya excesivamente estrambótica, sino un collar hecho de esferas blancas y nacaradas.

La Sultana lo cogió y acarició una a una las perlas; le recordaban a su hermano. Lo último que había sabido de él era que ya había visto, por fin, la inmensidad con que había soñado desde que eran niños, y que quizá pasase por Al-Dimah en su camino a Nisser.

—Rin debe de estar contento —comentó Sousuke a su derecha, leyéndole la mente.

—Fue toda una sorpresa que tuviese tanto aprecio por esos mercaderes —intervino la madre de Gou—. Nunca ha hecho más amigos aparte de Sousuke.

La Sultana intercambió una mirada con el joven, y supo que estaban pensando lo mismo.

Ambos habían conocido a Haruka el día de la coronación de Gou; y, pese a que _amigo_ era precisamente la palabra que Rin había utilizado al presentarlos, la forma en que se miraban gritaba algo diferente. La joven se alegraba de que su hermano estuviese con alguien que lo hacía sentirse más vivo, y sabía que Sousuke, a su modo, también, pero no podía evitar temer lo que podría ocurrir si alguien más se daba cuenta. Después de todo, el propio Libro de los Dioses afirmaba que _hermandad_ era el lazo más estrecho que debía existir entre dos hombres.

—¿No debería saberlo? —inquirió Sousuke, cogiendo un colgante con un ámbar en forma de lágrima para disimular.

Gou negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que haga mi hermano le concierne a él. No a nuestra madre —replicó en voz baja.

—Pero alguien tiene que decirle a Rin que no puede pasar la vida así —Sousuke se rascó la nuca, incómodo cuando Gou enarcó una ceja—. Sé que es asunto suyo —aclaró—. Pero no puede ser tan iluso como para creer que estará toda la vida jugando a ser una doncella enamorada.

Gou cerró los dedos en torno a las perlas.

—Sigue sin ser nada en lo que debamos intervenir.

_Él es quien está arriesgándose a enfurecer a los Dioses._

Tuvo la sensación de que Sousuke quería seguir discutiendo, pero un sonido cálido, oscuro y al mismo tiempo curiosamente penetrante, atrajo la atención de prácticamente toda la multitud. La gente se apartó para dejar espacio y permitir que más personas pudieran admirar el espectáculo, un encantador de serpientes que doblegaba un áspid a la voluntad de una flauta de madera.

Pese a que frunció el ceño al ver la marca de la esclavitud tatuada en el brazo del flautista, Gou no pudo evitar contemplar el movimiento sinuoso del reptil, inconscientemente moviendo un pie al sutil ritmo que marcaba la melodía de la flauta mientras su mente volaba, sin pedir permiso, hacia Nagisa. Dos besos y una promesa eran poco, pero la joven atesoraba esos recuerdos como si se hubiesen creado el día anterior.

—¿Os agradan las perlas, Alteza? —Gou volvió a la realidad con la voz del tendero, y sólo entonces se percató de que aún tenía el collar en la mano. Se giró hacia el hombre y asintió—. Tengo más; si queréis verlas…

El rostro de la Sultana se iluminó. Aunque, si era sincera, las perlas no eran ni por asomo su adorno favorito; simplemente le recordaban a su hermano, y albergaba la ilusión irracional de estar más cerca de él con esas bolas nacaradas. Lo echaba de menos.

—Por supuesto —dijo; no fue hasta que se hubo aventurado hasta la mitad del callejón siguiendo al mercader que se percató de que no debería haberlo seguido. El hombre se detuvo, sorprendido—. Oh, lo siento. Me he dejado llevar… Esperaré aquí.

El tendero hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse.

Desde su posición, la Sultana escuchaba la flauta del encantador de serpientes, amortiguada por el edificio que los separaba; el bullicio de la multitud se había reducido a un murmullo; y sólo fue entonces, mientras acariciaba una perla distraídamente, cuando Gou se dio cuenta de que ni su madre, ni Sousuke ni Rei estaban con ella.

Se sintió estúpida al mirar alrededor de nuevo, extrañamente sola sin la habitual presencia de Rei a su lado. Y quizá esa repentina inseguridad le dio una oportunidad, alertándola de los pasos rápidos que se acercaban, que hubiesen pasado desapercibidos si hubiese continuado jugando con el collar.

En las sombras del estrecho callejón, Gou no distinguió los rasgos del hombre que corría hacia ella; trató de apartarse de su trayectoria, pero el desconocido fue lo suficientemente rápido como para modificar su recorrido para llegar hasta la Sultana, que emitió un grito que se ahogó con las manos que se cerraban en torno a su cuello mientras trastabillaba hasta que su espalda y su cabeza chocaron contra una pared del callejón.

El poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones a la joven huyó al tiempo que manchas negras distorsionaban su visión, sus manos arañando aquéllas que intentaban asfixiarla.

Sin embargo, fue más instinto que técnica lo que apartó esa presa de su garganta; de los labios del agresor brotó un gruñido cuando la rodilla de Gou alcanzó su entrepierna. No obstante, la Sultana apenas se había alejado unos pasos cuando el asaltante se recuperó; y en esta ocasión nada hubiese podido ahogar su grito de dolor al cerrar las manos en torno al cuchillo que no sabía de dónde había salido.

El desconocido lo retiró, haciendo más profundos los cortes en las manos de la Sultana, y nada le impidió hundir el arma en el vientre de la joven. Sin embargo, sus dedos se resbalaron de la empuñadura al intentar sacarlo.

Quizá distraída por el ardor en las palmas de sus manos, Gou no sintió el dolor correspondiente a la puñalada. Sí se percató, sin embargo, del baile del mundo a su alrededor, de que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Y, a pesar de ello, sentía más rabia que miedo cuando ella misma extrajo el cuchillo de su abdomen y, mientras caía, lo clavaba con sus mermadas fuerzas en el cuerpo de su agresor.

Lo que parecía una lluvia de sangre cayó sobre la joven, segundos antes de que algo pesado se desplomase en su espalda. Gou apenas oyó los gritos, las voces que se acercaban; presionaba la herida de su vientre con sus manos sangrantes mientras el desconocido la aplastaba, y sólo logró identificar palabras cuando el peso desapareció y lo que parecía el rostro de Rei apareció al otro lado de la bruma que empañaba su mirada, desfigurado por el pánico.

—…llegar a Palacio; allí podrán hacer algo por vos…

Reconoció el timbre de la voz de su madre, la caricia en el pelo de Sousuke. Pero nada de eso le impidió cerrar los ojos cuando sintió que se alzaba del suelo, agradeciendo la oscuridad que se tragaba su conciencia.


	2. Capítulo I

Pese a los últimos acontecimientos -o quizá precisamente por eso-, Al-Dimah estaba más abarrotada que nunca. La enorme plaza del mercado no bastaba para satisfacer la necesidad de cotilleo de las mujeres con una posición lo suficientemente acomodada para necesitar algo de distracción: se hablaba del atentado contra la vida de la Sultana por toda la ciudad.

Había quien decía que la joven gobernante había muerto en el acto, que en Palacio lo estaban ocultando para evitar que estallara una rebelión que había tenido varios momentos de corto esplendor en los últimos años. Los más osados incluso aseguraban que quien los había saludado desde lo alto de una torre de vigilancia de la residencia de la Familia Real no era la Sultana, sino su hermano, en un intento por hacerles creer que la muchacha seguía viva.

Otros, la mayoría, se centraban en asuntos tales como el motivo que había llevado a alguien que a todas luces no era natural de Al-Dimah a intentar asesinar a la Sultana; algunos opinaban que se trataba de alguien contratado por los rebeldes, en un intento a la desesperada de acabar con la Dinastía de una vez por todas, mientras que otros sostenían que se trataba, simplemente, de un crimen pasional, ya que la muchacha, estuviese viva o muerta, se había encargado de enviar a las garras de los Dioses a su agresor y éste no había querido, según ellos, evitarlo.

Makoto suspiró mientras enfilaba la calle en la que estaba su casa. Al menos todos los rumores coincidían en que la Sultana había logrado matar al desconocido. Era lo único, pues, que creería, al menos hasta que tuviese acceso a información más fiable.

Lo primero que escuchó al entrar en su hogar fue la carcajada de su hermana pequeña. Sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, el joven siguió el sonido vibrante, lleno de vida, y llegó hasta el salón, en cuyo suelo se encontraban Ran y Ren sentados a ambos lados de un Haruka que garabateaba con un carboncillo en un papel. Contrariamente a lo que haría con cualquier otra persona -salvo quizá Rin-, el joven no parecía tener prisa por quitárselos de encima; Makoto sabía que su amigo quería a los mellizos como si fuesen sus propios hermanos.

Haruka apenas alzó la mirada al escucharlo entrar y sentarse frente a ellos; estaba dibujando lo que parecía un híbrido entre humano y pez, y se tomó su tiempo trazando las escamas de su cola, sabiendo que eso sólo incrementaría la curiosidad de Ran y Ren.

—Creía que habías ido a Palacio —comentó Makoto.

Ahora sí, Haruka lo miró.

—No se me ha perdido nada allí —replicó.

—Pero Rin quería que fueses con él, ¿no?

Haruka tardó un poco en responder:

—Dudo que vaya a perderse.

—¿Pero luego vendrá? —inquirió Ren. Él y su hermana habían conocido al Príncipe hacía varias lunas, antes de que Makoto y los demás partiesen de nuevo, y pese a que Haruka les había enseñado a ser cautelosos con los desconocidos se habían encariñado con el joven desde la primera vez que lo habían oído hablar.

—Supongo —a Makoto no se le pasó por alto la brevísima pausa que hizo Haruka en su dibujo—. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso? —inquirió, señalando el papel.

—En Rith una tabernera le dijo a Rin que son la perdición de los marineros —explicó Haruka—. Se llaman sirenas; atraen a los barcos cantando y hacen que se estrellen y naufraguen.

—¿Y tú las viste? —quiso saber Ran.

—No, pero se supone que son mitad pez, mitad humano —respondió Haruka, dándose por satisfecho con la cola y retocando el torso de la criatura.

Ren frunció el ceño y soltó un resoplido, quizá encontrando algo que no le gustaba.

—Pero si atraen a los marineros... ¿por qué es un hombre?

—Es verdad —corroboró su hermana; ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de los efectos de sus palabras, al menos más allá del más que obvio hecho de que la mano de Haruka se había detenido—. ¿No dicen que las mujeres dan mala suerte en los barcos?

Makoto quiso decir algo, pero la mirada de Haruka, pese a que seguía clavada en el dibujo, le aplastó los pulmones, dejándolo sin aire para hablar.

No era la primera vez que veía ese brillo en los ojos. Desde que Rin se uniese al grupo definitivamente, habían sido muchas las ocasiones en que Haruka no había comprendido algo: para el joven era imposible entender por qué debía referirse a Rin como _amigo_ en público, cuando era imposible que el Príncipe encajase en ese molde; tampoco sabía qué era tan malo que lo obligaba a sentarse a al menos dos palmos del joven cuando Kisumi, Momotarou y los demás estaban presentes. En una ocasión, Makoto había intentado hacerle ver el punto de vista de Rin, la pespectiva de la precaución, pero todo lo que había conseguido había sido que su amigo admitiese que nunca había visto a dos hombres caminar con las manos entrelazadas, seguido por un _pero no es asunto suyo_ que era probablemente el máximo grado de conciencia social que Haruka era capaz de alcanzar.

Sabía que sus hermanos, pese a no tener mala intención, habían pinzado una cuerda delicada.

—A lo mejor el barco se estrella porque no esperan un hombre pez —sugirió Haruka tras unos segundos en silencio. Los mellizos se echaron a reír.

Sus carcajadas no fueron suficientes para silenciar los golpes secos que sacudieron la puerta de la casa, sin embargo. Mientras Haruka regresaba a su tarea, claramente sin el menor interés en su visitante, Makoto se puso en pie y se dirigió a la entrada, tratando de eliminar la preocupación por su amigo mientras se encaminaba a grandes zancadas a la puerta.

Al abrir descubrió a un muchacho que no debía de ser mucho mayor que sus hermanos; el chico dio un paso atrás, intimidado por la notable altura de Makoto.

—Bu-buenas tardes —saludó—. Me han enviado para entregar un mensaje a... —subió el papel enrollado que traía a la altura de su rostro— Haruka Nanase. ¿Sois vos?

Makoto frunció el ceño antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Está aquí, sin embargo —se giró hacia el interior de la casa—. ¡Haru, ven! —su amigo tardó pocos segundos en aparecer en el vestíbulo, con Ran y Ren colgados de sus hombros y las manos tiznadas de negro—. Trae un mensaje para ti —explicó, señalando al muchacho con la cabeza.

Pese a la sensación familiar, casi reconfortante, que transmitía ver a Haruka con dos niños sonrientes a su espalda, el mensajero se acobardó aún más ante su mirada fija, expectante. Le tendió el rollo con manos ligeramente temblorosas.

—Es de Palacio —agregó el muchacho. Makoto fue consciente de los milímetros que se separaron los ojos de su amigo ante la noticia, pero no estuvo seguro de que alguien más lo hubiese notado. Haruka sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las dio al chico, cuyo rostro se iluminó al ver el dinero—. Oh, que los Dioses os acompañen —musitó, haciendo una reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y echar a correr calle arriba.

Incluso después de que Makoto cerrase la puerta, Haruka continuó de pie, con dos chiquillos enganchados a su espalda y el mensaje en la mano. Aún necesitó varios segundos más para agacharse y hacer que Ran y Ren bajasen al suelo.

—¿Por qué no vais a buscar tintes para la sirena? —sugirió. Los niños no tardaron en desaparecer por el pasillo, momento en que Haruka desenrolló el mensaje.

Su rostro se fue ensombreciendo conforme avanzaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Haruka se enderezó de nuevo.

—Es de Rin —por su tono, era obvio que el gesto le parecía casi una ofensa; y a pesar de ello Makoto vio cierta preocupación en sus ojos—. Quiere que vaya a Palacio.

 

 

 

La tarde engañaba. El sol que agonizaba entre polvo y los edificios de Al-Dimah intentaba pintar una verdad más piadosa, coloreando el pálido rostro de la Sultana como regalo de despedida antes de cederle el puesto a la Luna y las estrellas para que iluminasen a los viajeros.

La joven se había sumido en un profundo sopor, ayudada por las infusiones de Maese Shiina, uno de los mejores sanadores de todo Awaash; había insistido en que no lo necesitaba, en que no era tan débil como para no poder siquiera soportar una pequeña molestia, pero su madre no había tolerado esa respuesta. Y ni el Sultán más poderoso poseía autoridad para desafiar a quien lo había traído al mundo.

Rin seguía observando a su hermana, sin dejarse engañar por el falso rubor que daba un aspecto menos débil a su rostro; había estado hablando con ella hasta que el sueño la había vencido y sabía que era demasiado terca para admitir que no estaba tan bien como pretendía que todos creyeran, pero a pesar de todo tenía que admitir, después de haber oído el relato de Sousuke, que la joven estaba mejor que cuando la noticia del ataque había llegado a él, mejor que cuando se había desvanecido tras dejarse ver por el pueblo para demostrar que seguía con vida.

Y, pese a todo, la intranquilidad que había percibido en los movimientos y las palabras de Gou se le enganchaba al corazón como una garrapata, bebiendo de su propia calma y dejándolo sólo con una preocupación que le quemaba las entrañas.

—Se le pasará —replicó Sousuke cuando Rin le comentó sus impresiones—. Es la impresión; estamos todos igual.

—¿Con una puñalada en el vientre y las manos en carne viva?

—Me alegro que tus nuevos amigos no te hayan influenciado y sigas igual de imbécil.

Rin no rio. Sólo miró a su amigo durante unos instantes, antes de volver a una concienzuda observación de su hermana, con la ridícula sensación de que podría acelerar la curación de sus heridas sólo con mirarla.

—¿En serio no sabéis quién lo hizo?

Sousuke se sentó en la cama; a su lado, la figura dormida de la Sultana parecía diminuta.

—De hecho, eso sí lo sabemos —replicó—. Su cadáver está en la Torre de Justicia hasta que Gou decida disponer de él; el problema es que los muertos no hablan.

Rin conocía demasiado bien a Sousuke como para saber que no debía contentarse con lo que había en la superficie.

—Pero tenéis sospechas.

—Sí, las tenemos. Del mismo modo que descubres que tienes una picadura y sospechas que ha sido un insecto —la mirada de Rin no flaqueó—. Gou se ha buscado unos cuantos enemigos con su idea de abolir la esclavitud, y no sólo en Al-Dimah; sabes que hay regiones enteras que viven de la exportación de esclavos, y otras, como Kinn, que los utilizan para trabajar el campo.

Rin se pasó una mano por el pelo. Lo tenía sucio; ver a su hermana había sido su prioridad desde que llegase a Al-Dimah al mediodía.

—Pero tenemos el arma —rebatió, aunque lo hizo cansado—. Y a Haru.

Sousuke enarcó una ceja.

—No sé qué te hace pensar que tu concubina sabe más que Maese Shiina y los otros que han estado examinando ese cuchillo desde que atacaron a Gou.

—No hables así de él —gruñó Rin.

—Pero es eso, ¿no? —replicó Sousuke—. Bueno, tu _amante_ , si quieres una palabra más romántica... Por cierto, ¿es mudo o algo? Cuando lo vi, antes de que os fuerais, no dijo una palabra.

—Sólo es callado —Rin no pudo contener la que probablemente era su primera sonrisa en varios días—. Cuando quiere —puntualizó—. Pero si alguien entiende de cosas que cortan, es él.

 

 

 

Un guardia guio a Haruka hasta un salón pequeño y modesto –o, al menos, modesto para los estándares de la Familia Real– y le indicó que esperase ahí. El joven se entretuvo leyendo los versos del Libro de los Dioses grabados en las paredes. A diferencia de los que había en la habitación de Rin, que hablaban de la importancia de hacer buen uso del juicio con que estaban dotadas las personas, éstos rezumaban ideas de obediencia y sacrificio.

Apartó la mirada de las palabras sagradas al oír la puerta abrirse; la tensión de sus hombros disminuyó un tanto al ver a Rin, y apenas se fijó en el joven que lo seguía.

—Has tardado poco —comentó el Príncipe. Haruka no respondió—. Necesito que hagas algo por nosotros —explicó—. Tú sabes de cuchillos, ¿verdad? —un asentimiento—. Ven —se giró y se dispuso a salir, pero se detuvo al fijarse en su acompañante—. Oh, te acuerdas de Sousuke, ¿cierto? Os presenté en la coronación de Gou.

Ni Haruka ni Sousuke dijeron nada; tras unos segundos llenos de un silencio incómodo, Rin se rindió y les indicó que lo siguieran. Caminaron por pasillos y escaleras durante varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a una zona de corredores estrechos, con pocas antorchas iluminando el camino que llevaba a una única puerta al fondo. Rin llamó dos veces; unos segundos más tarde, se escuchó el traqueteo del cerrojo y un anciano les abrió.

—Maese Shiina —saludó el Príncipe, con una breve inclinación de la cabeza.

—Alteza —replicó el hombre, cuya poblada barba gris le llegaba hasta la cintura—. ¿Habéis venido por el asunto de vuestra hermana?

Rin se giró para mirar a Haruka durante unos instantes antes de asentir; fue una mirada extraña, casi una disculpa, y el joven se preguntó, no sin cierta inquietud, cuál era su objetivo ahí. Maese Shiina se apartó del vano de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

La habitación estaba llena de mesas con diversos artefactos cuya utilidad Haruka desconocía en la mayoría de los casos. Vio balanzas, lupas y pequeñas estructuras que parecían miniaturas de puentes, pero también observó extraños sistemas de tubos intercomunicados que había visto en contadas ocasiones, y sistemas de lentes sin aparente sentido.

Maese Shiina, sin embargo, pasó todos esos objetos de largo; fue al fondo de la habitación y regresó renqueando  con un cuchillo en las manos.

—Para él —indicó Rin, señalando a Haruka con la cabeza. El anciano se detuvo ante él y le tendió el arma, que Haruka cogió con sumo cuidado para observarla detenidamente.

—Con esto apuñalaron a la joven Sultana —explicó el hombre—. No sólo se trata del corte; la hoja estaba impregnada con veneno, y pese a que la he limpiado os ruego que tengáis cuidado para no cortaros. Sabemos, por la ligera curvatura de la hoja, que ha sido fabricado en el norte; pero no sabemos si en Awaash o en el reino vecino. Es menester concretar más…

—Es de Resia —dictaminó Haruka. No alzó la cabeza, aunque se percató de las miradas sorprendidas de Rin, Sousuke y Maese Shiina—. Cada herrería tiene un sello propio, aunque hay una parte que es común a todas las herrerías de la misma ciudad —explicó. Se acercó a Rin y le mostró la marca de la empuñadura.

—Vaya —masculló Sousuke, impresionado.

—Oh, los sellos… No es de extrañar que Su Alteza os tenga en tan alta estima —comentó Maese Shiina.

Haruka lo miró con los ojos entornados mientras, a su lado, Rin cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, incómodo.

—No es tan al norte, entonces —murmuró el Príncipe, claramente decidido a no distraerse—. Si no me falla la memoria, Resia está antes de llegar a la región de Atia.

—¿Qué hay del veneno? —inquirió Haruka. Muy a su pesar, sentía curiosidad.

—Estramonio —respondió el anciano—. No ayuda, ¿cierto? —agregó, esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva. Haruka volvió a observar el cuchillo, fijándose en esa ocasión en las hendiduras de la hoja, donde probablemente había sido inoculado el veneno. No, no era un dato muy relevante; el estramonio crecía en cualquier parte—. Aunque estaba terriblemente mal purificado —el joven alzó la mirada—. No sé por qué no lo destilaron completamente; hubiese sido más práctico. No quiero decir que lo hubiese preferido, por supuesto —agregó rápidamente, mirando a Rin con disculpa.

Pero el Príncipe no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Quizá porque no saben cómo hacerlo? —sugirió.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza con interés.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Sousuke.

—Fue hace siglos, pero creo recordar que me hicieron leer que en la región de Atia no tienen la destilación  tan perfeccionada como aquí o en Tar Shai —explicó Rin—. Allí son más duchos con el filtrado. Y Resia está justo en la frontera, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué alguien de Atia querría…? —Sousuke se detuvo a mitad de la oración, y cuando Haruka lo miró descubrió comprensión en su rostro—. Claro —musitó en voz baja.

 

 

 

—¿Por qué alguien de Atia querría matar a la Sultana? —inquirió Haruka una media hora más tarde.

Ya era noche cerrada, así que Rin había decidido quedarse a dormir en Palacio. No le hubiese importado que Haruka regresase a casa de Makoto, pero el joven había preferido quedarse con él. En teoría, le habían otorgado una habitación poco usada y menos lujosa, mas el Príncipe lo había convencido para que durmiese en sus aposentos, aprovechando que ningún guardia los había visto llegar hasta allí.

Sin embargo, ninguno tenía sueño. Rin estaba cansado y preocupado, pero no quería dormir; de modo que había llenado la enorme bañera que había junto a su dormitorio para que ambos se relajasen un rato. Haruka flotaba boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa que el Príncipe había aprendido a asociar con el agua.

—No es tan difícil —respondió, sentándose en el saliente dispuesto para tal propósito bajo la superficie—. Atia es el mayor exportador de esclavos de todo Awaash, y Gou pretende acabar con su negocio. Sin esclavos que exportar, tendrán que buscar otra forma de ganar dinero. Y la esclavitud es más rentable.

Haruka se acercó a él; Rin pasó los brazos bajo su espalda para evitar que se le escapara.

—Todos habláis de los esclavos como si no fuesen personas —murmuró.

Rin sonrió con tristeza.

—Nos han acostumbrado a eso. Y Gou quiere cambiar mucho en muy poco tiempo.

Haruka se incorporó, apoyando los pies en el suelo; el agua le llegaba por la cintura. Observó a Rin largamente, pero él estaba concentrado en algo más interesante que los ojos del joven.

—¿No deberías decírselo a tu hermana?

—Está durmiendo —respondió el Príncipe distraídamente; la pequeña área bajo la oreja de Haruka, justo detrás de la articulación de su mandíbula, requería toda su atención—. Mañana hablaremos con ella —agregó, atrayendo al joven hacia él y besando ese punto.

Haruka se las ingenió para mantener el equilibrio agarrándose a los hombros del Príncipe, apoyando las rodillas en la losa a ambos lados de sus piernas. Se apartó enseguida de él, sin embargo.

—¿Yo también? —inquirió. Rin asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque has sido de gran ayuda con el cuchillo —respondió, acariciando su pelo empapado. Buscó sus labios, y en esta ocasión Haruka no protestó; rodeó su cuello con los brazos y enredó los dedos entre sus mechones rojos—. Siento haberte hecho venir —se disculpó cuando se separaron.

Haruka se acercó aún más a él, como si no tuviese bastante con estar sentado en su regazo. Lo cierto era que no tenía suficiente; lunas enteras ahogando gemidos en el interior de una tienda habían enseñado eso a Rin.

—Da igual —aseguró, besándolo de nuevo y sin poder seguir manteniendo las manos quietas. Sus dedos vagaron por la espalda del Príncipe, arrancándole un suspiro tembloroso.

—Pero no te gusta.

A juzgar por la creciente urgencia en los movimientos de Haruka, el joven estaba cansándose de la conversación. Una mano viajó hasta el pecho del Príncipe, desde donde reptó hacia abajo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Rin olvidó soltarle una reprimenda vacía, agradeciendo tener el borde de la bañera tras él para sostenerlo. Sólo quería ahogarse en el mar de esos ojos seguros.

—Tu habitación sí me gusta —admitió Haruka en voz baja, y Rin hundió las uñas en su cadera, estremeciéndose por el contraste entre el frescor del agua y la calidez del joven.

Apoyando la frente en su hombro y dejando un beso a la altura de su clavícula, el Príncipe buscó a ciegas los puntos que ya conocía, sonriendo cuando dejó de ser el único cuya prudencia se resquebrajaba por momentos.

 

 

 

Gou mentiría si dijese que le sorprendió escuchar las conclusiones de las pesquisas que su hermano había hecho junto a Haruka respecto a la posible identidad de su agresor. Desde el principio había supuesto que la causa era su firme negativa a adoptar una medida menos extrema que prohibir utilizar a las personas como posesiones; había leído numerosas propuestas de _condiciones de mantenimiento_ , cada cual más repugnante que la anterior, y las había rechazado todas.

Lo único nuevo era haber determinado quién había ordenado su asesinato. Viéndolo en perspectiva, no debería extrañarse. Después de todo, Atia era la región que menos tiempo llevaba siendo parte de Awaash, apenas dos siglos y medio. Incluso su gobernante tenía un título que no era común en el desierto: _condesa_.

—Puedes mandar que los maten a todos —sugirió Sousuke cuando Rin terminó su relato.

Pese a que Gou aún no estaba lo suficientemente recuperada para salir de Palacio, había ordenado que preparasen un salón pequeño para hablar con su hermano, Sousuke y Haruka. No quería que fuesen a visitarla a su dormitorio, como si estuviese en su lecho de muerte.

Se recostó en el sillón, observando sus manos vendadas, dando vueltas a las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella.

—No es buena idea —dijo finalmente—. Además, no tenemos pruebas de peso para acusar a la Condesa —y como si hubiese prendido una lámpara, una idea iluminó su mente—. Claro que eso no es muy difícil.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Rin.

—¿Tienes inconvenientes con la diplomacia? —preguntó Gou a su vez. Su hermano frunció el ceño, extrañado—. No puedo mandar a cualquiera a Atia —explicó—. Y para esto necesito a alguien con autoridad.

—No… —empezó Rin.

—Ve a Atia —continuó Gou, alzando la voz—. Finge que quieres llegar a un acuerdo con ella en mi nombre. Encuentra lo que necesitamos, y podré mandar a la guardia allí… Oh, y si no vas solo mejor.

Haruka alzó la mirada del suelo por primera vez.

—¿Quién va a ir con él?

Gou se mordió el labio.

—Había pensado en que tú y tus amigos lo acompañarais.

El joven frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Nadie habló durante varios minutos; Rin sacudió la cabeza varias veces, aparentemente sumido en un intenso debate interno, tras el cual puso una mano con cautela en el brazo de Haruka, que negó con la cabeza antes siquiera de mirarlo. El Príncipe susurró algo en su oído y él replicó en voz demasiado baja para que Gou o Sousuke lo oyesen; la operación se repitió varias veces hasta que, finalmente, Haruka resopló y apartó la mirada de Rin, aparentemente enfadado.

—A Haru no le importa —anunció el Príncipe, con una mezcla extraña entre resignación y satisfacción. Gou quiso preguntar de qué habían hablado, pero Haruka fulminó a Rin con la mirada—. _Mucho_ —se corrigió él—. No le importa mucho. Y probablemente a Makoto y los demás tampoco les moleste.

—Deberíais decírselo a él —protestó Haruka.

Gou era consciente de ello, pero no había podido resistir la tentación de ver a su hermano junto al joven del que tanto había hablado. Además, si Rin estaba en lo cierto, Haruka y Makoto tenían una relación muy cercana.

—Entonces, está decidido —la Sultana se puso en pie, apoyándose en el brazo del sillón. Rin se apresuró a ayudarla, pero Sousuke llegó antes—. Dejad de tratarme como una cría —protestó, aunque no se resistió cuando Sousuke la ayudó a salir del salón—. Recordadme que envíe una carta —agregó, apoyándose en el brazo que le ofrecía su amigo.

No es que no confiase en la eficacia de su hermano, pero si algo había aprendido tras su peripecia para hacerse con la posición que de otro modo hubiese correspondido a Rin era que nunca está de más tener una segunda opción.


	3. Capítulo II

Sousuke había sabido, desde el momento mismo en que tomase conciencia de la forma en que los ojos de Rin brillaban al ver al joven, que Haruka no iba a ser de su agrado.

Lo primero que había pensado, cuando Rin había anunciado que tras la coronación de Gou se marcharía con ese hombre y sus amigos, era que no tenía sentido. Que, más allá del esfuerzo que suponía para Sousuke mirar al Príncipe sabiendo que esa excentricidad que siempre había intuido en él se había convertido en algo concreto, todo eso era absurdo. Haruka parecía ser incapaz de comunicarse con nada más sofisticado que resoplidos y miradas indignadas; a Sousuke se le antojaba más rígido e impersonal incluso que el padre cuyos recuerdos habían sido sepultados por el tiempo en su mayoría, y le resultaba casi ridículo ver a Rin volcando toda su atención en alguien que ni siquiera parecía agradado con ella.

Y, tras varios meses sin haber tenido apenas noticias de su amigo, la impresión que Sousuke tenía de Haruka no había cambiado en absoluto.

Mientras el joven enganchaba los dromedarios a su carro, Rin le pisaba los talones y parloteaba sin cesar. Sousuke no estaba seguro de que Haruka estuviese molesto por la cháchara del Príncipe. A veces se volvía y aportaba algo en voz baja, demostrando que estaba escuchando, pero era toda la energía que gastaba en su acompañante.

Sousuke suspiró, apartando la vista del dispar dúo y buscando con la mirada al único tipo cuerdo que había en ese grupo. Lo encontró dando órdenes a Momotarou; el muchacho asintió cuando Makoto dejó de hablar y se alejó cojeando.

—No falta mucho para que partamos —anunció cuando Sousuke se acercó. El joven asintió, sin saber qué más hacer—. Así que... tú eres Sousuke, ¿no? Rin habla bastante de ti.

Sousuke reprimió una mueca y rezó a los Dioses para que Rin no hubiese dicho nada que lo dejase en mal lugar. Confiaba en su amigo, pero a veces tenía la lengua demasiado suelta.

—También habló de vosotros antes de irse —replicó, tras varios segundos debatiendo la opción de alejarse de Makoto; no le hacía la menor gracia acercarse a esos tipos, pero si iba a pasar al menos las próximas dos lunas con ellos no le quedaba más remedio.

Había aceptado acompañar a Rin en esta ocasión, sabiendo que el argumento de Gou ( _confío en mi hermano, pero necesita a alguien que le recuerde que tiene una hermosa cabeza que puede usar_ ) era, cuanto menos, fundado; además, y pese a las dudas que habían florecido en su interior últimamente, había extrañado a su mejor amigo. Y, en última instancia, la Sultana tenía razón: por muy equivocadas que a Sousuke le pareciesen las decisiones del Príncipe, el joven seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

—¿De nosotros? —por algún motivo, a Sousuke le pareció que la ceja enarcada del joven ocultaba algo más -algo que, leyendo entre líneas, probablemente ambos pudiesen ver-, pero enseguida la expresión suspicaz de Makoto se disolvió en una sonrisa amable—. Admito que nadie esperaba que las cosas saliesen así cuando lo conocimos.

Sousuke se mordió la lengua antes de que un desdeñoso _sí, quién hubiese imaginado que Rin terminaría retozando con ese autómata vuestro_ escapase de sus labios. Si bien Haruka no le inspiraba el menor agrado, no ocurría así con todos los miembros del pintoresco grupo del que su amigo era parte. Para empezar, Makoto le agradaba; y había algo en la silenciosa prudencia con que se movía el sirviente de Momotarou que invitaba a Sousuke a confiar en él.

Las enérgicas palmadas de Rin a escasos centímetros de su rostro devolvieron al joven a la realidad, a una amplia sonrisa con que su amigo pretendía ocultar que sabía que Sousuke no se encontraba todo lo cómodo que debería entre sus amigos.

—¡Ya nos vamos! —anunció, antes de volverse hacia Makoto—. Kisumi ha revisado la mercancía tres veces, entre Momo y yo hemos hecho acopio de comida para el viaje, y Ai se ha asegurado de que llevamos todo lo necesario por si hay algún... imprevisto.

Por la forma en que jugueteó con la manga de su túnica, Sousuke comprendió que había más de lo que él sabía tras las palabras de Rin.

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, sin embargo; pronto se pusieron en marcha, y en menos de una hora habían atravesado la muralla de Al-Dimah, poniendo rumbo al norte.

 

 

 

Haruka había viajado a los confines del desierto en más ocasiones, pero no eran ésos sus recorridos preferidos. Le resultaba extraño ver reducido el brutal cambio de temperaturas entre el día y la noche, le resultaba extraño tener que viajar con más ropa y, sobre todo, le resultaba extraño que en el paisaje apareciesen montañas. No dunas, no acúmulos de contornos sinuosos, sino enormes elevaciones cubiertas de vegetación que quebraban el horizonte a lo lejos.

Pero, sin duda, lo que más seguía llamándole la atención era, sin duda, los sombreros blancos que decoraban la cima de las montañas.

—¿Aquello es _nieve_?  —escuchó susurrar a Rin a su lado. Se giró para mirarlo, sin poder contener una sonrisa ante su expresión maravillada.  Quizá debería haberse acostumbrado a esa ilusión infantil que iluminaba sus rasgos, o quizá el Príncipe tendría que dejar de sorprenderse ante cualquier cosa nueva que viese; pero Haruka no tenía mucha prisa por ese momento.

Además; pese a que no le gustase, tenía que admitir que era algo digno de contemplar. Conforme se alejaban del corazón del desierto, las pezuñas de los dromedarios dejaban de desaparecer en la arena a cada paso; las ocasionales palmeras se hacían más frecuentes, y entre una tierra bajo la que ya sonaba roca crecían arbustos que al principio parecían irreales tras un extenso páramo estéril.

Llegó  un momento, tras casi semana y media de camino, en que las montañas dejaron de ser parte del paisaje y se convirtieron en elementos a tomar en cuenta de su ruta; y nada, ni la precaución en cuya importancia él mismo insistía cada noche antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de Haruka, pudo evitar que Rin lo agarrase del brazo y lo sacudiese al ver de cerca el tinte grisáceo que empezaba a adquirir el terreno, la vegetación que cada vez cubría más el suelo.

Aunque, si había de ser sincero, Haruka no fue el único que sufrió las consecuencias del entusiasmo excesivo de Rin. El joven molestó a todos, desde Kisumi hasta Aiichiro, pasando por Sousuke, que parecía haber hecho un voto de silencio y no hablaba con nadie más que el Príncipe y Makoto salvo que fuese absolutamente necesario. Haruka estaba casi seguro de que, al igual que Rin, su amigo tampoco había salido mucho de Al-Dimah; pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, Sousuke trataba de disimular el brillo ilusionado de su mirada con una expresión indiferente.

No es que eso hiciese que a Haruka le disgustase menos.

Desde que Rin apareciese con él en la casa de Makoto, anunciando que los acompañaría en su viaje a Atia, tenía la incómoda sensación de que todo lo que el hombre hacía era vigilarlo. En un arrebato de curiosidad, Haruka le había preguntado a Rin si Sousuke tenía idea de la naturaleza de su relación; y el hecho de confirmar que el joven lo sabía no hacía sino incrementar su suspicacia. Si ya estaba seguro de lo que ocurría entre él y el Príncipe, ¿por qué seguía escrutándolo de esa manera? ¿Qué diablos quería encontrar?

—Sousuke tiene su manera de hacer las cosas —le dijo Rin la noche que su amigo salió a colación—. Pero no tiene mala intención.

Haruka no volvió a insistir en el tema. Conforme se internaban en la región de Atia, se planteó que quizá la “manera de hacer las cosas” de Sousuke tenía que ver con la comunicación no verbal. En ese caso, concluyó, no daría resultado hasta que el joven descubriese un método más práctico de decirle qué problema tenía con él.

Para cuando llegaron a Lonaria, capital de Atia y lugar de residencia de la Condesa Asuka, las fluctuaciones en las temperaturas eran mínimas: siempre hacía frío. Haruka deseó marcharse en cuanto vio la ciudad amurallada a mitad de camino entre la base y la cima de una montaña nevada; y esa sensación no hizo sino crecer conforme subían, los dromedarios resbalando por las piedras siempre húmedas y el carro avanzando a trompicones. Los comentarios emocionados de Rin, que en otro momento le hubiesen hecho sonreír, ahora sólo le provocaban un deseo a duras penas contenido de pedirle que se callara. Y cuando fue Sousuke quien lo hizo, encogido bajo su ropa y expulsando volutas blancas al hablar, Haruka tuvo por primera vez la sensación de que existía la remota posibilidad de que se llevasen bien.

Al entrar en la ciudad, sin embargo, a Haruka no le pareció tan diferente de Al-Dimah. Bien era cierto que sus casas nevadas tenían tejados picudos, inclinados; y que los muros de sus edificios parecían más robustos que los de su ciudad natal. Sin embargo, la estructura del lugar se asemejaba bastante a la de la capital de Awaash.

Un guardia de la muralla los guio hasta el castillo cuando Rin le tendió uno de los documentos que Gou le había dado para facilitar su tránsito por todo el reino.

El castillo no podía ser más diferente del Palacio de Al-Dimah. En lugar de las familiares cúpulas semejantes a lágrimas que brillaban intentando superar al propio sol, los tejados de las torres eran completamente planos, salvo por las almenas que serraban sus aristas. Haruka se sorprendió preguntándose cuál de ellas tendría una función similar a la Torre de Justicia; y, pese a que no le preocupaba la respuesta –jamás había estado más lejos de su ciudad natal–, lo recorrió un estremecimiento que nada tenía que ver con el frío.

—La Condesa se halla en el Salón Principal —explicó el guardia cuando entraron en el interior del castillo y dejaron a los dromedarios en los establos—. Ha recibido la noticia de vuestra visita —hizo una reverencia ante Rin—. Alteza.

—Bien —a Haruka nunca dejaría de sorprenderle el abismal contraste entre el Rin de la risa escandalosa, el que podía pasar noches enteras hablándole al oído ( _su_ Rin), y el hombre autoritario en que se convertía cuando se dirigía a alguien que no se encontrase entre sus conocidos—. Vamos, pues —hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los mercaderes y Sousuke para que fuesen tras el guardia con él.

El Salón Principal recordó a Haruka al Salón del Trono del Palacio, pero con una significativa diferencia en tamaño e iluminación; mientras que en Al-Dimah el sol entraba a raudales en esa habitación, las antorchas eran prácticamente la única fuente de luz en Lonaria. El trono estaba envuelto en sombras y no permitía más que distinguir la silueta de la persona que había sentada en él.

Fue Rin el único que se acercó; avanzó hasta que estuvo en el centro de la habitación y alzó la mirada hacia el trono.

—Condesa —llamó—. Sería un placer ver vuestro rostro mientras conversamos.

La figura del trono se tomó su tiempo para dejarse ver; Haruka entornó los ojos, pero no distinguió los rasgos de la mujer hasta que ésta estuvo a tres metros de Rin.

La Condesa hizo una pronunciada reverencia; una cascada de pelo rubio resbaló de sus hombros.

—Alteza —saludó antes de erguirse de nuevo; tenía los ojos clarísimos y los labios demasiado rojos, y Haruka no pudo negar que era terriblemente hermosa—. ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita?

Los puños de Rin se cerraron durante un breve instante.

—Supongo que a ninguno de nosotros nos es ajena la empresa de la Sultana para liberar a todos los esclavos de Awaash, pero éste no es el momento ni el lugar más adecuado para discutir tales asuntos.

La Condesa se echó el largo cabello hacia atrás.

—Coincido; debéis de estar cansado… Permitidme disponed de una habitación para vos y vuestro sirviente; los demás hombres que os acompañan podrán acomodarse en las dependencias de los criados, si no hay problema.

Haruka se miró las manos. Tenía las uñas amoratadas por el frío.

—Desde luego —oyó decir a Rin—. Ai, ve a por mis cosas —ordenó.

Pese a que sabía que era la mejor opción, que él no tenía la menor idea de protocolo y Sousuke no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban las cosas entre los criados, Haruka no pudo evitar la diminuta punzada de rabia, ni tampoco la desazón que se instaló en su estómago; acostumbrarse a dormir con Rin había sido ridículamente sencillo y ahora se daba cuenta de que no debería haber sido así.

—Si no es mucho inconveniente, Alteza —susurró la Condesa; quizá fuese un efecto del clima al que Haruka no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado, pero su voz sonaba a serpientes enroscándose en sus tobillos—, preferiría que hablásemos de eso esta noche. Tengo asuntos menores que atender, y supongo que vos necesitáis reposar.

Por algún motivo, la mente de Haruka voló de nuevo hacia Rith, hacia el mito de las mujeres con cola de pez que conducían marineros hasta la perdición. Y comprendió que la espléndida hermosura de la Condesa hablaba de sirenas.

 

 

 

A Makoto le sorprendió la cantidad de marcas de esclavitud que vio mientras un guardia los guiaba hasta su habitación. Quiso comentarle algo a Haruka, pero el joven caminaba cabizbajo, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión molesta, y probablemente ajeno a la alarmante cantidad de esclavos que había solamente en el castillo. Habiéndose criado en un lugar en el que poseer un esclavo era considerado sinónimo de no tener suficiente dinero para pagar a un hombre libre por hacer un trabajo, nunca dejaría de sorprenderle que hubiese gente que no sólo no se avergonzase de ello, sino que estuviese orgullosa.

Cuando llegaron a las dependencias que la Condesa había dispuesto para ellos, cuatro habitaciones contiguas con dos camas cada una, fue costumbre lo que lo llevó a seguir a Haruka al dormitorio de uno de los extremos; se dejó caer en una cama, cansado, mientras escuchaba a su amigo deshacerse del arsenal de cuchillos de diversos tamaños que siempre llevaba encima.

—Tiene muchos esclavos —comentó tras unos minutos, girando el rostro para mirarlo. Haruka asintió—. ¿Qué te parece?

Haruka frunció el ceño.

—No me gusta este sitio. Ni la Condesa.

Eso había quedado claro sólo con ver la manera en que la había fulminado con la mirada antes, pensó Makoto.

—Parece bastante ostentosa. Creo que le gusta jactarse de tener tantos esclavos.

—No me gusta —repitió su amigo en voz baja—. ¿Qué quiere de Rin?

Makoto enarcó una ceja. Siempre le costaba seguir a Haruka cuando el Príncipe entraba en la conversación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Los asuntos importantes no se tratan…en reuniones? —daba la impresión de que Haruka estaba escogiendo muy bien sus palabras—. ¿Por qué una cena?

_Ay, no_.

De repente, Makoto tenía unas ganas locas de echarse a reír.

—Haru, ¿estás celoso?

—¿Eh? —Haruka dio varias vueltas al puñal que sostenía en sus manos—. No —murmuró finalmente—. _Qué_ —espetó al darse cuenta de que Makoto lo miraba con diversión—. Intentó matar a la hermana de Rin —dijo tras unos segundos—. Podría…

—Eso sería contraproducente —lo cortó Makoto—. Sería declarar la guerra.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza, pero no insistió. Makoto sabía que aún había algo rondando por su mente, algo para lo que todavía no había encontrado las palabras adecuadas; sabiendo que se lo diría cuando considerase oportuno hacerlo, se levantó y salió del dormitorio para asegurarse de que los demás estuviesen bien.

 

 

 

Rin no estaba acostumbrado a salir del agua tiritando; la sensación se le hacía extraña, y cuando, envuelto en una toalla, se sentó frente a la lumbre que Aiichiro había encendido necesitó varios segundos para controlar los escalofríos que le ponían el vello de punta.

—Alteza, os he preparado algo de ropa —anunció el joven, solícito.

Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ai, no es necesaria tanta formalidad cuando estamos a solas —replicó—. Ahórratela para la cena.

Aiichiro soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Lo siento, me he metido demasiado en el papel. Pero es verdad que he preparado algo para que te vistas.

—Gracias.

Rin escuchó a su amigo sentarse junto a él para disfrutar también del calor de la lumbre. Durante varios minutos, ninguno dijo nada; el Príncipe no podía evitar dar vueltas a su anterior conversación con la Condesa, sin saber muy bien qué había esperado encontrar. ¿Que admitiese abiertamente que estaba detrás del intento de asesinato de Gou, quizá? Rin sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitar repasar todas las palabras, todos los gestos de la mujer, en busca de algo que la delatase. No obstante, la única conclusión a la que podía llegar al recordar la parafernalia del trono envuelto en sombras era que a la mujer le gustaba crear un ambiente tétrico. Y no estaba seguro de que eso fuese algo propio de ella o típico de los habitantes de Lonaria: quizá se tratase de un gusto común entre los habitantes de las regiones frías de Awaash.

—Rin, ¿qué opinas de la Condesa?

Cuando se giró hacia él, Rin descubrió a Aiichiro con la mirada perdida en las llamas, como si él también estuviese atrapado en sus propias meditaciones.

—No sé —admitió—. No es exactamente como esperaba.

—Momo opina que es una engreída —replicó el joven—. Me lo ha dicho antes de que nos separásemos… Y creo que tiene razón. No puede actuar como si estuviese en una posición superior a la de alguien de la Familia Real.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá tenga razón. Pero al menos parece dispuesta a negociar. Lo que significa que tendremos unos cuantos días para buscar pruebas.

—¿Y cuando las tengamos?

—Lamentaremos no haber podido llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a los esclavos, volveremos a Al-Dimah y dejaremos que mi hermana se encargue del resto.

—Suena incluso fácil —comentó Aiichiro, riendo.

Rin también rio. Se levantó y se acercó a su ropa; mientras se vestía, tuvo la impresión de que la práctica sería mucho más complicada que la teoría, pero sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese funesto presentimiento de su mente.

Ya lo recordaría más tarde.


	4. Capítulo III

Mientras seguía al guardia al que la Condesa había enviado para escoltarlo hasta el salón en el que cenarían, Rin no pudo evitar fijarse en la oscuridad en que parecía sumido el castillo. Le daba la impresión de que unas tinieblas más profundas que la noche que había caído en el exterior llevaban siglos ancladas entre los muros de la construcción.

No es que Rin temiese la falta de luz. Pero habiendo crecido entre patios y habitaciones por las que el sol entraba a raudales, tener que esforzarse para ver lo que había ante él le causaba una desazón que junto a la intriga que le producía la Condesa hacía que no pudiese centrarse en asuntos más importantes. Cuando el guardia abrió la puerta del salón, Rin necesitó unos segundos para cerrar los ojos y poner sus ideas en orden antes de entrar.

Tras el espectáculo de su recepción en el Salón Principal, al joven no le sorprendió descubrir que la Condesa aún no había llegado. Se detuvo unos instantes para mirar alrededor, agradeciendo que la estancia estuviese más iluminada, y se sentó en el extremo de una mesa alargada, uno de los dos lugares en los que había platos y cubiertos. A su lado, de pie y tieso como un palo, Aiichiro cumplía magníficamente su papel de criado.

La mente de Rin voló brevemente hacia Makoto y los demás. Decidió ir a verlos cuando terminase de cenar con la Condesa; el último intercambio de palabras que había tenido con ellos había ocurrido cuando Haruka, exasperado por la fascinación de Rin ante los singulares edificios de Lonaria, lo había amenazado con encerrarlo en uno de ellos para siempre.

La Condesa Asuka se dignó a aparecer cuando el Príncipe empezaba a quedarse sin nada lo suficientemente interesante como para atraer su atención durante más de dos segundos. Llevaba un vestido diferente a aquél con el que los había recibido, pero con faldas igualmente voluminosas; toda la superficie de sus hombros que dejaba al descubierto estaba oculta bajo una capa de piel. Tras ella, una muchacha diminuta, con un aspecto tan joven que a Rin le recordó a la hermana de Makoto, caminaba sin hacer ruido y con la cabeza gacha. El joven supo que, de no ser por las mangas de su vestido, podría distinguir sin dificultad la marca de la esclavitud grabada en su piel.

—Disculpad la tardanza, Alteza —la Condesa hizo una reverencia, tras lo cual se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Descuidad —replicó Rin.

—Soy consciente de que deseáis comenzar cuanto antes las negociaciones, pero he de insistir en que comamos primero —explicó la mujer. Rin trató de calcular su edad. Era mayor que él, de eso estaba seguro; pero no parecía sacarle muchos años, entre otras cosas porque ni siquiera se había desposado aún.

—Coincido —dijo, sin embargo.

Tuvo que admitir que los esclavos de la Condesa eran, cuanto menos, coordinados. A una palmada de la joven, seis doncellas entraron con bandejas de comida y botellas de vino; fue una delicia para los ojos ver cómo iban dejando los distintos platos en la mesa, casi bailando, y cómo al terminar se dispusieron alrededor de ella, tres a un lado y tres a otro. A Rin le bastó echar un rápido vistazo a Aiichiro para comprobar que él también estaba impresionado.

—Que aproveche, pues —dijo la Condesa, sonriendo.

 

 

 

Makoto se dirigió a las cocinas con el resto en busca de algo que comer.

Haruka era quien caminaba más cerca de él, intentando ignorar a un Kisumi que parecía más dispuesto que nunca a irritarlo. Sousuke iba, como de costumbre, algo apartado; y daba la impresión de haberse encogido un poco sin la presencia de Rin. Por mucho que Makoto había intentado que el joven se integrase en el grupo, seguía habiendo una brecha casi física entre él y el resto. A lo cual no ayudaba que Haruka actuase como si Sousuke no existiese; quizá Kisumi realmente creyese que el joven estaba aprendiendo a tolerarlo más, pero Makoto no era tan fácil de engañar.

Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta que, si no se habían perdido, llevaba a la cocina.

Fue extraño. Makoto había visitado bastantes casas de gente pudiente a lo largo de su vida; ninguna en Atia, cierto –sus padres sabían que le desagradaba la idea de encontrar a tantos esclavos y nunca lo habían enviado allí–, pero todas tenían ese ambiente animado en el que se respiraban prisas y agobio porque _los señores están esperando  la comida y todavía ni hemos cortado las patatas_.

Sin embargo, en las cocinas del castillo de Lonaria no había nada de eso. Por no haber, no había ni ruido, al menos más allá del estrictamente necesario para cocinar y alguna orden ocasional proveniente del rincón más alejado de la entrada. Todos los criados trabajaban en silencio, con la cabeza gacha; y Makoto comprendió, sintiendo un sabor desagradable que no sabía de dónde venía, que su ama seguramente no les había dado permiso para hablar. Hombres, mujeres e incluso algunos niños: todos tenían un brillo ausente en la mirada, ese destello horrible de quienes no se pertenecen a sí mismos.

Identificar la no identidad en sus ojos removió algo en el interior de Makoto, pero no fue hasta que Haruka se acercó a una niña que cortaba una berenjena en rodajas que comprendió que se trataban de recuerdos. Esa mirada era tan parecida a la que había secuestrado la voluntad de su mejor amigo en los días posteriores a la muerte de sus padres que a Makoto casi se le quitó el apetito.

—¿Podemos comer algo? —inquirió Haruka en voz baja.

La niña dio un respingo; parecía genuinamente sorprendida de que alguien se estuviese dirigiendo a ella. Soltó el cuchillo y alzó la mirada hacia Haruka, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, asustados.

Tras unos instantes, sin embargo, asintió y echó a andar hacia un rincón de la cocina. Regresó con un tipo enorme y calvo y continuó con su tarea, sin volver a mirar a los desconocidos.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

—Hemos venido acompañando al Príncipe Rin —respondió Makoto, sin dejarse amedrentar—. Nos dijeron que podíamos venir aquí a cenar; así que aquí estamos.

El hombre arrugó la nariz.

—Curiosas las costumbres de la Familia Real. En lugar de esclavos prefieren tener criados insolentes.

—Creía que no era un secreto que cada vez menos gente quiere poseer _personas_ —intervino Sousuke con frialdad. Había, no obstante, una llama de cólera bajo capas y capas de aparente calma; Makoto le dedicó una breve mirada extrañada, e incluso Haruka enarcó una ceja, claramente sorprendido por su intervención.

—No me extraña, entonces, que no sepáis que dirigirle la palabra a un esclavo es patético. A menos que sea para darles órdenes; es lo único que entienden. De cualquier modo, seguidme; queda estofado de ayer —echó a andar, apartando a la niña de un empujón; la chiquilla soltó un chillido cuando el cuchillo se le cayó al suelo.

Los siguientes instantes se sucedieron en un borrón de acciones solapadas e inconclusas: el jefe de cocina gruñó y alzó la mano, la niña se encogió a la espera del golpe y algo se interpuso entre ambos impidiendo que éste llegase. Cuando el mundo recuperó su velocidad normal, Makoto se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Haruka aferrando con firmeza la muñeca del hombre, una ira gélida desbordando sus ojos.

Durante unos segundos, nadie fue capaz de decir nada. Los demás esclavos ni siquiera se movieron; unos cuantos alzaron la mirada de su tarea para averiguar lo que ocurría antes de continuar, como si el asunto no tuviese nada que ver con ellos. Fue Momotarou quien primero se recompuso tras la impresión: carraspeó sonoramente, haciendo que la niña reaccionara y recogiese el cuchillo, aún temblando como una hoja.

—Qué… —farfulló el jefe de cocina, librándose del agarre de Haruka con una sacudida—. ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir, mocoso? Los críos son lo más difícil de aleccionar, y tú le estás enseñando que…

—No ha hecho nada malo —lo cortó Haruka.

—La muy inútil ni siquiera sabe sostener un cuchillo.

—Porque la has empujado.

Makoto sabía que en ese momento a su amigo le importaba bien poco estar desafiando tan abiertamente a alguien; de hecho, estaba convencido de que Haruka sólo necesitaba un diminuto incentivo para pasar a las manos, pero también era consciente de que, por mucho que él también detestase a ese tipo, no estaban en la mejor situación para comenzar una pelea. La niña se había movido unos centímetros, escondiéndose totalmente detrás de Haruka.

—Eh… ¿qué estábamos diciendo de ese estofado? —intervino Kisumi, tratando de mantener un tono ligero y despreocupado. Él también había visto el peligro; sabía que Haruka tenía dificultad buscando motivos de peso para iniciar una pelea, pero que cuando los encontraba era imposible conseguir que cambiase de parecer al respecto.

Pese a que el silencio se hizo aún más incómodo, poco a poco los presentes recuperaron la noción de la situación. El jefe de cocina asintió lentamente y echó a andar, haciéndoles un gesto para que lo siguieran. Contrariamente a lo que hubiese sido normal, Makoto dejó a sus compañeros pasar; advirtió la pequeña reverencia que la niña dedicó a Haruka antes de ponerse en marcha.

—No me gusta este sitio —oyó susurrar a su amigo de nuevo.

 

 

 

Al parecer, el vino de Lonaria soltaba la lengua tanto como cualquier otro.

Rin apenas había bebido una copa para acompañar el pavo; lo que menos necesitaba era emborracharse en su primera pantomima de negociación. No obstante, la Condesa había tomado varias, aunque no fuesen necesarias para pasar la comida, lo cual se notaba en la desinhibición que había permanecido oculta hasta ese momento. Pese a que su conversación había versado sobre asuntos superfluos, a la mujer le había hecho sonreír en demasiadas ocasiones para que Rin se sintiese cómodo.

—¿Puedo preguntaros algo? —inquirió tras un silencio, terminándose el postre.

—Por supuesto, Alteza.

—¿Cómo…? Sé que no me concierne, pero es algo que me intriga. ¿Cómo os convertisteis en la señora de toda la región de Atia?

La Condesa dio otro trago a su copa de vino, vaciándola por séptima vez.

—Mis hermanos murieron, así que tras la muerte de mi padre las opciones eran dejarme gobernar o permitir que desde el gobierno de Awaash enviasen a alguien —respondió—. Supongo que si hubiese ocurrido lo mismo en vuestro caso, para la Sultana hubiera sido más fácil reclamar vuestro puesto —comentó.

Por algún motivo, el apunte provocó un escalofrío a Rin. El joven dio un sorbo a su propia copa a su pesar, mientras la Condesa se ponía en pie. Resultó toda una sorpresa que no se tambalease; de hecho, dejando de lado su potenciada charlatanería no había nada en su comportamiento que indicase que había bebido.

Observó a la mujer acercarse a él con pasos firmes; en algún momento durante la cena se había deshecho de la capa de piel, y ahora su tez pálida, junto a su cabello claro, la hacían parecer casi una muñequita frágil. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Rin.

—¿Os apetece hablar de los esclavos, Alteza? —susurró, y su voz sonó como un maullido.

—Por supuesto —Rin se puso en pie y dio una palmada; por fin iba a hacer aquello para lo que había venido. Confiaba en que meter a su hermana en la conversación incrementase la probabilidad de que a la Condesa se le escapase algún comentario inadecuado—. ¿Hablaremos aquí, o…?

Se detuvo cuando creyó ver un brillo confundido en la mirada de la mujer. Sin embargo, la rapidez con que desapareció lo hizo convencerse de que se lo había imaginado.

—No —respondió ella—. Será mejor ir a un lugar más… privado —miró a los esclavos y a Aiichiro—. Sin sirvientes que nos molesten.

Rin era consciente de que, en caso de necesidad, no tendría problemas para reducir a la Condesa –o, al menos, eso esperaba–; pero el hecho de que a la mujer no le hiciese gracia tener testigos le daba mala espina.

Sin embargo, no podía decírselo a la Condesa, de modo que las siguió, a ella y a su esclava; Aiichiro caminaba algo rezagado, y a diferencia de la muchacha pareció a punto de protestar cuando tuvo que quedarse fuera del salón con ella, mientras Rin y la mujer se encerraban en el interior.

La Condesa caminó por la estancia, tan débilmente iluminada como el resto del castillo, con la confianza de quien conoce un lugar como la palma de su mano, y se sentó en una butaca junto a la lumbre. Rin la siguió y se dejó caer en el sofá contiguo, tratando de parecer menos tenso de lo que estaba.

—¿Y bien? —se decidió a romper el silencio tras unos minutos escuchando el crepitar de las llamas—. ¿Cuál es vuestra postura respecto a la decisión de la Sultana?

Asuka le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, perezosa. El vino había dejado sus labios aún más rojos.

—La sabéis de sobra, Alteza —replicó—. Sabéis que aborrezco ese deseo de cambiar las cosas de vuestra hermana, máxime cuando su única motivación es aparecer en las crónicas como una revolucionaria.

Pese a que sus palabras le molestaron, Rin no pudo evitar que la sinceridad de la Condesa le sorprendiese. No había mucha gente que se atreviera a decirle a la cara lo que pensaba sabiendo  su estatus.

—Y vos sois de las pocas personas en Awaash que aún se niega a aceptar que la era de los esclavos llega a su fin —repuso con calma—. Por mucho que nos hayan enseñado lo contrario, son tan personas como los hombres que trabajan el campo o los mercaderes que recorren las ciudades.

—¿Sí? Tienen lo que merecen —masculló la Condesa—. Son gente que no quiso pagar sus impuestos con dinero; es justo que lo paguen con su libertad.

—Puede, pero dentro de poco no será legal.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto violento. Asuka se giró para mirar a Rin de frente, y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Hay opciones —replicó—. Mejorar sus condiciones, darles unas horas de libertad cada cierto tiempo… Pero ¿devolverles el libre albedrío? Alteza, ¿qué harían esos miserables con algo que ya se han olvidado de sentir?

—Creedme, Condesa —Rin se pasó una mano por el cabello rojo, y a diferencia de la mujer él sí sonrió—. Si hay algo que ningún hombre encuentra en demasía, es la libertad.

Estuvo tentado de retroceder cuando la mujer apoyó las manos en el brazo del sillón y se acercó a él. Rin entornó los ojos, incómodo de nuevo ante la proximidad del rostro de la Condesa.

—¿Por eso vos huisteis de vuestra responsabilidad?

Rin le sostuvo la mirada.

—Me temo que ése no es el asunto que nos ocupa.

—Lo sé —el Príncipe se tensó cuando el dedo medio de la condesa delineó el contorno de sus labios—. Podemos encargarnos de él mañana. Éste no es el mejor momento para llegar a ningún acuerdo político —ronroneó—. Pero podemos avanzar en otros menesteres…

Rin no pudo soportarlo más. Se apartó de la Condesa, de su contacto, de su voz; el pulso le retumbaba en los oídos, y estaba seguro de que sus manos temblaban de manera perceptible. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero decididamente no le hacía gracia, al igual que tampoco le gustaba la sensación de que Asuka iba un paso por delante de él, dejando señuelos que él tenía que seguir. Se sentía como un ratón con el que el gato juega antes de comérselo y quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Preferiría que nuestros problemas no se multiplicasen —dijo, la agitación que lo invadía contagiándose a su voz—. Si me disculpáis, aún estoy cansado por el viaje

—Desde luego —estaba demasiado oscuro para que Rin pudiese asegurarse, pero podría haber jurado que la mirada de la Condesa volvía a ser confundida—. Que paséis una buena noche, Alteza.

Fue un milagro que Rin no se perdiese en el camino de vuelta a su habitación, pero había hecho un buen trabajo memorizando el recorrido. Aiichiro lo esperaba en la estancia, y por su expresión el Príncipe dedujo que quería preguntarle cómo le había ido la velada con la Condesa, pero él lo despachó con un apresurado _tengo sueño_ mientras se desvestía y se refugiaba en la cama, bajo tres mantas.

 

 

 

El amanecer sólo trajo más frío. Haruka no se hubiese movido de la cama si Makoto no lo hubiese obligado, y en cuanto fueron a las cocinas deseó haberse quedado durmiendo: el tipo desagradable de la noche anterior le gritaba a un anciano al que sólo el miedo impedía encogerse ante la posibilidad de recibir un castigo físico. Al parecer, había permitido que el pan se quemase.

Haruka detestaba a ese hombre.

No obstante, no pudo fulminarlo con la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Notó un leve tirón en la ropa y al girarse descubrió a la niña a la que había defendido la noche anterior. Tenía el cabello casi rubio y los ojos oscuros y con demasiado miedo para su tamaño. Echando un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que el jefe de cocina no lo viese, Haruka se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la niña no respondió, sólo lo miró fijamente con una expresión que Haruka no supo descifrar. No tendría más de ocho años—. No te preocupes; dentro de poco no tendrás que seguir aquí —aseguró. La chiquilla le tendió una magdalena, aún sin decir nada; Haruka la cogió y trató de sonreír—. Gracias.

Su sonrisa creció cuando vio una enorme iluminar el rostro diminuto de la niña, que inclinó la cabeza de la misma forma que la noche anterior antes de continuar su tarea.

Como era de esperar, desayunaron restos de la noche anterior. Haruka guardó la magdalena en un bolsillo para comérsela más tarde y engulló su comida antes de salir de las cocinas y echar a andar sin rumbo por los pasillos; no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer. Makoto no tardó en murmurar algo de los dromedarios, dejándolo solo en su paseo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, su aislamiento no duró mucho. Haruka había aprendido a reconocer el ritmo y la cadencia de los pasos de Rin, pero aun así le sorprendió ver al joven tan alterado cuando el Príncipe dobló la esquina, lo vio y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—R-Rin —balbució, confundido—. Decías que en público…

El comentario pareció calmarlo un tanto. Rin se separó de él y tomó aire; su mirada seguía incapaz de centrarse en un solo punto, sin embargo.

—Te estaba buscando. He ido al establo, pero Makoto me ha dicho que estabas dando un paseo…

—¿Qué pasa?

Rin se mordió el labio.

—La Condesa me da miedo —admitió en voz baja—. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó ayer, pero pasamos de estar hablando de esclavos a… a… a…

Parecía reacio a decirlo, y su tartamudeo impacientó a Haruka.

—¿A qué?

—¡No sé! —Rin respiró hondo un par de veces—. Pero no me gusta que esté tan cerca.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Pero averiguaste algo de…?

El príncipe se mordió el labio.

—No; es raro, pero ella apenas ha salido en la conversación. Mientras cenábamos, la Condesa me dijo que había oído lo ocurrido y que se alegraba de que Gou estuviera mejor, pero… —se cubrió el rostro con las manos, presionándose los ojos en un intento por serenarse. Pocas veces Haruka lo había visto tan alterado—. Si no hubiésemos venido para esto, nos largaríamos ahora mismo.

Haruka lo observó juguetear con sus dedos, nervioso; y darse cuenta de que temblaba lo inquietó también a él. No comprendía del todo lo ocurrido, pero no le gustaba ver a Rin así; de modo que, olvidando por un instante que cualquiera podía decidir pasar por ese pasillo en cualquier momento, tomó las manos del joven y depositó un beso en su frente.

Cuando lo soltó sintió ganas de reír al percatarse de su expresión sorprendida.

—¿Puedes dejar de temblar ya? —le pidió.

Rin asintió, pero no por eso dejó de tiritar. Con un suspiro, Haruka sacó la magdalena de su bolsillo y la puso en las manos del joven, para que al menos pudiese disimularlo.

—Eh… Gracias… Pero Haru, ¿qué es esto?

Haruka hizo una mueca. Le daba pereza tener que explicar lo ocurrido con la niña esclava.

Sin embargo, aún tenía pendiente la tarea de distraerlo, así que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera a su habitación.

 

 

 

—Así que la Condesa está intentando seducirte. Bueno, es toda una suerte que no tenga lo necesario para ello.

Rin fulminó a Sousuke con la mirada.

—No tiene gracia. Maldita sea, no estamos aquí para esto.

—Siempre puedes seguirle la corriente.

En ocasiones, Rin sentía deseos de matar a su mejor amigo.

Estaban en la habitación que Sousuke compartía con Kisumi. Había pasado una semana desde que llegasen a Lonaria y el joven tenía la impresión de que moriría si tenía que pasar una hora más a solas con la Condesa. La mujer no había cesado en sus intentos de acorralar a Rin; y cada vez el Príncipe encontraba menos excusas para huir cuando el tema de conversación dejaba de estar relacionado con la abolición de la esclavitud.

—Esto sería más fácil si fuese un hombre —murmuró.

—¿Para que _tú_ lo seduzcas a él?

—No, imbécil. Para poder partirle la cara sin sentirme mal después.

A juzgar por la expresión de Sousuke, quería añadir algo más, pero quizá no encontrase las palabras adecuadas, porque no lo exteriorizó. Rin jugueteó con los flecos de su túnica, sabiendo que dentro de poco tendría que regresar para seguir hablando con la Condesa y deseando que ese momento no llegase nunca. Se preguntó si existiría alguna manera de mantenerse lejos de ella sin tener que salir de la habitación en que estaban, sólo… permaneciendo a una distancia prudencial en que la mujer no invadiese su espacio personal.

—En serio, Rin, no es tan difícil.

El joven alzó la mirada.

—¿El qué?

—Si la Condesa te desea, ¿por qué no cedes? —sugirió Sousuke—. Te aseguro que no es tan horrible.

Rin sintió su cara desfigurarse en una expresión de enfado. Ya había hablado de eso con su amigo: había pasado toda su adolescencia intentando ver algo atractivo en una mujer y jamás lo había conseguido. Sousuke debería entenderlo.

—No quiero acostarme con la Condesa —no añadió que probablemente no _podría_ ; que la sola idea le daba náuseas—. Te lo dije…

—Sí, apuesto a que tu querido _Haru_ te ha metido en la cabeza un montón de estupideces sobre por qué no debes mirar a nadie que no sea él —escupió Sousuke, pronunciando el nombre del joven con veneno suficiente para matar a un dromedario.

Rin entornó los ojos.

—Para empezar eso no es verdad. Y de todas formas, ¿a ti, qué?

Sousuke parecía exasperado.

—Rin, aunque se te haya metido en la cabeza lo contrario, no es mala idea acostarte con la Condesa. Es más que agraciada, de hecho. Y en algún momento te cansarás de tu mercader y querrás a una mujer como un hombre normal.

_Normal_.

No fueron sus palabras lo que más le molestó. No; los razonamientos de _ya se pasará_ y Rin eran viejos conocidos, y el joven había pasado noches enteras deseando sentir algo más que un vago _es hermosa_ al ver a alguna de las criadas. No, no fue eso lo que más hondo se le clavó.

Fue el hecho de que Sousuke, su mejor amigo, una de las pocas personas que Rin había creído que no lo juzgaría, las pronunciase. Que exteriorizase pensamientos que había estado guardando… ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Semanas, lunas enteras? Quizá esa verdad había empezado a enraizar en su mente en el mismo momento en que Rin se había armado de valor para admitir que le atraían los hombres en general y Haruka en particular.

Era una posibilidad aterradora.

—Normal —repitió. La garganta se le había cerrado; respirar se volvió difícil.

A Sousuke no se le pasó por alto el detalle; había palidecido y parecía alarmado.

—No quería decir… —empezó—. Rin, me refería a que… Aunque no te guste, puedes…

La preocupación en su voz era evidente; mas no hizo nada por calmar la angustia que obstruía los pulmones del Príncipe.

_Normal_.

—Tengo que reunirme con la Condesa en un rato —se oyó decir. Su propia voz le sonó extraña—. Voy a prepararme.

No escuchó la débil protesta de Sousuke, ni el estruendo de la puerta cuando la cerró con fuerza. El aire entraba en sus pulmones en inspiraciones cortas e irregulares, interrumpidas por los inquietos latidos de su corazón; tenía los puños apretados a los costados, y todos los sonidos, incluyendo las voces de la gente con la que se cruzó, estaban ahogados por esa palabra putrefacta.

Paso, _normal_. Paso, _normal_. Inspiración, _normal_ , _normal_ , espiración.

Agradeció que Aiichiro no estuviese en su habitación; tras entrar y cerrar la puerta, se apoyó en ella y resbaló hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sin fuerzas para nada más que encoger las piernas y esconder el rostro entre sus rodillas.

_Normal_.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una palabra le hiciese tanto daño.


	5. Capítulo IV

Cada vez que recordaba su relación con el Consejo cuando comenzó su reinado, Gou se sorprendía de lo mucho que habían llegado a entenderse. Ahora, su trato se asemejaba menos a una guerra constante; podría incluso decirse que existía _cooperación_.

Era una de las pocas cosas que estaban bien en ese momento, sin embargo. La oposición de Atia a la abolición de la esclavitud seguía siendo absoluta, y las condiciones que exigía Kinn, si bien ya no eran tan imposibles como lo habían sido en un principio, seguían siendo desorbitadas y en su mayoría imposibles de cumplir. Gou y el Consejo pasaban gran parte de sus reuniones trabajando en propuestas para suplir el déficit económico que supondría para el reino dejar de tener mano de obra gratuita.

La Sultana prefería pensar en la institución cuya sede estaba por construir, una suerte de organización que se encargaría de cuidar a niños cuyos padres no podían darles lo que necesitaban. Esa propuesta, para variar, también tenía detractores; pero el hecho de que supondría una ocupación para los esclavos que recuperarían la libertad en breve calmaba los ánimos de la mayoría.

Gou se masajeó las sienes, cansada. Gobernar un reino se parecía a estar librando una guerra continua contra todo el mundo.

Se preguntó si su hermano estaría avanzando algo con la Condesa Asuka. Calculaba que Rin y los demás debían de haber llegado ya a Lonaria, aunque aún era demasiado pronto para que cualquier carta enviada desde más allá de los confines del desierto llegase a Al-Dimah. Al menos, sabía que su segunda opción ya estaba allí, lista para seguir sus órdenes en caso de que fuese necesario. La Sultana había llevado la carta en el bolsillo desde que la recibiese, como una suerte de amuleto.

La Sultana salió malhumorada de la reunión de esa mañana. Los miembros del Consejo consideraban que aún era demasiado pronto para permitirle pasear de nuevo por Al-Dimah; y, pese a que Gou era consciente de que su preocupación no era exactamente infundada, ya estaba prácticamente recuperada: sus manos se habían curado sin problemas y la puñalada que había recibido en el vientre era ya una costra de bordes enrojecidos que le dolía cuando reía.

—Alteza —la joven se giró al oír a Rei, que hizo una reverencia—. Han llegado noticias de la frontera de Atia. El ministro de Justicia…

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió Gou, inquieta. No pudo evitar pensar en Rin y los demás, y pese a que le intranquilizaba no saber nada de ellos deseó que las novedades no tuviesen que ver con ellos.

—En la Sala del Consejo.

Gou echó a andar a paso rápido, con Rei pisándole los talones; estaba sin aliento cuando llegó, y atrajo la mirada preocupada del ministro.

—Alteza —dijo con voz pausada—, deberíais cuidaros.

—Estoy bien —replicó ella—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido en Atia?

El ministro le indicó que tomase asiento antes de responder.

—Al parecer están arrestando a gente que no es natural de allí —explicó.

Gou enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y eso quién lo ordena? —inquirió, aunque sospechaba la respuesta:

—La Condesa Asuka. No se sabe si hay alguna acusación sobre ellos, además de no haber nacido en la región de Atia.

Gou se pinzó la nariz y respiró hondo, intentando pensar con claridad.

—Por favor, ministro, convocad al resto del Consejo para una reunión extraordinaria. Cuantas más cabezas seamos, mejor pensaremos.

 _¿A qué juega?_ , se preguntó mientras el ministro de Justicia salía del Salón.

 

 

 

Desde que habían llegado a Lonaria, Rin había pasado todas las mañanas con Haruka, hablando en su habitación o paseando por la ciudad. Manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial, por supuesto –ahí, Haruka era el criado más capacitado para protegerlo en caso de que hubiese algún problema–; pero la calidez que se extendía por su pecho cuando el Príncipe señalaba algo nuevo, al darse cuenta de que el desasosiego que le producían las reuniones con la Condesa se deshacía poco a poco era suficiente para fundir la nieve de los tejados.

No obstante, ese día Rin no fue a su habitación a buscarlo, ni tampoco lo mandó llamar. Al principio, el joven supuso que estaría con Sousuke, hablando sobre la mejor manera de sonsacar información a la Condesa; mas cuando a media mañana aún nadie había llamado Haruka no pudo evitar preocuparse. Se dirigió al establo, donde encontró a Kisumi hablando con el amigo del Príncipe, y no logró retroceder y ocultarse antes de que los jóvenes alzasen la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Hola, Haru —Kisumi sonrió de oreja a oreja, y Haruka supo que ocultaba algo—. ¿Has visto a Rin?

Un siseo enfadado impidió que el joven negase con la cabeza. Sousuke fulminaba con la mirada a Kisumi, y Haruka se preguntó cuánta maldad habían necesitado los Dioses para juntar a esos dos. Casi sentía lástima por Sousuke.

Casi.

—No —dijo finalmente.

—Se ha enfadado con Sousuke, por lo que he podido sonsacar —anunció Kisumi, satisfecho con sus pesquisas—. Lo he visto salir de su habitación como si estuviese pisando fuego, pero no sé por qué. Y éste —dio una patada a la bota del joven— no suelta prenda.

Sousuke parecía dudar entre estrangular a Kisumi y provocar a un dromedario para que le diese una coz en la cabeza. Haruka no podía culparlo, pero tampoco pensaba desaprovechar el pedacito de información que había recolectado sin haberlo buscado.

—Adiós —se despidió, echando a andar para salir del establo. Escuchó pasos tras él, pero no se detuvo.

Había estado una vez en la habitación que habían asignado al Príncipe, dos días antes. Lo cierto es que la había encontrado de casualidad, una tarde que se había dedicado a deambular por los pasillos y había descubierto a Aiichiro saliendo por una de las puertas.

No obtuvo respuesta cuando llamó. No obstante, Haruka estaba casi seguro de que Rin estaba adentro, y cuando oyó movimiento al otro lado de la puerta confirmó sus sospechas. Llamó de nuevo, con idéntico resultado.

—Rin —llamó, alzando la voz para que el sonido atravesara el grueso tablón de madera—. ¡Rin!

La puerta se abrió cuando Haruka se disponía a llamar por tercera vez. El joven entró y se giró; Rin estaba tras la puerta, con la cabeza gacha.

—No deberías estar aquí —murmuró, cerrando la puerta.

Haruka entornó los ojos. Reconocía la agitación que había acompañado al Príncipe desde que llegasen a Lonaria, pero había algo más, algo extraño que hacía que el joven tuviese los hombros hundidos. Haruka no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué había discutido con Sousuke, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Rin se abalanzó sobre él y hundió el rostro en su hombro.

—Acabas de decir que no debería estar aquí —protestó sin mucho énfasis. Los brazos de Rin, cerrados alrededor de su cuello, se tensaron más.

Haruka no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca, ni siquiera cuando se enteró del intento de asesinato de su hermana. El Príncipe no sólo estaba asustado; también estaba desorientado, como si no encontrase lo que necesitaba y estuviese desesperado de tanto buscar.

—Haru —murmuró en su hombro—. ¿Serías capaz de acostarte con una mujer?

En otra ocasión, la pregunta, completamente irrelevante para Haruka, podría incluso haberle arrancado una risita; sin embargo, la desesperación que parecía tener garras clavadas en Rin era demasiado real. Hizo un esfuerzo por meditar la cuestión.

—¿Para qué? —fue su primera conclusión, sin embargo.

Rin seguía sin mirarlo.

—Si fuese necesario… ¿podrías o no? —insistió. Y, tras unos segundos, agregó—: Al menos serías más normal.

Haruka no comprendía qué diablos intentaba decirle Rin en ese momento.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Pero no quiero —al menos de eso sí estaba seguro. Hacer el amor no era sólo un barullo de sábanas y gemidos. Suponía ser vulnerable, desnudar más que su cuerpo, y Haruka no deseaba mostrar eso a nadie más que a Rin.

El joven se separó un poco de él, pero no lo miró. Sus manos resbalaron hasta apoyarse en su pecho; Haruka las notaba temblar.

 —Empiezo a pensar —confesó— que Sousuke tiene razón y debería… no sé, no salir corriendo cada vez que se acerca. Después de todo, necesitamos que…

La voz de Rin se apagó, pero Haruka no lo habría oído si hubiese continuado hablando. Por fin había comprendido lo que ocurría, y el rechazo fue tan intenso, tan salvaje, que durante unos instantes ni siquiera pudo comprender de qué estaban hechas las serpientes que se enroscaban a su alrededor, intentando asfixiarlo.

Y cuando logró razonar de nuevo, el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era una negativa rotunda. Detestaba la sola idea de que alguien más viese eso, que alguien más se perdiese en Rin de la forma en que él lo hacía. No por ser un secreto era menos real; y lo último que ocupaba la mente de Haruka era la cuestión del sexo de ese individuo hipotético.

—No —se oyó decir.

Debía de haber más énfasis del que esperaba en su voz, porque la expresión de Rin había cruzado la línea de la sorpresa cuando alzó la mirada.

—Haru… —empezó—. Sabes que no cambiaría nada; por los Dioses, ni siquiera deseo hacerlo… Pero tengo que intentarlo. No quiero tener que estar más tiempo aquí.

Haruka necesitó unos segundos para poner su mente en orden. Esa suerte de fuego retorcido que nunca había sabido que vivía dentro de él no le dejaba pensar.

—No lo quieres hacer por eso —le espetó, y la expresión afectada de Rin le demostró que tenía razón—. Lo quieres hacer porque es normal.

Rin apretó los dientes, apartando las manos de Haruka mientras las cerraba en puños.

—¿Y qué? _Es_ normal. Al menos, útil. Sousuke tiene razón: esta estupidez no puede durar para siempre.

Cada palabra fue una puñalada. Haruka intentó hablar, pero desistió por el temor de que de sus labios brotase la sangre de las heridas que Rin había provocado. Quiso negarlo, explicarle a Rin por qué no podía estar más equivocado o sencillamente agarrarle los hombros y zarandearlo hasta que lo comprendiese, pero eso no cambiaría que el Príncipe opinaba que lo que para Haruka era tan precioso a él le parecía una _estupidez_.

Quería irse. Quería alejarse de Rin para que el joven hiciera lo que le pareciese mejor y no tuviese que estar escondido por motivos que nunca le habían parecido importantes, para que por fin hiciese algo normal y recibiese una palmada en la espalda o lo que quiera que estuviese buscando.

—No tienes que pedirme permiso. Haz lo que quieras —replicó antes de salir de la habitación.

No dio un portazo. Rin tampoco lo llamó.

 

 

 

A Makoto le sorprendió la expresión sombría de Haruka cuando regresó de pasear por Lonaria, pero si había de ser sincero tenía asuntos más importantes en la cabeza.

No era el único que se había dado cuenta; Momotarou también se había percatado de los guardias acercándose a determinadas personas, llevándoselas sin hacer caso de la resistencia que oponían. Estaba ocurriendo algo extraño, y pese a que no tenían ni idea de _qué_ tenían la impresión de que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Algo habrán hecho —concluyó Kisumi cuando se lo dijo.

—¿Más de veinte personas en una hora? —Makoto miró a Haruka en busca de apoyo, pero el joven ni siquiera parecía haber prestado atención a su relato.

—Podemos preguntar a los guardias —sugirió Momotarou—. Antes iba a hacerlo, pero —miró a Makoto con el ceño fruncido— no me ha dejado.

—Es mejor ser prudente —replicó Aiichiro, poniéndose en pie—. Tengo que irme —se excusó—. Al menos al principio, supongo que Rin me querrá tener de espantapájaros a su lado mientras habla con la Condesa.

Makoto hubiera jurado que Haruka gruñó ante el comentario.

Apenas había pasado un minuto desde que Aiichiro saliese cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Todos supusieron que se habría dejado algo que necesitaba en la habitación, por lo que la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Sousuke irrumpió en la estancia con una gracia propia de un cocodrilo borracho, despeinado y sin aliento. Traía algo en la mano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Makoto, alarmado.

Sousuke tendió el papel enrollado sin decir nada. Fue Kisumi quien lo cogió y lo desenrolló, mientras todos se inclinaban para leerlo:

 

_BANDO_

_Se hace saber a los vecinos de  Lonaria que, de acuerdo a la nueva política de inmigración, todos los habitantes de Atia no naturales de esta región serán evaluados para determinar su grado de implicación en el desarrollo de ésta, nuestra región._

_Asimismo, se comunica que cualquier intento de resistirse a la Justicia se castigará con penas de cárcel de duración variable según la gravedad de la infracción._

 

—¿Qué diablos significa toda esa palabrería? —barbotó Kisumi, confundido.

Makoto despegó los labios, pero fue Momotarou quien respondió:

—Que están deteniendo a todo el que no sea de Atia.

Se produjo un silencio terriblemente largo; todos, incluso Haruka, parecían preocupados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sousuke finalmente.

Nadie respondió.

 

 

 

Mientras aceptaba una copa de vino y respondía a la sonrisa de la Condesa, que se había recostado en el sofá junto a él, Rin tuvo el fugaz presentimiento de que nada de lo que ocurriera esa tarde podía acabar bien.

Estaba decidido, sin embargo. No seguiría huyendo. No; haría lo que debería haber hecho el primer día, se tragaría sus reparos absurdos y sonsacaría una confesión a la mujer. Y demostraría, a Sousuke y a sí mismo, que podía ser _normal_ , que no todo en él estaba perdido, por mucho que Haruka quisiese lo contrario.

La expresión herida del joven antes de salir de su habitación seguía grabada en las retinas de Rin. Intentó ignorar la visión; después de todo, Haruka pasaba gran parte del tiempo ignorando cómo él se sentía, siendo incapaz de comprender por qué su relación estaba de todo menos bien. Y, pese a que el dolor sordo que se había instalado en su pecho le gritaba que se estaba comportando como un crío con ganas de llevar la contraria, su parte más lógica razonó que era mejor que se acostumbrase al patrón por el que se regía la sociedad.

—¿Dónde lo dejamos ayer? —inquirió Asuka.

—Esperaba a que expusierais vuestras alternativas a la liberación de los esclavos, Condesa —respondió Rin.

Sabía que no iba a aceptarlas. La Condesa probablemente también lo supiese. Rin se preguntó, entonces, por qué la mujer continuaba con la pantomima de explicar las posibles mejoras en las condiciones de los esclavos: desde un mejor trato –casi humano– hasta la posibilidad de darles un día de libertad cada cierto tiempo.

—Incluso dejarles tener a sus mocosos —agregó finalmente la mujer. Rin enarcó una ceja, sin comprender—. No se les permite engendrar hijos. Dejan de ser rentables. He perdido la cuenta de los neonatos a los que hemos tenido que ahogar en este castillo…

El Príncipe supo que había palidecido; no sabía si era más aterrador lo que la Condesa contaba o el tono calmado, casi aburrido, con que le narraba esa horrible realidad. Como quien cuenta una anécdota más.

—Matáis a los bebés —musitó con un hilo de voz.

—Por supuesto, y también a los esclavos que creen ser personas —la Condesa vació su copa de un trago, sin perder la calma ni por un instante. La dejó en la mesita y sonrió—. Del mismo modo que matamos a los caballos cojos; si no sirven, ¿para qué mantenerlos?

Rin intentó hablar, gritar quizá, pero algo en la repugnante calma con que la Condesa hablaba de matar personas le impedía emitir sonidos; era una mano invisible que lo estrangulaba y le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

—Estáis loca —espetó.

Y, como para obsequiarlo con la confirmación que no quería, la Condesa lo besó.

Rin necesitó todo su autocontrol para imponerse al impulso de apartarse, de empujar a la mujer y echar a correr. La copa que había tenido en la mano cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos pequeños, lágrimas que reflejaban las llamas de la chimenea, mientras la mujer tiraba de su camisa, urgiendo al joven a quitársela.

Pese a que no huyó, Rin estaba de todo menos bien mientras respondía casi automáticamente a los labios de la Condesa, que se acercó a él y prácticamente se sentó en su regazo; se aventuró a pasear las manos por la espalda de la mujer, navegando entre la bruma que nublaba su mente hasta encontrar la resolución para alcanzar su objetivo.

Pero junto a ella apareció, de nuevo, el rostro de Haruka.

La Condesa decididamente malinterpretó el gemido de Rin; cogió sus manos y las guio para meterlas bajo sus faldas, y se le escapó una risita cuando el joven acarició sus piernas pálidas.

Rin temblaba, pero no de deseo. El alocado pulso de su corazón no podría haber sido más diferente a las auténticas estampidas que Haruka le provocaba al menor roce. Estaba asustado y confundido; no comprendía por qué reaccionaba así, por qué su cuerpo parecía repeler algo que a todas luces debería ser agradable.

 _Haru_.

Estuvo a punto de llamarlo, pero se contuvo cuando los labios de la Condesa se apartaron de los suyos, sus manos viajando al borde de sus pantalones. Rin quiso protestar, pero algo le dijo que hacerlo supondría delatarse; por muy mal de la cabeza que estuviese, la Condesa seguía deseándolo y suponiendo que era algo mutuo.

_Es mutuo, es lo normal y quiero que se mantenga a un metro de mí y son los nervios._

—Esto sí es inesperado —comentó la Condesa, bajando la mirada. Rin no necesitó imitarla para saber lo que estaba viendo –o, para más exactitud, lo que había esperado ver–; no estaba seguro de si era la vergüenza causada por ese tono condescendiente que enrojecía su piel, la rabia  al comprender que Sousuke se había equivocado con su suposición –dirigida a su amigo, a los Dioses, pero sobre todo a sí mismo– o el puro terror que en ese momento le causaba la Condesa, pero tenía demasiado calor y la violenta invasión de su espacio más próximo hacía que la cabeza le diese vueltas.

Y entonces Haruka regresó a su mente, con tanta fuerza que Rin sintió arcadas, y el joven se quedó sin nada de aire en los pulmones porque no importaba cuántas veces se lo repitiese; lo que debería ser normal se asemejaba más y más a una pesadilla a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Basta —ordenó; y en contraste con el desastre que era su cuerpo la orden sonó decidida.

La Condesa se separó de él, pero no fue por obedecerle. Lo observaba con el ceño fruncido, como una niña confundida.

—¿Ocurre algo, Alteza?

Rin tragó saliva.

—No, pero… Este momento… Deberíamos… —no era capaz de recordar cómo formular una oración completa, y estuvo seguro de que la Condesa oyó su suspiro aliviado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del pequeño salón. La mujer se levantó y Rin se arregló la ropa, típica de las regiones frías de Atia, que había comprado el segundo día que había pasado allí. Sólo entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando a un esclavo al otro lado.

—Señora, la necesitan en el Salón Principal —anunció.

La Condesa emitió un ruidito irritado.

—¿Ahora…? Está bien —se giró hacia Rin, que aún trataba a duras penas de recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Necesitaba aire fresco, aire nuevo, aire que no estuviese contaminado con la violenta presencia de la Condesa—. Alteza, lamento el contratiempo —y parecía sincera—; pero he de…

—Lo comprendo —se las ingenió para decir el Príncipe—. Continuaremos… debatiendo… en otra ocasión.

Lo primero que hizo cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo fue correr hasta que no estuvo encerrado entre esas gruesas paredes, al aire libre. Vomitó la poca comida que le quedaba en el estómago y retrocedió hasta apoyarse en un árbol, demasiado ofuscado por lo que acababa de ocurrir para detenerse a pensar en los motivos y las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.

 

 

 

Asuka no había esperado tal rechazo por parte del Príncipe.

Bien era cierto que, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrada a que se le negase lo que quería, siempre se había sabido deseada. Desde hacía ya varios años era consciente de las miradas que atraía; y habían sido varios los hombres que habían llamado su atención, culminando en noches memorables. Probablemente su hipotético futuro marido no estuviese contento, pero a Asuka no le importaba en exceso. Era la Condesa de Atia, y su posición no dependía de nadie más. Bien podía hacer lo que se le antojase, gustase o no a los hombres.

Pero el Príncipe… Asuka sólo había conocido en una ocasión a un hombre como él, un soldado de Kinn que le dijo, con una amabilidad exquisita, que no estaba interesado en ella como mujer. La Condesa había descubierto pocos días más tarde la razón, y la sorpresa había vencido al despecho.

 _Debería haberlo visto venir_ , pensó con desdén, asomándose a la ventana y observando el jardín nevado. No pudo reprimir un gruñido disgustado cuando al que en los últimos días se había convertido en su juguete favorito se acercó un joven de pelo oscuro y andar sigiloso, pero no intervino; sólo los contempló hablar sin poder oír lo que decían. Parecían estar discutiendo, o al menos el Príncipe parecía airado.

Suspiró cuando los dos jóvenes echaron a andar de vuelta al pasillo, desapareciendo de su campo de visión. Después de todo, acostarse con el Príncipe no era el principal objetivo de la mujer. Era apuesto, sí, pero su voluntad no era imprescindible para sus planes, y no llegaría muy lejos aunque descubriese la ratonera en que estaba atrapado. Asuka había tirado de los hilos necesarios para hacerse con el individuo ideal para sus planes: nada menos que el mismísimo hermano de la Sultana. Nadie pondría un pie en Atia mientras el Príncipe estuviese a su merced.

Sonrió.

Casi deseaba que intentasen huir. Lo harían todo más divertido.


	6. Capítulo V

Nadie vio a Haruka durante toda la tarde.

Makoto y los demás lo buscaron por todo el castillo; Kisumi preguntó a los guardias. Incluso Sousuke, a regañadientes, colaboró con ellos para tratar de dar con él. Pero el joven estaba bien escondido.

Mientras escuchaba a Momotarou cojear al otro lado de la puerta del armario, el joven suspiró, sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí para siempre. Había leído el documento y sabía que debían marcharse cuanto antes; suponía que los demás habían puesto a Rin al corriente de ello para que se lo comunicase a la Condesa. No obstante, también estaba convencido de que se marcharían al amanecer, así que aún tenía tiempo.

Apretó los puños hasta que cuatro medias lunas rojas se grabaron en la palma de sus manos cuando sus pensamientos divagaron hacia esa mujer, hacia Rin. Lo había sabido en cuanto había visto al joven al borde del llanto en el jardín; y aunque había pocas cosas que Haruka detestase más que ver al Príncipe incapaz de recomponerse, la furia que lo había invadido al percatarse de los rastros de carmín en las comisuras de su boca había quemado todo lo demás, porque pese a que habían discutido por eso Haruka nunca hubiese creído que Rin fuese realmente capaz de hacerlo.

Y ahora había muchas más cosas que Haruka no era capaz de comprender. Porque no le había importado la obsesión de Rin –y del resto del mundo– con ocultar su relación, porque eso no la hacía menos real; las asunciones de que la única forma lógica de amar a alguien era que no fuese de su mismo sexo no dolían tanto si pensaba en ellos como en la excepción a la regla, una variante poco común.

Rin había destrozado eso. Lo había roto, deformado y pisoteado, y lo peor era que Haruka no sabía cómo reprochárselo, porque para empezar no estaba seguro de cuán auténtico era algo cuya existencia nadie conocía. Había estado satisfecho con saber que, al menos, para ellos sí era real, pero Rin lo había olvidado y ser el único que se aferraba a ello hacía que Haruka se preguntase si no se trataba de un artefacto de su mente.

Por mucho que el rojo que tiznaba la pálida piel del Príncipe apestase a una traición en la que Haruka ni siquiera había intentado pensar jamás, ¿cuán mal estaba, si Rin no era consciente de que tenía algo a lo que debía un mínimo de lealtad?

Haruka se encogió aún más. Las ganas de salir de su escondite cada vez eran menores; hacerlo significaba que, tarde o temprano, tendría que ver a Rin, y no estaba seguro de que tuviese el autocontrol suficiente para tolerarlo. Por norma, el Príncipe siempre estaba peligrosamente cerca de agotar su paciencia; y en ese momento Haruka no podía garantizar que fuese capaz de mantener la boca cerrada si lo tenía a menos de veinte metros.

Sin embargo, sabía que tampoco podía quedarse ahí, poner a los demás en un peligro aún mayor sólo porque no fuese capaz de soportar el agujero antaño lleno de calidez que Rin se había llevado. De modo que, tomando aire mientras se ponía en pie y salía del armario, se mentalizó lo mejor que pudo para ignorar al joven.

Se dirigió a la habitación que había compartido con Makoto, pero no encontró a nadie allí; un rápido vistazo a las de sus compañeros dejó claro que también estaban vacías. Sin saber dónde más buscar –porque el dormitorio de Rin no era una opción–, se dirigió al establo, pero encontró a alguien conocido mucho antes.

No era precisamente a quien más deseaba ver, y no sólo porque una parte de él quisiese abofetear a su mejor amigo.

Haruka entornó los ojos cuando Sousuke se detuvo frente a él.

—Vaya, te has dignado a aparecer —comentó—. Tus amigos te están buscando.

Algo en el retintín que el joven puso en la palabra _amigos_ hizo que Haruka se tensara.

—¿Y a ti, qué? —replicó—. No te gustamos —no es que estuviese orgulloso de haber hecho que todo el mundo se preocupase por él, pero Sousuke era la última persona que tenía derecho a reprochárselo.

El joven meditó sus palabras durante unos segundos; por un instante Haruka estuvo a punto de creer que iba a disculparse.

—Tienes razón —dijo Sousuke finalmente—. No me gustáis, y tú el que menos. Pero a Rin sí, así que me toca aguantaros. Y mañana a primera hora nos estaremos largando de aquí porque esa bruja no puede estar planeando nada bueno, así que deja de esconderte para que los demás se sientan culpables.

Haruka apretó los dientes. No sabía hasta qué punto había sido un acto consciente, pero Sousuke había puesto el dedo donde no debía.

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo —le espetó.

Sousuke entrecerró los ojos. Apenas era un par de centímetros más alto que Makoto, pero su presencia resultaba amenazante. Avanzó hacia Haruka, que retrocedió por instinto hasta que su espalda dio con la pared mientras aferraba el puño de una daga.

—De Rin sí —afirmó—. Y no contento con hacerle creer que puede estar bien con alguien como _tú_ —Haruka no se inmutó ante la mirada desdeñosa que lo recorrió de arriba abajo—, tienes que confundirlo aún más cuando por primera vez en su vida intenta encajar en el molde.

A Haruka se le secó la boca. Sí; definitivamente, Sousuke estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. Que Rin se lo hubiese contado era la única forma de que supiese tantas cosas. No obstante, y pese a que había sido el Príncipe quien había hecho pedazos todo lo que Haruka había creído respecto a su relación, una ardiente furia se abrió paso en su interior al comprender por qué de repente a Rin le preocupaba tanto ser _normal_.

—Eso tampoco es asunto tuyo —declaró, y Sousuke retrocedió un paso, sorprendido por la fuerza impresa en su voz—. Rin puede hacer lo que le plazca.

—Entonces déjalo —replicó Sousuke—. No te inmiscuyas más y deja que elija lo mejor para él.

Haruka sintió vértigo ante la idea. Pese a la ira, pese al dolor de no entender, la orden de Sousuke era demasiado abrumadora. Sacudió la cabeza, sin asentir ni negar, salió de la jaula formada entre el joven y la pared y echó a andar, casi correr, hacia el establo.

 

 

 

El _¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!_ que acudió a la mente de Makoto cuando vio a Haruka mutó a _¿Qué ha pasado?_ al percatarse de la expresión de su rostro; mas no dijo nada hasta que su amigo se apoyó en la pared, sin alzar la mirada.

—Haru —lo llamó con suavidad. El joven no reaccionó, y Makoto se acercó a él—. ¿Qué ha hecho Rin?

Haruka alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

—No he dicho que sea Rin —murmuró. Makoto enarcó una ceja, y tras unos segundos Haruka abandonó cualquier deseo de no sincerarse con él—. Se ha acostado con la Condesa. Esta mañana, en esa reunión. Ha dicho que era para intentar averiguar algo, pero eso es mentira. Es porque ella es una mujer y eso significa que es normal —una vez hubo empezado, Haruka parecía incapaz de parar. No alzó la voz, pero su ritmo generalmente pausado y apático se aceleró hasta tal punto que Makoto se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba sólo de oírlo—. También dice que  en realidad no han llegado a hacerlo del todo, pero me molesta, porque se suponía que él… —se interrumpió y frunció el ceño; a Makoto le sorprendió que hubiese tardado tanto en quedarse sin palabras para exteriorizar la tormenta que se adivinaba en su mirada, pero pronto el significado de lo que acababa de decir caló en su mente.

—¿Pero a Rin también le gustan las mujeres? —barbotó, confundido, teniendo verdaderos problemas para mantener un tono de voz suave. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado aún. Intentaba digerir la información sin mucho éxito.

Haruka negó con la cabeza.

—O eso dice.

—¿Entonces por qué querría…? —su amigo cruzó los brazos, y Makoto comprendió que no era el mejor momento para intentar hacerse una idea de qué atraía al Príncipe. Había convivido lo suficiente con él como para discernir, entre la rabia y la confusión, ese brillo dolido en la mirada, similar al de una fiera herida—. ¿Y tú? —preguntó tras unos segundos.

Haruka se acercó a uno de los dromedarios para acariciarle el cuello. El frío no les sentaba bien; desde que se internaran en Atia parecían cansados.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —inquirió.

Makoto suspiró. Haruka podía ser realmente exasperante cuando intentaba desviar la conversación.

—¿Estás celoso?

La mano del joven se quedó inmóvil sobre el pelaje del animal.

—¿Puedo estarlo?

Makoto necesitó unos segundos para elaborar una respuesta.

—Supongo… Hay algo entre Rin y tú, ¿no? ¿Por qué no podrías?

Haruka reanudó las caricias. El dromedario le dio un golpecito en el hombro con el hocico.

—Pero no es igual que si fuera una mujer —rebatió, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Si lo fuera, todo sería diferente y a Rin le importaría más… porque si no lo sabe nadie, no es tan real. Y… no puedo tener celos por algo que no existe, ¿no?

La pregunta cogió a Makoto por sorpresa. Como muchas otras que Haruka había hecho en las últimas lunas –inocentes, sin ninguna segunda intención, sólo llenas de curiosidad y a veces algo de angustia–, le hizo replantearse afirmaciones que desde que era pequeño le habían parecido pilares inamovibles.

—Que la gente no lo sepa no significa que no exista —replicó finalmente. Intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden—. Deberías hablar con Rin; quizá sí lo haya hecho para averiguar… —pero Haruka había empezado a negar con la cabeza a la mera mención del joven—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiere ser normal. Y conmigo no puede. No soy una mujer.

Ahora sí, Makoto sintió el enfado hervirle la sangre como un paseo al mediodía por el corazón del desierto. Había protestado alguna vez porque Haruka no tenía la menor noción de convenios sociales, pero ver la voluntad de su amigo reducida a _eso_ porque Rin había logrado hacerle el daño suficiente para que por fin las opiniones ajenas le afectasen, aunque fuese de esa forma única en que Haruka interpretaba todo, era físicamente doloroso.

Se mordió el labio, sin embargo, al recordar que los problemas sentimentales de su mejor amigo no eran la prioridad en ese momento. Apoyó la mano en su hombro con cautela para llamar su atención:

—Ya haremos algo respecto a eso. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos para irnos de aquí.

Haruka asintió.

 

 

 

—Le he dicho a la Condesa que lamento que no hayamos podido alcanzar ningún acuerdo y que nos vamos mañana a primera hora —anunció Rin al anochecer—. Lamenta que no nos quedemos más tiempo y asegura que continuará defendiendo los intereses de su gente, pero comprende las circunstancias y no se opone a nuestra marcha.

La noticia fue recibida con aplausos y silbidos. Kisumi levantó la mano.

—¿No sería mejor irnos antes? Quiero decir, si intentan impedirlo…

—Hemos sobrevivido a peores emboscadas —comentó alguien.

—Pero tiene razón —intervino Makoto—. Si nadie tiene ningún inconveniente, creo que prefiero salir antes del alba.

Hubo un murmullo de acuerdo general. Rin hubiese sonreído, pero cuando descubrió a Haruka sentado en un rincón, sin prestar la menor atención al resto de seres vivos que había en la habitación, el puño que apretaba su estómago se lo impidió.

Miró a Sousuke, sin saber muy bien qué esperaba encontrar, pero su amigo tampoco mostraba interés en él. Rin se sentó al lado de Momotarou y Aiichiro, fingiendo interés en su charla para dejar de ser el centro de atención.

No estaba seguro de por qué había hablado con Sousuke, aunque lo hubiese hecho prácticamente a gritos antes de amenazarlo con echarlo de la habitación a patadas. Seguía dolido con él, y el hecho de que su experiencia con la Condesa no hubiese hecho sino darle la razón al joven no ayudaba. Pese a que Rin había pasado sus buenas dos horas bañándose y frotando su piel con tanta saña que en algunos puntos estaba rasgada por sus intentos de deshacerse de esa experiencia, sus lágrimas se habían mezclado con el agua de la bañera al darse cuenta, una vez más, de que sin importar cuánto lo intentara jamás lograría ser normal.

Quizá porque no sabía a quién más podía acudir. Era consciente de que Gou jamás lo juzgaría –al menos, eso era seguro–, pero su hermana estaba demasiado lejos; Haruka no quería tenerlo cerca –y Rin no lo culpaba; ni él se soportaba en esos momentos– y no era tan estúpido como para acudir a Makoto después de haber engañado a su amigo y estado a punto de acostarse con esa maldita mujer que ni siquiera le atraía.

Rin quería disculparse. Quería explicar con detalle lo ocurrido, no para justificarse, sino para que Haruka comprendiese que en ningún momento había pensado en él, en su relación, como algo remotamente inferior a otra cosa; diablos, precisamente lo que más dolía de todo ese asunto era que nunca podría conciliar su amor con el deseo de seguir las costumbres; ya había roto suficientes cuando se negó a suceder a su padre en el trono.

Pero suponía que eso tendría que esperar. Él necesitaba poner sus confusos sentimientos en orden, sus pensamientos en concordancia; e intuía que Haruka también quería tiempo para reflexionar.

Recordó la primera vez que Haruka había expresado su deseo de _no_ ir a Atia, el día que su hermana les explicó su plan para detener a la Sultana.

“ _Haru, sólo es un viaje más._ ”

“ _No lo es. Traerá más problemas que beneficios._ ”

Buscó con la mirada al joven, que hablaba con Makoto en voz baja. _Ojalá no hubiera tenido razón_.

 

 

 

La única fuente de luz era una triste lámpara de aceite cuando Sousuke despertó sacudido bruscamente por un Kisumi más activo de lo habitual. Gruñó y se lo quitó de encima de un manotazo, incorporándose mientras se desperezaba. Al otro lado de la ventana sólo había tinieblas.

—Es hora de irnos —canturreó el joven mientras se vestía. Sousuke se preguntó cómo diablos podía estar tan fresco habiendo dormido tan poco, pero en cuanto se puso la ropa y las botas y hubo dado varias vueltas por la habitación para asegurarse de que no se dejaban nada, él también se espabiló lo suficiente.

Encontró a los demás también saliendo de sus habitaciones y se unió a ellos en su camino al establo; sin embargo, cuando vio a Haruka detenerse junto a la puerta de las cocinas, agachado frente a una figura diminuta, se preocupó. Echó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia él, preguntándose si había perdido las pocas neuronas que parecía tener: estaba hablando con la niña esclava a la que había protegido la primera noche que pasaron en el castillo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —gruñó; Haruka alzó la mirada, molesto, mientras que la niña se alejó de él—. Me da igual que te hayas encariñado con ella; va a delatarnos en cuanto…

—Cállate —lo cortó el joven con aspereza—. No va a decir nada.

—¿Ah, no? —Sousuke enarcó una ceja—. ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

Haruka parecía irritado, pero le enseñó un pedazo de papel. En él se podía leer una sola palabra: _Hana_.

—Es su nombre —explicó, señalando a la niña.

—No me digas —espetó Sousuke—.  Eso nos ayudará mucho, sí.

La niña abrió entonces la boca, tanto que pareció que se le desencajaría la mandíbula. Sousuke no comprendió qué estaba haciendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la lengua.

—No dirá nada —repitió Haruka, por primera vez enfadado.

Sousuke no supo qué decir –y se negaba a pedir disculpas por haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas–, así que reanudó su camino al establo.

Descubrió que Rin ya estaba allí, con más sueño que otra cosa, pero su amigo lo ignoró después de saludarlo. Sousuke comprendió que, pese a que el día anterior había estado demasiado alterado para negarse a explicar lo que había ocurrido, aún estaba enfadado por lo que le había dicho.

No había tiempo para hacer las paces en ese momento, sin embargo. Tenían que ponerse en marcha, y rápido.

Afortunadamente, no tuvieron problemas para salir de Lonaria; explicaron que querían aprovechar la tranquilidad de la noche para avanzar más rápido, y los guardias aceptaron su decisión sin un asomo de suspicacia; para cuando la Condesa despertase, estarían fuera de su alcance.

La oscuridad, sin embargo, conllevaba otros problemas. Poco acostumbrados a las piedras mojadas y resbaladizas del norte, los dromedarios tenían problemas para avanzar, tantos que tuvieron que apearse y guiarlos a pie. Sousuke observó, con mal disimulada envidia, lo tranquila que parecía la montura de Haruka gracias a sus caricias. Rin, pese a que Erial resoplaba y de vez en cuando se detenía, negándose a avanzar, también parecía llevarlo bien; en cambio él prácticamente tenía que arrastrar al animal para que no retrocediese.

Afortunadamente, cuando llegaron a una zona más llana el camino se hizo algo más transitable. Para entonces estaba amaneciendo; la luz del sol contribuyó a tranquilizar no sólo a los dromedarios, sino también a los hombres, y tras unos minutos en los que los animales afianzaron su paso los mercaderes consideraron oportuno subir en ellos para acelerar la marcha.

A Sousuke no se le escapó, sin embargo, la sutil pero visible diferencia entre esa comitiva y la que había llegado a Lonaria. Mientras que unos días antes, Rin no se había movido del lado de Haruka, ahora ese lugar estaba vacío; el Príncipe se había situado entre Momotarou y Aiichiro, aunque no parecía demasiado interesado en entablar conversación.

—Tiene que haber pasado algo gordo.

El joven estuvo a punto de caerse del dromedario al escuchar el susurro de Kisumi. No se había dado cuenta de que el joven iba a su lado; sin embargo, no fue necesario seguir la dirección de la mirada para saber que estaba fija en Haruka.

Sousuke se mordió el labio.  Tenía entendido que más bien poca gente era consciente de lo que realmente había entre Rin y Haruka; pero no estaba seguro de _cuánto_ sabían, por lo que debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque están casi como cuando Rin llegó por primera vez —respondió el joven—. Al principio, Haru no lo soportaba. Pero terminaron llevándose muy bien, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo diablos Rin consigue que no lo mire como si su existencia ofendiese a los Dioses —divagó—. Y ahora… —paseó la mirada entre los dos jóvenes—. ¿Tú sabes qué les ha pasado?

Sousuke se encogió de hombros.

—No seas maruja —riñó. Kisumi se echó a reír.

Un sonoro _shh_ cortó su risa, sin embargo. Tras mirar alrededor durante unos segundos, desorientado, Sousuke comprendió que quien lo había emitido era Makoto. Las conversaciones que habían comenzado a hacer que el desfiladero por cuyo fondo caminaban pareciese más vivo se detuvieron al instante.

Makoto hablaba en susurros, demasiado bajos para que lo escuchasen, pero todos parecían comprenderlo. Todos salvo Sousuke, que observó boquiabierto cómo armas de diversa longitud se desenvainaban a su alrededor y los mercaderes cambiaban su posición respecto al resto del grupo.

—Hay alguien escondido entre las rocas —le explicó Kisumi en voz baja—. Unas cuantas personas, en realidad. Haru puede quitar a algunos de en medio —Sousuke echó un vistazo al joven, que había avanzado hasta estar el primero y miraba alrededor con tanta atención que parecía haberse olvidado incluso de respirar—, pero aun así se nos echarán encima. ¿Sabes pelear?

—Eh… —Sousuke intentó recordar las nociones básicas que había aprendido cuando era niño. A diferencia de Rin, que siempre había buscado gente con quien practicar, a él no le habían interesado mucho—. Más o menos.

Kisumi enarcó una ceja.

—No me molesta tener que evitar que salgas herido; pero no hace falta que mientas.

Un corto grito los sobresaltó. Sousuke alcanzó a ver algo que cayó rodando por una ladera, mientras Haruka sacaba otro puñal. Se estremeció al comprobar lo cerca que estaban, y quiso hacer algo para impedir que Momotarou se acercase al caído.

—¿Son bandidos? —inquirió Makoto.

Fue Rin quien respondió, pese a que todos habían reconocido el uniforme cuando Momotarou le dio la vuelta al cadáver:

—Son guardias de Lonaria.

Como si sus palabras fuesen un sortilegio que activaba una suerte de fatídico mecanismo, el resto de guardias salió en ese momento de su escondrijo entre las rocas de los bordes del desfiladero. Sousuke apenas atinó a parpadear mientras los demás bajaban de sus dromedarios y esperaban la llegada de los enemigos.

En apenas unos segundos se desató un infierno. El sol que ni siquiera había salido del todo hacía refulgir espadas y puñales, y alaridos inarticulados se mezclaban con órdenes y llamadas de socorro. Sousuke no recordaba haber bajado de su montura, pero sí fue consciente de acercarse a uno de los dromedarios y coger una cimitarra encajada entre alforjas. A su alrededor, veía a los hombres de Makoto danzando sobre los primeros cadáveres; la parte de él que no estaba totalmente paralizada por la impresión admitió que eran buenos.

No lo suficiente, sin embargo. Seguían en desventaja numérica, y cada vez era más difícil mantenerlos a raya; Rin cada vez tenía más problemas para defenderse de los hombres que lo rodeaban, y Kisumi se había visto obligado a alejarse de Sousuke para evitar que los guardias hiriesen a los dromedarios, su única posibilidad real de escapar de allí con vida.

—Vamos a intentar despejar el camino —Sousuke estuvo a punto de degollar a Aiichiro; no se había dado cuenta de que el joven se le había acercado.

—¿Cómo?

El joven se mordió el labio.

—Tenemos que huir; si no, acabaremos todos muertos. Tú encárgate de guiar a los dromedarios hasta la brecha que abramos; el camino está lo suficientemente llano como para que podamos escapar de ellos.

A Sousuke no se le pasó por alto la parte obviada. “ _Ya que no eres útil luchando_ ”. No era mentira, pero no por eso hería menos su orgullo. No obstante, asintió, decidiendo dejar eso para un momento más oportuno. Vio a Makoto y Haruka dirigirse al camino bloqueado por los soldados; luchaban con una coordinación impresionante, nacida de decenas de contiendas en las que habían peleado juntos. Momotarou los siguió; pese a su más que evidente cojera, Sousuke tomó nota de no cometer el error de subestimarlo.

Mientras tanto, aprovechando que nadie estaba pendiente de él –estaba prácticamente oculto entre todos los dromedarios–, el joven cogió las riendas y tiró de ellos, sólo para asegurarse de que pese a que piafaban y resoplaban, intranquilos, no iban a quedarse quietos cuando más lo necesitara. Esperó hasta que consideró que era seguro pasar, y entonces guio a los dromedarios; salido de no se sabía donde, Kisumi regresó a su lado para echarle una mano.

Y, en un segundo, cuando el sol terminó de iluminar el desfiladero, todo se fue al infierno.

Sousuke no se percató de que se giraba hasta que vio a Rin en el suelo; después comprendió que lo había oído gritar. El joven había caído de espaldas en un colchón de rocas rotas; intentó incorporarse, pero cuando apoyó las manos en el suelo soltó un gemido sin motivo aparente. Se levantó a duras penas, con un brazo colgando inerte al costado, mas no pudo hacer mucho cuando una espada se posó en su cuello y dos guardias le sujetaron los brazos.

Vagamente se dio cuenta de que avanzaba unos pasos, sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo; sólo cuando el hombre que amenazaba a Rin cayó al suelo, un torrente de sangre manando del lugar donde en lugar de un ojo ahora tenía un puñal ensartado, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se volvió hacia Haruka, que tenía otro cuchillo preparado cuando echó a correr hacia el Príncipe.

Pero no fue eso lo que más le impresionó.

Fue el hecho de que, por primera vez, la máscara impasible de Haruka se había caído. Y la emoción que desfiguraba su rostro no era ira, ni siquiera preocupación.

Era miedo. Pero no se trataba de la expresión de alguien que ve a una fiera a punto de echársele encima; tampoco la de un condenado a muerte al conocer a su verdugo. No; era algo mucho más primitivo. Era la fuerza con que un niño se aferra a su madre cuando se apagan las luces, el temblor silencioso de quien acaba de despertar de una pesadilla. Era _miedo_ , gritado por sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos con el brillo salvaje de la desesperación.

Sousuke se había quedado paralizado; oyó a Kisumi gritarle que se moviera, pero sólo atinó a ver cómo Makoto alcanzaba a Haruka y lo detenía, y cómo el joven pataleaba para liberarse de su férreo agarre, una sinfonía hecha de _Rin, Rin, Rin_ llenando la mañana.

Curiosamente, no se sobresaltó cuando Kisumi le aferró el brazo.

—No vayas —le advirtió. Sousuke apartó la mirada de Haruka; por una vez, comprendía lo que debía de estar pensando. Pero la expresión de Kisumi era seria—. Tenemos que irnos ya; si no, se reagruparán y no podremos hacer nada. Ya hemos perdido a Rin; si…

—Rin no está muerto —le espetó Sousuke. Se giró hacia su amigo, que pese a estar oponiendo toda la resistencia que podía mientras lo arrastraban lejos del grupo tenía la mirada fija en Haruka.

—Lo sé —Kisumi tiró de él—. Sigamos con el plan; cuando estemos seguros se nos ocurrirá algo.

Mientras asentía, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, Sousuke tenía una extraña sensación de irrealidad. Nada tenía sentido: Rin estaba en peligro y se estaban alejando de él, cuando claramente necesitaba ayuda. Se repitió las palabras que Kisumi le había dicho, alzando la mirada cuando Haruka dejó de llamar a Rin. Tampoco se resistía a que Makoto tirase de él; aunque más que algo forzoso el gesto casi parecía un abrazo.

Montaron en los dromedarios en cuanto avanzaron unos metros; Kisumi llevaba las riendas de Erial, que parecía confundido al no llevar a nadie en su lomo. Pero ni siquiera entonces la idea se instaló en su mente.

No fue hasta que Makoto consideró seguro detenerse y vio a Haruka bajar de un salto de su dromedario antes de dejarse caer en la roca más cercana, con esa mueca que no parecía pertenecerle aún grabada en sus rasgos, que Sousuke lo comprendió.

Habían abandonado a Rin.


	7. Capítulo VI

Tan eficiente como de costumbre, Aiichiro se aseguraba de que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviese herido de gravedad. La mayoría sólo tenía rasguños o dolores leves que no tardarían en formar cardenales, sin embargo, era mejor asegurarse. Pese a que había pasado más de un año, la muerte de Takuya y Kazuki aún pesaba, era como un cargamento invisible que habían llevado con ellos desde entonces.

Makoto temió que Haruka reaccionase mal a la atención de su compañero, pero el joven no opuso resistencia. Tenía pequeños cortes en las manos y había recibido un puñetazo que le había dejado el labio inferior hinchado y sangrante, pero eran lesiones menores que no tardarían en sanar. Las que le preocupaban no eran ésas.

Se sentó a su lado con cautela, leyendo sin problemas más allá de la impasibilidad tras la que había conseguido refugiarse; leyó miedo, leyó una preocupación que dolía y una impotencia que ardía.

—¿Estás bien?

Haruka tardó unos segundos en asentir.

—Tenemos que volver a por Rin —susurró después, apartando la vista de dondequiera que estuviese mirando.

Makoto se mordió el labio.

—Haru… Sabes que no es tan fácil. La Condesa es poderosa —Haruka sacudió la cabeza. Claro que lo sabía. Pero, como la mayoría de las cosas que tenían que ver con Rin, no le importaba—. Además, ¿no estabas enfadado con él?

Su amigo apretó los puños.

—Pero no quiero que… —miró a Makoto, suplicante—. No podemos dejar a Rin allí.

—Lo sé —Makoto suspiró—. Pero Haru, tampoco podemos hacer otra cosa.

No se atrevió a mirar a su amigo. Sabía lo que encontraría: un reproche silencioso y un _has mentido_ brillando en sus ojos.

—Quiero volver a por Rin —declaró Haruka en voz baja.

No era el único. Quizá él no se diese cuenta, pero Makoto sí era consciente de que el Príncipe era el tema de conversación de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Él mismo quería liberarlo de las garras de esa arpía, pero eran ocho hombres contra todo un ejército. Ya era un milagro que no hubiesen herido de gravedad a nadie durante la emboscada en el desfiladero.

—Vale —murmuró, tomando una decisión. Se puso en pie y dio una palmada para llamar la atención de todos—. Escuchadme. Sé tan bien como vosotros que no podemos dejar a Rin en manos de la Condesa —deseó que Sousuke dejase de fulminarlo con la mirada—. Pero vosotros sabéis tan bien como yo que regresar a Lonaria tal y como están las cosas no nos llevará a nada bueno.

—Bah, ya hemos estado en la Torre de Justicia por culpa de Rin —comentó Momotarou.

—Cierto, y sobrevivimos —agregó Aiichiro. Enrojeció cuando varias miradas se clavaron en él y continuó limpiando el corte del antebrazo de Kisumi.

—No es lo mismo —intervino Haruka, para sorpresa de todos. No necesitó alzar la voz; era tan inusual que participase en una conversación grupal que la gente solía escucharlo—. Entonces era _Rin_ quien se encargaba de que estuviéramos bien.

Makoto suspiró.

—Haru tiene razón. No sólo no podemos volver: tenemos que salir de Atia si no queremos que nos detengan a nosotros también. Propongo ir a Nil; no queda muy lejos y no pertenece a los dominios de la Condesa. Allí podremos pensar…

—Tenemos que avisar a la Sultana —lo interrumpió Sousuke; si la intervención de Haruka había sido inesperada, escucharlo a él dejó mudos a todos los hombres—. La Condesa tiene al Príncipe como rehén: eso es declarar una guerra. Además —agregó. Haruka había estado a punto de replicar, pero juntó los labios en una fina línea en su lugar—, vendrán tropas con el objetivo de recuperar a Rin.

_Oh_. Claro. Rin era un miembro de la Familia Real. Makoto intentaba tenerlo presente, pero resultaba complicado recordarlo cuando el joven estaba siempre sucio y se subía a su dromedario con la gracia de un guardia borracho, o cuando pasaba horas literalmente pisándole los talones a Haruka por el mero placer de poner a prueba su paciencia.

—Cierto —admitió—. De acuerdo, entonces iremos a Nil y enviaremos un mensaje a Al-Dimah; en base a lo que ocurra entonces actuaremos. ¿Os parece bien a todos?

Nadie protestó –y, previsiblemente, el rostro de Kisumi se iluminó–, pero Makoto advirtió el minúsculo movimiento de Haruka. Fue corto, casi imperceptible, pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para creer que aceptaría el consenso general con tanta facilidad. El amago duró apenas unas milésimas, pero Makoto se acercó a su amigo de todas formas.

—Lo sé —espetó Haruka antes de que llegase, sin mirarlo.

Makoto tardó unos segundos en decidir hablar:

—Sé que no estás de acuerdo y que quieres volver a por Rin aunque sea sin ayuda —Haruka le dio la espalda y echó a andar alejándose de él. Makoto lo siguió—. Pero quítate de la cabeza la idea de presentarte en Lonaria; sabes que terminarás muerto.

Haruka se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

—No soy tan imbécil.

—Yo tampoco —Makoto suspiró—. Haru, intenta pensar —pidió. Luego, dándose cuenta de que estaba partiendo de la base equivocada, se corrigió—: Intenta pensar como lo harías si fuese alguien distinto de Rin.

El joven permaneció en silencio durante casi un minuto.

—Estaba herido —murmuró, y Makoto supo que para él era un argumento de peso.

—No avanzaremos nada si tú terminas peor —susurró.

La mirada de Haruka estaba apagada cuando, finalmente, se encogió de hombros en señal de rendición.

 

 

 

Los guardias de la Condesa devolvieron a Rin a la habitación en la que había dormido durante las últimas noches; no cortaron las cuerdas que inmovilizaban sus manos hasta ese momento, pese a que el propio Príncipe dudaba que pudiese suponer una amenaza en ese momento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras el último guardia, sin embargo, se abalanzó sobre ella, intentando abrirla pese a que sabía que no podría, empujando con un hombro mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor agudo que inutilizaba su brazo izquierdo; dio puñetazos al grueso tablón de madera con su mano ilesa hasta que las cuerdas que parecían intentar estrangular la zona dañada, a medio camino entre el codo y la muñeca, se extendieron por todo su antebrazo y hasta la punta de los dedos, obligando a Rin a arremangarse con cautela y prestar atención a la lesión.

Agradeció no tener nada en el estómago. Lo que al principio Rin había tomado por un golpe que le dejaría algún cardenal como recuerdo durante varios días era una articulación que antes no estaba ahí, inflamada y enrojecida. El joven apoyó la yema del dedo índice en la articulación entre la muñeca y la primera falange del pulgar y la deslizó brazo arriba, pero el dolor creció tanto al llegar al punto de la fractura que se vio obligado a retirarla.

Genial. No sólo estaba solo y secuestrado; estaba solo, secuestrado y con un brazo roto.

Rin tomó aire, intentando pensar fríamente y no dejarse llevar por la histeria que el dolor acumulaba en su interior a un ritmo alarmante.

Lo consiguió a medias.

Su parte más racional lo tranquilizó: nadie en su sano juicio mataría al hermano de la Sultana, no cuando podía utilizarlo para salirse con la suya. Y el asunto de los esclavos no era simplemente un capricho de la Condesa: suponía la base de la economía de toda la región de Atia. Al margen del decreto que los había convencido de poner pies en polvorosa, Rin sabía que no sería de utilidad muerto.

Era un triste consuelo, sin embargo; y por primera vez Rin comprendía enteramente que para Haruka la seguridad de que su corazón seguiría latiendo nunca fuese suficiente. Si algo había sacado en claro de la Condesa era que le gustaba ir un paso por delante; y, en esa ocasión, a Rin le costaría más de una zancada alcanzarla.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo cuando Rin volvió a moverse, impulsado por un rechazo casi infantil a resignarse a ser simplemente el juguete de la Condesa; se acercó a la ventana, pero el suelo seguía tan lejano como la primera vez que se había asomado, y desde luego tener un miembro completamente inutilizado no suponía precisamente una ventaja.

Bufó, pero no por ello su única vía de escape dejó de parecer un suicidio.

Rin se tensó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse tras él. No le sorprendió, no obstante, descubrir que quien había entrado era ni más ni menos que la Condesa. Con un vestido claro, de apariencia más ligera que los que había llevado en otras ocasiones, y los labios menos rojos que de costumbre. La llamarada de odio que la mera presencia de la mujer encendió en su interior hizo que se olvidase momentáneamente del dolor de su brazo roto.

—No os aconsejaría salir por ahí, Alteza —recomendó, las esquinas de sus labios elevándose en una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. Tras ella, un par de guardias cerraron la puerta; pero, contrariamente a lo que Rin esperaba, ninguno entró con ella—. Dudo que intentéis atacarme —confesó la Sultana, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Rin apretó las manos en puños. Un latigazo de dolor lo obligó a relajar una.

—¿Por qué estáis haciendo esto? —inquirió.

La Condesa jugueteó con uno de sus mechones rubios.

—Porque ambos sabemos que nunca tuvisteis intención de alcanzar un acuerdo, _Alteza_ —respondió—. Vinisteis a fingir interés y burlaros de mí, creyendo que sería lo suficientemente ingenua como para admitir que estuve detrás del atentado contra la vida de la Sultana.

Rin lo sabía, lo había sabido desde que partieron de Al-Dimah, pero oírla admitirlo con tanta impasibilidad, sin modular el tono ni un ápice, como quien habla del tiempo, lo dejó momentáneamente mudo. Necesitó unos segundos para recomponerse y todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre la Condesa. Le resultaría imposible salir de Lonaria si la tocaba.

—¿Y qué pensáis hacer ahora? —inquirió, tratando de controlar su rabia, y por fin logró visualizar la forma en que recuperaría la libertad—. Me tenéis a mí, y puede que estéis encarcelando a todos los ciudadanos no atienses; pero Haru y los demás han huido y se pondrán en contacto con mi hermana —Rin sonrió—. En media luna tendréis a la Guardia de Palacio restableciendo el orden en Atia.

—¿Vos creéis? —la Condesa parecía pensativa—. Eso quizá sea cierto, pero he oído que vuestra hermana os quiere mucho. No sé si le gustaría continuar con sus planes después de llorar sobre vuestro cadáver.

Rin tragó saliva, sin saber qué posibilidad le parecía peor.

—Para cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente, es preferible perder a un hombre a negar la humanidad de miles de personas.

Había oído la risa de la Condesa en varias ocasiones, y en ninguna de ellas le había parecido un sonido agradable. La carcajada que resonó en la habitación, sin embargo, reverberó en sus huesos, llegando hasta lo más hondo de su ser; el Príncipe apenas pudo disimular el escalofrío que lo estremeció entero.

—Disculpad mi espontaneidad —la Condesa hizo una reverencia empapada de burla—. Simplemente me resulta divertido… —se echó el pelo hacia atrás—. Es curioso cuán viril parecéis al hablar así, sobre todo después de haber comprobado que no podéis actuar como un hombre.

Rin _sintió_ cómo la sangre huía de su rostro; fue una migración tan repentina, tan intensa, que bastó un latido para marearlo. Pese a ello, debía de haber algo en él que aún no se había estropeado, porque sus pies permanecieron firmes en el suelo durante los segundos que su mente necesitó para ajustarse al cenagal en el que sentía que se había materializado con las palabras de la Condesa.

El insulto velado no dolió tanto como esperaba, y quizá fue eso lo que más lo confundió. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser un ataque que arañaba las inseguridades más profundas de Rin.

—No es mi culpa que vuestros encantos no sean universales, Condesa.

Rin observó con cierta satisfacción cómo la sonrisa de la mujer se volvía tirante.

—Nunca estuvo en mis planes seduciros, aunque hubiese sido agradable —admitió. Se dirigió a la puerta para salir—. Alguien llegará en un rato para encargarse de ese brazo; ese contratiempo no estaba previsto —informó, dando tres golpes secos. La puerta se abrió y la Condesa se giró para mirar de nuevo a Rin—. Últimamente he incorporado muchos miembros a mi servicio gracias a las detenciones de los extranjeros —agregó—. No es que ya tenga mucho interés, pero os informaré si encuentro a vuestros criados —hizo otra reverencia—. Que vuestra estancia aquí sea agradable, Alteza —se despidió antes de salir y que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo.

Rin llegó hasta la cama con cinco pasos temblorosos, inseguros, antes de derrumbarse en ella, los brazos extendidos. Ahogó un gemido cuando la sensación vibrante, ardiente y helada al mismo tiempo, se transmitió desde sus huesos rotos al resto de su cuerpo.

Estaba metido en un buen lío. Y no sólo él. También su hermana y el resto de Awaash, porque sabía que Gou no sería precisamente amable cuando descubriese lo sucedido. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que al menos Haruka, Sousuke, Makoto y los demás se librasen del tremendo enredo que se avecinaba.

Rin abrió los ojos. Clavó la vista en su brazo roto, sin ver realmente el giro artificial del miembro. Su mente seguía en el desfiladero en el que les habían tendido la emboscada, y cuando volvió a juntar los párpados recordó los gritos de Haruka mientras Makoto le impedía dejar de lado toda precaución por acudir en ayuda de Rin.

El Príncipe resopló, ternura y dolor mezclándose en su interior. No merecía tanta preocupación, mucho menos de Haruka. Mucho menos después de lo que había empezado y –ahora lo sabía– nunca hubiera podido terminar.

 

 

 

Haruka no estaba acostumbrado a no hacer nada.

Generalmente, cuando quería algo sólo tenía que desplazarse hacia donde estuviera y cogerlo; o, si tenía que pagar por ello, reunir el dinero necesario para obtenerlo.

Pero no podía presentarse en Lonaria y reclamar a Rin. Makoto había dicho que era un suicidio, que incluso en el caso de que el resto del grupo lo acompañara no tendrían la menor oportunidad contra los guardias de la Condesa. Y, como de costumbre, Makoto tenía razón.

Haruka siempre había sentido hacia la cabeza bien amueblada de su mejor amigo una suerte de resentimiento que, incluso ahora, le parecía infantil; mas no por ello podía olvidarlo. Odiaba que el mundo no fuese tan sencillo como debería ser, y odiaba que ese hecho impusiera barreras en las que nunca habría pensado si no existiesen. Y también detestaba tener todo eso presente, algo de lo que Makoto se encargaba a menudo.

Viéndolo objetivamente, no era _tan_ malo; la calma de su mejor amigo lo había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Pero en ese momento Haruka no quería calma, ni tampoco seguridad. No las quería porque no podía tenerlas, y no hubiese podido tenerlas aunque las hubiese querido. Quería ser imprudente, quería seguir cada impulso que lo dominase, por absurdo que pareciese, saborear el peligro hasta que encontrase a Rin y recuperase esa razón para actuar con sensatez.

Y precisamente eso era lo que no podía hacer. Porque el instinto básico de supervivencia seguía manteniéndolo clavado en el suelo, sí; pero sobre todo porque Makoto lo había obligado a prometer que no haría ninguna imprudencia. Y no hubiese sido la primera vez que Haruka rompiese una promesa –ni, esperaba, la última que Makoto lo perdonase por ello–, pero habían acordado que la pena por incumplir ese trato sería una semana encadenado a Kisumi.

Haruka bufó y clavó la mirada en una estrella en concreto. Era una de las primeras que habían aparecido al caer la noche y brillaba con una intensidad inusual, mucho mayor en Nil que en Al-Dimah. Siempre le había llamado la atención ese lucero, y en ese momento en que todo su ser quería regresar a Lonaria ese destello en lo alto lo mantenía distraído.

Una parte de él no estaba segura de por qué la preocupación por Rin y el deseo de recuperarlo lo estaban comiendo por dentro; era una parte que se solapaba con los celos de cuya existencia jamás había sido consciente, la misma que ardía con la intensidad de una ciudad que se desmorona al recordar esas manchas carmín en los labios del Príncipe. Y a Haruka le daba algo de miedo escuchar ese _mío_ que reverberaba en su interior cada vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido, pero no por eso la traición de Rin dolía menos.

Suspiró. Llevaban cinco días en Nil, y en ese tiempo había logrado hacerse una idea aproximada de dónde confluían todos esos pensamientos confusos (confusos mayormente por culpa de Rin; el joven tenía el don de enredar la mente de Haruka cada vez que pasaba por ella). No sabía qué haría cuando recuperase a Rin –casi rio al darse cuenta de que era un _cuando_ y no un _si_ –, pero sí estaba seguro de que necesitaba tenerlo a su lado de nuevo, para atraparlo entre sus brazos o darle un puñetazo en la cara. O ambas cosas.

 

 

 

Desde que la conocía, Rei había tenido el honor –o la desgracia– de presenciar la ira de Gou en varias ocasiones.

La primera vez, él ni siquiera era guardia aún. Había acudido a Palacio con su padre, y había visto a los Príncipes jugando en los jardines. El mayor le había pisado la cola a la gata de la Princesa sin querer. Y los gritos de la niña habían sido memorables.

En otras ocasiones, había sido testigo de una rabia silenciosa, que hacía palidecer a la joven y le ponía los nudillos blancos. Se ponía tan lívida que parecía que iba a desmayarse, y cuando estaba en ese estado bastaba con contrariarla en lo más mínimo para romper en mil pedazos el precario equilibrio de sus emociones.

Sin embargo, por lo general el enfado de la Sultana era sutil. La joven tendía a observar y tomar nota; y sólo cuando había visto demasiado perdía la paciencia con que los Dioses la habían bendecido. Rei temía esos enfados más que a cualquier otra cosa, porque sabía que no eran impulsos, sino que tenían un motivo perfectamente razonable, y duraban el triple que esos otros estallidos.

Ese día, dos simples cartas bastaron para colmar la paciencia de la Sultana de Awaash. La primera era oficial, con un elegante sello de Atia, e hizo que la joven apretase los labios. La segunda era informal, al parecer del mejor amigo del Príncipe Rin, y consiguió que Gou alzase la cabeza y fulminase la pared del fondo con la mirada, el rostro desfigurado en una máscara de furia.

—¡Será zorra! —espetó a nadie en particular.

Rei agradeció que no hubiese nadie más en la habitación.

—Alteza… Si me permitís… Ese vocabulario no es digno de…

—Tiene a mi hermano —explicó Gou, demasiado furiosa para filtrar la información—. ¡Intentó matarme y ahora pretende usarlo a él de moneda de cambio! —se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos por la estancia, mascullando en voz baja insultos que Rei no le había oído jamás—. Bien; pues si quiere guerra, la va a tener —decidió, girándose hacia la puerta.

—Alteza —la llamó Rei, alarmado—. Quizá… —bajó la mirada cuando Gou clavó la vista en él—. Quizá no sea de mi incumbencia ni sea yo quien más entiende de tales menesteres… pero ¿el Príncipe no estará en peligro si enviáis a vuestras tropas a Atia?

La Sultana sonrió. Rei había aprendido a temer esa sonrisa, que últimamente veía demasiado a menudo en el rostro de la joven. Era la señal de que ella sabía algo que el resto del mundo no.

—Ah, pero no voy a anunciar el sitio de Lonaria a bombo y platillo —replicó—. Además, contarán con cierta ayuda… —abrió la puerta—. Rei, acompáñame. Creí que contaría con el tiempo suficiente, pero esto lo cambia todo; necesitaré tu ayuda para agilizar todo esto.

Rei no se movió.

—E-estáis a-abriéndome la-la puerta —tartamudeó, señalando el grueso tablón de madera. Gou enarcó una ceja—. No es protocolario —intentó explicar.

La Sultana puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé cuántas veces tendré que decirte que mientras estemos solos podemos mandar el protocolo al cuerno —hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando al exterior—. Después de ti.

Derrotado, Rei salió de la habitación delante de Gou, arrastrando los pies.


	8. Capítulo VII

Los golpes secos en la puerta no despertaron a Rin.

El joven apenas había pegado ojo desde que la Condesa lo secuestrase y lo encerrase en esa habitación; pese a que tenía el antebrazo entablillado, la fractura dolía como mil demonios y no lo dejaba dormir. Y la ausencia de distracciones  no ayudaba; Rin tenía la sensación de que, si no lograba encontrar algo diferente a los sucesos que habían marcado durante los últimos días, acabaría volviéndose loco. Podría haber pedido alguna infusión, pero demasiado hería su orgullo tener que aceptar la comida de la Condesa para no morir de inanición.

Estaba hecho un ovillo junto a la ventana, observando el amanecer a falta de algo mejor que hacer, cuando llamaron; hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie, y sólo cuando llegó a la cama y pudo mantenerse erguido permitió entrar a su visita. Observó al esclavo que dejó la bandeja con su desayuno en una mesa baja, demasiado cansado para sorprenderse cuando el hombre se detuvo antes de salir y lo encaró:

—La Condesa desea que la acompañéis a la subasta de la plaza de la fuente. Quiere que os vistáis adecuadamente y os adecentéis; alguien vendrá a buscaros en un rato.

Rin no se movió hasta que el esclavo hubo salido de su habitación. Arrastró los pies hasta el sillón que había junto a la mesa, tratando de ignorar los molestos pinchazos de su brazo.

No tenía la menor idea de para qué quería la Condesa dar un paseo con él, pero dudaba que fuese a ser una experiencia agradable. Pese a que la falta de sueño y el dolor le habían quitado el hambre, Rin se obligó a comer algo, sus elucubraciones sobre lo que le esperaba deshilachándose en su mente. No era que no pudiese pensar, sino que no le veía utilidad; después de todo, no sería asesinado ni liberado, con lo cual no importaba mucho lo que quisiera mostrarle esa arpía.

Algo que tampoco tenía utilidad, pero que sin embargo no podía evitar, era preguntarse si Haruka y los demás estarían bien. Era consciente de que, si los detenían, la Condesa tardaría poco en ponerlo al día –y Rin no quería pensar en lo que podía ser capaz de hacerles–, pero ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que los jóvenes lograsen salir de la región de Atia y escapar de la influencia de esa mujer.

Esa posibilidad, más que probable, abría otro abanico de dudas para Rin. Si estaban a salvo, ¿qué harían? Quería pensar que tratarían de rescatarlo –aunque Gou también fuese a encargarse de ello–, pero por otro lado deseaba que se alejasen todo lo posible del peligro. Y saber que la opción más viable era la primera –había oído los gritos de Haruka, lo había visto retorcerse en un intento de librarse de la presa férrea de Makoto; por no hablar de que a pesar de que seguía dolido con él no podía evitar aferrarse a la idea de que era lo suficientemente importante para Sousuke como para que el joven no lo abandonase a su suerte– no resultaba en absoluto tranquilizador.

Más que nada, Rin temía la imprudencia de Haruka cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja.

_Debería olvidarse de mí_ , pensó, mordisqueando un bollo. Rin no estaba seguro acerca de sus sentimientos respecto a lo ocurrido con la Condesa –y aún era demasiado pronto para que pudiese curiosear esos recuerdos sin sentir náuseas–, pero sabía que no sólo había logrado herir a Haruka con sus acciones; lo había visto en sus ojos al barbotar las confusas ideas que habían nacido en su mente gracias a las palabras de Sousuke.

No tardó mucho en perder el poco apetito que tenía; la incertidumbre acerca de los planes de la Condesa para él era demasiado insistente. Rin se dirigió a la tina que había en una estancia más pequeña, frente a una pequeña chimenea apagada; se desnudó y se metió en el agua fría, restregándose la piel casi con saña, sin saber muy bien qué suciedad trataba de quitar. Se secó y se puso ropa limpia tiritando, y regresó al sofá en el que había desayunado, donde se recostó a la espera de que la Condesa fuese a buscarlo.

 

 

 

A Gou la acompañaban cincuenta de los mejores hombres de la Guardia de Palacio.

El Consejo había insistido para que llevase a más de los veinte que la Sultana había planeado en un principio; sin embargo, no es que la joven estuviese completamente indefensa. Al menos setenta guardias más se dirigían también a Atia; mas se habían dividido en grupos más pequeños para evitar llamar la atención e impedir así cualquier intento de la Condesa de defenderse de algo que no esperaba.

Al principio, los Ministros también habían sido reacios a la idea de que Gou se moviese de Al-Dimah, y se habían opuesto rotundamente a que la joven se dirigiese nada más y nada menos que a un territorio gobernado por quien había ordenado su muerte algo más de una luna atrás.

Pero la más que probable guerra civil que se olía en los remolinos sobre las dunas era una razón de suficiente peso para que Gou abandonase Palacio. Tenía que evitarlo a toda costa, aunque dudaba que existiese una vía diplomática. De cualquier modo, pensó al recordar la carta de Sousuke, la Condesa se había encargado de abrir la puerta a la violencia en el momento en que había osado ponerle un dedo encima a su hermano.

El plan era sencillo y, en el prácticamente imposible caso de que no se produjesen complicaciones, rápido. La Condesa recibiría un ultimátum. Un recordatorio de que, le gustase o no, Atia había sido incorporada a Awaash hacía más de dos siglos y debía acatar las órdenes que llegasen de Al-Dimah, así como la orden de que liberara al Príncipe inmediatamente si tenía el sentido común necesario para temer las consecuencias de desobedecer a la Sultana.

Y, si eso no surtía efecto… A Gou no le gustaba la idea en absoluto, pero no dudaría en utilizar a los refuerzos que, calculaba, llegarían al tiempo que ella a la frontera con Atia. Ceder al chantaje de la Condesa minaría mucho su credibilidad como gobernante.

El único cabo suelto era Rin. La Sultana no sabía hasta qué punto su hermano estaría en peligro cuando la Condesa supiese que el principal sustento de su región desaparecería le gustase a ella o no. Y Gou temía, más que cualquier otra cosa, algo que sabía que ocurriría: que esa arpía cambiase las tornas y fuese ella quien estuviese entre la espada y la pared, entre la posibilidad de perder su dignidad y la de perder a su hermano.

Tragó saliva, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Advirtió la mirada preocupada de Rei y comprendió que al guardia le preocupaba que el calor estuviese haciendo mella en ella; sin embargo, en ese respecto Gou se sentía bastante bien. Eran razones menos físicas las que estaban secando la boca.

Mientras bebía agua, más para calmar la aprensión de Rei que porque estuviese excesivamente sedienta, Gou lamentó no haber podido llevar a su madre con ella. Los Dioses sabían que la mujer se marchitaba día a día en Palacio, pero la joven Sultana no quería ponerla en peligro; además, alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de Al-Dimah mientras ella estuviese fuera. Y Kaori Matsuoka había sido regente de Awaash desde la muerte de su marido, así que a Gou no se le ocurría nadie mejor para que se encargase de ello durante unas semanas.

 

 

 

A Rin le sorprendió que no le inmovilizasen las manos cuando fueron a buscarlo; sin embargo, no tardó en comprender que sería extraño que la Condesa de Atia pasease por las calles de Lonaria junto a un hombre maniatado. Además, la  mujer parecía bastante segura de que Rin no podría hacer nada con un brazo roto.

Rin odiaba admitir que probablemente tuviese razón. Pese a que el frío de la calle había contribuido un poco a espabilarlo, seguía estando agotado por la falta de sueño y dolorido, por no hablar de que, pese a las reticencias que se había prometido no tener, no podía ignorar la incertidumbre que burbujeaba en su interior mientras seguía a la Condesa y trataba de ver a través de la niebla que desdibujaba ligeramente los bordes de los objetos un hueco entre los guardias que los rodeaban.

No lo encontró, de modo que se vio obligado a caminar con la mujer hasta que llegaron a una esquina de la plaza. Había una cantidad considerable de personas reunidas allí, pero todos se apartaron para dejar pasar a la Condesa; los que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos recibieron empujones que les hicieron perder el equilibrio. Rin se quedó observando a un joven que debía de tener su edad cuando cayó al suelo, y tardó varios segundos en percatarse de que la Condesa, sus guardias y él habían llegado a su destino.

Estaban en una suerte de elevación de piedra, que no obstante no parecía ser el principal centro de atención de la gente de la plaza; Rin entornó los ojos y descubrió, en el otro extremo, una tarima de madera, mucho más grande que la pequeña plataforma que parecía ser propiedad de la Condesa.

—Os preguntaréis para qué os he traído aquí —susurró la Condesa; pese al barullo, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que Rin la oyese bien. El joven reprimió el impulso de dar un paso para alejarse—. Veréis; ya que os oponéis tanto al comercio de esclavos, pensé que ver con vuestros propios ojos cómo es una subasta os ayudaría.

Rin apretó los dientes, apartando la vista de la mujer. No miró hacia la tarima, sin embargo. Observó el suelo con tanta intensidad que fue un milagro que no le abriese dos boquetes, temiendo que la bola que ardía y crecía en su interior rompiese las ataduras que la mantenían a raya.

—Oh, mirad —canturreó la Condesa—. Ya van a empezar, Alteza.

A regañadientes, Rin se obligó a observar.

Suspiró cuando vio que lo que ocurría en la tarima no era tan horrible como había temido, al menos de momento. Un hombre se dirigía a la multitud, aparentemente presentando el acto; sus palabras no tenían el volumen suficiente para que Rin las discerniera, pero el Príncipe no tardó en comprender que estaba animando a los asistentes a ofrecer dinero.

Poco después, al escenario subió una muchacha que a Rin se le antojó parecida a Gou, aunque objetivamente no tuviesen nada en común; tenía la piel oscura como la noche, el pelo agrupado en trenzas que le caían por la espalda. Era evidente que no era natural de la fría y pálida Atia, pero algo en la forma en que avanzó hasta el centro de la tarima hizo que el Príncipe se acordase de su hermana. No comprendió hasta que empezó a bailar que no se trataba de belleza, ni siquiera de sus gestos. Rin podía ver en ella la seguridad que Gou intentaba aparentar cuando estaba aterrada; era la máscara de confianza con la que ocultaba sus temores.

No tardaron en ofrecer dinero por ella. Fue un hombretón corpulento, con una barba que le cubría el cinto y pasos decididos. Sin embargo, apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que surgiese alguien dispuesto a pagar más por la muchacha; y casi simultáneamente un tercer postor alzó también la mano. Espetaban cantidades mientras la chica seguía bailando, aparentemente indiferente al interés que estaba despertando. En su rostro inexpresivo sólo sus ojos brillaban con súplica; Rin se preguntó si estaba pidiendo a los Dioses que la dejaran libre o, simplemente, rogaba para que su amo fuese medianamente considerado con ella.

Al final, fue vendida al hombre de la barba.

El siguiente esclavo expuesto era un anciano que, por lo que Rin pudo entender de su presentación, tenía un gran talento como narrador. La Condesa susurró algo a uno de sus guardias, que alzó la mano para ofrecer dinero por él.

—Tengo a mucha gente que se encarga de mantener el castillo en condiciones —le confió la mujer—, pero no son muchos los esclavos que sirven para distraerme.

Rin apretó los dientes; apenas se percató de que un hombre alarmantemente delgado ofrecía más dinero que la Condesa por el cuentacuentos.

—Y supongo que nunca habéis oído hablar de los artistas ambulantes —replicó con frialdad, con el brazo demasiado dolorido como para preocuparse por morderse la lengua.

—Oh, desde luego —admitió la Condesa—.  Pero dudo que vayan a venir a Atia próximamente… y si lo hacen, probablemente entren en mi circo privado.

Algo en las palabras de la mujer hizo que varios engranajes encajasen en la mente de Rin. Observó al anciano, que aún seguía en la tarima; luego recordó la piel oscura, claramente originaria del desierto, de la bailarina asustada.

—Para eso los estáis deteniendo —comprendió—. Para convertirlos en esclavos.

La Condesa asintió y dio varias palmadas, como orgullosa de que hubiese llegado a esa conclusión por sí mismo.

—Sube cien más —ordenó al guardia, antes de volver a la conversación con Rin—: No os escandalicéis, Alteza —dijo en tono desaprobatorio—. No es que me esté quedando con sus bienes. Muchos de ellos han sido suficientes para pagar deudas de atienses que estaban a punto de correr su suerte; como veis, protejo a mi gente.

—“Vuestra gente” es natural de todo Awaash —espetó Rin—. Os guste o no, Atia no es un reino independiente: estáis obligada a acatar las órdenes de la Sultana.

—¿Sí? —la Condesa se observó las uñas con aire aburrido—. Dudo que vuestra hermana arriesgue vuestra cabeza por un pedazo de tierra obtenido ilegítimamente.

La réplica se esfumó cuando Rin advirtió algo. No supo por qué en ese momento y no antes, ni tampoco si eso llegaría a buen puerto; pero tres guardias se habían ido para llevarse al anciano cuentacuentos y el resto estaba demasiado ocupado observando a la mujer con los pechos más generosos que el Príncipe había visto en mucho tiempo. Había un hueco y Rin estaba decidido a aprovecharlo.

Respiró hondo. Una, dos, tres veces.

Y echó a correr.

Supo desde el principio que no aguantaría mucho. Le enorgullecía saber que corría más rápido que Haruka, pero eso era en condiciones normales; y la especie de segundo corazón que pulsaba en su brazo roto mientras escuchaba los gritos furiosos de la Condesa le impedía concentrarse por completo en su huida. Por no hablar de las botas de piel a las que no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado, que le ceñían los pies y le impedían sentir la textura del suelo con la naturalidad de sus sandalias; no sabía sobre qué estaba corriendo.

No miró atrás; sabía que, pese a que contaba con los valiosos metros que le había proporcionado el elemento sorpresa, los guardias no estaban muy lejos. No podía oír sus pasos, perdidos entre el jaleo de la multitud, pero era consciente de que bastaría el más mínimo traspié para que su huida se viese frustrada.

Salió de la plaza por una calle estrecha, pero igualmente abarrotada; apretó los dientes cuando tuvo que utilizar los brazos para apartar a los transeúntes a empujones, tomando calles al azar y rezando para no terminar en un callejón sin salida.

Previsiblemente, no tardó en cansarse. Su respiración era ruidosa, irregular; su capacidad para coger aire mermaba a un ritmo inusual. Y no supo si fue una mala pasada de su mente, pero cuando oyó a uno de los guardias que lo perseguían ordenarle que se detuviera a gritos una llamarada de pánico se encendió en su mente embotada por el agotamiento y el dolor al comprender que estaban más cerca que antes, y que si no hacía nada para evitarlo terminarían cogiéndolo y nada de lo que estaba haciendo serviría para nada.

Quiso reír cuando vio su salvación; nunca antes un carro de mercancías le había llamado tanto la atención. Apretando el brazo lesionado contra su pecho para evitar empeorar aún más el dolor, Rin se estrelló en él, rompiendo la tela que lo protegía y cayendo al interior. Escuchó, aliviado, cómo los caballos enganchados a las riendas se encabritaban a causa del revuelo, impidiendo a los guardias avanzar; ignorando el dolor sordo de su hombro se asomó por la salida civilizada con cautela y, aprovechando que sus perseguidores habían retrocedido para evitar recibir un par de coces, echó a correr de nuevo, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Tampoco en esa ocasión llegó muy lejos, aunque sí que pudo ponerse fuera del alcance de los guardias; tras entrar en una callejuela vacía, trepó a duras penas por la pared de una casa, ayudándose de las canaletas y un árbol, hasta que llegó al tejado a dos aguas, que aún estaba nevado.

Se arrastró por él hasta que se supo fuera del campo visual de los transeúntes, tumbándose de espaldas sin preocuparse por la nieve que le mojaba el pelo y atravesaba su ropa; casi agradeció el entumecimiento producido por el frío cuando el dolor en su brazo y su hombro se redujo a un murmullo que podía ignorar con más facilidad mientras luchaba por recuperar el resuello.

_Haru_ , le informó una vocecilla en su mente. Rin asintió. Ya era libre, ahora sólo tenía que salir de Atia y encontrar a Haruka y los demás.

Pero lo haría más tarde, pensó, dejando que el frío lo acunara. En ese momento sólo quería descansar.

 

 

 

Desde que habían llegado a Nil, Haruka estaba de un mal humor impresionante.

Makoto comprendía que su amigo estaba preocupado por Rin, y que además seguía disgustado por lo ocurrido con la Condesa –aunque, sinceramente, dudaba que en ese momento el propio Haruka estuviese dedicando mucho tiempo a pensar en ello–, pero opinaba que al joven le haría bien distraerse un poco, dejar de pensar en todas las posibles situaciones en que Rin podía encontrarse en esos momentos aunque fuese por un rato.

Quizá por ello puso tanto empeño en que su amigo lo acompañase al mercado, prometiéndole comprarle unas cuantas dagas para restituir su arsenal mermado en la emboscada en que los hombres de la Condesa se habían llevado a Rin.

Haruka necesitó bastante persuasión, pero finalmente accedió a acompañar a Makoto. Las calles de Nil estaban bastante abarrotadas desde la entrada en vigor del decreto por el que la Condesa podía permitirse detener a todos los no atienses que se encontrasen en su región. Con lo que ninguno de los dos había contado era con encontrar a Kisumi allí; si habían de ser sinceros, no lo habían visto mucho desde que llegaran a Nil. Su amigo también estaba preocupado por Rin, por supuesto, pero no por eso iba a desperdiciar los días en los que podría pasar tiempo con su familia en su ciudad natal.

—¡Haru! ¡Makoto! —se acercó a ellos sonriendo, con lo que parecía un brote rosa pálido aferrado a su ropa. Hayato sonrió tímidamente al reconocerlos de otras visitas—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Veníamos a comprar dagas —explicó Makoto al percatarse de que Haruka se había sumido en ese silencio ofendido que era su estado de ánimo por defecto cuando Kisumi estaba  cerca—. Haru perdió unas cuantas el otro día.

Makoto supuso que era demasiado pedir que Kisumi tuviese algo de tacto en cuanto lo vio abrir la boca.

—¿Sigues preocupado por Rin? —le preguntó a Haruka, que enarcó una ceja, sin dar la respuesta obvia—. Bah, no le pasará nada. Esa arpía tendría toda Atia reducida a cenizas si se le ocurriese tocar a un miembro de la familia real. De hecho, a lo mejor Rin ha conseguido persuadirla de ese rollo de los esclavos… de otra manera —sugirió con un guiño.

Kisumi tenía la habilidad de meter el dedo en la llaga incluso cuando su intención era buena. O no tanto. Makoto nunca estaba del todo seguro con él. De lo que sí estuvo seguro fue de la mirada fulminante que Haruka dirigió a su amigo; consideró que era toda una suerte que aún no hubiesen comprado sus dagas.

—Bueno… —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Vamos a…? —Haruka ya había echado a andar, de modo que Makoto tuvo que seguirlo, con Kisumi y su incapacidad de ver que había metido la pata tras ellos, y el diminuto Hayato aún aferrado a su hermano.

—Aún no se sabe nada, ¿no? —preguntó Kisumi. Al menos, tuvo el sentido común de dirigirse a Makoto—. De la carta que Sousuke mandó…

—No, aunque aún es pronto para que llegue nada de Al-Dimah —replicó Makoto, observando la nuca de Haruka.

Entretenerse viendo dagas, efectivamente, contribuyó a calmar un poco los nervios de su mejor amigo. Kisumi pareció comprender, por fin, que sería mejor para todos que se callase, lo cual aligeró bastante el ambiente; para cuando Haruka tenía siete dagas más escondidas entre su ropa –pequeñas, afiladas y potencialmente letales–, su humor parecía haber mejorado bastante. Makoto prefirió no preguntar qué uso tenía pensado dar a esas armas; en el fondo lo sabía.

Sin embargo, el mensajero que se acercó a ellos cuando salían de la plaza deshizo en un segundo lo que Makoto se había esforzado por conseguir en las últimas horas.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber Kisumi.

Makoto le dio algo de propina al mensajero antes de leer lo que ponía en el papel.

—Hay alguien que quiere vernos en la posada —explicó, perplejo, cuando llegó al final. Haruka entornó los ojos, pero Makoto no se dirigió a él—: Kisumi, será mejor que tú también vengas.

—Dejo a Hayato con mis padres y estoy allí en nada —Kisumi cogió a su hermano en brazos para alejarse más rápido, haciendo reír al niño cuando lo levantó del suelo.

Efectivamente, se reunió con ellos antes de que llegasen a la posada. Cuando entraron, descubrieron a Momotarou cojeando por el pasillo, nervioso; el joven les indicó en qué habitación estaba su visita y los acompañó al interior de la estancia.

El desconocido era un joven rubio y excesivamente sonriente que contrastaba violentamente con la actitud taciturna de Sousuke a su lado (también era digna de ver su diferencia de altura, pero ésa es otra historia). Miró hacia la puerta cuando los oyó entrar.

—¡Ah! ¿Ya estamos todos? —dio una palmadita,  poniéndose en pie de un salto—. ¡Genial, genial! ¡Espero que seáis tan amables como decía la Princesa!

—Sultana —gruñó Sousuke. El desconocido hizo una mueca.

—Cuando la conocí era Princesa —se excusó.

—¿Qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? —inquirió Haruka antes de que el joven siguiera divagando.

—Oh, eso… —se rascó la nuca, alborotándose el cabello—. Sí, supongo que primero debería presentarme. Las cosas oficiales y el protocolo se me dan mal —admitió, aunque no parecía excesivamente avergonzado—.

»Me llamo Nagisa, y estoy aquí por orden de la Sultana.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Asuka reconoció la comitiva que acompañaba a la Sultana en cuanto los vio entrar en Lonaria.

No le cogía por sorpresa, sin embargo; sus espías le habían informado de la presencia de la joven en la región de Atia la mañana anterior. Lo cual no hacía que dejase de ser extraño ver a la soberana de Awaash tan lejos de la aridez que tanto parecían adorar. Sin embargo, eso confirmaba al menos una de sus suposiciones.

La relación entre el Príncipe y la Sultana no se asemejaba en absoluto a la que ella había tenido con sus hermanos cuando aún vivían. Eran mucho más cercanos, y Rin era lo suficientemente importante para que su hermana se desplazase todas esas leguas al norte para acudir en su auxilio.

Suspiró mientras se alejaba de la ventana, cepillando su cabello lacio cuando llegó frente al enorme espejo de su habitación. Las ojeras que apagaban su mirada la alarmaron; las ocultó con maquillaje, repitiéndose las tres palabras que la habían acompañado desde que el Príncipe desapareciese.

_Todo va bien._

Porque sus hombres habían revisado hasta el último rincón de Lonaria y, si bien no había ni rastro del joven, eso significaba que la famosa Guardia de Palacio de la Sultana tampoco daría con él; era evidente que no estaba en la ciudad, y Asuka dudaba que los extranjeros se atreviesen a internarse mucho en los bosques circundantes, no cuando los escarpados riscos y los profundos barrancos eran completamente diferentes a los parajes planos y áridos que dominaban el desierto.

_Todo va bien._

Mientras la Sultana no supiese que había perdido su arma más valiosa, Asuka estaría segura. Atia estaría segura. A la Condesa no le temblaría la mano si tenía que utilizar la fuerza para echar a todos los extranjeros de su tierra; de hecho, que Atia recuperase su independencia sería la mejor solución para ambas partes. Pero dudaba que en Al-Dimah aceptasen esa propuesta sin oposiciones.

Sin embargo, Asuka no tenía intención de desaprovechar la pequeña ventaja que aún tenía.

Tras terminar de adecentarse, se dirigió al Salón Principal. Agradeció que la oscuridad que parecía residir en la estancia ocultase parcialmente sus rasgos de los recién llegados, y respiró lentamente para intentar expulsar el dolor de cabeza producido por la falta de sueño hasta que la puerta del Salón se abrió y por ella entró la Sultana con una comitiva de unos veinte guardias.

Asuka había oído en varias ocasiones los comentarios que comparaban a la joven, y al propio Príncipe, con rayos de sol; mas siempre le habían parecido exageraciones. En las montañas los pelirrojos no eran extraños, no destacaban como seguramente lo harían entre las pieles y cabellos oscuros del desierto. Sin embargo, la presencia de la Sultana era realmente cálida; con su cabello rojo que le caía hasta la cintura y su piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, parecía prácticamente una niña. Había decidido vestir ropa típica de su tierra, pese a que eran prendas más adaptadas al frío que las que Asuka estaba acostumbrada a ver; las pulseras de sus brazos y piernas hacían tintinear cada paso como si de cascabeles se tratasen.

Ahí se acababa su parecido con una chiquilla, sin embargo. Su expresión, fiera y decidida, le daba un aire de autoridad que hizo que Asuka comprendiese por qué la habían aceptado como sucesora de su padre a pesar de que fuese una mujer. Al igual que ella misma, la Sultana era consciente de su poder y de lo que podía hacer con él.

—Alteza —Asuka salió de su refugio entre las sombras e hizo una reverencia—. Bienvenida a Atia.

La Sultana respondió con una inclinación de cabeza protocolaria.

—Me gustaría decir que espero disfrutar mi estancia aquí —comenzó—, pero no me gusta mentir, Condesa.

Asuka la miró fijamente. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario acerca de la seguridad rayana en la prepotencia con que hablaba la Sultana; era prácticamente una mocosa que tenía todas las facilidades a su disposición y estaba donde estaba sólo porque el heredero legítimo no era suficientemente hombre para aceptar sus responsabilidades.

En su lugar, tomó aire para volver a soltarlo unos segundos más tarde. Por muy mala impresión que hubiese tenido de la Sultana, lo primero eran los intereses de Atia.

—Espero que podamos resolver este desafortunado incidente —dijo finalmente.

—Oh, no tengo la menor duda de que así será —replicó la joven—. Empezando por que tengáis la amabilidad de liberar al Príncipe Rin.

Asuka sonrió.

—Me temo, Alteza, que no será tan fácil. Para que una negociación sea justa, ambas partes deben estar en una posición de igualdad. Vos tenéis vuestra autoridad, yo tengo a vuestro hermano. Ambos en buenas condiciones.

La Sultana entornó los ojos, todo parecido con una niña inocente esfumándose.

—En ese caso, dejadme verlo al menos.

La sonrisa de Asuka se congeló. _Todo va bien_. Sólo necesitaba que su expresión no traicionase la verdad que le haría perder todo.

—Siento no poder complaceros. El Príncipe no desea ver a nadie.

—¿Ni a su hermana? —la joven enarcó una ceja—. ¿Por qué debería aceptar estos términos, Condesa?

Asuka paseó la mirada por sus propios guardias, alineados a lo largo del Salón Principal.

—Porque es vuestra única opción —se inclinó levemente—. Vuestros hombres están claramente en desventaja; y ninguna de las dos queremos que se derrame sangre, ¿me equivoco?

La Sultana apretó los labios en una fina línea. Sus ojos llameaban de furia.

—Sea —cedió tras un breve silencio—. Pero os advierto, Condesa, que no tolero que me mientan. Si el Príncipe no se encuentra en buenas condiciones, o si algo de lo que me decís no es cierto, comprobaréis que subestimar a la Guardia de Palacio ha sido un error por vuestra parte… ¿De acuerdo?

_Todo va bien._

Asuka hizo otra reverencia.

—Por supuesto, Alteza.

 

 

 

—Quiero al menos dos guardias vigilando esta habitación —ordenó Gou en cuanto el esclavo le indicó la puerta tras la que estarían sus aposentos y se alejó por el pasillo—. Tanto si estoy como si no estoy dentro; Rei, encárgate de establecer los turnos entre los hombres.

El guardia inclinó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, Alteza —se giró para hablar con los guardias, y la Sultana miró a Nagisa.

—Dormirás con ellos —le indicó; el joven asintió—. Pero antes necesito hablar contigo.

Rezó por no haber enrojecido, o en su defecto para la penumbra del pasillo fuese suficiente para disimularlo; con todo, ni todo el autocontrol que había adquirido desde que fuese coronada Sultana logró evitar las mariposas en su estómago mientras entraba en la habitación con Nagisa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Sin embargo, era un alivio darse cuenta de que al menos eso seguía igual. Estaban lejos del lugar en el que se habían conocido, en circunstancias completamente distintas, pero había notado la mirada de Nagisa posada en ella desde que se habían encontrado en Nil, como una suerte de manto que la protegía del frío del norte, y eso bastaba para calmar un poco su ansiedad.

—Princesa… No, Sulta… Eh… Quiero decir… Alteza… —Nagisa sacudió la cabeza, ofuscado con el cambio de título.

Gou se echó a reír; era un sonido dispar en un lugar tan lúgubre como Lonaria, y tras unos segundos una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro del joven titiritero.

—Gou —dijo ella finalmente—. Me llamo Gou.

Nagisa despegó los labios, dibujando la forma de su nombre con ellos varias veces antes de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

—Gou —repitió, titubeante—. ¿No os…te…?

—Aquí no —respondió—. Pero si estamos con más gente, es Alteza —explicó. Nagisa asintió—. Gracias por ayudar en todo esto —se dirigió a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella—. No tenías que hacerlo.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—No podía mantenerme al margen… También habían detenido a mis amigos, así que cuando recibí vuestra carta supe que era lo único que podía hacer. Además, el mecenazgo ha sido… útil.

Gou bajó la mirada. Le enternecía la lealtad de Nagisa hacia sus compañeros, pero no podía evitar que algo en su interior se retorciese, quizá con unos pocos celos.

—No quería que te sintieras obligado. De una forma u otra, recuperaremos a mi hermano, a tus amigos y al resto. Pero no me debes nada; ya te lo dije en Al-Dimah. No quiero que creas…

—Pensé que te vería —la cortó Nagisa en voz baja. Se produjo un silencio demasiado largo antes de que el joven se aventurase a continuar—. Cuando me pediste en esa carta que obtuviese información de Atia… se me ocurrió que quizá podría dártela personalmente.

La Sultana alzó la cabeza, boquiabierta. Nagisa estaba sonrojado, pero no podía reprimir la sonrisa que tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba.

—Es… Dioses, no deberías ser tan encantador —barbotó, intentando ignorar la calidez de sus mejillas—. ¿Ahora cómo voy a dar órdenes en condiciones?

Nagisa dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia ella. Se quedó a un metro de donde la joven estaba sentada, no queriendo avanzar más. Y, pese a lo mucho que Gou deseaba que se atreviese a cruzar la línea invisible que él mismo acababa de trazar, también se alegró de que le dejase espacio.

—Podéis darlas.

Gou suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas lo que acabo de decirte sobre cómo dirigirte a mí?

—Puedes darlas —se corrigió Nagisa.

La Sultana alzó la mirada.

—¿Cómo de seguro estás sobre esos rumores acerca de la huida de mi hermano? —inquirió sin rodeos.

Nagisa meditó la cuestión durante unos segundos.

—No lo sé —admitió finalmente—. Sé que intentó huir, y que los hombres de la Condesa lo siguieron. Si los perdió, ya no lo sé. Cuando lo oí me pareció bastante plausible; después de todo, el Príncipe ya se escapó de Palacio hace un año… pero…

—¿Pero? —Gou sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, pero aun así quería oírlo.

—También cabe la posibilidad de que al atraparlo lo hirieran y por eso la Condesa se niega a que lo veáis —Nagisa bajó la mirada.

Gou se mordió el labio.

—No me fío ni un pelo de la Condesa —murmuró—. Necesito que averigües, lo más pronto posible, dónde tiene a mi hermano. Y cómo está; reduciré este castillo a cenizas con esa arpía atada a un pilar si le ha hecho algo.

Nagisa asintió.

—Por supuesto.

 

 

 

La pesadilla había comenzado como de costumbre. La mazmorra, los gritos y la sangre. Y el mismo horror, la misma impotencia que la primera vez, que la ocasión en que había sido real.

Pero había cambiado a mitad. Porque los hombres sin rostro habían adquirido las facciones de la Condesa de Atia, y los padres de Haruka habían desaparecido de la aterradora escena y él no podía llamarlos, aunque en realidad tampoco quería: si no estaban allí, no los matarían, y si no los mataban se salvarían… Mientras observaba lo que ocurría alrededor, Haruka sintió una felicidad que se le antojaba extraña en ese ambiente. No le importaba; sus padres no morirían esa noche, no presenciaría de nuevo esa carnicería.

La alegría no había durado mucho, sin embargo. Había terminado cuando Haruka vio a Rin retorciéndose en un intento por librarse de sus captores, injustamente hermoso incluso a la lúgubre luz de las antorchas. Y se había tornado en pánico cuando la espada se alzó sobre la cabeza del joven, arrancando al caer un grito que acompañó a Haruka a la realidad.

Había despertado de madrugada aterrado, apartando las sábanas y parpadeando para asegurarse de que la cabeza de Rin no estaba rodando sobre el suelo de la habitación. Había chistado y le había asegurado a Makoto que estaba bien, que sólo era la enésima pesadilla, sin escuchar realmente su voz.

La angustia del sueño había sido suficiente para impedir que Haruka pudiese dormir durante el resto de la noche. Había pasado horas paseando por las calles desiertas de Nil hasta que salió el sol, y ni siquiera el abundante desayuno lo ayudó a olvidar la mala noche que había pasado.

Makoto se dio cuenta, por supuesto; sabía lo suficiente para no preguntar, pero aun así insistió en arrastrar a Haruka al patio trasero de la posada, donde Kisumi se había propuesto hacer de Sousuke un guerrero medianamente decente. Lo más curioso era que el joven había accedido; probablemente se hubiese dado cuenta de lo inútil que había sido durante la emboscada a la salida de Lonaria.

La emboscada en la que se habían visto obligados a dejar a Rin atrás.

Haruka no quería pensar en él, no quería relacionar el amargor que sentía en la boca al recordar la pesadilla con la última vez que había visto al Príncipe, y sobre todo no quería entrar en el fangoso terreno de las elucubraciones, porque no tenía forma de comprobarlas o desmentirlas y, sobre todo, porque no podía ayudar a Rin por mucho que estar en Nil sin hacer nada lo estuviese matando.

—Makoto —susurró, tirando de la manga de su amigo. El joven lo miró sin disimular su preocupación, y Haruka tampoco fue capaz de fingir estar bien—. ¿Crees que Rin está bien?

Makoto sonrió.

—Claro. Ya oíste a la Sultana: a menos que quiera una guerra abierta, la Condesa no puede hacerle nada —Haruka asintió—. Has tenido una pesadilla, ¿no? —otro asentimiento, esta vez casi imperceptible—. No te preocupes tanto; Rin es más útil vivo.

Haruka no dijo nada; en su lugar volvió a observar a Sousuke y sus intentos por coger experiencia con una cimitarra. Aprendía rápido, pero no lo suficiente: Kisumi lo desarmaba con facilidad cada poco tiempo, y a Haruka se le ocurrían veinte formas de matarlo cada vez que dejaba un punto importante vulnerable. Claro, pensó, que mejoraría con el tiempo.

Aun así, se movía con la elegancia de un camello cojo.

—Aunque no sea tan grave como el corazón, un tajo en la pierna también podría suponer un problema —espetó Kisumi, apartándose el flequillo de la frente. Sousuke parecía frustrado—. Todo es cuestión de estar atento —agregó, con cierta amabilidad, antes de proceder a repetir por tercera vez su explicación.

Haruka se mordió el labio, tratando de concentrarse en cómo Kisumi mostraba a Sousuke que se estaba centrando demasiado en el ataque y olvidándose de protegerse. Por mucho que lo intentó, su mente seguía volviendo a Rin, buscando maneras de invalidar la lógica de Makoto.

Gruñó; odiaba no poder hacer nada. Todas esas negociaciones que la Sultana se disponía a hacer le sonaban inútiles; Haruka nunca había podido comprender la importancia de la diplomacia, y tenía la impresión de que se trataba de una guerra mucho menos noble que la librada en un campo de batalla.

Pero hasta que no recibiesen un mensaje de Lonaria, no podría moverse de allí.

 

 

 

La chimenea estaba encendida y las llamas que lamían la madera y se elevaban un metro crepitaban alegremente, pero el ambiente de la habitación no podía ser más frío.

Asuka era consciente de que subestimar a la Sultana hubiese sido un error; por eso no podía permitirse, ni por un instante, bajar la guardia. La cría era inteligente; bastaba con intercambiar un par de frases con ella para darse cuenta, y después de pasar toda la mañana dando vueltas a la cuestión de la esclavitud, sin que ninguna de las dos cediese un ápice, fue obvio para la Condesa que sólo había una opción para que ambas estuviesen satisfechas.

—Alteza, con el debido respeto, dudo que vayamos a llegar a algún pacto. Esta conversación va en círculos.

La Sultana suspiró, echándose el largo cabello rojo hacia atrás.

—Avanzaríamos si no os negaseis a dar a los esclavos el trato que merecen —murmuró, y Asuka comprendió que, pese al peligro que suponía, la Sultana no podía evitar esas réplicas; después de todo, era casi una niña.

En otras circunstancias podría haberse llevado bien con ella, comprendió. Quizá en unas en las que no hubiese ordenado su muerte.

—Os negáis a ver, Alteza, que tener a todo el pueblo contento y tener un reino próspero es incompatible —comentó, complacida al ver la tensión que se acumuló en los músculos de la Sultana ante su tono condescendiente. No hizo nada por corregirlo—. Pero ése no es mi problema, y creo que hay una solución lógica que beneficiaría a Atia tanto como a vuestro reino.

Por la expresión de la joven al escucharla desembarazarse de Awaash con sus palabras, Asuka dedujo que sabía adónde se dirigía.

—Proponedla, pues —dijo, sin embargo.

—Es sencillo, y lo más lógico que se puede hacer, dadas las circunstancias —comenzó, con más calma de la que sentía—. En realidad, ya mi padre lo decía: Atia no pertenece a Awaash.

La pequeña sonrisa de la Sultana era tirante.

—Vuestro padre estaba equivocado, entonces. Atia es una región de Awaash desde hace más de dos siglos.

—No, no lo es —replicó Asuka—. Es un reino al que sometisteis a vuestro yugo. Es un lugar con costumbres y gente completamente diferente a vuestro amado erial de arena —no pudo seguir mordiéndose la lengua. Estaba furiosa y ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo—. Decidme qué tiene en común mi gente con toda esa parafernalia de joyas que habéis traído.

La Sultana apretó los labios.

—¿Cómo podéis guardarme rencor _a mí_ por algo que hizo mi antepasado, Condesa? Ninguno de los habitantes actuales de Atia, ni del resto de Awaash, vivió los inicios de la Expansión. Pero eso no quita que haya ocurrido; Atia fue incorporada legítimamente al reino y no podéis deshacer eso sólo porque no os convenga una decisión que es de sentido común.

Asuka tomó aire lentamente. Lo soltó por la nariz con suavidad, tratando de calmarse. No era propio de ella ser tan abiertamente impulsiva; el cansancio y la preocupación por no haber encontrado aún al Príncipe estaban haciendo mella en su autocontrol. Por no hablar de la vocecilla que le comentaba que era ella la única culpable, que no debería haber sido tan imprudente sólo por intentar hacer pasar un mal rato al joven. Nunca salía nada bueno cuando se dejaba dominar por sus emociones; ya debería haberlo comprendido.

—No se trata únicamente de los esclavos —dijo, intentando mantener constante el volumen de su voz—. Se trata de que, si en doscientos cincuenta años nuestras costumbres no se han aunado ni un poco, no tiene sentido que Atia siga bajo vuestra jurisdicción. Nos iba bien antes, y nos irá bien ahora.

La Sultana apretó los labios.

—Si estáis proponiendo la independencia de Atia para seguir traficando con seres humanos, sabed que no lo permitiré.

Asuka no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. Tan _típico_ de una niña, pensó con desdén, creer aún en cuentos de hadas, oponerse a la realidad y utilizar una excusa que le ayudase a quedar como una heroína para la posteridad. Cuando la realidad es que Awaash necesitaba el dinero que aportaba Atia tanto como Atia necesitaba a sus esclavos; si ese dinero dejaba de llegar a Al-Dimah, la Condesa no tenía la menor duda de que tendrían problemas. Y gran parte de ese dinero provenía de los beneficios suministrados por la trata de personas.

—¿Ni siquiera por vuestro hermano?

Estaba pisando terreno peligroso y lo sabía. Sin embargo, si su expresión cambió la Sultana no lo notó; sus mejillas palidecieron y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente; Asuka comprendió que el Príncipe era la forma más rápida de meter el dedo en las llagas de la muchacha.

—Por mucho que me duela —comenzó la Sultana con voz suave—, no puedo arriesgar la estabilidad de Awaash por una sola persona, ni siquiera aunque esa persona sea mi hermano. Además, vos deberíais saber que gobernar no es tan fácil como nos hacen creer de niños.

Asuka lo sabía. Pero ese control no era tan estricto para ella; después de todo, era simplemente la líder de una región. Además, desde que adoptase el título de Condesa se había encargado de eliminar los baches diplomáticos que de otro modo hubiese tenido que superar para hacer lo que quería.

—Es curioso —comentó, sin embargo, recordando la mirada cargada de desafío del Príncipe—. Vuestro hermano dijo lo mismo.

La Sultana inhaló bruscamente.

—Hay otros aspectos en los que podemos coincidir —dijo, aunque Asuka se dio cuenta de que su determinación comenzaba a flaquear—. Además… Aún no he visto al Príncipe. Y él es un requisito indispensable para cualquier cesión por mi parte.

 

 

 

La intención de Nagisa no había sido escuchar a hurtadillas.

Al menos, no en ese momento; no había conseguido sacar nada en claro sobre el Príncipe en todo el día, acababa de cenar y había recibido una invitación de la Sultana –Gou, Gou, _Gou_ –, suponía que para recuperar la costumbre de narrarle un cuento, así que se dirigía a la habitación de la joven mientras se terminaba el pan del día anterior. Pero ver a la Condesa hablando con un hombre en el pasillo despertó su curiosidad, y cuando la mujer lo arrastró a la habitación más cercana y cerró la puerta tras de sí algo le dijo que no iban a satisfacer ninguna necesidad mutua. Así que se acercó de puntillas y acercó la oreja al grueso tablón de madera.

—…cederá si no ve al Príncipe en perfecto estado —susurraba la mujer.

—Señora, no perdamos la calma —replicó una voz grave—. Tenemos una idea de dónde puede estar, pero…

—Entonces traedlo aquí —ordenó la Condesa, una desesperación inusitada en su voz—. Que esa niña lo vea y nos permita ser libres por fin.

Nagisa se mordió la lengua para reprimir la exclamación que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

—No es tan fácil, señora. Desconocemos su localización exacta, y si los rumores son ciertos el Príncipe podría estar…

—De acuerdo —lo cortó la Condesa—. De acuerdo… —se produjo una pausa demasiado larga, con un silencio tan absoluto llenándola que Nagisa temió que los latidos de su corazón se escuchasen en el interior de la habitación—. Quiero que vayas personalmente allí y te hagas con él. Mételo en una caja si es necesario, pero si escapa de nuevo tú y el resto de ineptos que no pudisteis cogerlo os enfrentaréis a las consecuencias —se produjo un breve silencio—. Estate atento a las noticias. Eso es todo.

Nagisa reaccionó justo a tiempo para enderezarse y echar a correr hasta que pudo girar una esquina un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera. Los pasos que salían de la habitación se detuvieron unos segundos, y el joven temió que lo hubiesen descubierto, pero se reanudaron sin que la Condesa ni su acompañante dijesen nada más.

Le temblaban las piernas cuando continuó su camino hasta la habitación de Gou a causa de las nuevas noticias. Así que había estado en lo cierto desde el principio; el Príncipe no estaba en el castillo, ¿eh?

_Entonces_ , rebatió una vocecilla en su mente, _¿dónde está?_


	10. Capítulo IX

Incluso a través de las botas, notaba las irregularidades del terreno.

Era extraño; estaba seguro de que antes le había molestado precisamente lo contrario, no ser capaz de sentir dónde pisaba. Las suelas debían de haberse desgastado, supuso. No bajó la mirada para comprobarlo. Temía tropezar y caer. Tampoco se detuvo. Dudaba que pudiera seguir caminando después de hacer una parada. De todas formas, eso era bueno. Significaba que había caminado mucho, y por tanto que se había alejado de Lonaria.

Había puesto rumbo al sur al salir de la ciudad, sabiendo que era la ruta que debía tomar si quería escapar de las garras de la Condesa cuanto antes, pero tenía la impresión de que se había desviado. No podía saberlo, sin embargo; era noche cerrada y hacía tanto frío que el aliento casi se le congelaba al escapar entre sus labios, y prefería mirar hacia adelante que mirar hacia arriba.

Rin no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba andando. Había despertado al atardecer y había escapado de las murallas de Lonaria al caer la noche, temeroso de que alguien lo viera y lo llevase al castillo, y había caminado. Había dormido unas pocas horas al alba, acurrucado entre un lecho de enebros, y tras atiborrarse de bellotas amargas había continuado su marcha, intentando distraerse cuando la noche había traído de nuevo ese frío infernal.

Esa rutina había continuado… ¿Dos días? ¿Tres? Le costaba separar eventos. Los escasos frutos que iba encontrando eran insuficientes y el frío, si bien le permitía casi ignorar que tenía un brazo roto, empezaba a embotarlo también, las garras heladas de la humedad arañando bajo su ropa. Rin tenía en mente su destino mientras seguía el camino, escondiéndose entre los árboles en las pocas ocasiones en que alguien más pasaba, pero no sabía cuánto le quedaba para llegar.

No sabía si se había desviado y había salido del borde del mapa.

No sabía si ya había llegado y en su obsesión por no detenerse había pasado de largo.

Quizá fuera eso lo que había ocurrido, pensó cuando escuchó el inconfundible traqueteo de un grupo de personas que se acercaban por el camino, en la misma dirección que él, y continuó caminando en lugar de detenerse para esconderse. Era consciente de que algo en su instinto de supervivencia estaba fallando, pero no fue hasta que el sonido se hizo más claro y al girar la cabeza vio a los primeros componentes asomar por la curva que el mecanismo se puso en marcha; retrocedió hasta los árboles, tropezando con los matorrales y mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar cuando cometió el error de amortiguar la caída con el brazo roto.

Para entonces, sólo le quedaba encogerse tras las encinas achaparradas y rezar para que no lo encontraran. Se aovilló y se pegó el brazo herido al pecho, apretando los dientes a la espera de que el insoportable pinchazo se marchase. Y pensó en Haruka, sus músculos relajándose un poco al recordar que el joven era aún menos resistente al frío que él al tiempo que una diminuta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sonrisa que desapareció con el destello de una espada en su cuello.

Lo poco de Rin que no estaba aturdido o congelado hizo arder la poca calma que el joven había logrado acumular. Se echó hacia atrás, deseando alejarse del frío metal, pero no pudo retroceder más de lo que las hojas espinadas le permitieron.

—Y… tú eres… —Rin alzó la mirada para encontrarse a dos hombres. Le llamó la atención el enorme lunar, del tamaño de las gemas engarzadas en los collares típicos de Al-Dimah, que tenía en la ceja el que no estaba amenazándolo con la espada.

—No tiene pinta de ser atiense, y eso que es pelirrojo —dijo el otro, paseando la punta del arma por la mejilla de Rin—. ¿O acaso eres de aquí? ¿Dónde están los papeles que lo certifiquen?

En mitad del terror que se extendía por su cuerpo a más velocidad que el frío, a Rin se le ocurrió que ese comportamiento sería más propio de Haruka; pero no se le ocurría qué responder y además dudaba que fuese capaz de hablar en ese momento.

—¿Es mudo? —gruñó el del lunar, agachándose para que su rostro quedase a la altura de la de Rin.

—Creo que está helado —señaló el de la espada—. Y a punto de mearse encima del miedo… porque eres un extranjero, ¿verdad? —sonrió, y Rin sacudió la cabeza, sin saber siquiera si estaba asintiendo o negando. Sólo quería librarse de ese embotamiento, pensar, poder escapar…

—Maldita sea —escupió su compañero, que observaba a Rin de arriba abajo—. Nos pagarán menos por él, mírale el brazo.

El hombre suspiró.

—Menos es nada. ¿Crees que puedes llevarlo tú solo?

Rin oyó un resoplido cuando el filo de la espada se apartó de su cuello, pero fueron las manos agarrándole los brazos para levantarlo lo que le hizo reaccionar. Acertó un puñetazo en el lunar del hombre y logró aunar suficiente fuerza en las piernas para alejarse dos pasos, antes de que un golpe en el estómago lo hiciera caer. Gritó cuando alguien le retorció el brazo herido y lo inmovilizó en su espalda, tratando sin éxito de liberarse.

—No me esperaba esto —comentó una voz a su derecha. Rin alzó la cabeza lo justo para ver la sangre que resbalaba por el rostro del tipo del lunar—. Éste será difícil de adiestrar.

En esta ocasión, Rin no pudo hacer nada para evitar que lo arrastrasen al camino. No tuvo tiempo para apreciar la enorme jaula en la que los rehenes – _esclavos_ , le informó una vocecilla que sólo contribuyó a alarmarlo más– estaban hacinados antes de ser lanzado al interior sin cuidado; tuvo la suerte de amortiguar la caída con su brazo sano, pero antes de que pudiera incorporarse escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Sólo logró retroceder hasta apoyarse en los barrotes. Era consciente de las miradas clavadas en él –curiosas, intrigadas–, pero por una vez no le importaban. Tampoco le preocupaba en exceso el dolor creciente de su brazo, ni las arcadas que le provocó cuando llegó a un punto que le hizo marearse.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba.

 

 

 

Cuando Rei, con ayuda de un compañero, echó abajo la puerta de los aposentos de la Condesa, después de llamar y advertir en repetidas ocasiones lo que ocurriría si la mujer no abría, la encontró vacía.

Ambos se miraron, sin saber qué hacer. Registraron el dormitorio principal, el baño y una habitación que parecía un armario gigante, comparable al de la Sultana, pero no encontraron a la mujer por ningún sitio. Absolutamente perplejo, Rei se disponía a regresar a la habitación de la joven para explicarle lo ocurrido –suponía que, aunque fuese madrugada, la Sultana no se había quedado dormida aún–, pero antes de que avanzase dos pasillos un guardia se acercó corriendo hacia él, deteniéndose en seco a dos metros.

—No queda nadie en el castillo, señor —le informó.

Rei entornó los ojos.

—¿Cómo que no queda nadie?

El hombre tomó aire varias veces, como para armarse de valor.

—Ninguno de los esclavos está. Sólo quedan los guardias que deberían sustituir a los que estaban… bueno, de guardia esta noche.

_Imposible_. Rei calculaba que la cantidad de gente desaparecida era de al menos cien personas. No podía ser que se hubiesen marchado sin que nadie se diese cuenta; por los Dioses, había apostado a algunos de sus propios hombres en las salidas del castillo precisamente para asegurarse de que nadie saliera ni entrara sin su conocimiento.

—¿Habéis registrado bien? —insistió.

—Sera se ha tomado la libertad de movilizar a unos cuantos más de los nuestros, y a falta de algunas torres… sí, señor —respondió su compañero, y su voz sonó casi como una disculpa.

Rei se subió las gafas.

—Seguid registrando —ordenó—. E interrogad a los guardias que quedan… sin violencia —sabía que a la Sultana no le haría la menor gracia que se continuasen las esperpénticas tradiciones de la Familia Real.

Lo cual no significaba que Rei no temiese la reacción de la joven cuando le dijese que la Condesa se les había escapado como agua entre los dedos.

 

 

 

—No puedo creerlo —exhaló Gou por enésima vez.

Era consciente de la mirada preocupada de Nagisa siguiendo sus idas y venidas por la habitación, pero en ese momento le importaba bien poco. Estaba más furiosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo; no sabía si le molestaba más haber sido engañada o que la Condesa se hubiese escapado en sus mismísimas narices.

—Lo siento —murmuró el joven—. Lo único que no entiendo es… ¿cómo ha sabido que íbamos a detenerla? Has dado la orden hace apenas un par de horas.

Gou se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá.

—Quizá lo tuviese planeado… O puede que te oyera cuando viniste… ella o alguno de sus hombres —era consciente de la otra opción, pero no quería considerarla. Rei había elegido personalmente a la comitiva que la acompañaría de entre todos los guardias, y había enviado a ocultarse en Nil a aquellos cuya lealtad no tenía clara—. Al menos sabemos que no tiene a mi hermano.

Nagisa sonrió. Se aventuró a tomar su mano.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Gou enarcó una ceja.

—¿”Vamos”? ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir ayudándonos?

—Claro.

Gou no supo qué decir. Pese a la frustración, la furia y la impotencia, notaba las llamaradas cálidas que recorrían sus venas, comenzando por la mano que Nagisa tenía entre las suyas. Cuando el joven le cogió la otra, con cautela, la joven se permitió suspirar, pero lo que en realidad brotó de sus labios fue algo parecido a un sollozo. La única prueba de que Nagisa lo había oído fue el leve incremento en la fuerza de sus dedos.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —admitió la joven, bajando la mirada—. Es decir… más allá de lo oficial. Sé que te arriesgaste para averiguar lo que la Condesa está haciendo con los no atienses, teniendo que venir aquí pese a que también cogió a tus amigos… y aunque no la hayamos cogido esta noche, lo haremos… —Gou sacudió la cabeza; no quería divagar—. Pero no es por eso.

—Lo sé —replicó él—. Porque por eso quiero ir contigo.

La Sultana sintió sus mejillas encenderse. El hecho de que no ocurriese nada, sin embargo, convirtió su rostro en una mueca de exasperación.

—Creía que eras tú quien sabía de cuentos —comentó.

—¿Eh? —Nagisa parpadeó, desorientado. Gou puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué vendría ahora si tú estuvieses contando esta historia? —lo picó.

Nagisa, que parecía haber comprendido, fingió pensarlo durante unos instantes.

—Hay un incendio. El castillo se viene abajo entre llamas hijas del mismísimo Dios Sol. No hay supervivientes.

La joven se echó a reír. No debía; no tenía la menor idea de dónde –ni cómo– estaba su hermano y la gobernante de una de las regiones más productivas de su reino se había dado a la fuga, burlándose de ella en su cara. Pero estaba Nagisa, el titiritero que a pesar de las lunas no dejaba de hacerla sonreír.

—¿Y no hay beso de despedida?

Nagisa hinchó los carrillos.

—¡No puedo contar una historia y actuar al mismo tiempo, Alteza!

Al parecer sí podía, pensó Gou cuando, por fin, probó de nuevo los únicos labios que conocía. Y ah, hubiese dado cualquier cosa para que ese momento en el que el único mundo que existía era Nagisa durase para siempre; pero, aunque no fue a causa de un incendio, el instante tuvo que terminar.

—¿Qué hago ahora? —preguntó Gou, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de Nagisa. No esperaba respuesta, pero aun así sonrió a su pesar cuando notó los brazos del joven, cautelosos, rodear su espalda.

—Es mejor que lo pienses mañana —dijo finalmente el titiritero—. Es muy tarde y mañana probablemente sea un día largo.

Gou asintió, maldiciendo su agotado cerebro cuando no se le ocurrió nada que decirles al resto de guardias, los que llegarían por la tarde con Sousuke y el resto de amigos de Rin. Supuso que, pese a que no quisiera dormir, Nagisa tenía razón; era lo mejor que podía hacer durante las horas que faltaban para el amanecer.

Se separó de él y se dirigió a la cama arrastrando los pies, sin molestarse siquiera en desvestirse antes de meterse bajo las sábanas. Observó a Nagisa, que se había levantado del sofá y la miraba con una cautela inusual.

—¿Si te pido que te quedes aquí seguiré siendo doncella por la mañana? —murmuró, sonriendo cuando la pregunta hizo sonrojar al joven—. Ven —ordenó; sabía que estaba siendo imprudente y que su madre la mataría si supiera lo que iba a hacer, pero Nagisa nunca le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él. El joven llegó a la cama en dos pasos y se sentó en el borde. Gou sacó una mano de entre las mantas para tomar la suya—. Buenas noches —murmuró.

No escuchó nada más que su respiración y la de Nagisa hasta que, rozando las puertas de la inconsciencia, el joven empezó a roncar.

 

 

 

Rin no estaba en Lonaria.

Objetivamente, Haruka lo sabía desde que el mensajero de la Sultana había llegado a Nil a entregarles la misiva y había ordenado a sus hombres que se movilizaran.

Esa realidad, sin embargo, no caló en su interior ni siquiera después de recorrer él mismo todo el castillo sin encontrar al joven, tal y como informaba la carta. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ir a escuchar el discurso preparado por la hermana de Rin; él no estaba allí, y Haruka quería encontrarlo. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, hubiese dado lo mismo. Por mucho que Haruka anhelase verlo, el joven seguía en paradero desconocido.

Recorrió al menos tres veces el castillo, de arriba abajo, pasando por todas las habitaciones. La mayoría estaban vacías y en otras había guardias, pero en ninguna estaba Rin. Cuando, tras casi dos horas, Haruka se dio por vencido, se apoyó en la pared, sin saber hacia quién dirigir su ira. Pese a que la opción más fácil era, precisamente, Rin, el joven estaba demasiado preocupado para enfadarse con él; no tenía sentido guardar rencor a alguien que no estaba ahí.

Cuando vio a Sousuke acercarse por el pasillo, Haruka se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de que los Dioses estuviesen, por una vez en su vida, dispuestos a hacerle alguna tarea sencilla.

—¿Es que tienes la manía de esconderte cada vez que vas a un castillo? —Haruka lo fulminó con la mirada—. Tienes que venir.

—Estoy bien aquí —replicó Haruka, sin molestarse en seguir observándolo. Escuchó el resoplido del joven.

—Mira, yo tampoco quiero verte más de lo necesario, pero…

—¡Haru! —tanto Haruka como Sousuke se giraron para ver a Makoto, que llegó sin resuello hasta donde estaban—. Tienes que venir.

—¿Tú también?

—Sousuke ha dicho que podrías ayudar.

Haruka ni siquiera miró al joven. Enarcó una ceja, sin comprender, pero Makoto no parecía tener ganas de perder el tiempo; le agarró el codo y tiró de él, con demasiada fuerza para permitirle resistirse. Haruka no opuso resistencia, más porque intuía que debía de ser realmente importante que porque le apeteciera seguirlo.

Tras bajar dos pisos y recorrer un laberinto de pasillos, llegaron a una sala que parecía irradiar oscuridad; pese a que en la pared abundaban las antorchas y aún no había oscurecido, era imposible purgar el ambiente lúgubre de ese lugar. Sin embargo, Haruka prestó más atención a la gente que había allí congregada: la Sultana, Nagisa, el guardia que había seguido a Rin por todo el desierto un año antes, otros guardias a los que no conocía, sus propios compañeros y…

—¿Hana? —Haruka no fue consciente de que Makoto lo soltaba; le sorprendió demasiado ver a la niña esclava ahí. Había oído que la Condesa se había llevado a todos sus esclavos. Se acercó a la chiquilla, que parecía temer a todas las personas que había en la estancia y se había encogido en un rincón, sin poder reprimir sollozos inarticulados que hacían la atmósfera aún más deprimente. Hana alzó la mirada un poco, sin embargo, al escuchar su nombre

—Estaba escondida en las cocinas —explicó Rei—. Además de los pocos guardias que quedaban, estaba ella. Hemos intentado interrogarla, pero es muy asustadiza.

—Además de que no se les ha ocurrido pensar que no puede hablar —agregó Sousuke, exasperado.

—Sousuke ha dicho que tú estuviste hablando con ella —intervino la Sultana—, así que…

Dejó la frase en el aire, y Haruka contuvo un bufido antes de volver a mirar a Hana, que se había limpiado las lágrimas y se sorbía la nariz, aparentemente atenta a la conversación. Al menos, pensó, no era sorda.

Tuvo claro mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura, sin embargo, que no lo estaba haciendo por ellos. Algo en la forma en que la niña se movía, en sus ojos abiertos y llenos de miedo, le resultaba demasiado familiar para poder ignorarlo.

Se quedó observándola un rato, sin querer acercarse más para no asustarla, preguntándose cómo cogerla sin producirle un ataque de pánico.

—Aunque griten mucho, no hacen nada —le confió finalmente. Hana parpadeó y Haruka se giró para señalar a Makoto, que se había quedado quieto cerca de la entrada—. Él quien menos.

Hana no parecía convencida. Haruka tuvo que admitir que Makoto era demasiado corpulento para que la primera impresión que uno tenía de él fuese la de alguien no amenazante. Extendió el brazo hacia la niña con cautela; estaba a más distancia de la que le permitiría tocarla, pero aun así Hana observó el movimiento con desconfianza.

—Yo tampoco hago nada, lo sabes.

La niña ladeó la cabeza, su pelo corto bailando con el movimiento. Sin embargo, sus brazos ya no estaban tensos; y parte del miedo de su mirada había sido reemplazado por curiosidad. Lentamente, con los labios fruncidos en un gesto de aprensión, se puso en pie y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia Haruka.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó él, sin hacer el menor amago de tocarla. Dejó caer el brazo.

Hana señaló hacia la ventana.

—Supongo que eso significa que aquí no —masculló Kisumi.

Haruka se puso en pie también, comprendiendo que sería difícil comunicarse con Hana.

—Oye, ¿no te escribió su nombre? —inquirió Sousuke, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento con una precisión digna de Makoto.

Haruka la miró.

—¿Sabes escribir, Hana?

—Si escribió su nombre… —empezó Sousuke, impaciente, pero se interrumpió cuando la niña negó con la cabeza.

—Seguramente sólo le hayan enseñado su nombre —aportó Nagisa—. Es bastante común —agregó al sentir las miradas sorprendidas de Sousuke y la Sultana clavadas en él, como para justificarse.

La Sultana bufó.

—¿Cómo, entonces, se supone que va a decirnos algo útil? —se exasperó, pasándose una mano por el lacio cabello rojo.

Haruka dio un respingo cuando Hana tiró de su muñeca. Al bajar la mirada, descubrió a la niña señalando hacia la puerta y tratando de llevarlo con ella.

Por segunda vez en menos de una hora, Haruka se dejó arrastrar por el castillo; escuchó a los demás seguirlos a cierta distancia, como si no estuviesen seguros de que Hana fuese a mostrar al joven lo que quiera que quisiera enseñarle si traía compañía. Pero la niña no parecía prestar atención; guio a Haruka escaleras abajo, descendiendo hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras, bajo el nivel del suelo.

El joven no dijo una palabra cuando llegaron al nivel más profundo de mazmorras; cogió una antorcha del soporte en la pared antes de entrar en un pasillo en el que no había absolutamente nada de luz. Sin embargo, cuando Hana lo guio hasta el final del corredor, en el que no había nada más que una pared, y señaló los ladrillos, dudó que pudiese comprender lo que la niña quería decir sin ayuda.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó. Hana lo observaba con expectación, como esperando a que dijese algo—. ¿Una pared? —la pequeña negó con la cabeza—. ¿Mazmorras? —tampoco era eso; Hana apoyó la mano en uno de los ladrillos—. ¿Piedra?

Definitivamente, Haruka prefería a los niños que hablaban. Hana parecía aún más frustrada que él cuando alzó los brazos en un gesto universal. El joven dejó la antorcha en un soporte cercano y la cogió, acercándose de nuevo a la pared desnuda.

Hana pasó las manos por los ladrillos; daba palmaditas en la piedra y parecía estar siguiendo algún tipo de patrón desconocido para Haruka, pero que definitivamente, comprendió el joven cuando la niña soltó una risita, tenía sentido.

Un segundo después, sin embargo, el estruendo ensordecedor que estremeció el pasillo le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, alarmado. Quiso echar a correr, temiendo que el castillo entero se les viniese encima, pero se quedó congelado al comprobar el origen del sonido.

El muro se _hundía_. No desmoronándose, sino más bien deslizándose hacia abajo, en un hueco que Haruka no hubiese sabido que existía de no ser por Hana. La niña se aferraba a su ropa, alarmada por el ruido, aunque no parecía asustada; no debía de ser la primera vez que lo veía. Cuando terminó de desaparecer, el monstruoso mecanismo que había activado Hana se detuvo, dejando tras de sí un denso silencio y un túnel que debía de tener varios siglos.

—Vaya con la Condesa.

Haruka descubrió al séquito que los había seguido en la entrada del pasillo; se había olvidado por completo de ellos. Dejó a Hana en el suelo mientras se acercaban al túnel de piedra para curiosear, apartándose de su camino cuando se dio cuenta de que la niña trataba de esconderse de ellos tras él.

—¿Adónde lleva esto? —preguntó Momotarou a nadie en particular—. ¡Quiero verlo! —anunció, echando a andar con decisión hasta que Aiichiro lo agarró de un brazo para detenerlo.

—Fuera de Lonaria, eso es seguro —razonó la Sultana—. Rei, busca a un par de hombres y explorad el pasadizo —el guardia asintió—. Sólo falta… —buscó a Hana con la mirada; se acercó a ella, pero la chiquilla retrocedió, y la joven se detuvo para no asustarla—. Te llamas Hana, ¿no?

Haruka la miró. Todo en su postura hablaba de desconfianza. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos asintió secamente.

—Yo soy Gou —se presentó la Sultana—. Y si nos echas una mano, no tendrás que ser esclava más.

Era obvio que la niña no se lo creía; no obstante, alzó la mirada hacia Haruka en busca de su opinión.

—Seguramente lo haga —murmuró él; la hostilidad de Hana hacia la Sultana no tenía pinta de haber disminuido un ápice, pero la niña se tomó la molestia de volver a mirarla.

—¿Sabes adónde ha ido la Condesa? Aunque no puedas escribirlo; ¿has oído adónde quería llegar?

Hana se aferró a Haruka con más fuerza antes de asentir.


	11. Capítulo X

A decir verdad, Rin nunca había prestado mucha atención a los esclavos.

Sabía que existían desde que tenía uso de razón, por supuesto; había visto a muchos acompañando a las personas importantes a la que su padre recibía en Palacio. Sin embargo, jamás le habían llamado la atención. Prefería trepar por los árboles de los jardines con Sousuke o, cuando estaba especialmente aburrido, incordiar a su hermana. Se conformaba con saber que eran humanos, pero no personas; eran seres que habían perdido el derecho a que se les tratase como iguales.

La primera vez que había pensado en ellos seriamente había sido cuando Sousuke se peleó con el hijo de una de las criadas, al que la mujer había llevado a Palacio aquel día porque no tenía con quien dejarlo. El desconocido tuvo las de perder, pero Rin supo que a su amigo le pasaba algo más que los cardenales que empezaban a aparecer en su pálida piel. Efectivamente, cuando Sousuke le explicó el motivo, el joven Príncipe comprendió que no hubiese podido evitar pegar al otro niño.

Había dicho que Sousuke era hijo de una esclava. Rin comprendió que a su amigo le molestase; decir que la madre de Sousuke –a la que ninguno de los dos conocía– era una víbora hubiese sido infinitamente menos insultante. En aquel momento, Rin había lamentado no poder echar una mano a su amigo en la pelea.

No volvió a pensar en ellos hasta mucho más tarde, cuando fue testigo de la paliza –porque no encontraba otra palabra– que recibió un esclavo que había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse en las inmediaciones del lugar donde había desaparecido el pequeño de los Mikoshiba. Todo lo que pudo pensar, mientras sostenía la mano de su hermana y Sousuke sujetaba los hombros de ambos para evitar que interviniesen, fue que ese hombre gritaba como una persona, sangraba como una persona y suplicaba como una persona. Recordaba las huellas del esclavo sobre la arena que se acumulaba en uno de los jardines manchadas de sangre. Aquella noche, Gou se quedó dormida con él, después de horas llorando y sin lograr calmarse.

Su opinión respecto al tema había cambiado sustancialmente, pero Rin no había tenido muchos más motivos para darle vueltas al asunto en los años posteriores. Había aprendido un poco más acerca del tema en las últimas lunas gracias a Haruka, pero no había pensado mucho en ello. No quería.

En ese momento, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que él era una de esas personas, temía el momento en que su mente se cansara de huir de la cuestión. Casi agradecía los ratos en los que el dolor de su brazo se hacía tan insoportable que borraba todo pensamiento racional de su mente; cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse a la realidad de haberse convertido en algo que siempre le había producido una extraña mezcla entre repugnancia y lástima.

Afortunadamente, periódicamente tenía algo que lo obligaba a salir del remolino de horror e incredulidad que era su mente. Dos veces al día, la jaula recibía comida y agua: unos cuantos mendrugos de pan duro y dos cántaros de barro que ni por asomo eran suficientes para las cerca de cincuenta personas que había allí hacinadas. Y ver cómo se pegaban por la comida, cómo no existía un mínimo de compasión que interfiriese con el deseo egoísta de sobrevivir, era demasiado impactante para Rin.

En las dos primeras ocasiones, el joven no había conseguido comer, demasiado afectado por la ausencia de humanidad de esa jaula.

A la tercera, le había parecido que en algún lugar de su aturdida mente Sousuke resoplaba con exasperación y se metía con él por dejar que ese lado romántico suyo le impidiese alimentarse.

Rin también había olvidado la solidaridad. A veces lograba comer y a veces no, pero procuraba no mirar a los demás cuando sí conseguía algo que llevarse a la boca. Cuando tenía el estómago algo más lleno el remordimiento se lo aguijoneaba al fijarse en las caras famélicas que parecían mirarlo con resentimiento, pero en cuanto su cuerpo se vaciaba de nuevo expulsaba todos los pensamientos que lo distrajesen de su objetivo.

En ocasiones le parecía oír a Haruka con tanta claridad que era como si el joven estuviese a su lado, cogiendo su mano igual que lo había hecho aquella noche en Rith, y casi podía oír la mezcla entre afecto y exasperación de su voz:

“ _No se puede ser generoso y sobrevivir al mismo tiempo_ ”, le había dicho.

Entonces, Rin había rebatido tal afirmación. Siempre se podía ayudar, siempre era mejor la satisfacción de saber que se estaba haciendo algo bien.

Ahora, sin embargo, no podía sino odiar que el joven estuviese en lo cierto.

 

 

 

Sousuke opinaba que las palabras de ánimo de Kisumi cuando terminaban sus clases particulares eran exageraciones, pero incluso él podía darse cuenta de que sus duelos ya no eran tan tediosos para el joven. Ahora parecían un juego, y en ocasiones incluso se asemejaban a algo real.

Desde que descubriesen que Rin no estaba en Lonaria, sin embargo, el joven sentía que se había estancado. Atacaba con rabia y sin atino, y pese a que Kisumi no había tardado en señalar lo obvio no era tan sencillo corregirlo. Sousuke había estado tan convencido de que encontrarían a su amigo que ahora no sabía qué hacer además de descargar su rabia de una forma que en teoría no era completamente destructiva.

Suspiró tras salir de la espaciosa habitación que habían utilizado para entrenar; lo bueno de estar en un castillo desierto era que nadie les molestaba. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a su dormitorio, Sousuke vagó por pasillos al azar hasta que salió a uno de los patios.

Habían pasado dos días desde que llegasen al castillo. Y, pese a que ya sabían que el pasadizo desembocaba al oeste de Lonaria y gracias a Hana habían conseguido averiguar hacia dónde se dirigía la Condesa, se pondrían en marcha por la mañana. Habían de ser cautos, pues sospechaban que la mujer estaba reuniendo hombres de más partes de Atia para luchar contra ellos. Gou también estaba trabajando en ello, y al parecer su amigo titiritero tendría un papel importante en el asunto.

Una serie de sonidos rítmicos, secos, captó la atención de Sousuke. El joven se pegó al muro del castillo y caminó hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido.

Descubrió a Haruka en un hueco en el que no había árboles ni arbustos; la incipiente oscuridad del crepúsculo hizo que al principio Sousuke confundiese sus movimientos con un extraño baile. Unos segundos más tarde, sin embargo, observó un espantajo que parecía construido por el propio Haruka clavado en el suelo, con haces de paja que abultaban lo que de lejos parecía una figura más o menos humana. El joven lanzaba sus cuchillos desde una distancia considerable, sacando más puñales de entre los pliegues de su ropa a tal velocidad que a Sousuke le costó darse cuenta de que las dagas no nacían en sus dedos instantáneamente.

Se mordió el labio, comprendiendo de nuevo que no era él el único preocupado.

A Sousuke, Haruka le gustaba en ese momento lo mismo que le había gustado cuando Rin se lo había presentado, lo cual era bastante poco. Sin embargo, no había podido ignorar lo apagado que estaba desde que los hombres de la Condesa se llevasen al Príncipe; técnicamente, no había hecho nada fuera de lo común –o lo que Sousuke consideraba común, de acuerdo a sus observaciones–, pero había algo en la forma en que se movía que se había vuelto perezoso, casi desganado. Incluso ahora, mientras lo veía apuñalar al espantapájaros, Sousuke se daba cuenta de que Haruka no estaba poniendo toda su atención.

Y, pese a que no terminaba de comprenderlo, creía saber dónde estaba el interés que faltaba en esa tarea.

Incluso a pesar de que la luz moría en el horizonte, Haruka no dejaba de acertar en su objetivo; cuando gastaba todos sus cuchillos se acercaba al muñeco a recuperarlos, y empezaba de nuevo. No falló ni una vez. Sousuke recordó al hombre al que había matado sin despeinarse cuando éste amenazó a Rin y se estremeció; había de admitir que no le agradaría que su ya desastrosa relación con él empeorase hasta llegar a ese punto.

Se mordió el labio antes de decidirse a anunciar su presencia. Había pospuesto ese momento varios días, pero pese a que supondría tener que tragarse su orgullo era preferible a sentir que estaba huyendo.

Haruka se había vuelto a quedar sin armas cuando Sousuke carraspeó. Se detuvo en seco y miró alrededor hasta que lo localizó; sus ojos se entornaron hasta que apenas quedaron dos rendijas azules entre sus párpados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la hostilidad en su voz era evidente.

Sousuke suspiró y avanzó un poco. Agradeció que Haruka se hubiese olvidado momentáneamente de sus cuchillos.

—Um… Quería hablar contigo.

En cuanto oyó esas palabras, Haruka se acercó a su juguete de entrenamiento para recuperar sus armas.

—Habla —murmuró, y Sousuke descubrió que le resultaba más fácil concretar lo que quería decir en palabras sin esa mirada azul que parecía eternamente enfadada clavada en él.

—Tenías razón en lo que dijiste antes de que nos fuéramos de aquí —Haruka no se volvió; Sousuke tomó aire, sabiendo que aun sin mirarlo directamente hablar iba a ser bastante difícil—. Mira, de todo lo que Rin podría haber hecho cuando se libró de ser Sultán, sigo sin entender por qué decidió estar con alguien como tú. Si de mí dependiera… —quiso continuar, pero recordar lo mucho que había herido a Rin con esas palabras se lo impidió. Tragó saliva—. Pero no es asunto mío.

Haruka se giró hacia él cuando desenterró la última daga de su muñeco. No parecía enfadado, pero tampoco contento. Aunque era difícil hacer una apuesta cuando se trataba de él, Sousuke creyó ver cansancio en su mirada.

—¿Y?

Sousuke se mordió el labio.

—Lo que pasó con la Condesa… —empezó, pero no necesitó preocuparse por completar la oración.

—Lo hizo Rin, no tú —lo interrumpió Haruka con brusquedad—. No hace falta que tú lo excuses.

El joven retrocedió un paso, alarmado por el rencor que contenía la voz de Haruka.

—Vale —murmuró finalmente—. Sólo quería decirlo.

Se giró y echó a andar de vuelta al castillo, pero la voz de Haruka lo hizo detenerse.

—Que quieras ser amable no va a conseguir que Rin vuelva—le espetó.

Sousuke no respondió. Lo sabía de sobra. Igual que sabía que debería haberse mordido la lengua aquel día.

Pero no había nada más que pudiese hacer en ese momento.

 

 

 

Rin no tenía la menor idea de la geografía de Atia. Todo lo que sabía era que había montañas, el día siempre parecía apagado y nunca dejaba de hacer frío.

Sólo supo que la ciudad que coronaba una colina desgastada era Apona porque escuchó a una mujer comentarlo; sin embargo, no comprendió la intranquilidad que se extendió entre todos los que estaban encerrados en la jaula hasta que hubieron atravesado la muralla.

El carro se dirigió hacia un edificio que imponía, no por su altura, sino por su extensión. Entró por una cancela de metal a un patio empedrado que por un momento recordó al Príncipe a su jardín favorito de Palacio, al menos hasta que vio la cantidad de hombres armados que salieron a recibirlos.

No hubo ningún tipo de aviso: los esclavos más cercanos a la puerta de la jaula intentaron apartarse, pero no pudieron hacer nada para evitar que los cogieran. Los arrastraron hasta el interior del edificio mientras uno de los hombres que había atrapado a Rin dejaba al resto encerrados y comentando lo ocurrido.

—¡Callaos! —ordenó, y el murmullo que había nacido en la jaula se apagó de golpe.

Rin, sin embargo, seguía escuchando una de las palabras que había oído. Se repetía una y otra vez, tan rápido que parecía un continuo que le taladraba los tímpanos. Abrió la boca, intentando desmentirlo, pero si algo le habían enseñado los últimos días era que eso no cambiaría lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Apenas registró que alguien se acercaba a su custodio y comentaba que todo estaría listo para esa misma tarde.

El Príncipe quiso gritar. Por el destino que le aguardaba, por el miedo que tenía, por la cruel ironía que suponía ese macabro deseo de los Dioses. Porque en el fondo sabía que debería haber previsto que pasaría, pero tampoco hubiera cambiado nada que fuese consciente de lo que le esperaba.

Quizá fue una suerte que lo cogiesen en la siguiente tanda. Se resistió y trató de liberarse, ignorando  el incesante dolor de su brazo roto, pero la falta de alimento y el frío que parecía haberse instalado en sus huesos desordenaba sus movimientos, haciendo inútiles sus intentos por escapar.  Las amenazas del tipo que lo arrastraba no surtieron efecto, pero la mano que le tiró del pelo, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y las palabras susurradas en su oído ayudaron a que, por unos instantes, Rin lograse pensar con claridad.

_Da igual lo que haga. Ya soy un esclavo_.

Pero el terror que lo invadió cuando llegaron a una habitación inusualmente caliente no entendía que su función ahí era inexistente. Vagamente Rin se percató de algunos esclavos también intentaban liberarse; en cambio, sí oyó, con una escalofriante claridad, los gritos de otros. Pero no podía hacer nada, así que clavó la mirada en la chimenea, concentrándose en las llamas que lamían la madera y caldeaban la estancia. El hombre que lo sujetaba debía de estar sorprendido por tal cambio en su comportamiento, razonó.

Recordó cuando Haruka y los demás lo habían hecho pasar por un esclavo. Se había quejado de lo incómodos que eran los grilletes.

Su visión se emborronó. De buen gusto cambiaría lo que le esperaba por unos grilletes.

En menos de un segundo, todo su mundo se volvió blanco. No había nada, sólo un grito agónico con olor a quemado que Rin no reconoció como suyo, el sello al rojo vivo abriendo su espalda mientras dos pares de manos lo retenían para que dejara de moverse.

Cuando la sorpresa inicial se evaporó, sin embargo, Rin perdió toda voluntad para seguir resistiéndose; no fue el dolor lo que le impidió mantenerse en pie, sino un agotamiento que no tenía que ver tanto con el ardor que seguía extendiéndose desde su espalda como con el significado del  hierro al rojo vivo que había dejado una impresión eterna en su piel. De todas formas, pensó, no muy seguro de si seguía consciente, ya no importaba.

Lo dejaron en una habitación junto al resto de esclavos que también habían sido marcados. Rin se dejó caer junto a la pared más lejana de la puerta y cerró los ojos, por una vez dando la bienvenida a la tortura que suponía el dolor de sus lesiones.

Era mejor que resignarse a la realidad, que aceptar que había dejado de ser dueño de sí mismo.

 

 

 

Resultó curioso que Haruka fuese el que durmió mejor la noche anterior a su partida.

Makoto no consiguió pegar ojo; no comprendía por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos su corazón latía tan fuerte que era como intentar dormir en una taberna. De modo que pasó las horas muertas mirando al techo, preguntándose qué encontrarían en Apona. Le había sorprendido que todos sus hombres estuviesen de acuerdo en acompañar a la Sultana, sobre todo ahora que sabían que Rin no estaba con la Condesa, pero no podía separar el grupo, y sabía que tarde o temprano sería la hermana del Príncipe la que diese con él, así que había tenido que ceder aunque no le hiciese gracia.

Miró a Haruka, que de vez en cuando murmuraba palabras incomprensibles en sueños. Era consciente de que no había sido la promesa de recuperar a Rin lo que lo había impulsado a aceptar seguir a la Sultana hasta Apona. Desde que los hombres de la Condesa capturasen al Príncipe, su amigo tenía un interés inusual en cualquier cosa que supusiera un conflicto. Makoto deseaba de todo corazón que su frustración no se tornase imprudencia cuando llegase el momento.

Lo despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron en la habitación; mientras se vestían y recogían sus cosas de la habitación, sin poder quitarse de encima la sensación de que ya habían vivido eso antes, Haruka se comunicó mediante gruñidos y miradas fulminantes. No recordó las ventajas del lenguaje verbal hasta que salieron al patio, donde la mayoría de los hombres de la Sultana ya estaban preparados.

Se reunieron con los suyos para asegurarse de que todo estuviese preparado. Makoto dejó la tarea en manos de Kisumi; él estaba demasiado cansado. Se apoyó en su dromedario, lamentando no haber podido dormir.

Advirtió la mirada de Haruka clavada en él con una eficacia perfeccionada a lo largo de los años.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró, girándose para verlo acariciar el cuello de su montura—. ¿Tú no estás nervioso?

Haruka se encogió de hombros.

—Cuanto antes quitemos a la Condesa de en medio, antes encontraremos a Rin —murmuró sencillamente.

—¿Y después? —Makoto no se dio cuenta del error que había cometido hasta que el mal estuvo hecho; siempre que se enfrentaban a algo difícil solían obligarse a pensar en lo que ocurriría tras ello, en no dejar que en su cabeza un solo suceso representase el fin de todo. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía, había sido una mala idea.

—Lo pensaré entonces —decidió Haruka tras unos segundos en silencio, optando por la solución más sencilla. Centrarse en el presente siempre había sido la forma que el joven tenía de huir.

 

 

 

Asuka sabía que, a estas alturas, el Príncipe no sería de utilidad.

Sabía que cuando la Sultana tuviese Apona rodeada, un chantaje sólo serviría para posponer lo inevitable un poco más. Que la muchacha cedería a lo que ella pidiese sólo para reducir la ciudad a escombros en cuanto tuviese a su hermano a salvo.

No es que Asuka hubiese depositado todas sus esperanzas en el joven; los refuerzos ya estaban en camino y llegarían antes que las tropas de la Sultana. Pero tenerlo a su merced era un punto a su favor, así que cuando lo descubrió encadenado a los otros esclavos para ser subastado no dudó en ordenar a uno de sus soldados que lo comprase.

El joven no la vio, sin embargo; fue conducido directamente al castillo mientras Asuka terminaba su paseo, tratando de elucubrar cómo el Príncipe había terminado volviendo a ella. No era muy difícil imaginarlo, pero no resultaba de ser irónico.

Cuando regresó al castillo, se tomó su tiempo. Se dio un baño, se maquilló y se puso un vestido que le gustaba bastante. Su situación era exactamente la misma que antes de tener al Príncipe, pero saber que ahora podía hacer literalmente lo que quisiera con él sin que fuese ilegal la puso de un buen humor que no había saboreado desde hacía varias lunas.

Mientras se arreglaba el pelo, descubrió, gracias al soldado que había llevado al Príncipe al castillo, que el joven no había opuesto la menor resistencia. No fue ninguna sorpresa. Eran los hombres más orgullosos quienes más se hundían al ser marcados; Asuka lo había visto en más de una ocasión.

Se tomó su tiempo para dirigirse a la habitación que había asignado al Príncipe. No estaba en las mazmorras, sino en una de las torres más altas; lo cual no impedía que fuese una celda de la que el joven no podría escapar por mucho que lo intentase. Asuka no quería correr más riesgos a ese respecto; demasiado estúpida había sido al llevarlo a la subasta y darle la oportunidad de huir.

Cuando entró en la estancia, pese a que no había ningún mueble para distraerla –era una habitación completamente vacía, salvo por el caldero destinado a que el Príncipe hiciera sus necesidades–, le costó localizar al joven. Y, cuando lo vio, fue difícil reconocerlo: estaba sentado en la esquina opuesta al caldero, sucio, con la mirada perdida y completamente inmóvil. No dio muestras de haberse percatado de la presencia de la Condesa hasta que ella carraspeó.

—Alteza —llamó; el Príncipe dio un respingo y la miró, y para su satisfacción su rostro se transformó en una máscara de terror—. Me alegro de volver a veros —comentó sin disimular la burla impresa en su voz.

—¿Cómo…? —empezó el Príncipe

—Os vi, me agradasteis y os compré. Como se suele hacer con cualquier esclavo —respondió Asuka con calma—. Quizá os interese saber que habéis sido de los esclavos más baratos que he adquirido; supongo que vuestro brazo lesionado os ha hecho perder valor.

El joven la fulminó con la mirada, un destello de su antiguo orgullo retornando sin remedio.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer conmigo?

Asuka se encogió de hombros.

—Para empezar, asegurarme de que no volváis a escapar. Aún no sé cuán útil seréis, pero por si acaso os mantendré conmigo —el Príncipe entornó los ojos—. No os quejéis. No tenéis _derecho_ a quejaros. Ahora me pertenecéis.

Pese a que era evidente que el joven no estaba ni por asomo en buena forma –no sólo por tener un brazo inútil; Asuka sabía por experiencia que los esclavos siempre llegaban en malas condiciones y por lo general desnutridos–, la mujer temió por un instante que el Príncipe se abalanzase sobre ella. No dudaba que, de haber estado en pleno uso de sus facultades, la habría atacado.

—La esclavitud… —empezó, pero incluso él parecía saber que en ese momento eran palabras vacías.

Asuka enarcó una ceja, invitándolo a continuar; cuando no lo hizo, ella decidió ponerlo al día:

—Ahora que me acuerdo; conocí a vuestra hermana hace poco. Una niñita encantadora, pero con demasiados pájaros en la cabeza, si queréis mi opinión —el Príncipe palideció—. Me consta que está con vuestro amante, y sospecho que lo traerá aquí. Será precioso.

Quiso poner los ojos en blanco ante la estupefacción del Príncipe. ¿De verdad creía que Asuka no tenía medios para saber lo que ocurría en su propio castillo?

—No podéis —murmuró el Príncipe—. No tenéis nada que hacer; estáis en un callejón sin salida.

Lo dijo en voz baja, sin emoción, como si no le importara. Probablemente no le importase. Ya no.

Asuka sonrió.

—En realidad, ahora es cuando más hay que hacer, Alteza. Desde aquí probablemente veáis bastante bien lo que ocurrirá cuando vuestra hermana llegue a Apona.

El Príncipe no dijo nada. De hecho, ni siquiera la miró. Asuka salió en silencio, dejándolo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Mentiría si dijera que informarlo no había sido tanto un acto de cortesía como un medio para sentirse mejor, aunque sólo fuese por comparación.


	12. Capítulo XI

El camino en realidad no era camino, sino un río que sólo existía en primavera, cuando la nieve se derretía y el agua se encauzaba entre las montañas arrastrando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Con todo, las plantas no aprendían; estaban secas a causa del frío, pero seguían en el fondo del río vacío, sin importarle que en pocas semanas fuesen a ser arrancadas de cuajo.

Parecían haber sido más inteligentes los matorrales y árboles que crecían en las lindes, que pese a que en su mayoría también habían perdido las hojas al menos conservaban su estructura, esperando que el frío extremo se marchase de Atia para resucitar, del mismo modo que las plantas del desierto necesitaban una tormenta para florecer durante unas horas.

Era, a su modo, hermoso, y Gou lamentaba las circunstancias que la habían llevado hasta esa situación. En su plan estaba viajar a todas las regiones del reino con cierta frecuencia para comprobar con sus propios ojos cómo iban las cosas; pero nunca había querido que fuese así, persiguiendo a una traidora que pretendía desvincularse del gobierno y los Dioses sabrían qué le habría hecho a su hermano.

Se mordió el labio cuando llegaron a la unión entre el río seco en el que se encontraban y otro, más grande, sabiendo que se avecinaba otro suceso desagradable.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí —anunció, y Sera se encargó de comunicárselo a los demás.

Gou observó con cierto interés cómo sus hombres montaban su tienda; sin embargo, se olvidó por completo de ellos cuando Rei se acercó escoltando a Nagisa.

—Vamos —Gou hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que el soldado y el titiritero la siguieran cauce abajo. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada mientras avanzaban unos cien metros, lo suficiente para alejarse del resto de soldados y evitar que los escuchasen.

Gou intentó tragarse el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta cuando se detuvo, sabiéndose protegida de las miradas de sus hombres tras un agracejo francamente descomunal.

—He de irme, ¿no? —murmuró Nagisa.

La Sultana asintió.

—Si todo va bien, nos veremos pronto —le aseguró. Quiso creerlo—. Pero sé que tienes los medios para llegar a Kinn más rápido que nadie, y no puedo mandar a una comitiva pomposa para esto. ¿Llevas los documentos? —Nagisa asintió—. ¿Has comprobado que estén todos sellados? —otro asentimiento—. ¿Te has quedado con el orden en que has de darlos…? —Gou suspiró—. Bien…

—¿Vos estaréis bien, Alteza? —la interrumpió Nagisa—. Si vais a estar en el centro de lo que ocurra…

Gou sonrió.

—Me las apañaré. Además —se giró hacia Rei, que se mantenía en su posición, con la espalda recta y la expresión seria—, estoy en buenas manos.

Nagisa había dado un paso hacia ella, pero se detuvo al recordar que Rei seguía presente. Gou se mordió el labio, buscando una solución:

—Rei —empezó—. Busca… eh…

—Madera —completó él.

—Madera —repitió Gou, viendo cómo echaba a andar para rodear el agracejo y darles algo de intimidad. Se le escapó una risita antes de volverse a Nagisa—. Ten cuidado. No necesito más problemas —le advirtió.

El joven asintió. Con cautela, eliminó la distancia que lo separaba de la Sultana y tomó sus manos, acariciando el dorso.

—Me hubiese gustado contarte algún cuento —admitió en voz baja—. He aprendido unos cuantos desde que me marché de Al-Dimah.

—Y a mí me hubiese encantado oírlos —replicó Gou. Le dolía separarse de él de nuevo cuando ni siquiera habían terminado de reencontrarse, pero no podía ser tan egoísta como para imponer sus deseos ante las necesidades del reino—. Si todo esto termina bien…

—¿Qué? —Nagisa no habló hasta que pasó casi un minuto sin que la Sultana dijese nada.

Gou pensó en las cartas que el joven llevaba. En los tratos y los sacrificios que podría suponer para ella el bien de Awaash. En lo frías que estarían sus manos cuando Nagisa las soltase, y en la traición que suponían las palabras que ella misma había escrito.

Se obligó a sonreír.

—Nada. Seguro que terminará bien.

Era el único modo en que podía terminar. Y ella era sólo una persona, una mujer cuyos deseos no importaban comparados con los de su pueblo.

Y, a pesar de todo, una parte de ella le reprochó su empeño por ser Sultana cuando se dejó acunar por los brazos de Nagisa, sus ojos ardiendo tanto que tuvo que cerrarlos mientras besaba al joven. Quería ser egoísta y hacer lo que quisiera, quería que por una vez sus deseos personales no interfiriesen con su deber. Estaba harta de sacrificar cosas porque debía ceder.

—Eh —Nagisa se separó de ella y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Quizá fuese el violento contraste entre el frío de Atia y la calidez que la arropaba al estar cerca de Nagisa. Puede que se tratase de todas las preocupaciones, todos los miedos que había encerrado, que por fin empezaban a escapar por las grietas de su autocontrol. Pero Gou estuvo a punto de ser sincera; incluso despegó los labios.

Y se dio cuenta de que decir la verdad sería aún más complicado.

_No ahora_.

—No lo sé —sollozó, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Nagisa—. Espera un poco más —le pidió.

Nagisa no se marchó hasta que Gou se secó la última de sus lágrimas. Cuando el joven se alejó por el camino, la Sultana se giró y descubrió a Rei espiando tras el agracejo.

—A-Alteza, no quiero que pe-penséis… Estaba… Eh…

Gou suspiró. Estaba agotada, y no se trataba únicamente del viaje.

—No voy a cortarte la cabeza por esto, Rei. Sólo mantén la boca cerrada.

El guardia asintió, aún nervioso.

—¿Qué espera a cambio? —inquirió en voz baja.

—Nada —darse cuenta de que era verdad fue lo más doloroso—. No espera nada, Rei, y yo tampoco puedo darle lo que querría.

Rei no insistió. No hizo ningún comentario durante el resto de la noche.

 

 

 

La generosidad fue algo más que una opción cuando a Apona llegaron tropas de las ciudades cercanas.

Todos los vecinos estaban obligados a aportar algo al ejército de la Condesa; los que no podían permitirse ceder comida se encargaban de dar cama a los hombres que protegerían Apona, y toda Atia, del inminente asalto a la ciudad por parte de la Sultana.

No muchos sabían la intrincada telaraña que los había atrapado en esa situación, sin embargo. La propia Asuka seguía sin saber cómo la Sultana había sabido adónde dirigirse después de su huida de Lonaria; no obstante, ésa no era su principal preocupación. Era consciente de que el ejército que se había reunido en Apona sería más que suficiente para aplastar a la Guardia de la Sultana, pero dudaba que esa niña no hubiese sido lo suficientemente precavida para buscar refuerzos.

Si no se libraba de ellos rápido, Asuka sabía que a Apona le esperaba un sitio. Y sabía que, pese a que ya se estaban llevando labores de abastecimiento, las provisiones no serían suficientes; entre el séquito de soldados, criados y esclavos que habían llegado con ella y las tropas que habían enviado desde las ciudades vecinas, la población de Apona casi se había duplicado.

No le preocupaban los esclavos; tenía claro que los mantendría hasta que no pudiese alimentarlos, y después los sacrificaría para que su comida llegase a la boca de un atiense. Si el Príncipe aún conservaba la cordura para entonces, Asuka simplemente lo mantendría encerrado hasta que todo terminase, de una forma o de otra.

Pero, aun así, no quería un sitio. No quería ver sufrir a su gente; sabía que, pese a que aguantarían más de lo que la Sultana esperase, resultaría imposible asegurarse de que todos los atienses tenían medios para llenarse el estómago. Que probablemente algún que otro esclavo vería en la hambruna la oportunidad para recuperar sus derechos y se creería igual que los ciudadanos de Apona, que se rebelaría contra su amo y sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conservar su pantomima de vida.

—Señora —Asuka volvió al a realidad más bruscamente de lo que le hubiese gustado, ladeando la cabeza para encarar a uno de los esclavos. Era tremendamente alto, pero el miedo lo hacía encogerse y parecer poco más que una estatua de palo. La Condesa lo reconoció enseguida.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Su Alteza se niega a comer —explicó el hombre.

Asuka resopló. No estaba segura de quién era más crío, si el Príncipe o la Sultana. De cualquier modo, no iba a dejar que un berrinche la alterase. A estas alturas el joven ya no tenía ninguna utilidad; que él solo hubiese decidido no ser una molestia para los atienses era lo mejor que podría haber pensado.

—No desperdicies comida, entonces.

No quería matar de inanición al Príncipe. Sólo asegurarse de que comprendía el valor de la comida, algo que probablemente no le habían enseñado en todos los años que había pasado mimado en su Palacio.

Asuka permitiría que le llevasen comida. Cuando el joven suplicase por ella.

 

 

 

El sol estaba en su punto alto cuando divisaron Apona.

No calentaba, aunque eso no era nada nuevo; en Atia el sol únicamente aportaba luz. No obstante, y sin que los guardias, los mercaderes y la Sultana se diesen cuenta, sus rayos asestaban dentelladas a cada pedacito de piel expuesta que encontraran. Uno de los guardias había comentado que se debía a que el Dios Sol detestaba que ascendiesen y se acercasen a sus dominios y los quemaba para castigar su osadía.

Ante tal justificación, Sousuke se había limitado a resoplar, viendo cómo Rei ponía los ojos en blanco. Miró a Gou, pero ella no parecía en absoluto divertida.

Ni siquiera parecía estar del todo ahí. Desde que Nagisa se separase de ellos, había estado taciturna y distraída, lo cual era alarmante cuando se trataba de alguien que por lo general era totalmente consciente de su entorno. Sousuke había intentado hablar con ella en bastantes ocasiones durante los últimos dos días, sin mucho éxito.

Casi se había rendido, pero tuvo que preguntar cuando vio las torres que intentaban pinchar el cielo dentro de las murallas de Apona.

—¿Qué haremos?

Gou dio un respingo y aferró las riendas de su montura con más fuerza.

—¿Eh?

Sousuke resopló.

—Cuando lleguemos a Apona —Gou se dispuso a responder, pero él no la dejó—: Si es por ese cuentacuentos tuyo… —empezó, casi en un susurro.

La joven lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tengo problemas más graves que Nagisa —le espetó en voz baja; su parecido con Rin cuando estaba enfadada era tan evidente que resultaba un poco siniestro—. Dudo que la Condesa se entregue sin oponer resistencia, así que, si no encontramos una manera de penetrar en Apona, la rodearemos y esperaremos a que salgan ellos.

Sousuke se mordió el labio; no había querido disgustarla. Pero últimamente parecía que los Dioses le hubiesen concedido el don de disgustar a los Matsuoka. Alargó un brazo con cautela para tomar la mano de su amiga; afortunadamente, Gou no se apartó.

—Perdona —murmuró; la joven asintió, sin mirarlo—. Pero tengo algo de razón, ¿verdad?

Gou asintió de nuevo.

—No es sólo eso. Aunque logremos capturar a la Condesa, aún tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano. Y éste es el primer problema real al que me enfrento… si sale mal, quedaré en evidencia delante de todo Awaash, y los Dioses saben qué medidas querrá tomar el Consejo —apretó los dedos de Sousuke—. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a buscarlo —susurró.

Sousuke quiso abrazarla; pese a que sabía que su amiga era fuerte, pese a que la había visto demostrar un valor inigualable durante los últimos días, también era consciente de que la carga que la joven Sultana llevaba sobre los hombros podía resultar agotadora. No obstante, se conformó con acariciar el dorso de su mano con el pulgar; la vulnerabilidad de la Sultana era un asunto privado, y había muchos guardias observándolos en ese momento.

—Lo encontraremos —afirmó con seguridad. Se giró para ver a Haruka, callado e inmóvil sobre su dromedario—. De una forma u otra, acabaremos dando con él.

Como si lo hubiese oído, Haruka alzó la mirada y clavó los ojos en él. Luego apretó los labios y volvió a observar el pelaje de su montura, como enfadado por algo que Sousuke no alcanzaba a entender.

Lo que sí entendía, sin embargo, era que entre la multitud que se acercaba inexorablemente a Apona había al menos tres personas que no descansarían hasta recuperar a Rin.

 

 

 

La Condesa fue a visitarlo al atardecer.

Rin no se molestó en mirarla; se concentró en la pared de enfrente, sabiendo que la mujer se marcharía antes si no le hacía caso. Y no quería oírla, no quería oír nada.

—Si miráis por la ventana, Alteza, quizá reconozcáis a alguien —Rin cerró los ojos—. Vuestra hermana ha venido hasta aquí en nombre de esa ridícula empresa suya; y me temo que en esta ocasión ni siquiera saber que estáis aquí la ayudará a controlar su ira. Reducirá Apona a cenizas.

—Ojalá.

La palabra burló el autocontrol de Rin con una facilidad inusual. Al joven no le importó. Ni siquiera saber que su hermana estaba a las puertas de la ciudad penetraba lo suficientemente hondo como para importarle. El dato había sido reducido a poco más que palabras; y fue un logro, teniendo en cuenta que el dolor de su brazo roto, el interminable ardor proveniente de su espalda y los furiosos rugidos de su estómago le impedían comprender el significado de la mayoría de lo que ocurría desde que cayese, de nuevo, en manos de la Condesa.

—Me temo que no permitiré que eso ocurra, Alteza.

Rin apretó los dientes. Le traía sin cuidado el destino de Apona. Sólo quería que la Condesa se marchase. Estar completamente solo ya dolía demasiado; que la mujer lo acompañase para mofarse de él lo angustiaba tanto que casi le impedía respirar.

_Si Gou viene, Haru…_

Rin sacudió la cabeza. No. Eso no era cierto. ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que la Condesa no había mentido? Sus comentarios desdeñosos constituían la única conexión que tenía con lo que ocurría en el exterior. No era una fuente de información fiable, aunque fuese la única que tenía.

La llegada de Gou debía de ser verdad, ya que era algo que Rin podía comprobar si lograba ponerse en pie y acercarse a la ventana. Sin embargo, era lo único en lo que el joven podía confiar. No era seguro que Haruka estuviese con ella. Ni los demás tampoco.

No se percató de que la Condesa seguía hablando, ni tampoco escuchó cómo, frustrada ante su falta de reacción, la mujer salía de la celda. Probablemente se había perdido únicamente mentiras.

Haruka no estaba con Gou. Era demasiado inteligente para ello; seguramente ni siquiera estuviese en Atia, sino a una distancia prudencial de la región, tranquilo y a salvo con Makoto y los demás.

_Lejos_.

Debería haber sido una idea tranquilizadora, pero sólo logró que su cuerpo se estremeciese con sollozos reprimidos.

 

 

 

Apona era inexpugnable.

Después de que la Condesa se asomase a la muralla para confirmar que no, no tenía la menor intención de entregarse sin oponer resistencia, la Sultana había ordenado a un grupo de cinco guardias rodear la ciudad en busca de alguna forma de colarse en el interior, pero no había manera; no importaba por dónde lo mirasen, había un muro de diez metros impidiéndoles entrar.

La opción había sido, pues, sitiar la ciudad. Había pequeños campamentos dispersos cerca de las puertas cerradas a cal y canto; aún eran pocos, pero asegurarse de que nadie saliese de Apona sin su conocimiento era, de momento, la mejor estrategia a seguir.

A Haruka y los demás les fue asignado el campamento de la puerta Este; era uno de los más seguros, dado que la Sultana estaba allí, pero de todas formas ninguno tenía la sensación de peligro de momento. Quienes estaban sitiados eran los habitantes de Apona; y después de explorar durante toda la tarde los alrededores de la ciudad la Guardia consideró bastante probable que, a diferencia de Lonaria, allí no hubiese ningún pasadizo que les permitiese escapar.

De modo que Haruka pasó la tarde afilando sus puñales y asegurándose de que Hana hacía lo propio sin cortarse por accidente.

Aún no estaba seguro de quién había decidido que era buena idea llevar a lo que quizá se convirtiese en una batalla campal a una niña pequeña; pero, y pese a que la Sultana había dejado a hombres de su confianza en Lonaria para asegurarse de que se mantuviese el orden hasta que la situación se estabilizara, Hana no había querido quedarse allí. Y aunque poco a poco permitía que la gente se acercase algo más a ella sin salir corriendo como un ratoncillo asustado, seguía sin confiar en nadie más que Haruka, así que estaba a su cuidado por una especie de acuerdo tácito.

No le molestaba en exceso. A pesar de que Hana no hablaba, se las ingeniaba para que la entendieran; y conforme pasaban los días el miedo que dominaba todo su cuerpo iba dejando paso a un brillo sagaz en sus ojos oscuros. Haruka se preguntaba si tenía familia, pero no tenía pensado vocalizar sus dudas.

Estaba oscuro cuando terminaron, pero Hana no parecía intranquila mientras trotaba tras él hacia la hoguera para cenar. Era una pena que siendo tan joven supiese con tanta certeza que había cosas mucho peores que la oscuridad.

 

 

 

Como de costumbre, la misión de Rei no estaba en la ofensiva, sino que se trataba de proteger a la Sultana. Estaban en la retaguardia del campamento de la puerta Este, uno de los que mayor densidad de guerreros tenía en relación al tamaño de la puerta. Y Rei no estaba entre los hombres a los que se les había asignado la primera guardia, así que echó una cabezadita en la tienda contigua a la de la Sultana.

Lo despertó un grito.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos en la oscuridad, antes siquiera de intentar comprender qué ocurría, fue agarrar la cimitarra de su cinturón. Tardó menos de un segundo en salir de la tienda y enfrentarse al horror que se había desatado en el campamento.

A la luz de las tres hogueras, podía ver al menos una docena de personas que yacían en el suelo, muertas o –quería creer– heridas. Los guardias que seguían en pie luchaban contra los soldados de la Condesa; una vez que hubo escuchado el primer grito, Rei fue consciente del resto.

No tuvo tiempo para detenerse a pensar en qué había pasado, sin embargo; enseguida estuvo demasiado ocupado ayudando a sus compañeros a defenderse de los soldados de Apona.


	13. Capítulo XII

Rin no hubiese despertado de no ser por la luz que se colaba por la ventana; la habitación en la que estaba confinado estaba a demasiada altura para que el clamor proveniente del suelo interfiriese en su sueño.

Gruñó, enterrando el rostro en su brazo ileso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiese dormido; al tormento que suponían sus heridas tenía que sumar las punzadas producidas por el hambre. Apretó los dientes. Quería dormir, encontrar un lugar en el que nada doliese.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, tuvo que resignarse. Alzó la cabeza y contempló las baldosas del suelo.

No fue hasta un rato más tarde que comprendió que había algo inusual en la luz que incidía en ellas. La curiosidad apenas era un picor que podía ignorar sin esfuerzo, pero a pesar de que la fuerza necesaria para rebelarse lo había abandonado Rin se obligó a no quedarse quieto. Le crujieron las rodillas al ponerse en pie, y necesitó apoyarse en la pared para mantener el equilibrio.

Miró alrededor, comprobando que su primera impresión había sido correcta; la iluminación de la habitación no era propia de la mañana, ni siquiera de las mañanas grises de Atia. De hecho, ni siquiera había luz suficiente para ver con claridad los confines de la estancia.

Le bastó acercarse a la ventana para comprender el motivo.

No era de día; de hecho, el amanecer no tenía pinta de estar cerca. Sin embargo, el cielo reflejaba las decenas de hogueras encendidas por toda Apona y las que había más allá de las murallas, iluminando lo que parecía una batalla campal. Lo que Rin había tomado por un bullicio de fondo eran gritos y órdenes que acallaban los choques de las armas y los silbidos de las flechas lanzadas desde la muralla.

Rin necesitó varios minutos para razonar de quién estaban defendiéndose los soldados de Apona. Apoyó la frente entre los barrotes de la ventana, pero no logró salir de esa extraña insensibilidad en que el dolor lo envolvía, donde la preocupación por su hermana no lograba llegar.

_¿Qué pasará conmigo?_

Estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir quién era de cada bando, pero de momento los asaltantes no habían logrado penetrar en Apona. Si no lo lograban, probablemente la Condesa lo dejaría encerrado en la celda. Si lo lograban… lo sacarían de allí.

Rin descubrió que esa posibilidad tampoco lograba remover nada en él. En los últimos días, la lista de cosas que le importaban se había reducido tanto que no era capaz de recordar qué se suponía que debía sentir. Podía achacarlo a su fractura, a la marca que ardía en su espalda o al hambre, pero en el fondo sabía que no se trataba de ninguna dolencia física.

Pero ni siquiera eso era suficientemente importante.

 

 

 

Era imposible atender a tantos heridos.

Y terrible, y nauseabundo; Sousuke no podía evitar las arcadas que le subían desde el estómago cada pocos minutos. El aire olía a sangre, a carne quemada y a muerte. El fragor de la batalla quedaba ahogado en esa suerte de enfermería improvisada gracias a los gritos que rasgaban el aire; y a pesar de las hogueras encendidas para permitir a los encargados ver mejor una oscuridad diferente, que se enroscaba en los tobillos y dificultaba el caminar, se pegaba a las esquinas de su campo de visión.

—Ayuda a acomodar a los que lleguen —ordenó Aiichiro, sin apenas alzar la cabeza de lo que para Sousuke no era más que un amasijo de tripas que se desparramaba por la herida de su abdomen.

Pese a que obedeció sin rechistar, Sousuke intuía que el joven estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Había demasiada sangre derramada alrededor del herido, demasiadas vísceras fuera de su sitio. Efectivamente, cuando el joven dejó a un recién llegado, que trataba de contener la sangre que manaba de su brazo junto a sus compañeros, vio que Aiichiro se apartaba del hombre con una mueca de disgusto, antes de acercarse a otro hombre.

Sousuke agradeció no tener que llevarse el cadáver de ahí, lejos de quienes aún intentaban vivir. Apenas se fijó en el soldado que lo hacía, sin embargo; pronto llegó una nueva tanda de heridos que requerían atención.

Con todo, prefería eso a estar en batalla. Al principio había intentado ayudar, pero no había tardado en darse cuenta de que estaba siendo un estorbo; Kisumi no había tenido que ordenarle que se largara de la trifulca para que Sousuke se marchase en busca de algo en lo que fuese de más utilidad.

Gou no estaba muy lejos, pero se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de los heridos. Escoltada por Rei, que afortunadamente parecía haber terminado de disculparse por no haber estado alerta pese a que la Sultana estaba ilesa, caminaba de un lado a otro en un intento vano de calmar la impotencia que debía de estar carcomiéndola por dentro; cada vez que llegaba alguien a ponerla al tanto de la situación parecía más cerca de sufrir un colapso. Sousuke reprimió el impulso de acercarse para envolverla en un abrazo, como tantas veces había hecho de niño.

Sabía lo que Gou esperaba. Era exactamente lo mismo que él estaba esperando, lo que todos necesitaban. Y todo hubiese marchado sobre ruedas si la Condesa no hubiese decidido atacar de noche, cuando la mayoría de la Guardia de la Sultana dormía. Sousuke no recordaba mucho acerca del código de guerra, pero estaba seguro de que la Condesa había infringido unos cuantos puntos. Aunque, por otro lado, cuando los masacrase a todos eso no importaría.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a dar agua a un soldado que acababa de volver en sí y llamaba a un tal Alos. Sousuke lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco para que pudiese beber mejor del pellejo.

—¿Cuándo va a acabar? —tosió el hombre. En algún momento había aferrado la muñeca de Sousuke con una fuerza dolorosa.

—No lo sé —murmuró él—. Si descansáis…

—Nos va a matar a todos, ¿no? Esa bruja preferiría quemarnos vivos antes de ceder su preciosa tierra.

A Sousuke se le secó la boca.

—No —replicó; se maldijo al escuchar lo poco convincente que sonaba su voz—. No —repitió unos segundos más tarde con más fuerza—. Van a llegar refuerzos —aseguró con vehemencia. Deshizo la presa que le cortaba la circulación en la mano con cuidado antes de ponerse en pie—. Deberíais descansar.

Se alejó del herido casi tropezando con sus propios pies; miró alrededor, en busca de algo que pudiese hacer para librarse de la funesta predicción del hombre, pero no estaban trayendo a nadie, así que se acercó a Aiichiro, diciéndose que podría hacer algo para ayudar. Aunque la mera visión de las heridas lo hiciese desear correr hasta que dejase de percibir ese terrible hedor.

—Sujétalo bien —ordenó él, señalando a un joven que apenas aparentaba un par de años más que el propio Sousuke. Estaba tumbado de lado, con una flecha aún clavada en la espalda.

A Sousuke apenas le dio tiempo a agarrar los brazos del hombre antes de que Aiichiro, confiado y con una frialdad de la que el joven no lo hubiese creído capaz apenas unas cuantas horas antes, sacó la flecha de un tirón decidido.

Los gritos del muchacho cortaron la noche que poco a poco llegaba a su fin, y Sousuke lamentó no poder hacer nada para aliviar la agonía que debía de estar sufriendo mientras se retorcía en un intento de librarse de su agarre. Se alejó de él en cuanto dejó de moverse, los alaridos aún haciendo vibrar sus tímpanos, sin el menor deseo de quedarse a ver cómo Aiichiro le limpiaba la herida; era consciente de que eso también le dolería.

Al menos, pensó, no había sido demasiado profunda. Probablemente sobreviviría.

Entornó los ojos cuando vio la silueta de dos personas cargando a una tercera. Le afectó más el hecho de que su primera reacción fuese pensar _genial, más trabajo_ que espantarse por la barbarie que estaba presenciando.

—¿Quién es…? —Aiichiro, que estaba pasando por su lado, también echó un vistazo. Y palideció, y durante casi tres segundos se quedó paralizado, clavado en el suelo—. Dioses.

Sousuke no lo comprendió hasta que volvió a mirar a los recién llegados. Pasaron junto a una de las hogueras y el fuego iluminó sus rostros, así como el del hombre al que cargaban.

No escuchó la maldición que masculló entre dientes mientras se acercaba a ellos, dispuesto a ayudar.

 

 

 

Haruka no podía recordar en qué momento había dejado de ser consciente de la mayoría del mundo.

Sospechaba que había sido después de perder de vista a Makoto, quizá al tiempo que su sentido del oído había empezado a ignorar todos los sonidos que no fuesen estrictamente necesarios para mantenerlo con vida en un mar de soldados que contaban con una clara ventaja numérica respecto a la Guardia de Palacio de la Sultana.

Qué irónico, pensó, en un fugaz momento de lucidez, estar luchando codo con codo con un grupo al que detestaba. Protegiendo a algunos, incluso. Claro que, si algo tenía claro en esa especie de embotamiento de la que no sabía cuándo saldría, era que el bando en el que luchase no importaba, siempre que fuese el mismo que Makoto y los demás. Ni siquiera tenía un motivo lógico para  pertenecer al bando de la Sultana.

Aunque ganasen esa batalla, la recompensa no sería recuperar a Rin.

Precisamente era esa certeza la que le daba la rabia que lo impulsaba a seguir luchando. No sabía a cuántos hombres había apuñalado, no llevaba la cuenta, pero no conseguía que le importase. Ni siquiera saber que había perdido bastantes puñales y dagas por el camino lograba preocuparlo. Lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que la sangría sobre la que seguía bailando, los ataques a los soldados que no dejaban de venir, no tenía sentido.

Y estaba cansado, apenas había dormido y cada músculo de su cuerpo protestaba cada vez que Haruka lo obligaba a contraerse, pero no por ello se retiraba. Sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más si seguía a ese ritmo, pero evitar ataques y desarmar a sus enemigos eran asuntos más acuciantes. Hundía su daga en el pecho de un soldado, se impulsaba con una patada en el hombre para sacarla; si alguien se acercaba describía un arco con el brazo que o bien cortaba o bien asustaba a sus oponentes lo justo para que se alejaran de él durante unos segundos.

Lo último que había oído a Makoto decirle antes de que la batalla los separase, un angustiado _ten cuidado_ , había caído olvidado junto a la prudencia cuyo paradero Haruka sospechaba que era cercano al de Rin. No quería tener cuidado. Quería encontrar a Rin.

No se percató de que se avecinaba la mañana. Demasiado ocupado manchándose las manos de sangre, Haruka no comprendió que la noche había llegado a su fin hasta que por primera vez logró ver el rostro del soldado que estaba ante él con su espada en alto.

Y, antes de que ninguno de los dos se decidiese a atacar, un largo aullido producido por un cuerno anunció el nuevo día.

Haruka no supo por qué se detuvo. Quizá porque el hombre envainó la espada y alzó las manos brevemente. Quizá porque, por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió a otros soldados alejarse de los suyos. El sonido se repitió dos, tres, cuatro veces más, y los hombres que defendían Apona retrocedieron hacia las murallas, dejando tras ellos un panorama desolador, lleno de cadáveres y llamadas de auxilio.

Se retiraban. Bastó un vistazo alrededor para comprender que podrían haberlos matado a todos, pero aun así se marchaban, dejando a los derrotados con sus muertos y su humillación.

A Haruka le pareció que el soldado al que tan dispuesto había estado a matar sonreía antes de retroceder varios metros caminando de espaldas para, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, darse la vuelta. Podría haberle lanzado una daga al corazón o a la nuca, pero hubiese sido demasiado innoble.

Quizá el hombre lo sabía, y por eso había sonreído.

Conforme el juicio regresaba a él, al mismo tiempo que la claridad se extendía por la planicie que rodeaba Apona, Haruka fue más y más consciente del agotamiento que lo invadía; por un momento temió desplomarse allí mismo y no ser capaz de levantarse. Le ardían los hombros y las pantorrillas, y tenía la extraña sensación de que los ojos se le iban a caer.

Guardó las dagas y echó a andar de vuelta al campamento, esquivando los cadáveres que había por el camino. No sabía de qué bando eran y no le importaba; en ese momento sólo quería descansar. Se preguntó si Hana seguiría escondida, tal y como le había indicado antes de salir a luchar, o se habría movido; confiaba en que la chiquilla hubiese sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para quedarse quieta hasta que todo pasara.

No estaba de humor para reprimir un bufido cuando advirtió que Kisumi se acercaba a él.

—Lo que sea, puede esperar —masculló, pasando por su lado y aumentando la longitud de sus zancadas para apresurarse. Necesitaba dormir.

—Esto es importante.

Se detuvo cuando el joven le agarró el brazo para impedirle alejarse. Frustrado, se giró con la réplica ya preparada, pero algo en la expresión inusualmente seria de Kisumi lo dejó mudo.

—¿Qué pasa? —entornó los ojos—. ¿Alguien está herido? —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Han…? —no logró completar la oración. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad.

Kisumi se mordió el labio y miró alrededor, como si esperase encontrar la forma de decirlo entre los cadáveres que los rodeaban.

—Makoto —si Haruka había dudado de sus piernas antes, fue un milagro que esa única palabra no lograse derribarlo—. Ai está con él. Pero…

Haruka no escuchó la explicación de Kisumi. Se libró de su agarre con una sacudida brusca; su andar se volvió trote, y luego una carrera desesperada hacia el lugar donde estaban atendiendo a los heridos.

No sabía si buscaba a Makoto o trataba de huir del pánico que amenazaba con inmovilizarlo por completo.

 

 

 

Gou se había escondido en su tienda cuando las tropas de la Condesa se habían retirado.

Había ordenado a Rei que no dejase pasar a nadie, que él tampoco entrara si no era llamado. No quería que nadie la viese llorar, no necesitaba que nadie contemplara cómo se venía abajo después de haber presenciado la masacre en que se había convertido la planicie que rodeaba a Apona.

Veintidós muertos y treinta y seis heridos con lesiones de diversa variedad. Eso había dejado la batalla en el bando de la Sultana. Y, teniendo en cuenta la abismal desventaja numérica en que se encontraban, Gou tenía que agradecer que no hubiesen sido más.

Apretó los dientes. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Nagisa? ¿Habría conseguido los refuerzos que tanto necesitaban, o ni siquiera el desesperado as que Gou le había hecho esconder bajo la manga podía funcionar?

Se enjugó las lágrimas con tal empeño que se hizo daño al restregarse los ojos. No tenía tiempo para dedicarlo a sí misma; sabía que era su obligación ir a ver a los heridos y dedicar algunas palabras a los fallecidos. Y necesitaba darle vueltas al asunto, porque el sincero _lo siento_ que acudía a su mente cada vez que pensaba en lo ocurrido no era lo mejor que podía decir a los súbditos que habían caído.

Cuando cogía papel para apuntar sus ideas, sin embargo, escuchó una discusión fuera de la tienda:

—Su Alteza no desea ver a nadie.

—Oh, vamos, estoy seguro de que no le molestará verme —era Sousuke. Gou se mordió el labio.

 —Ha dado órdenes claras de que nadie entre; está descansando.

—Rei, déjalo entrar —intervino Gou, alzando la voz.

Un gruñido irritado después, Sousuke apartó la tela de la entrada y se coló en el interior. Revolvió el cabello de Gou con cariño.

—¿Qué tal?

La joven suspiró.

—Casi la mitad de los nuestros está fuera de combate. Por no hablar de los muertos… —exhaló un suspiro tembloroso—. Es mi culpa.

—No, no lo es —rebatió Sousuke—. Es la Condesa la que no ha jugado limpio. Asaltar los campamentos de madrugada… Eso es un golpe bajo.

Gou no respondió; en su lugar empezó a escribir en el papel. Sousuke comprendió que no quería seguir pensando en ello y se acercó para echarle una mano a redactar el discurso. La joven Sultana estaba agotada, pero sabía que si se quedaba dormida no despertaría al menos hasta la tarde, y no podía retrasar más el momento de enfrentarse a todos los afectados por una causa que probablemente a ellos ni siquiera les importaba. Afortunadamente, con la ayuda de Sousuke completar el discurso fue una tarea relativamente rápida.

Ambos salieron de la tienda, y Gou pidió a Rei que los acompañase a la improvisada enfermería.

Se le revolvió el estómago al ver rostros conocidos entre los heridos. Guardias con los que, en su mayoría, ni siquiera había hablado, pero cuya presencia era habitual para la Sultana; el remordimiento intentó estrangularle el corazón cuando se encontró paseando la mirada entre los guardias, deteniéndose únicamente en aquellos que le sonaban de vista.

Vio también a Haruka arrodillado junto a la figura inerte de su amigo; a diferencia de otros hombres que estaban visitando a sus compañeros, él no hizo el menor amago de mirarla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro del herido, sus labios moviéndose de vez en cuando en susurros que Gou no lograba oír.

La caricia de Sousuke en su brazo le recordó lo que tenía que hacer. La joven aferró el papel enrollado con más fuerza y se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de más personas.

—Compañeros —empezó; la voz le temblaba—. Lo primero que he de hacer hoy es lamentar las pérdidas que nos ha traído la emboscada de hoy; ha sido una treta sucia y vil por parte de la Condesa que utiliza Apona como un último reducto del que la sacaremos para juzgarla por sus actos —Haruka aún no la miraba, y quizá era ése el motivo por el que Gou centraba la mirada en él—. También debo expresar en voz alta el deseo que todos compartimos: la pronta recuperación de nuestros heridos y, aunque no sea correcto, la de los heridos que sirven a la Condesa.

»Quiero que sepáis que no son los soldados vuestros enemigos. No; ellos son meros peones que esa mujer perversa está utilizando para lograr unos fines que no conseguirá, compatriotas nuestros usados para arrebatar Atia al reino. No se trata de “nosotros contra ellos”; se trata de “Awaash contra la Condesa de Atia”. Seguramente los soldados prestados por los gobernantes de las regiones vecinas no tarden en venir para unirse a nuestra empresa; sed fuertes, pues, hasta entonces.

Hubo aplausos. Gou estaba demasiado cansada para apreciarlos. Se despidió de Sousuke y ordenó a Rei despertarla si había algún tipo de novedad, y volvió a su tienda a grandes zancadas, haciéndose un ovillo al entrar. Se quedó dormida enseguida, pero sus sueños estuvieron vacíos.


	14. Capítulo XIII

Ver cómo el pecho de Makoto subía y bajaba al ritmo ligeramente irregular de su respiración era un pobre consuelo. Escuchar el aire entrar y salir de sus pulmones a trompicones tampoco ayudaba, pese a que en ese momento era la prueba más tangible de que estaba vivo.

Haruka también quería dormir, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que podía ocurrir mientras tanto. En las últimas horas, había forzado tanto su cuerpo que no lograba discernir cuáles de sus temores eran más probables y cuáles eran una mala pasada del agotamiento.

Temía que las puertas de Apona se abriesen de nuevo. Temía que los hombres de la Condesa acabasen con todos y cada uno de quienes habían sitiado la ciudad. Temía que la respiración de Makoto se detuviese. Y que despertase para pedirle que se marchase.

No es que creyese, ni por asomo, que Makoto pudiera decirle algo así. Eso era, quizá, lo que más le dolía: la certeza de que su mejor amigo era demasiado amable, demasiado honrado para expresar eso en palabras, y no lo haría ni siquiera ahora, cuando gran parte de la culpa por lo ocurrido recaía en la imprudencia que tras semanas burbujeando en su interior se había apoderado de Haruka cuando los soldados habían salido de Apona.

—Deberías dormir tú también —Haruka alzó la mirada y vio a Aiichiro, que se dejó caer al otro lado de Makoto—. Sólo está un poco molido —le aseguró.

Haruka observó sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas debido a la falta de sueño. _Un poco molido_ era un precio relativamente bajo tras haber caído y sido pisoteado por una treintena de hombres que lo confundieron con un cadáver y no se detuvieron a rematarlo; pese a los cardenales que comenzaban a florecer en la piel de Makoto, pese a los cortes y arañazos en su rostro, pese a que antes de que lo venciera el sueño la confusión era más que evidente en su mirada, no tardaría en recuperarse. Tras haber visto los cadáveres, sin el menor deseo de acercarse a ellos, Haruka debería haber sentido felicidad por las costillas rotas de Makoto.

Pero el alivio no lograba ganarle la partida al remordimiento.

—Luego —replicó.

Makoto frunció el ceño; Haruka temió haberlo despertado, pero tras cerrar las manos en puños no hizo ningún movimiento más. Afortunadamente. De haber vuelto en sí probablemente hubiese ordenado a Haruka que descansara y dejara de preocuparse por él.

Y esa certeza dolía, porque Makoto no debería estar pensando en su bienestar incluso cuando él estaba herido.

Haruka apoyó las manos en el suelo tras él, observando la planicie que se extendía más allá de Makoto y de los otros heridos. Hana atrajo su atención casi al instante; la niña había querido ayudar desde que las tropas de la Condesa se retirasen, y pese a que seguía asustándose cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado se las ingeniaba para entenderse con los soldados. En ese momento entregaba una pila de mantas a un guardia, pero algo hizo que girase la cabeza bruscamente. Haruka no encontró la energía necesaria para preocuparse hasta que la niña correteó hacia él y aferró su hombro.

—¿Qué?

Hana señaló en dirección opuesta a la de Apona.

La sorpresa fue suficiente para que, por unos instantes, Haruka olvidase el cansancio que hacía mella en él. Apenas consciente de la mano de Hana apoyada en él, el joven observó cómo al menos un centenar de hombres a caballo se acercaban por la planicie que rodeaba a Apona. No le llevó mucho tiempo identificar a quien lideraba la comitiva: trotaba al frente, en medio del grupo, y algo en él brillaba incluso a pesar de la distancia.

Hana sacudió su hombro de nuevo. Era obvio lo que estaba preguntando.

—Refuerzos —respondió Haruka en voz baja. Sin embargo, un movimiento rápido de Aiichiro captó su atención. Observó cómo el joven se ponía en pie rápidamente y echaba a andar—. ¿Quiénes son? —le preguntó; ahora sabía que tanto él como Momotarou eran de ayuda a la hora de identificar a las diferentes familias que pertenecían a la nobleza.

Aiichiro apenas se detuvo los instantes necesarios para responder:

—Vienen de Kinn… Y los lidera el hermano de Momo.

 

 

 

Cuando Gou había conocido a Seijuurou Mikoshiba, él le había regalado una rosa blanca. Más tarde, la entonces Princesa descubriría que la había robado del patio preferido de su madre. Pero en aquel momento apenas era una niña y se puso la flor en el pelo, y no se la quitó hasta que se fue a dormir, en parte por el simple placer de contribuir al malhumor de sus hermanos, el de sangre y el de cría.

La segunda vez que lo vio tenía catorce años y accedió a dar un paseo con él por los jardines en los que se había criado, y no sonrió ni una vez. Entre naranjos y mirtos se colaron las palabras _compromiso_ y _beneficio_ y Gou se sintió más niña que cuando se había adornado el pelo con una rosa. La atención ya no le gustaba; ahora entendía todo lo que había detrás, y se excusó en cuanto pudo, asustada por la presencia de aquel muchacho simpático.

Seijuurou no había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Su sonrisa deslumbrante era exactamente igual que la que Gou recordaba, pero el miedo que le había causado la última vez que lo vio sólo era aprensión mientras le permitía besar el dorso de su mano. Al menos, ahora estaba segura de que su voz contaría algo a la hora de decidir sobre su futuro.

Al lado del joven, Nagisa paseaba la mirada entre uno y otra con una expresión inusualmente seria. Gou era consciente de que probablemente sabía lo suficiente para que su enfado estuviese justificado. Sin embargo, la Sultana tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender:

—Agradezco vuestra ayuda, Emir —dijo, retirando su mano e inclinando levemente la cabeza mientras Seijuurou se enderezaba—. Será más que necesaria después del juego sucio de la Condesa.

La sonrisa de Seijuurou se desvaneció.

—Lamento las bajas, Alteza —dijo sinceramente—. Sin embargo, no se repetirá tal catástrofe; sabed que mis hombres están a vuestra completa disposición. Lo más lógico es que esperemos a la noche y centremos nuestros esfuerzos en una de las puertas para…

—Gracias por vuestra sugerencia, Emir —lo cortó Gou con frialdad. _Hombres_. Siempre actuaban como si ellos fuesen la mayor autoridad—, pero, si me lo permitís, mis hombres conocen los alrededores de Apona mejor que vos —se giró hacia los guardias que la flanqueaban—. Sera, explicadle lo que hemos hablado… Lo siento, he de ponerme al día con otros menesteres.

Nagisa fue lo suficientemente avispado para captar la indirecta. Con una breve reverencia, se despidió de Seijuurou, que parecía demasiado sorprendido para ofenderse mientras el guardia le explicaba el plan que Gou tenía pensado seguir a pesar de que las tropas de la Condesa hubiesen mermado a sus hombres. Rei tampoco necesitó una orden oral para seguirla; al igual que cuando se habían despedido, caminaron hasta que se sintieron seguros de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

—Me aseguraré de que nadie se acerque —anunció Rei cuando se detuvieron.

—Si vas a espiar nuestra conversación, ten la decencia de esforzarte para que no te descubra —replicó Gou antes de volverse hacia Nagisa. El joven no la estaba mirando a ella; tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo—. Necesito que me devuelvas los documentos que no fue necesario utilizar.

Nagisa tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero finalmente sacó tres rollos de su bolsa y se los tendió a la Sultana. Los tres estaban abiertos. Una parte de Gou lo había esperado, pero no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

—Lo siento —murmuró Nagisa—, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad.

Pese a la confesión, Gou no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado al reconocer su letra temblorosa en una de las misivas. Sin embargo, apenas duró; cuando observó a Nagisa se le encogió el estómago a causa del remordimiento, la indignación esfumándose rápidamente.

—No perder Atia es importante —intentó explicar—. No puedo poner mis deseos por encima de…

—¡Estabas dispuesta casarte con él! —Nagisa no pareció ser consciente de que alzaba la voz—. ¡Y yo hubiera tenido que ser quien…quien…! —sacudió la cabeza, frustrado.

Gou chistó, dando un paso hacia él por si tenía que taparle la boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

—¡No _quiero_ casarme con él! Pero necesito a sus hombres, y todo Awaash sabe que los Mikoshiba llevan generaciones queriendo emparentarse con la Familia Real. No tener ese as en la manga hubiera sido…

—¿Y por qué tienes que negociar con algo así? —se frustró Nagisa—. ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras con Awaash! ¿No tienes dinero, o tierras que regalar, o algo por el estilo? Si no hubiera accedido al principio, ahora tendrías que casarte con él, y ni siquiera te agrada.

Las palabras de Nagisa dejaron a Gou muda, pero no fue su rabia lo que le impidió hablar. Era simplemente comprender que lo que encendía la furia del joven no eran celos, como ella había supuesto. Era impotencia, pero no por la posibilidad de que él no pudiera tenerla, sino por la idea de que Gou renunciarse gran parte de los años que le quedaban de vida a  cambio de algo tan trivial como tomar una ciudad.

—Lo siento —musitó; y, a diferencia de la última vez que se había disculpado, en esta ocasión sus palabras eran sinceras. Se le escapó una risita y arrugó el documento, comenzando a aceptar que, contra todo pronóstico, seguía sin estar comprometida.

Los labios de Nagisa se curvaron hacia arriba, incapaces de contener una sonrisa diminuta.

 

 

 

Desde la enfermería, Sousuke tenía una buena panorámica de lo que ocurría.

A media tarde, Gou se había acercado a la muralla que rodeaba Apona para exigir, por última vez, que la Condesa abriese las puertas por las buenas. Predeciblemente, había sido un intento vano de dialogar; desde lo alto de una de las torres de vigilancia la mujer se había negado antes de marcharse y dejar a la Sultana con la palabra en la boca.

El asalto había comenzado poco antes de que el cielo empezase a palidecer. Contraviniendo el plan de Mikoshiba, los soldados intentaban echar abajo todas las puertas tras las que se escondía la Condesa al mismo tiempo; una idea que a priori podía parecer contraproducente, pero que adquiría sentido al intentar contar a los refuerzos que habían llegado por la mañana.

Gou zapateaba nerviosamente a su lado, mascullando obscenidades más propias de Rin en un intento por aliviar su ansiedad. No muy lejos, Nagisa se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, a la espera de que llegasen noticias de la muralla. El Emir Seijuurou se encontraba en el centro en la contienda junto a sus hombres, demasiado entusiasta como para perderse la acción.

Makoto y los demás no participaban en la ofensiva en esta ocasión. En parte porque estaban tan agotados como el resto de guardias y ellos, a diferencia de los hombres de la Sultana, no tenían ninguna obligación para con ella; pero también porque el hecho de que Makoto hubiese salido herido no había afectado sólo a Haruka. Sin que nadie supiera muy bien cómo, Kisumi se las había ingeniado para apartar al joven de su mejor amigo y obligarlo a dormir unas horas, pero tras descansar Haruka había vuelto a su puesto fulminando con la mirada a todo el que se atreviese a sugerir que se alejara.

Sousuke se preguntó si esa repentina sobreprotección tenía algo que ver con la ausencia de Rin. Cuanto más lo miraba, más evidente le resultaba que una parte de Haruka estaba dondequiera que se encontrase su amigo. El joven permanecía sentado junto a Makoto, observando la muralla con la niña esclava sentada en su regazo.

—Eh, Sousuke —el joven se giró para encarar a Momotarou, que había pasado gran parte del día en su tienda para evitar a Seijuurou.

—¿Qué?

—Eh… —el muchacho bajó la mirada—. ¿Has visto…? ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

—Está luchando con ellos —explicó Sousuke, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Apona. Vio a Momotarou morderse el labio—. Si hace que te sientas mejor, no sabe que estás aquí.

El joven negó enérgicamente, su cabello anaranjado desordenándose más que de costumbre.

—No es eso —murmuró, mirando también hacia la muralla, intranquilo. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Debería… —empezó, echando a andar en dirección a la trifulca.

Sousuke quiso detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Aiichiro, salido de no se sabía dónde, le agarró el brazo para frenar su avance.

—Sólo estorbarías —empezó—, y es mejor que…

Momotarou resopló.

—No estoy tan cansado. Quiero ayudar.

—No necesitan ayuda —el muchacho dejó de intentar sacudirse y miró a su antiguo criado con el ceño fruncido—. Y seguro que está bien; los soldados no van a dejar que el Emir salga herido.

El joven abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada un soldado llegó hasta ellos a galope y bajó de un salto; pese a que no había llegado corriendo, parecía exhausto.

—A-Alteza —empezó, intentando recuperar el resuello. Gou dio un paso hacia él—. Hemos… —tragó saliva—. Hemos conseguido echar abajo la puerta sur.

Gou no pudo evitar soltar un chillido; si era sorprendido o excitado, Sousuke no pudo discernirlo. La joven se tapó la boca con las manos durante unos segundos, pensando:

—Bien —pese a que no le veía la boca, Sousuke sabía que estaba sonriendo—. Bien… Vuelve allí; recuerda a tus compañeros que no quiero más violencia de la necesaria —el hombre asintió y subió al caballo de nuevo, alejándose rápidamente. La Sultana no parecía haber terminado, sin embargo. Se volvió hacia Nagisa, que le devolvió una mirada inusualmente seria—. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

El joven asintió y se puso en pie; con una velocidad inusual incluso tratándose de alguien tan enérgico, se subió a uno de los caballos y puso rumbo hacia Apona.

Sousuke no pudo morderse la lengua:

—¿Qué le has ordenado?

 

 

 

Nagisa no estaba del todo seguro acerca de cómo Gou había averiguado que sus habilidades con las manos no se reducían únicamente a contar cuentos con marionetas, pero la joven no podría haberle encomendado una misión más apropiada.

Mientras caminaba pegado a la muralla, protegido por su sombra, se permitió admitir que no todas las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de su vida habían estado bien. Y se preguntó qué respondería si la Sultana le preguntaba de dónde había sacado un juego de ganzúas; y, lo más importante, por qué sabía utilizarlas.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Conforme se acercaba a la puerta, los sonidos de la batalla se hacían más intensos; vio algunos cadáveres y trató de ignorarlos para concentrarse en su destino; cuando se encontraba a unos veinte metros de la entrada se encontró las primeras contiendas. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de los soldados estaban demasiado ocupados matándose entre ellos para fijarse en el joven rubio que caminaba con aparente calma; y los que lo veían pagaban cara su distracción.

Atravesar la puerta no fue difícil. Nagisa caminó agachado, sin preocuparse por no hacer ruido y esquivando los golpes desviados que volaban en su dirección. Una vez pasó la zona en la que se desarrollaba la contienda, vagar por las calles de Atia fue relativamente sencillo. No era difícil confundir a Nagisa con un atiense.

La entrada del castillo, sin embargo, estaba vigilada. Al menos la principal; Nagisa vagó por los callejones que lo rodeaban, agradeciendo que los vecinos se hubiesen escondido en sus casas y nadie lo mirase con recelo. Aunque probablemente estuviese haciendo eso desde la seguridad de sus hogares; al joven no le importaba en exceso.

Necesitó unos veinte minutos para comprender el plano de los callejones de Apona (tarea relativamente sencilla; no eran las calles más laberínticas por las que había vagado) y, sobre todo, dar con lo que buscaba: una puerta pequeña, tan fácil de pasar por alto que no había nadie allí para asegurarse de que no entraran visitas indeseadas.

Una vez hubo forzado la puerta sin encontrar a nadie esperándolo al otro lado, Nagisa se permitió soltar un suspiro. No era exactamente aliviado, sin embargo; la parte más difícil venía ahora. El joven se adentró en un pasillo oscuro y avanzó guiándose únicamente por un débil resplandor, casi a ciegas, hasta que llegó a un corredor iluminado; pese a que ya había oscurecido, las antorchas estaban encendidas.

Y había guardias. Por supuesto.

Nagisa supuso que encontraría más cuanto más se acercase a la Condesa; de modo que, aprovechando sus paseos metódicos por los pasillos, fue burlando su vigilancia y subiendo varios pisos. Tenía sentido que la mujer estuviese en las plantas altas, para tener así una mejor panorámica de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la puerta sur de Apona.

Salvo por el hecho de que, cuando Nagisa calculaba que iba por el quinto piso, se vio obligado a esconderse en un pasillo vacío cuando un soldado subió las escaleras corriendo y se acercó al hombre que estaba vigilando, casi un anciano:

—La Condesa necesita que bajes —explicó.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo sé, ¿para rendirse? —sugirió—. Esto no tiene buena pinta…

El guardia le puso una mano en el hombro al recién llegado.

—El problema lo tiene ella —dijo con calma—. ¿Dónde está?

—En el Salón Principal… Vamos, por algún motivo también me quiere a mí.

Los dos hombres se alejaron rápidamente; sin embargo, Nagisa no se movió. Estaba algo frustrado por haber fallado en sus deducciones, pero por otro lado…

Por otro lado, ¿qué estaban protegiendo los guardias en esa torre, si no era a la propia Condesa? Nagisa había visto la mirada fugaz que el anciano había echado atrás antes de seguir a su compañero; pese a que las órdenes de Gou eran claras y ya las había desobedecido lo suficiente durante su viaje a Kinn, la curiosidad del joven era mayor. Echó a andar en la dirección en la que había mirado el guardia, sin hacer ruido por si había más.

Pero no encontró más vigilancia. El pasillo terminaba en una única puerta; Nagisa había sacado su juego de ganzúas antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y sólo cuando escuchó un satisfactorio _clic_ se le ocurrió pensar en que a Gou no le haría gracia enterarse de que se estaba excediendo.

Abrió la puerta.

Nagisa no estaba, ni por asomo, tan familiarizado con el Príncipe como con su hermana, pero sus rasgos eran demasiado característicos para ser confundido con otra persona. Durante unos segundos observó, boquiabierto, al joven que se había sentado con las piernas encogidas en una esquina; no fue hasta que se le escapó una exclamación ahogada que el Príncipe se molestó en mirarlo.

Si Nagisa era sincero, no tenía buen aspecto en absoluto. Sin más luz que la de las antorchas del pasillo, su rostro estaba tan pálido que casi parecía resplandecer, haciendo más violentas las ojeras que oscurecían su mirada. Su expresión de sorpresa se quedó a medias, y Nagisa olvidó por completo lo que había venido a hacer:

—¿Alteza? —barbotó.

El joven ladeó la cabeza un poco, aparentemente pensativo.

—Ya no —respondió en voz baja; parpadeó varias veces—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Me… Me envía Gou… la Princesa… Sultana… vuestra hermana —tartamudeó Nagisa. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el interior de la celda—. ¿Qué os ha…? La Condesa dijo que habíais escapado. ¿Por qué estáis aquí?

El Príncipe frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quiere mi her…? —pero se cortó a mitad de la pregunta, y al ver la alarma en sus ojos Nagisa comprendió lo que ocurría.

El guardia anciano lo miraba con una mezcla entre sorpresa y furia; Nagisa dejó caer la ganzúa mientras retrocedía, pero no pudo evitar que el hombre lo inmovilizase con dos movimientos rápidos. Se limitó a no resistirse para evitar que le hiciera más daño que el necesario mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación ante la mirada ausente del Príncipe; el guardia joven cerró la puerta tras ellos.


	15. Capítulo XIV

Nagisa no logró decir una palabra hasta que lo dejaron en una celda varios pisos por debajo de donde se encontraba el Príncipe; incluso entonces, la pregunta que tenía en la garganta salió como un gorgoteo. Tras arrebatarle todo aquello que pudiese utilizar para escapar, los guardias ni siquiera lo miraron antes de cerrar la puerta y alejarse.

El joven aferró los barrotes y encajó el rostro entre ellos para mirar si alguien se acercaba. Quería, al menos, ver a la Condesa; pese a que impedirle seguir dando órdenes ya no era posible, confiaba en, si no convencerla de rendirse, hacerle dudar que seguir oponiendo resistencia fuera la mejor opción. Gou no quería derramar más sangre de la necesaria.

Efectivamente, la mujer no tardó mucho en aparecer. Nagisa se despegó de los barrotes al ver su expresión, más allá de la ira. Se preguntó qué estaba ocurriendo afuera; la Condesa irradiaba una furia francamente temible, que sin embargo no lograba ocultar la angustia que brillaba en su mirada.

—Tú —escupió; Nagisa retrocedió un poco más, por si acaso—. ¿Qué pretendías, colándote en mi castillo?

—Venía… a hablar con vos.

—¿En nombre de la Sultana? —se mofó la mujer.  No dejó tiempo para que Nagisa asintiera—. ¿Y qué espera conseguir, colando a su espía en el castillo? ¿Apona en bandeja?

Nagisa apretó los dientes.

—No tenéis la menor oportunidad de vencer —declaró—. Hay soldados en todas las salidas, y ya han penetrado en la ciudad… Posponer vuestra rendición sólo causará más daño.

Cruzó los dedos a la espalda cuando la sorpresa desfiguró por un instante el rostro de la Condesa. Por un momento, pese a que le había parecido una mujer temible desde la primera vez que la había visto, pudo ver algo parecido a la vulnerabilidad en ella.

Sin embargo, la Condesa no tardó en echar a andar, alejándose de nuevo, dejando a Nagisa solo con sus pensamientos.

_Al menos conservo la cabeza_ , pensó. No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

 

 

 

Las calles de Apona eran senderos de cadáveres.

Los hombres de la Condesa intentaban reducirlos, intentaban contenerlos, pero la ventaja no era sólo numérica; mientras que los soldados de Apona estaban agotados tras el asalto a los campamentos de los guardias de la Sultana, los refuerzos estaban frescos como el rocío de la mañana.

Asuka no soportaba seguir mirando el espectáculo por la ventana ni un segundo más; no era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, pero saber que todos ellos pertenecían a atienses, que los estaban masacrando y que ella era la única responsable de esas muertes era una verdad horrible. Y el chaval que se había colado en el castillo tenía razón, aunque Asuka no quisiera dársela: esas bajas ni siquiera tendrían un sentido, porque era imposible que se recuperasen de la carnicería que había en las calles.

Se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un sollozo. No había querido ver a los suyos morir; precisamente todo lo que había deseado desde que sucediese a su padre como gobernante de Atia era la prosperidad de su gente. Se encontró maldiciendo las circunstancias que la habían llevado a esa situación: las pantomimas con el Príncipe, la persecución de los extranjeros, las negociaciones con la Sultana. Y todo lo que había ocurrido después, lo que ocurría en ese momento.

Apretó los labios, sabiendo de sobra la única manera de evitar que Apona se convirtiese en una ciudad llena de muertos.

Mandó llamar a tres guardias. Les dio órdenes específicas y los observó alejarse: uno iba a la despensa, otro a las cocinas y un tercero llevaba un mensaje para la Sultana. Asuka, por su parte, se dirigió a la habitación en la que el Príncipe seguía confinado.

Lo encontró de pie, mirando por la ventana; supuso que el encuentro con el espía de la Sultana había sido suficiente para reavivar su curiosidad. No es que eso le importase mucho a estas alturas. Carraspeó y esperó a que el joven se girase hacia ella.

—Regocijaos, vuestra hermana va camino de ganar esta batalla, y mucho me temo que la guerra —anunció, y pese al sarcasmo que imbuía en sus palabras no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrase un poco. El Príncipe se limitó a seguir observándola en silencio, con los ojos entornados con sospecha—. Lamento que tengamos que terminar nuestra relación de esta manera —continuó—; pero no tengo la menor intención de ceder Atia sin más. Ha sido un placer conoceros, Alteza —se despidió con una reverencia y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con llave.

No era del todo consciente de su cuerpo mientras bajaba las escaleras; se sentía flotar, como si estuviese en un sueño, y cuando dos de los tres guardias se acercaron a ella para anunciar que habían cumplido sus órdenes, casi al tiempo que una trompeta lejana rasgaba la noche, Asuka les ordenó salir del castillo, sabiendo que ya no corrían peligro.

Ella se tomó algo más de tiempo. Pese a que conocía de sobra el lugar, se guio por el olor a quemado hasta llegar a su destino, haciendo lo único que le quedaba por hacer a esas alturas.

 

 

 

Haruka no había escuchado lo que el mensajero de Apona había dicho a la Sultana, pero al escuchar la trompeta que ordenaba a los hombres dejar de luchar había  comprendido de qué se trataba. Apenas se fijó en que Makoto se incorporaba un poco para beber agua.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mirando alrededor, mientras un guardia tocaba una nota larga y aguda con la trompeta, un claro signo para que cesara el ataque.

—Se rinden —explicó Haruka. Sin embargo, conforme más miraba a Apona menos tranquilo estaba; no fue capaz de concretar qué estaba fuera de su sitio hasta que Makoto se sentó y observó la ciudad con atención.

—¿Está…ardiendo?

No era el único que se había dado cuenta. Pese a que la noche anterior Haruka había visto las luces provenientes del interior del castillo de Apona, en ese momento eran demasiado intensas; las llamas salían de las ventanas lamiendo la piedra, probablemente extendiéndose también por el interior de la construcción.

La Sultana se mordió el labio.

—Voy para allá —anunció.

—Alteza, es arriesgado —protestó Rei, siguiéndola, pero sin atreverse a agarrarla para impedir que subiese a su dromedario—. Aún no tenemos a la Condesa bajo nuestra custodia, y hasta que eso ocurra…

—Entonces acompáñame —ordenó la joven; el guardia no tuvo más remedio que montar en otro dromedario y seguirla.

—¿Qué pretende? —inquirió Sousuke, aunque no parecía esperar una respuesta. Haruka no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea que cruzó su mente, pero sólo Makoto se dio cuenta, y sólo él logró expresarlo en voz alta:

—Los esclavos —murmuró, y esas dos palabras fueron lo único que Sousuke necesitó para echar a correr hacia la montura más cercana, subir en ella y espolearla.

Haruka se encontró levantándose también; sólo la mano de Makoto aferrando su muñeca lo detuvo.

—Ten cuidado.

Haruka asintió.

Probablemente era absurdo, probablemente los hombres de la Sultana ya se estuviesen encargando de la situación; sin embargo, mientras Haruka cabalgaba hacia Apona no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sabor amargo que se le había formado en la garganta al darse cuenta de que el castillo estaba en llamas.

 

 

 

Habían pasado varios días desde que Rin se rindiese en sus intentos por seguir razonamientos elaborados, pero desde luego los últimos sucesos no tenían sentido. El joven sabía que estaban asaltando Apona –y que probablemente su hermana estuviese detrás de eso–, pero no comprendía para qué el tipo rubio había entrado en la habitación a la que empezaba a acostumbrarse.

Y, para terminar de confundirlo, estaba la despedida de la Condesa. A pesar de que la mujer le había dicho claramente que Gou estaba venciendo, recordar sus palabras producía a Rin un extraño desasosiego. Había esperado que alguien hubiese llegado para quitarle la ganzúa que el joven había dejado caer al ser sorprendido por los guardias, pero en su lugar había recibido… eso.

Sin embargo, no tenía planeado llamar a nadie para quejarse; todavía tenía la ganzúa, y con ella la posibilidad de escapar. Rin había llegado a un punto en que le preocupaba poco lo que pudiese encontrar al salir; actuaba dejándose llevar por instintos, como un animal salvaje. Y ansiaba volver a respirar aire fresco, aunque no supiese en qué condiciones.

_Aunque no tenga derecho_.

Rin cerró los ojos unos instantes, en parte para impedir que el mareo que lo invadía fuese a más, en parte para detener sus pensamientos. La quemadura en su espalda dolía más que nunca, tanto que por momentos tenía la impresión de estar realmente oliendo a quemado, y eso no era nada comparado con su brazo inútil. El joven se preguntó cuánto más tardaría en sanar mientras trataba de ignorar la agonía que suponía tenerlo alzado para mover la ganzúa en el ojo de la cerradura, agradeciendo las nociones básicas de pillaje que había aprendido desde que viajara con Haruka y los demás.

Cuando, por fin, escuchó un suave _clic_ y pudo tirar de la puerta, rio. No de alegría; de hecho, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Fue casi un ladrido.

Al salir al pasillo comprobó dos cosas.

La primera, que estaba mejor iluminado que su celda.

La segunda, que sus sentidos aún no habían comenzado a engañarlo. No se había imaginado el olor a humo.

 

 

 

La Condesa no opuso resistencia cuando la detuvieron.

La encontraron en la plaza a la que daba la entrada principal del castillo, escoltada por dos guardias. Extendió los brazos para que los inmovilizasen con tal orgullo que pareció que estaba esperando a ser coronada en lugar de encontrarse a las puertas de su caída. Y ni aun así perdió su sonrisa cínica.

Gou quiso darle un puñetazo.

Quiso darle otro cuando uno de los guardias admitió, en cuanto se vio libre de la autoridad de la mujer, que la Condesa había dado la orden de encerrar a todos los esclavos en las mazmorras. Cuando el capitán de la Guardia juró obediencia a la Familia Real, Gou les permitió, a él y a sus compañeros, colaborar en el rescate de los esclavos.

No esperaba que llegasen más hombres provenientes del campamento a las afueras de Apona. Menos aún ver a Sousuke ayudando; en nada se parecía esa actitud al seco _lo hago por Rin_ con el que se había despedido de ella en Al-Dimah. No parecía tan incómodo como en otras ocasiones mientras hablaba con los amigos de su hermano y los ayudaba a sacar a las cerca de cincuenta personas encerradas ahí.

Ni siquiera eso la hizo sonreír, sin embargo. Asentía sin escuchar los informes de sus hombres, mirando alrededor en busca de Nagisa. Quería saber si el joven había cumplido su misión o la Condesa se había entregado por voluntad propia –y Gou preferiría recibir otra puñalada antes que hablar con esa mujer más de lo estrictamente necesario–; pero, sobre todo, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Aún tenía que encontrar a su hermano; pero no quería perder a nadie más por el camino.

Pese a que el alivio aún volvía sus piernas temblorosas al recordar que no tendría que casarse con él, Gou se alegró cuando vio a Seijuurou, vivo e ileso entre sus hombres. Incluso le permitió halagarla sin cortarlo con sequedad, como había hecho desde que el joven Emir llegase con sus tropas.

—Todo ha salido a pedir de boca, Alteza —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observando cómo los soldados ayudaban a salir a los últimos esclavos que quedaban en la plaza—. Ahora que hemos…

Pero se interrumpió. Gou se quedó sin palabras también; ignoraba que existiese algo capaz de dejar mudo al mayor de los Mikoshiba. Confundida, miró a Seijuurou; luego, al darse cuenta de que de ese modo le resultaría imposible averiguar qué le ocurría, siguió la dirección de la mirada del joven.

Reconoció a Momotarou, que llevaba a un esclavo anciano cargado al hombro; el hombre estaba inconsciente, probablemente a causa del humo. Gou lo recordaba de la última vez que lo había visto en Al-Dimah, antes de su coronación; pero también acudía a su mente el niño saltarín e inquieto al que nunca parecían importarle las miradas desaprobatorias de los adultos, el chico que había pasado varias horas sentado frente a un mirto sólo para observar un escarabajo que caminaba bajo sus hojas.

Se mordió el labio. Durante el último año, las peticiones de los Mikoshiba de recuperar al joven habían sido frecuentes. Gou había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que había respondido explicando que el chico no era propiedad de la Familia Real, y por tanto no podían obligarlo a nada si él no quería.

Pero, en ese momento, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Seijuurou se acercase a su hermano cuando el joven dejó al anciano en el suelo con cuidado. Observó a Momotarou alzar la vista hacia él, y a la luz de las antorchas y del fuego que consumía el castillo advirtió que palidecía. El joven retrocedió varios pasos, tartamudeando incoherencias, pero no pudo evitar que su hermano lo envolviese en lo que probablemente era el abrazo más fuerte que Gou había visto en su vida.

No escuchó lo que decían, sin embargo; el barullo de la plaza ahogó las voces de los dos. Pero, después de varios intentos de Momotarou por liberarse de su hermano, sus brazos, temblorosos, devolvieron el gesto. Sus manos se aferraron a la ropa de Seijuurou, y Gou apartó la mirada con una sonrisa que contenía tanta ternura como envidia y que, no obstante, era sincera.

 

 

 

Mirase adonde mirase, no veía nada.

Al principio, Rin había supuesto que lo que quisiera que estuviesen quemando provenía del exterior; si había una batalla era lo normal, ¿no? De modo que había avanzado por los pasillos vacíos del castillo de Apona, apoyándose en las paredes y sintiendo que cada paso le costaba como si llevase una tonelada a la espalda. Era consciente de que en cualquier momento sus rodillas cederían y el peso lo aplastaría, pero creía poder sobrellevarlo.

Luego había empezado el humo. Primero una neblina tan clara que el joven la había confundido con el agotamiento que a ratos hacía bailar su visión; de hecho, le había irritado los ojos y era la responsable de los dos ríos que bajaban por sus mejillas. Al menos, en parte.

Cuando Rin se había dado cuenta, tras haber conseguido bajar dos pisos, de que no lograba ver el final del pasillo, no había logrado huir más del miedo. Las violentas toses que sacudían su cuerpo en un intento tan desesperado como vano de expulsar el humo de sus pulmones, encogiendo su estómago con náuseas pese a que el joven no tenía nada que vomitar, lo hacían detenerse cada pocos pasos, temblando de arriba abajo.

Y no era de frío, comprendió cuando se percató de que el pelo se le pegaba al rostro a causa del sudor. Quizá tuviese algo que ver con el llanto que no quería admitir, quizá estuviese relacionado con la certeza de que, tarde o temprano, encontraría la fuente de todo el humo. Y entonces haría demasiado calor.

_¿Por qué?_

Incluso a él le resultó ridículo. Había pasado días sin querer tomarse la molestia de pensar, y justo cuando más necesitaba la poca energía que le quedaba empleaba sus fuerzas en eso. Como si así fuese a encontrar la salida.

Una vaharada de humo negro subió por las escaleras a las que se acercaba; Rin retrocedió tosiendo, abrazándose el estómago. Se apoyó en la pared, mareado, negándose rotundamente a quedarse allí. Debía de haber más de una escalera, y era imposible que todas estuviesen ardiendo.

Lentamente, sin saber si encontraría otra manera de salir, Rin desanduvo lo andado; en algún punto se asomó a una ventana, pero el humo que salía por ella le impidió tomar aire fresco. El joven sí que vio, y el vértigo lo hizo apartarse y continuar caminando, que aún se encontraba demasiado lejos del suelo; saltar no era una opción.

_¿Y qué más da?_ , inquirió una voz cruel en su cabeza. _Desparramar tus tripas en el suelo debe de ser más rápido que arder vivo_.

—No —Rin negó con la cabeza. Era curioso que toda la esperanza que lo había abandonado regresase en el momento en que menos debería tener—. Voy a salir —informó a la voz, aunque más que palabras lo que salió de sus labios fueron gruñidos secos y un nuevo ataque de tos.

_Gou está aquí_ , recordó de repente, mirando una ventana al pasar junto a ella. No vio nada. _¿Por qué nadie viene?_

Su hermana no lo dejaría morir así, ¿verdad?

_Seguro que se muere de ganas por poner Awaash patas arriba por tu culpa otra vez. O por volver a pedirte algo y que sólo consigas empeorar las cosas._

Rin apretó los dientes, pero la voz no se calló; al contrario, fue como si se multiplicase, dando cientos de razones por las que a Gou no le temblaría el pulso para dejarlo ahí. En algún momento Rin se dio cuenta de que el único motivo por el que seguía caminando era que sus pasos arrastrados silenciaban a la voz.

—Hay más gente —replicó finalmente. Gou no era la única persona para la que era importante.

_¿Sí? Cuéntame más_ , la voz era directa, despiadada. _¿De quién hablas? ¿De tu madre? Está en Al-Dimah, apagándose por cumplir el deber del que tú huiste. ¿O acaso te refieres a Sousuke? ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué haría algo por ti, cuando tú ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginarte tocando a una mujer?_

Rin sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que eso no era cierto, pero no podía razonar por qué. Todo lo que recordaba de su mejor amigo era aquella discusión en la que todo se había ido al cuerno, y el aire que le quemaba los pulmones y se pegaba a ellos no le ayudaba a pensar.

Pero aun así…

_Oh, ¿Haru?_

No. No, no, no, no, no.

_Te odia._

—¡Cállate!

Al fin, Rin vio una escalera que llegaba al piso inferior. Intentó apresurarse, pero sólo logró tropezar con sus propios pies, lentos y descoordinados; fue un milagro que no cayese al suelo.

_Él es el que menos motivos tiene para ayudarte_.

Rin se detuvo en seco al llegar a la escalera. No había llamas al final, pero era demasiado alta, con los escalones demasiado grandes. Y él se iba a caer, se iba a caer y todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

_Y a él no puedes culparlo. Lo estropeaste tú solito. No Sousuke._

—Mentira —protestó débilmente.

_Verdad_.

No registró el dolor de sus rodillas al caer al suelo. Rin intentó asomarse de nuevo a la escalera, deseando que no fuese tan alta así, pero la mano que tenía apoyada resbaló, haciendo que se desplomase cuan largo era. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, intentó mandar callar a la voz, pero una ardiente oscuridad se lo tragó, impidiéndole seguir moviéndose, ahogando todos los sonidos.


	16. Capítulo XV

Afortunadamente, la Sultana aún no había perdido todo el decoro. No es que la opinión que Rei tenía sobre ella fuese a cambiar a peor sólo porque no respetase el protocolo, pero había resultado un alivio convencerla de que esperase junto al Emir Mikoshiba mientras él buscaba a su amigo.

Incluso en su cabeza, la palabra que utilizó para referirse al joven se cargó con un sarcasmo inusual.

No obstante, no estaba entre los deberes de Rei expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta o poner en tela de juicio las acciones de la Sultana. Estaba convencido, ante todo, de que la joven sabía lo que hacía, y de que tenía la suficiente templanza como para no anteponer sus deseos al bienestar de todo el reino. Era una certeza tremendamente tranquilizadora, una por la que Rei se enorgullecía de decir que era su escolta personal.

Mientras avanzaba entre esclavos y soldados de ambos bandos que aún se lanzaban miradas que contenían cierto recelo, iba buscando la mata de pelo rubio que la Sultana tanto ansiaba encontrar. No fue hasta que llegó al extremo opuesto de la plaza que dio con lo que necesitaba: Nagisa, con el pelo oscurecido a causa de las cenizas y el rostro cubierto de hollín, intentaba zafarse de dos guardias, explicándoles que necesitaba hablar con la Sultana y fulminándolos con la mirada mientras ellos se reían en su cara.

Rei suspiró.

—Soltadlo —ordenó, agradeciendo que perteneciesen a su bando y, por tanto, no tuviesen dudas acerca de su autoridad.

—Señor, este esclavo dice que tiene que hablar con la Sultana.

—Y dale. ¡Que no soy un esclavo!

Rei prefirió ignorarlo.

—Dice la verdad.

—Pero…

—Yo me haré cargo —a un gesto de Rei, los guardias soltaron a Nagisa a regañadientes; el joven no tardó en pegarse a él y seguirlo.

—No te ofendas ni nada, pero ¿crees que podrías dejar de caminar tan recto y darte un poco de…no sé, prisa?

Rei frunció el ceño.

—Podrías al menos darme las gracias.

—No tengo tiempo; necesito hablar con Gou.

— _Su_ _Alteza_ para ti.

—Como sea…  Oh, ahí está. ¡Gracias!

Rei no pudo detenerlo cuando la Sultana entró en su campo de visión. Nagisa echó a correr hacia ella, y el guardia sólo pudo seguirlo dando pasos largos, irritado.

No esperaba que la joven mandase decapitarlo por tan bárbaros modales, pero definitivamente tampoco que su rostro se iluminase de esa manera. Rei frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a ellos, advirtiendo que los amigos del Príncipe estaban cerca y preguntándose si estar enamorado era una razón suficiente para justificar tan escandaloso desprecio por las normas básicas de cortesía.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la expresión de la joven se había ensombrecido, reflejando la de Nagisa.

—El Príncipe está ahí dentro —explicó el titiritero.

—¿Qué?

Fueron varias personas las que reaccionaron así. El propio Rei tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario.

—Pero la Condesa… —la Sultana había palidecido—. Dijiste…

—¡Sé lo que dije! —exclamó Nagisa, impaciente—. Pero antes, cuando he entrado en el castillo, lo he visto… No sé para qué lo quería, pero lo tenía encerrado en una habitación en uno de los pisos más altos. Y no está entre las personas que habéis sacado de las mazmorras, así que tiene que seguir allí.

La Sultana no tuvo tiempo de dar ninguna orden. Sin esperar ningún detalle más, dos hombres echaron a correr hacia el castillo; Rei reconoció a uno de ellos como el amigo del Príncipe, y supo que el otro era el joven del que el hermano de la Sultana hablaba tan a menudo, su compañero de viaje desde la coronación de la muchacha.

 

 

 

Haruka no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para justificar la presencia de Rin en el castillo de Apona.

No la necesitaba. Al menos, no en ese momento. Olvidado estaba el cansancio producido por la contienda de la noche anterior; si Nagisa hubiese dicho que Rin estaba en Al-Dimah, habría corrido hasta allí sin detenerse. Llevaba semanas preguntándose dónde estaría y ahora que por fin se encontraba a su alcance no iba a quedarse quieto. Sabía que Sousuke iba tras él, pero no le prestó atención.

En las anteriores ocasiones en las que había entrado, se había dirigido a las mazmorras para ayudar a sacar a los esclavos; sin embargo, cuando echó a andar hacia el lugar donde apenas unos minutos antes habían estado las escaleras, encontró lo que quedaba de la estructura envuelta en llamas. Miró alrededor, tratando de mantener la cabeza fría pese a que el tiempo se les agotaba; no sólo el fuego era una amenaza.

—Tiene que haber más escaleras —masculló Sousuke. Haruka se giró justo a tiempo para verlo dar la vuelta y enfilar otro pasillo; no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Resultó que tenía razón. Las escaleras estaban cerca de otro de los focos del incendio, pero afortunadamente no estaban aún dañadas. El humo hizo toser a ambos, y Haruka escondió el rostro tras su bufanda, arrugando la nariz con desagrado mientras caminaba por el pasillo lleno de humo en busca de la manera de ascender.

Era un trabajo tortuoso y lento, y no sólo por la cantidad de ocasiones en que su camino se vio cortado por un muro de fuego, o cuando encontraban un pasillo que llevaba a una única puerta –que, tras echarla abajo, comprobaban que no ocultaba nada de interés–; cada vez que tenían que dar media vuelta algo en Haruka se encogía de miedo ante la posibilidad de que no pudiesen llegar hasta Rin. O que el Príncipe fuese el combustible de las llamas.

Sacudió la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia unas escaleras, tosiendo mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos. Logró expulsar la certeza de que si no salía del castillo pronto terminaría asfixiándose, así como la de que Rin era tan humano como él;  el pasillo al que salió estaba tan lleno de humo que Haruka ni siquiera vio con qué tropezó al terminar de subir las escaleras.

Incapaz de controlar el ataque de tos, Haruka abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, pese a que le lagrimeaban; mientras se incorporaba tanteó a su alrededor, su visión acostumbrándose rápidamente al humo para poder ver el obstáculo que lo había hecho caer.

—¿Puedo subir ya? —inquirió Sousuke desde el piso inferior.

Haruka no respondió. Zarandeó el hombro de Rin, sintiendo cómo algo se rompía en su interior cuando el joven no se movió más que por inercia. Yacía tumbado cuan largo era en el suelo, boca abajo, sin responder.

—Rin —lo llamó, dándole la vuelta. La expresión del joven era serena, y a Haruka se le revolvió el estómago al no reconocer en ella ninguna de las noches que había pasado viéndolo dormir—. ¡Rin!

Apenas escuchó los pasos de Sousuke subir las escaleras; seguía llamando a Rin, incapaz de resignarse a la ausencia de respuesta. Todo el pánico que había logrado mantener a raya desde la emboscada al salir de Lonaria regresó, con fuerza suficiente para estrangularlo e impedirle pensar en algo más que lo que le mostraban sus sentidos: Rin estaba ahí, a su lado, sin reír ni hablar ni irritarlo.

Sólo logró reaccionar cuando Sousuke cogió a Rin y se pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro. Quiso protestar, pero las piedras que tiraban de su estómago hacia abajo se lo impedían. Observó cómo la cabeza de Rin se balanceaba por inercia a causa de los movimientos de su amigo, el amargor de la bilis mezclándose con la sequedad del humo en su boca.

—Si echas una mano —gruñó Sousuke—, saldremos de aquí más rápido.

—Rin —repitió Haruka automáticamente, como si se tratara de una oración completa. Un extraño cosquilleo le dormía los miembros.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí; así que deja de lloriquear y ayuda —le espetó Sousuke, y la parte de Haruka que no estaba entumecida se preguntó de dónde sacaba la energía que imprimió a sus palabras.

Ni siquiera asintió. Se puso en pie y pasó el otro brazo de Rin, el que estaba entablillado – _¿aún no está curado?_ –, por los hombros, rodeando la cintura del joven y tomando la mano que colgaba inerte mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Más tarde no recordaría cómo lograron salir del castillo. Tampoco las maldiciones de Sousuke cuando estuvieron a punto de perderse en más de una ocasión; nada salvo la mano de Rin en la suya le parecía real, y el único deseo del que era totalmente consciente era el de oír su voz de nuevo.

Sólo supo que, cuando el aire limpio, frío, los golpeó, los dedos de Rin se cerraron en su presa; Haruka se agachó con él cuando Sousuke lo dejó en el suelo, sintiendo el absurdo deseo de reír cuando el joven se convulsionó entre violentas toses en sus brazos. Sí sonrió cuando el cuerpo de Rin pareció hacer una pausa en su tarea de expulsar todo el humo y los párpados del joven se despegaron unos centímetros, fijándose por primera vez en los surcos de lágrimas secas abiertos entre la mugre que le cubría las mejillas.

Le apartó el cabello sucio del rostro, vagamente consciente de que las manos le temblaban. Temblaba todo él, en realidad. La mirada de Rin era ausente, perdida, pero aun así Haruka lo atrajo más hacia sí, depositando un beso en su pelo.

—Te encontré.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, Rin había perdido el conocimiento de nuevo.

 

 

 

Haruka parecía reticente a dejar que alguien más se acercase a Rin, pero el sentido común pareció hacer mella en él cuando uno de los médicos se agachó a su lado para comprobar el estado del Príncipe

Sousuke tenía que aferrar a Gou para evitar que su amiga se abalanzase sobre su hermano; la joven tenía los ojos enrojecidos y de vez en cuando toda su figura era sacudida por violentos sollozos. La entendía, porque él se sentía igual: aliviado cada vez que Rin se estremecía con un nuevo ataque de tos y furioso y asustado por lo que había ocurrido, por lo que habría llegado a pasar si Nagisa no les hubiese puesto al corriente de que Rin seguía en el castillo.

Paseaba la mirada entre Haruka, que aun permitiendo que atendieran a Rin no se separaba de su lado, y las manos entrelazadas de Gou y Nagisa. No sabía cuál de las dos escenas le parecía más inapropiada: la Sultana dejándose consolar por un plebeyo o el Príncipe siendo acunado por un mercader.

Tampoco había diferencia, comprendió. El mundo en miniatura que parecía haber creado Haruka con su mirada entre asustada y aliviada fija en Rin era tan íntimo como la entidad que compartían Gou y Nagisa con su contacto.

Recordó entonces la máscara de terror que había desfigurado el rostro de Haruka cuando los hombres de la Condesa cogieron a Rin, y se sintió estúpido por haber necesitado tanto para entenderlo, por haber herido a Rin en el proceso.

Sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar al observar cómo Haruka acunaba a su mejor amigo, Sousuke optó por buscar algo más con lo que distraerse. Descubrió a Kisumi dando agua a uno de los esclavos; el joven lo vio y le dedicó una sonrisa inusualmente cansada. Incluso el inagotable Kisumi tenía un límite, al parecer.

Sousuke suspiró, y un nuevo pensamiento se hizo hueco en su mente:

Tenían a Rin. Tenían a la Condesa.

Todo había terminado.

 

 

 

—Miradlo por el lado bueno —sugirió Rei con timidez.

Nagisa no estaba seguro de que ésas fuesen precisamente las palabras que la Sultana necesitaba oír en ese momento. Efectivamente, la joven sólo alzó la vista de la cama para fulminar al guardia con la mirada.

—¿El lado bueno? —repitió; la voz le temblaba. Aunque lo cierto es que habían pasado varias horas desde que pudiese mantener el tono firme durante más de dos palabras seguidas—. Marchaos de aquí —ordenó a los guardias; por unos instantes Sousuke estuvo a punto de darse por aludido, pero volvió a sentarse en la silla. El compañero del Príncipe, en cambio, ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la figura inerte del joven—. Vámonos nosotros también —agregó.

Nagisa se apresuró a salir de la habitación tras ella. Se dispuso a ir al dormitorio que le habían asignado, pero Gou lo llamó antes de que se marchase.

—Creo que tiene razón —admitió el joven, señalando a Rei con la cabeza. Por algún motivo, y pese a que aun conociéndolo poco ya lo había catalogado como la persona más obsesionada con el protocolo a la que había conocido en su vida, le agradaba—. Al menos está vivo.

Gou sacudió la cabeza.

—Vivo y humillado de la peor forma posible —murmuró—. De cualquier modo —agregó, bajando la voz—, lo que quería decirte es que mañana llegará un nuevo cargamento de esclavos a Apona. No llegará a ninguna parte, por supuesto; pero puede que tus amigos estén entre ellos.

No era una certeza, pero Nagisa no pudo evitar sonreír.

 

 

 

El aire aún sabía a humo.

Lo primero de lo que Rin fue consciente fue que tosía. No debía de ser la primera vez, pues le dolía el estómago y la cabeza, y la garganta y todo el cuerpo. Pero no intentó reprimirlo hasta que algo rozó su mejilla. Intentó abrir los ojos cuando algo fresco se posó en sus labios, su cabeza ligeramente levantada para ayudarle a beber, pero sólo lo logró cuando el agua dejó de caer en su boca; emitió un ruidito de protesta, pero no logró convencer a la otra persona.

Volvió a encontrarse tumbado boca arriba, contemplando un techo de madera. Alzó su brazo ileso, con la diminuta esperanza de tocarlo, pero apenas pudo mantenerlo erguido un par de segundos. Alguien lo sujetó y lo dejó en la cama con suavidad, sin embargo, y Rin giró la cabeza en busca del dueño de la mano que aún estaba cerrada en torno a su muñeca.

—Han dicho que es mejor que bebas poco a poco.

Frunció el ceño. La persona que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama tenía el aspecto de Haruka, la mirada de Haruka y sonaba como Haruka, si bien tenía los ojos algo más hundidos de lo que Rin recordaba. Pero no podía ser; él no podía estar allí. Rin se quedó mudo por unos instantes, la garganta atascada con la cantidad de preguntas que no era capaz de formular al mismo tiempo.

Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse. No lo logró; cuanto más intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, más rápido regresaban los recuerdos. La Condesa, el frío, la marca. La Condesa de nuevo. Y el fuego. El fuego y el humo y esa condenada voz gritándole todo lo que se había negado a comprender.

—Haru —lo llamó, sin importarle no comprender por qué estaba allí, no saber si realmente era él. El aire quemaba su garganta al pasar por ella, cada vez más rápido, su corazón golpeteando desesperado sus costillas como si quisiera escapar de su cuerpo. El ser que parecía Haruka se acercó, hincando una rodilla en la cama mientras Rin trataba de incorporarse y se enredaba con las mantas, perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenía y hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del joven—. Haru —repitió, y en esta ocasión su voz fue poco más que un gemido—. No podía bajar, y no se callaba… Creía…

Los brazos de Haruka rodearon  su espalda mientras el joven chistaba con suavidad.

—Ya está. Estás bien. Respira.

Rin negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que lo intentase, el aire no parecía llegar a sus pulmones; era como si se hubiesen pinchado, y sus inspiraciones cada vez más desesperadas sólo lograban marearlo.

Pero Haruka era real. Pese a lo improbable que parecía, era real y estaba allí y estaba permitiéndole llorar en su pecho, abrazándolo con la firmeza suficiente para amortiguar el temblor de Rin, sin la fuerza necesaria para hacerle daño. Los sollozos del joven se cortaron bruscamente al sentir una punzada de dolor en la espalda, y la ropa de Haruka amortiguó un gemido inarticulado, lleno de terror.

—Ahora soy un esclavo —musitó; y pese a que hubiese sido infinitamente sencillo convencerse de que todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegasen a Lonaria no era más que una pesadilla especialmente angustiosa, sabía que era terriblemente real. Que, sin importar lo que ocurriese, tendría esa maldita quemadura ahí durante el resto de su vida para recordarle eso. Y la certeza de que él había tenido la culpa, de que eso no habría ocurrido si no hubiese escapado –o si no se hubiese empeñado en convencer a Haruka de ir a Atia– sólo lo teñía todo de negro.

—No lo eres —rebatió Haruka en un susurro casi ahogado por el llanto de Rin. Su voz vibró en el pelo del joven—. Tu hermana va a abolir la esclavitud. Sólo será una cicatriz.

_“Sólo”_. Sólo iba a tener que acostumbrarse a recordar lo ocurrido cada vez que pensara en esa marca. Sólo tendría que aprender a esconderla o acostumbrarse a los susurros acusadores de la gente. Sólo se había convertido en un príncipe esclavo. Y aunque nadie la viese, no dejaría de estar ahí, recordándole lo ocurrido hasta que muriese.

Quizá, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, Rin hubiese recordado que él no era la primera persona, ni la última, que tendría que acostumbrarse a algo así. Pero en ese momento se sentía como si estuviese cayendo a un lugar en el que no había el aire suficiente, encerrado en medio de una negrura que lo separaba del mundo; únicamente los brazos de Haruka rodeándolo, sus dedos dibujando en su espalda, impedían que el Príncipe perdiese toda conexión con la realidad. Rin se aferró a él, aterrado ante la idea de quedarse solo de nuevo. No estaba seguro de que en esa ocasión pudiese soportarlo.

Era patético que, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que realmente parecía estar a punto de matarlo fuese su propio cuerpo.

En algún momento se quedó sin lágrimas, pero no por eso el pánico disminuyó. Para ese entonces Haruka se había sentado en la cama y le acariciaba el pelo con tal delicadeza que en ocasiones a Rin le parecía que el contacto desaparecía, sin decir nada, sólo meciéndose suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás con él. Su cuerpo se estremecía con sollozos secos y sus pulmones habían recuperado su función; el joven volvía a ser capaz de respirar con cierta normalidad, y se concentró en sincronizar sus inspiraciones y espiraciones con las que movían rítmicamente el pecho de Haruka.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, acurrucado entre los brazos del joven. Sólo que en algún punto dejó de tener la boca seca, y el temblor incesante disminuyó hasta una tiritera que Haruka intentó paliar arropándolo de nuevo.

El negro se aclaró, y poco a poco Rin recuperó cierto control sobre sí mismo. Se sentía más a salvo, más seguro. El mundo más allá de él y Haruka volvió a aparecer, y en esta ocasión las preguntas no resultaron agobiantes, permitiendo que el joven pudiese ordenarlas sin que los recuerdos lo atacasen de nuevo.

—No creía que fueras a venir —murmuró.

Los dibujos de Haruka sobre su piel se interrumpieron.

—Yo no sabía que estabas aquí. Nagisa nos lo dijo.

—Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa —musitó Rin—. Lo siento.

—Mentira —replicó Haruka con esa calma que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba seguro de algo.

Rin no supo por qué lo hacía. Estaba bien cómodo entre los brazos de Haruka; realmente no necesitaba nada más, y mucho menos eso. Pero aun así se separó del joven un poco y estiró el cuello en busca de sus labios. No le importaba que su boca probablemente aún supiese a humo; quería un beso.

Haruka echó la cabeza hacia atrás para evitarlo.

No fue eso lo que más dolió a Rin. No era la primera vez que Haruka le negaba un beso; solía hacerlo cuando estaba irritado con él o estaba ocupado con asuntos importantes en ese momento. Ni siquiera ver sus labios apretados en una fina línea que reafirmaba su negativa hizo que algo se rompiera en el interior del Príncipe.

Fueron sus ojos, apagados y resentidos. Fue recordar la última vez que Rin los había visto así, por qué Haruka estaba dolido.

Y fue la forma en que sus labios se separaron para confirmar lo que el Príncipe había intentado ignorar durante las últimas semanas para tranquilizar a su conciencia, formulando unas palabras que, sin importar la aparente calma con las que la pronunció, escondían ante todo una advertencia:

—No vuelvas a besarme.


	17. Capítulo XVI

Haruka quiso retirar sus palabras en cuanto las hubo pronunciado. Deseó, al leer sorpresa y dolor en los ojos enrojecidos de Rin, inclinarse y besarlo, quedarse todo el día en sus brazos y tranquilizarlo de nuevo si Rin lo necesitaba. No había nada que anhelase más que estar a su lado para compensar las noches que había pasado en vela, temiendo volver a dormir después de soñar con un mundo en el que no volvía a verlo.

Pero había algo frío en su estómago que se lo impedía. Era como si se hubiese tragado un témpano de hielo; sus entrañas se retorcían tratando de expulsarlo o de derretirlo, pero resultaba imposible. No había olvidado que estaba ahí en ningún momento; simplemente se había concentrado en otros asuntos, y la desesperación por recuperar a Rin había contribuido a distraerlo.

Y ahora que Rin estaba ante él, quizá no todo lo bien que debería, pero _vivo_ , Haruka no podía seguir ignorando esa especie de furia helada que había recorrido media Atia con él.

El joven despegó los labios, trató de decir algo, pero se calló enseguida. Por un momento Haruka temió que recayese en el terror en que se había sumido hacía apenas un rato, pero afortunadamente el segundo intento fue algo más efectivo:

—Es por la Condesa —aventuró.

Haruka apretó los labios. Le enfurecía la mera mención de esa mujer; no porque supiera lo que el joven había hecho, sino porque el estado en que Rin se encontraba ahora no era culpa de nadie más que esa arpía. Se alegraba de que estuviese detenida y bajo la custodia de la Guardia de Palacio; estaba seguro que de no ser así él mismo hubiese ido tras ella para hacerle pagar todo el daño que había hecho.

Pero, a pesar de ello, Rin se equivocaba.

—No. Es por ti.

Por él, porque lo que quiera que existiera entre ellos era demasiado poco importante para valorarlo. Porque le había bastado una conversación con Sousuke para olvidarlo, para convencerse de que acostarse con una perfecta desconocida era una idea mejor que preservar lo suyo, sólo porque alguien esperaba eso de él. Porque había llamado estupidez a lo que Haruka más atesoraba en el fondo de su alma.

Rin bajó la mirada. Acarició los listones de madera que inmovilizaban su brazo. Sus manos aún temblaban.

—Lo siento.

Haruka nunca había creído que una disculpa pudiese encender una ira de tal calibre. Sabía que Rin ni siquiera comprendía qué le molestaba, que se estaba disculpando a ciegas. Y Haruka no quería gritarle –no _aún_ –, pero detestaba que el joven no entendiese algo que para él era terriblemente lógico.

Retrocedió y se bajó de la cama, sin molestarse por alisar su ropa. Tenía las piernas algo dormidas, y un molesto cosquilleo subió por ellas, producto de las horas que había pasado sentado, vigilando a Rin.

—Descansa —recomendó; el joven alzó la mirada, sorprendido por el repentino cambio en el matiz de su voz—. Y… piensa —agregó, más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

Rin apretó los dientes con rabia.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar si no sé qué diablos te pasa ahora? —Haruka echó a andar hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. ¿Y por qué estabas aquí? ¿Sólo para hablar en acertijos?

_Para verte y cuidarte. Para calmarte cuando tenías pesadillas y pedías ayuda en sueños. Para convencerme de que sigues aquí._

Haruka se volvió cuando ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Exacto —espetó, con una saña que dejó a Rin sin réplica.

Tuvo el suficiente cuidado para no dar un portazo al salir de la habitación, pero no se molestó en esquivar a la gente que se cruzó por los pasillos. Estuvo a punto de caerse encima de Makoto cuando salió al exterior; su amigo estaba sentado en los escalones de entrada y tardó menos de un segundo en comprender la situación.

—Supongo que esto significa que Rin ha despertado —adivinó. Haruka se sentó a su lado, sin muchas ganas de hablar pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano Makoto se saldría con la suya en ese aspecto, y asintió—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pese a que Makoto no había salido en absoluto mal parado de la primera batalla, era difícil mirarlo sin componer una mueca de dolor; tenía tantos moretones y cortes que Haruka no se explicaba cómo no estaba descansando como cualquier persona normal después de ser pisoteada.

Hana no andaba muy lejos; pese a que se había reencontrado con los otros esclavos de la Condesa, seguía  siendo bastante desconfiada. Igual que los demás; todos parecían albergar cierto recelo al anuncio de la Sultana de que todos ellos eran libres, y pronto lo serían de forma legal. Haruka no podía culparlos; era el tipo de noticia que sonaba demasiado bien para ser cierta.

Entornó los ojos, concentrándose en la pregunta de su amigo.

—No entiende nada —murmuró—. Ni le importa nada.

Makoto enarcó una ceja.

—A lo mejor eso es porque no lo has explicado bien —sugirió.

Haruka negó con la cabeza, pero no se molestó en intentar expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

 

 

 

Sousuke comprendió, en cuanto entró en la habitación y vio a Rin despierto, que su mejor amigo no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

Tampoco lo esperaba. Ni se lo merecía, para ser honesto. Sabía que el problema nunca había sido haber herido los sentimientos de Rin; de hecho, tras la noche anterior, estaba seguro de que el problema, estuviese donde estuviese, no era su amigo. Ni, aunque probablemente nunca llegase a llevarse bien con él, Haruka.

Sousuke ignoró la mirada resentida que se clavó en él conforme se acercaba a la cama. Rin no estaba solo; uno de los médicos lo supervisaba mientras comía para evitar que se atiborrase, aunque el joven no parecía excesivamente entusiasmado; masticó y tragó lo que tenía en la boca, pero se le olvidó coger más comida.

—Hola —saludó en voz baja.

Rin recordó de repente que tenía que seguir comiendo. Cogió un gajo de naranja y lo observó como si pretendiese que los nutrientes le entrasen por los ojos.

Sousuke suspiró.

—Disculpad, ¿podéis dejarnos solos un poco? —le preguntó al médico. No necesitó mirar para saber que Rin se estaba mordiendo la lengua en un intento por evitar protestar.

El hombre no parecía tener ningún problema. Cogió su bolsa y salió de la  habitación a paso rápido, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Durante todo ese tiempo Rin no miró nada más que el gajo de naranja.

Sousuke se sentó en la silla que Haruka había hecho suya durante la noche sin romper el silencio, albergando la débil esperanza de que su amigo se decidiese a decir algo. Huelga decir que esperó en vano; si acaso, los ojos de Rin empezaron a cerrarse a causa del sueño.

—Gou ha estado aquí antes, ¿no? —un gruñido acompañó al asentimiento de Rin. Sousuke sabía que nunca le habían gustado las introducciones, pero rara vez Rin era tan abiertamente hostil. Claro que tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado—. Lo siento, ¿vale? —Rin dio un respingo antes de alzar la mirada hacia él—. Lo que te dije… No quería que sonara así, pero aun así debería haberme callado.

Rin exhaló un largo suspiro mientras se recostaba en las almohadas.

—Supongo que puedes pensar lo que quieras —murmuró. Tenía la voz ronca—. No creía que tú… —sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. Ya no me importa. Da igual.

—No, no da igual —Rin no se movió—. Sabes, cuando me lo dijiste ya lo sabía.

Rin abrió los ojos, extrañado.

—¿El qué?

—Que no te gustan las mujeres —Sousuke bajó la voz—. No es que me hubiese parado a pensarlo, sólo… no sé. Era obvio.

—¿Es obvio? —inquirió Rin, horrorizado.

—No tanto como que se te cae la baba con tu amante, pero sí.

Rin parecía estar planteándose seriamente la opción de tirarse por la ventana.

—No se me cae la baba —protestó débilmente. Flexionó los dedos de su brazo roto con cautela en un intento desesperado por distraerse.

—El caso es —continuó Sousuke— que me daba igual. Pero entonces apareciste con el dichoso Haru, pasaste lunas hablando del dichoso Haru y te largaste con el dichoso Haru —Rin enarcó las cejas—. Y… fue raro. Sé que por algún motivo estás bien con él, pero yo siempre lo había pensado como algo más… general. Además de que se te olvida lo que es el disimulo cuando lo tienes cerca. Podrías tener problemas.

Rin apretó los dientes.

—No estoy enfadado —a juzgar por la tensión que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, era una vil mentira—. Sólo quiero que no finjas para hacerme sentir mejor. Estos días he oído cosas peores que aquello.

Salvo que se lo hubiese confiado a Gou o a Haruka, Rin era la única persona que sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas. Sousuke no sabía nada más que lo evidente, lo que cualquiera que viese su brazo roto y la repugnante marca grabada a fuego en su espalda podía deducir. Pero su amigo parecía tan cansado; el gajo de naranja se le resbalaba entre los dedos sin que se diese cuenta, e incluso la ira que brillaba en su mirada tenía algo de desganado. Como si en el fondo supiese que no valdría la pena.

Sousuke se mordió el labio, pero no logró reprimir las palabras que acudieron a sus labios. Sabía que no arreglarían nada a esas alturas, que probablemente Rin lo odiaría aún más, pero necesitaba justificar sus acciones aunque no tuviesen perdón.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?

Sorprendido por el repentino cambio de tema, Rin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo salí del castillo, quieres decir? No; Gou dice que Nagisa fue quien le contó que estaba allí, así que supongo que envió a alguien.

—No, no envió a nadie —Sousuke sonrió—. No tuvo tiempo; Haru y yo fuimos más rápidos —por algún motivo, Rin encogió las piernas, como si intentase encerrase dentro de sí mismo—. Cuando te sacamos, no se movió de tu lado. De hecho, creo que ha pasado la noche aquí —los ojos de Rin se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa—. Y… creo que unos cuantos se extrañaron. Pero cuando os miré parecíais estar en vuestro propio mundo.

»No es lo más común, ni lo que mejor visto está, creo —opinó—. Pero si tú estás bien así, es vil intentar impedirlo. No necesitas ninguna mujer para ser normal, y yo debería haberme mordido la lengua en lugar de decir eso.

Rin se metió finalmente el gajo de naranja en la boca, y al advertir la deliberada parsimonia con que lo masticaba Sousuke comprendió que estaba tratando de ganar tiempo. Había algo diferente en él, observó, una extraña calma que no estaba ahí antes. Si era simplemente fruto del agotamiento o se trataba de algo más, Sousuke lo ignoraba.

Tres gajos más desaparecieron del plato antes de que Rin se dignase a hablar.

—Gracias.

Sousuke enarcó las cejas. Hubiese esperado que Rin le diera un puñetazo con su brazo bueno antes que eso.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Fuiste a por mí, ¿o te lo has inventado? —Sousuke negó con la cabeza, pero Rin aún no lo miraba—. Supongo que también debería dárselas a Haru, si estuviese por la labor de escuchar —murmuró.

Sousuke no sabía si estaba preparado para escuchar a Rin divagar sobre sus problemas sentimentales, pero apoyó el codo en la rodilla y la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué ha pasado con él?

Rin se mordió el labio.

—Está enfadado. Supongo que por lo que pasó con la Condesa, aunque diga que no… —suspiró—. No sé qué esperaba que hiciese.

—Habla con él —Sousuke se encogió un poco cuando Rin lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Qué?

—Lo haría si me dejasen salir de aquí —espetó, claramente frustrado. Sousuke dudaba que fuese capaz de mantenerse en pie sin tener que apoyarse en algo, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto—. Están empeñados en que me evaporaré si doy más de tres pasos, o algo así; y es genial, de verdad que lo es. He pasado de que la Condesa me tenga encerrado a que mi hermana y los que se supone que están en mi bando me tengan encerrado.

Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír; ese Rin estaba mucho más cerca de su mejor amigo que el extraño hostil al que había descubierto al entrar en la habitación.

 

 

 

A Gou no le sorprendieron las miradas de recelo del dueño de la casa en que pasaría varios días. Pese a que legalmente Atia seguía perteneciendo a Awaash, muchos de sus habitantes no opinaban que tuviesen mucho que ver con el reino al que habían sido anexados hacía varios siglos; por no hablar de la hostilidad hacia los extranjeros que las últimas medidas de la Condesa habían despertado en los atienses.

Con todo, tenía que agradecer la hospitalidad de las familias adineradas de Apona; sabía que ninguno de ellos lo hacía por la mera bondad de su corazón, y ya estaba comenzando a redactar los documentos necesarios para restaurar las zonas de la ciudad que habían sido destruidas en la batalla, así como el castillo, que tendría que ser reconstruido desde los cimientos. Pero aún no había sufrido ningún intento de asesinato, ni la Condesa había recibido ayuda de sus súbditos, pese a que Rei no se cansaba de mirar con recelo a sus soldados.

No todos cabían en Apona, de modo que Gou había tenido que establecer cierto orden. Ella, sus guardias más cercanos, Sousuke, Rin y los amigos de su hermano, además de Nagisa, estaban en uno de los caserones; Seijuurou y algunos de sus hombres estaban en otro, y los heridos estaban repartidos entre ambos. El resto de soldados había tenido que hospedarse en las posadas de la ciudad o bien acampar a las afueras, aunque el Emir ya estaba empezando a ordenar el regreso de sus tropas a Kinn por tandas.

La Condesa también estaba allí, encerrada en el sótano. Por un lado, a Gou tenerla tan cerca la ponía físicamente enferma, pero por el otro no quería que se le escapara de nuevo, por lo que no permitía que estuviese ni un segundo sin vigilancia. Los Dioses sabrían qué ocurriría si esa mujer lograba huir.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer, sin embargo, Gou se permitió olvidarse de ella. Dio un paseo por Apona con Rei, pasó por la casa en que estaba Seijuurou para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y se quedó a cenar con ellos, sonriendo al ver a Momotarou sentado junto a su hermano. El muchacho parecía azorado, y Seijuurou no le quitaba el ojo de encima; por primera vez Gou intentó ponerse en su lugar, y comprendió la alegría del Emir. Pese a lo intimidante que le parecía ese entusiasmo desbordante, el joven tenía buen corazón.

Para cuando regresó era casi medianoche. Antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio pasó por la habitación de su hermano; había estado con él por la mañana, escuchando su experiencia –o, al menos, los trazos vagos que Rin había dado; Gou no se había atrevido a insistir en el asunto de la marca al ver lo mucho que lo alteraba el tema– y poniéndolo al día de lo que había ocurrido por su parte, pero si era sincera lo había echado demasiado de menos.

La lámpara de aceite que había en la mesita de noche aún estaba encendida, pero Rin ya estaba dormido. Ni Sousuke ni Haruka estaban allí; después de haber pasado a ver a su hermano la noche anterior y no atreverse a hacer ningún comentario sobre la figura inmóvil de Haruka sentada a su lado, a Gou le sorprendió no encontrarlo en la silla que todos habían supuesto que haría suya.

La joven se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando a su hermano. A la luz de la llama, la palidez de su rostro era más visible que nunca, el ligero temblor de sus párpados haciendo vibrar las sombras que sus pestañas proyectaban en su piel.

Pese a que sabía que Rin tenía más lesiones que sanar además de la de su brazo, Gou sonrió. Esa bruja no había podido con ella, ni tampoco lograría acabar con su hermano.

 

 

 

Durante los días siguientes, Rin no encontró diferencias significativas entre el estado en que había estado cuando la Condesa lo había tenido encerrado y su situación actual.

Bueno, quizá eso fuese una exageración. Rin tenía comida, tenía visitas que se aseguraban de que diera buena cuenta de ella cuando no le apetecía y tenía médicos supervisando su recuperación. No sólo Sousuke y Gou iban a verlo varias veces al día; también Kisumi y Aiichiro le hicieron una visita, disculpándose por no haber podido evitar que cayese en manos de la Condesa. Incluso Momotarou apareció por allí, y le confió que su recientemente reanudada relación con su hermano iba sobre ruedas. A Rin le alegró verlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero Haruka no fue. No es que Rin lo esperase, pero aun así dolió. Cada momento en que estaba solo y las infusiones para calmar el dolor le permitían pensar le daba vueltas al asunto; no obstante, no podía salir de la habitación, y cuando lo hacía no tardaba en dar con alguien que lo obligaba a volver, como si fuese un niño travieso.

Era frustrante.

Por suerte o por desgracia, nunca duraba mucho. Rin tenía la impresión de que no había dormido tanto como entonces desde que era un bebé; lo cual hubiese supuesto un alivio de no ser por las pesadillas. Nunca podía recordarlas, pero siempre despertaba percibiendo un olor a carne quemada que amenazaba con hacerlo vomitar.

No fue hasta el sexto día después de hablar con Haruka que Rin reunió la determinación –y la fuerza– suficiente para jurarse dar un puñetazo a cualquiera que intentase hacer que volviese a su habitación. Tras despertar a media tarde con el pulso retumbándole en los tímpanos y el terror atascado en la garganta, el joven se acercó al armario, donde Gou había sido lo suficientemente precavida como para dejar ropa que ella misma le había procurado, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado al comprobar que se trataba de prendas típicas del desierto, si bien algo adaptadas al frío. Rin no quería volver a tocar nada originario de Atia en su vida.

Tras vestirse, calzarse y pasarse una mano por el cabello en un intento por ordenarlo, optando por ponerse un turbante (no sin cierta dificultad) tras no poder peinarse, Rin apoyó su brazo roto en la tira de tela que lo mantenía en alto de nuevo y se asomó al pasillo.

No había nadie, pero eso no significaba que hubiese ganado esa batalla; lo más lejos que había logrado llegar hasta el momento eran las escaleras. De modo que apretó los puños y se acercó hasta ahí, asomándose con cautela para ver qué había en el piso inferior.

Se mordió el labio al ver a un hombre que probablemente fuese el dueño de la casa hablando con dos guardias a un lado de las escaleras. Uno de ellos ya lo había arrastrado de vuelta a su habitación en dos ocasiones, y Rin no dudaba que lo reconocería de nuevo.

Durante cinco segundos, intentó buscar una solución con el cien por ciento de probabilidad de acierto. Luego se rindió.

Bajó los escalones lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, con los ojos fijos en el guardia que lo conocía. De momento, seguía de espaldas a él; todo estaba bien. Rin contuvo la respiración, observando a los hombres mientras avanzaba de puntillas, prometiendo rezar a los Dioses más a menudo a cambio de que le permitieran escapar.

Los Dioses ya debían de haberlo calado, porque cuando Rin puso el pie en el último escalón el dueño de la casa lo miró con sorpresa, logrando que los guardias se volviesen.

—Alteza —empezó uno—, aún estáis…

—Perfectamente —lo cortó Rin, recordando de golpe que, pese al picor de su espalda, aún era el hermano de la Sultana—. No os alarméis; soy consciente de mi estado, y me atrevería a asegurar que mejor que vos.

Quizá no debería haber sido tan cortante, pero la paciencia de Rin nunca se había caracterizado por ser inagotable, y cada día que había pasado en su habitación la había mermado considerablemente. No le gustaba desquitarse con los guardias, sin embargo; la inclinación de cabeza que les dedicó para despedirse tenía algo de disculpa en ella.

Si era sincero, Rin no tenía la menor idea de la distribución de las habitaciones en el edificio; y dudaba que Gou estuviese dispuesta a ayudarlo en lugar de obligarlo a descansar. Así pues, vagó por el pasillo con un paso aparentemente majestuoso que sólo servía para ocultar que estaba completamente perdido; fue un alivio encontrar la salida, pese al golpe de frío que casi lo hizo cambiar de idea, y descubrir a Sousuke sentado en los escalones con Kisumi. Su amigo se giró hacia él al oírlo.

—¿No deberías estar…?

—No —gruñó Rin—. Y no quiero volver a oírlo.

—¿Buscas a Haru? —inquirió Kisumi; en lugar de volverse, había apoyado las manos tras él y echado la cabeza hacia atrás, de forma que más que mirar a Rin daba la impresión de estar trabajando su flexibilidad. El Príncipe asintió, sólo ligeramente preocupado ante lo aparentes que eran sus intenciones—. Entonces pregunta a Makoto; es el único que puede dar con él últimamente.

Rin frunció el ceño; hacía mucho que la cercanía de Haruka y Makoto había dejado de sorprenderlo, más tiempo aún del que el absurdo nudo de celos llevaba deshecho, pero recordar la última vez que el joven se había escondido de forma tan obvia lo llevó casi al desastroso principio de su relación.

—¿Y dónde está Makoto?

Kisumi se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá en la plaza que hay a la entrada del castillo… ¿sabes llegar?

Rin alzó la mirada. Pese a que el fuego había hecho que se desmoronasen los pisos superiores, las torres del castillo de Apona seguían siendo la parte más alta de la ciudad.

—Me las apañaré —decidió, echando a andar por la calle que parecía llevar al castillo más directamente.

Pese a la aparente facilidad, Rin tuvo que dar la vuelta en varias ocasiones; no le importó, sin embargo. La torre en la que había estado encerrado, sin duda una de las partes más dañadas del castillo, atraía su mirada constantemente; pero lejos de sentir alivio por haber sobrevivido lo que lo dominaba era un miedo que incluso él sabía absurdo, porque por muchas pesadillas que lo acosaran el pasado no volvería.

Afortunadamente, la plaza a la que se refería Kisumi no era la misma en la que la Condesa lo había comprado. Rin no tenía la menor idea de en qué zona estaba ese lugar, pero tampoco albergaba el menor interés en averiguarlo. Descubrió a Makoto sentado en un banco, pero su voluntad para acercarse se evaporó cuando pudo mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Sabía que Makoto había ido a visitarlo, pero él había estado dormido y no había podido verlo.

—Ah, Rin —el joven sonrió, aparentemente indiferente a la expresión horrorizada del Príncipe—. Me alegro de que estés mejor.

Rin recorrió los metros que le quedaban a trompicones. Apenas se fijó en los papeles que Makoto tenía en la mano; sólo se fijó en que tenían demasiados números. Estaba demasiado ocupado aceptando que el joven tenía un aspecto más propio de quien acaba de recibir una paliza especialmente violenta.

—Olvídate de mí —masculló—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Makoto se rascó distraídamente un corte que tenía bajo el ojo derecho, que ya empezaba a cicatrizar.

—La Condesa nos atacó de madrugada, así que tuvimos que defendernos. Pero me caí en el momento más inoportuno —su sonrisa se apagó un poco—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rin sacudió la cabeza.

—Eh… Estaba buscando a Haru —explicó, intentando centrarse en el asunto— y Kisumi dice que tú sabes dónde está, así que…

Dejó la oración en el aire al ver cómo la expresión de Makoto se ensombrecía.

—Sí, sé dónde está —admitió.

—¿Me lo puedes decir? —inquirió Rin, a pesar de que sospechaba cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

—No creo que quiera hablar contigo —Makoto bajó la mirada hacia el suelo empedrado.

Rin se mordió el sarcástico _empecé a sospecharlo cuando se largó el otro día_ que amenazaba con traspasar la barrera de sus labios. Durante los últimos días, había podido pensar con más claridad que en mucho tiempo, y sabía –o al menos sospechaba con bastante certeza– cuál era el mejor camino para arreglar lo que él mismo había estropeado. Pero para ello necesitaba encontrar a Haruka.

—Necesito hablar con él —insistió—. Ya sé que lo he liado todo yo solo; pero no puedo arreglarlo si me evita.

Makoto suspiró. Se puso en pie tratando de reprimir una mueca de dolor y echó a andar. Rin no se atrevió siquiera a darle las gracias; aún podía cambiar de idea. Seguirlo fue una tarea relativamente sencilla; se cruzaron con varias personas, atrayendo miradas desconfiadas; por sus ropas saltaba a la vista que no eran atienses. El Príncipe se esforzó por mantener la cabeza bien alta.

Hasta que Makoto se detuvo a la entrada de una plaza demasiado pequeña para ser llamada así, en cuyo centro había una fuente cuadrada de bordes bajos, con un modesto chorro de agua manando del centro. Estaba vacía a excepción de Haruka; el joven se había sentado en una esquina de la fuente, de espaldas a ellos, y acariciaba la superficie del agua que se acumulaba, sin percatarse de que no estaba solo.

Makoto miró a Rin de una forma que podía significar desde _buena suerte_ hasta _mucho cuidado con lo que haces_ antes de darse la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido. El Príncipe se mordió el labio antes de echar a andar, con bastante menos resolución que hasta el momento.

No caminaba haciendo más ruido del necesario, pero tampoco estaba esforzándose por ser sigiloso. Reconoció la alarma de Haruka cuando su espalda se tensó bajo la ropa; el joven sacó la mano del agua y giró la cabeza rápidamente en busca del dueño de los pasos.

Rin se detuvo con cautela. Haruka tenía los ojos entornados, el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados en una expresión que el Príncipe no logró interpretar. Creyó ver un destello de tristeza, pero no tardó en resignarse a que la máscara de Haruka era infranqueable.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó; para sorpresa de Rin, no hubo el menor rastro de hostilidad en su voz.

—¿No es obvio? Vengo a hablar contigo.

Haruka bajó la mirada hacia el agua. Su pelo, junto a la sombra que engullía toda la plaza, impedía que Rin pudiera ver sus ojos, así que el Príncipe se acercó a la fuente a pasos lentos, una parte de él temiendo que Haruka saltase y echara a correr si hacía algún movimiento brusco. Quizá fuese ridículo, pero en ocasiones el joven guardaba un parecido alarmante con un gato. Conteniendo la respiración, Rin se sentó en la esquina opuesta de la fuente con las piernas cruzadas. Si el agua hubiese salido con algo más de fuerza, hubiese hecho algo por aislarlos.

Rin esperó a que Haruka dijese algo. Se mordió la lengua, pese a que el silencio cada vez era más tenso y no moverse estaba consiguiendo que el frío se instalase en sus huesos, haciéndolo tiritar ligeramente.

Finalmente, Haruka cedió; alzó la mirada y habló en voz tan baja que su pregunta casi se perdió en el murmullo de la fuente:

—¿Ha sido Makoto? —Rin asintió; no encontraba ninguna razón para negarlo. Haruka resopló—. Siempre se mete donde no le llaman.

—Pues yo me alegro de que me haya ayudado —admitió—. Oye, sé que en Lonaria…

Haruka, que se había encorvado ligeramente hacia la fuente, se enderezó al instante. La furia era más que evidente aun sin mirarlo.

—¿Otra vez? Te dije…

—No me interrumpas —lo cortó Rin, impaciente—. Sé que no fue culpa de Sousuke; debería darme igual lo que dijera, porque ni siquiera entiende la mitad… —Haruka parecía querer intervenir de nuevo, pero se contuvo; Rin bajó la voz—. Da igual lo que pensara entonces; acostarme con la Condesa es probablemente la peor idea que se me ha ocurrido en la vida.

Haruka tamborileó con los dedos en la superficie del agua, salpicando unas cuantas gotas.

—¿Entonces has comprobado que no puedes acostarte con una mujer? —murmuró.

Rin no pudo evitar enrojecer ante la naturalidad con que la pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire. Agradeció que no hubiese nadie en la plaza.

—No, y por eso es un alivio para todo el reino que sea mi hermana la Sultana, supongo —Haruka no se movió—. Pero no es por eso, lo sé —agregó antes de tomar aire—. No sé qué me poseyó para hablar así de… de esto, pero no es cierto —se mordió el labio—. Ni siquiera…

—Estupidez.

La palabra fue tan suave, tan pequeña, que por un momento Rin estuvo convencido de que la había pronunciado su conciencia para recordarle lo necio que había sido. Pero cuando vio que Haruka había apartado los dedos del agua, que había cerrado ambas manos en puños y que sus nudillos estaban blancos, lo comprendió.

—Haru…

—Dijiste que era una estupidez —las palabras apenas fueron inteligibles, escupidas entre las mandíbulas apretadas de Haruka. Su aparente calma se caía a pedazos, y a Rin se le ocurrió por primera vez que llevaba semanas reprimiendo lo que ahora le echaba en cara—. Aunque para mí no lo sea —musitó, y pareció que hablaba consigo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero intentar odiarte cansa.

Rin perdió la voz. Observó a Haruka, que había apartado la mirada de nuevo, probablemente avergonzado por las palabras que había elegido. Para ambos sabían a gritos, a una tormenta de arena, a la calidez de algo un poco roto durmiendo en sus brazos.

Pese a las vueltas que le había dado a su última discusión con Haruka, no fue hasta ese momento que Rin comprendió exactamente hasta qué punto había logrado herirlo.

—No es… Haru, te juro que no quería decir eso —Haruka no dio muestras de haberlo oído; al ver cómo se giraba, Rin se puso en pie, rodeó la fuente y se agachó frente a él, buscando los ojos que estaban empeñados en evitarlo. Apoyó la mano ilesa en su rodilla con cautela—. Eh. No es una estupidez, ¿de acuerdo? Ni tú tampoco. El único estúpido en todo esto he sido yo. Tú no. Tú eres lo mejor de todos los lugares a los que hemos ido.

Por fin, Haruka lo miró. Seguía dolido, pero había algo diferente en sus ojos, el preludio de una sonrisa.

—No eres estúpido —sus manos se relajaron un poco—. Eres ridículo.

—No te pases —Rin intentó disimular su sonrojo—. Sólo hablo sin pensar de vez en cuando.

Haruka acarició los dedos de Rin; aún tenía la palma de la mano mojada.

—Esto no es normal —comentó.

Rin se sentó en el borde de la fuente, a su lado.

—Es lo único que sabemos ser, así que haremos bien en disfrutarlo.

No esperaba que Haruka rodease su cintura con los brazos, ni que estampara sus labios en los de él con tal torpeza que a Rin le pareció el beso más descoordinado que había dado en su vida. Incluyendo, quizá, el primero.


	18. Capítulo XVII

No fue hasta el día anterior a su partida que la Sultana compartió sus planes con su hermano.

Hasta Haruka se había dado cuenta de que la joven tramaba algo; pese a que desde que encontrasen a Rin parecía más tranquila, últimamente volvía a estar estresada. Cuando no hablaba con Nagisa lo hacía con el hermano de Momotarou, y cuando estaba sola no lograba quedarse quieta más de cinco segundos.

Cuando la joven finalmente decidió hablar con Rin, a Haruka le sorprendió que la invitación lo incluyese a él también; ambos estaban en el jardín de la casa, sin hacer nada más concreto que disfrutar del día inusualmente soleado. Ignorar las órdenes de la Sultana no era una opción, sin embargo, de modo que, tras despedirse de Hana, siguió a Rin hasta el salón en el que la joven los esperaba zapateando nerviosamente. Haruka se sentó en uno de los sofás y Rin se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Qué te aflige, hermanita? —inquirió el Príncipe.

Gou se mordió el labio.

—Eh… Necesito tu ayuda.

Rin entornó los ojos.

—Si pretendes que te ayude a convencer a alguien más de abolir la esclavitud, no —intentó mantener el tono ligero, pero Haruka sintió cómo sus músculos se tensaban.

Gou negó con la cabeza.

—Al Consejo —Rin enarcó las cejas—. Sabes cómo funciona todo el asunto de los matrimonios, ¿no?

En cuestión de segundos, el silencio se volvió tan cargado que Haruka quiso abrir la ventana. También quiso besar las profundas arrugas que se habían formado entre las cejas de Rin hasta que se deshicieran, pero eso estaba prohibido, al menos en ese momento. De modo que se limitó a contemplar cómo la expresión del Príncipe cambiaba al tiempo que sus pensamientos iban hilvanándose para llegar a una pregunta:

—¿Quién? ¿Mikoshiba? —Gou negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

Haruka comprobó que la habilidad de sonrojarse hasta que su rostro se mimetizase con su pelo no era exclusiva de Rin. Debía de correr en la sangre.

—¿Sabes…? Te acuerdas de Nagisa, ¿no? Te encontró en el castillo; y lo has visto varias veces conmigo… —la joven olvidó continuar la oración al ver la expresión entre indignada y horrorizada de Rin.

—¡No puedes casarte con un plebeyo! —barbotó el Príncipe; Haruka enarcó una ceja, gesto que pasó desapercibido para los dos hermanos—. ¡Eres la Sultana, deberías…!

—¿Tú te estás oyendo? —lo cortó Gou, probablemente pensando exactamente lo mismo que Haruka—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú desde mi coronación?

Rin apretó los dientes, enrojeciendo también; Haruka comprendió entonces su función en esa reunión. El Príncipe funcionaba mejor con ejemplos. Contuvo una sonrisa al advertir la lucha interna que se adivinaba en su mirada; no le sorprendía. Ya había sido testigo en otras ocasiones del eterno debate entre obligación y deseos que probablemente nunca terminaría.

—No es lo mismo —dijo finalmente, pese a que Haruka ya se había dado cuenta de que la victoria la tenía Gou. Quizá en el fondo los tres lo sabían—. Yo no pretendo casarme con Haru.

La joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me alegro, porque no puedes —replicó, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Sé lo que hago —aseguró—. Y no será tan difícil; Nagisa recibirá una recompensa por su ayuda en todo el asunto de Atia…

Rin hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Lo tenías planeado —la acusó.

Gou se encogió de hombros.

—Desde antes de mi coronación, sí —admitió, sin una pizca de vergüenza o remordimiento—. No sabía si llegaría a algo, pero… Él está de acuerdo.

—Claro que está de acuerdo —resopló Rin—. Es la oportunidad de su vida: ser Sultán consorte sin haber nacido en la nobleza.

La Sultana apretó los puños. Haruka tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que Rin tenía un argumento bastante válido.

—Eso no es cierto. No hables sin saber; ni siquiera lo conoces.

—¿Y acaso tú sí? —la Sultana apartó la mirada mientras Rin se levantaba, gesticulando tan exageradamente que Haruka se apartó un poco para evitar posibles accidentes—. ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué hay de su familia?

El aluvión de preguntas no ayudó a la joven. Cuanto más hablaba Rin, más se encogía ella, como si las cuestiones la hiriesen físicamente. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se puso en pie y clavó el talón en el suelo con fuerza suficiente para estremecer los cimientos de la casa cuando logró callar a su hermano.

—¡Me da igual! —casi gritó; Rin retrocedió, sorprendido por el desmesurado volumen de su voz—. ¡Sé lo mucho que se ha arriesgado, incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo! ¡Y sé que prefiero equivocarme yo a pagar por las equivocaciones de otros!

Nadie se atrevió a hablar; por unos instantes Haruka temió incluso respirar. Rin y Gou estaban ambos rojos, fulminándose con la mirada, con la respiración agitada como si hubiesen estado corriendo. No le hubiese sorprendido que llegasen a las manos; no serían los primeros ni los últimos hermanos que lo hacían, por mucha sangre real que corriese por las venas de ambos.

El primero en hablar fue Rin; trató de mantener el tono tranquilo, pero la voz le temblaba a causa de sus intentos por mantener la calma.

—¿Y qué harás si descubres que te has equivocado?

Las comisuras de los labios de la Sultana temblaron, y por un momento dio la impresión de que estaba al borde del llanto.

—Eso es asunto mío —replicó tras unos segundos—. Pero aún no he fallado, ¿no? —su voz tenía un deje suplicante—. ¿No puedes confiar un poco en mí?

Lentamente, Rin sacó el brazo roto del cabestrillo. Dio unos pasos hacia su hermana y la encerró en un abrazo.

—Claro que confío en ti; eres la mejor Sultana que podríamos tener —Gou hundió el rostro en su hombro, y el Príncipe le acarició el pelo suelto—. Pero no quiero que tengas que vivir arrepentida y sigues siendo la única hermana pequeña que tengo, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarte.

Haruka no escuchó lo que replicó la Sultana; las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en el hombro de Rin, pero el Príncipe sí lo comprendió. Continuó acariciando la cabellera de su hermana mientras reía con suavidad, susurrando una disculpa apenas audible.

 

 

 

Tras varios días aprendiendo protocolo, Nagisa llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil.

Todo, desde la ropa que uno escogiese hasta el más mínimo gesto, tenía un significado, o eso aseguraba Rei. La postura en que se sentaba a la mesa. Las joyas con las que jugueteaba, el dedo en que se ponía cada anillo. La longitud y velocidad de sus zancadas. La posición en que dejaba los cubiertos después de comer. Qué parte del plato comía primero.

Nagisa se preguntó si no sería más fácil convencer a Gou de que Awaash podía apañárselas sin ella y llevarla lejos.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que no sería ella la única que tendría que enfrentarse al Consejo. Y, para ser sincero, tampoco quería que fuese así. Quizá Nagisa no supiese mucho de asuntos de Palacio, pero quería estar con Gou, y quería ser algo más que unas palabras de ánimo cuando la joven estuviese desbordada. Así que se obligaba a atender a Rei, y sus disculpas al equivocarse eran sinceras.

Pese a todo, Nagisa no consideraba que estuviese aprendiendo con excesiva lentitud. Había memorizado la mayoría de los títulos y aprendido a relacionarlos con los distintos miembros de la aristocracia, tenía dominado todo el campo de la comida y empezaba a identificar qué prendas de ropa suponían insultos imperdonables a la Familia Real.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —inquirió, incapaz de mantener su curiosidad a raya cuando Gou rio al ver la frustración de Rei. Nagisa había considerado un velo _pasable_. El guardia emitió un ruidito desesperado—. Es decir, sólo es _ropa_. ¿Qué hay de malo?

—El hermano de mi abuelo se fugó con una fulana que ocultaba su rostro con un velo —explicó la joven, jugando con la prenda, acercándosela al rostro para probársela—. Se considera una ofensa desde entonces.

Nagisa enarcó una ceja.

—Eso es ridículo.

Rei suspiró, derrotado.

—Tu opinión no importa; simplemente no se te ocurra llevar un velo jamás. Ni tardes más de dos segundos en llamar a los guardias si alguien viene a visitarte con uno puesto.

—Pero los velos son bonitos —protestó Nagisa—. Vale, pero no son buenos —agregó rápidamente; Rei parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque a causa de la frustración.

Podrían haber seguido, pero en ese momento el rostro del Príncipe apareció por la abertura de la tienda. Pese a que rápidamente sonrió, Nagisa se percató de la mirada suspicaz que le lanzó.

—¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, hermana mía?

Gou se quitó el velo y salió de la tienda, dejando a Nagisa a solas con Rei.

—¿Me odiará siempre? —planteó el joven en voz alta.

—No te odia —lo contradijo Rei—. Te trata como trataría a cualquier sospechoso de tener algo con su hermana.

Nagisa ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Sospechoso? ¿Pero no sabe…?

—Claro que lo sabe; por eso te trata ligeramente peor —aclaró el guardia. Sonrió—. Aunque cuando termines de hacerte con el protocolo su opinión de ti mejorará, supongo.

Nagisa se desperezó, soltando un bostezo.

Se sentía mucho mejor después de haber dejado resueltos todos los asuntos relacionados con sus compañeros artistas, a los que había encontrado en Apona unos días después de la rendición de la Condesa, pero también era consciente de que los echaría de menos. No sólo había aceptado a Gou; se había metido de lleno en una vida nueva, una cuyo funcionamiento aún no comprendía del todo.

Sonrió. Podría sobrellevarlo mientras Gou estuviese con él.

 

 

 

Makoto nunca hubiese descubierto las –hasta entonces– aparentemente inexistentes dotes de mando de Haruka si no hubiera sido por su lesión.

Sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con que se sentía culpable de su accidente, pero le parecía excesivo. Era cierto que Makoto no podía alzar la voz tanto como le hubiera gustado y que su piel, si bien ya había recuperado un tono más o menos uniforme, había sido un mosaico de cardenales, pero no necesitaba que Haruka hablase por él en cada conversación que mantenía con alguien, ni que le prohibiese cargar hasta los objetos más ligeros. Presenciar cómo los roles que habían sido estáticos durante años cambiaban de lugar era en cierto modo divertido, pero también hacía que algo en Makoto estuviese cojo.

—Haru… —lo llamó al sexto día de viaje, cuando Haruka estaba echándole una mano para montar su tienda. El joven alzó la mirada—. Gracias por todo, de verdad. Pero estoy bien.

Su amigo jugueteó con una de las cuerdas.

—Te pasaron por encima —murmuró.

—Sí, y no es tu culpa —replicó Makoto, sonriendo—. Deberías encargarte de tu propia tienda.

Haruka siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió a Rin, que al parecer había terminado de hablar con su hermana; a pesar de que ya no tenía el brazo entablillado, parecía haber olvidado que podía usarlo y estaba teniendo serios problemas para no enredarse con la tela de la tienda. Hana no estaba muy lejos, y parecía tremendamente divertida con los esfuerzos del Príncipe; el viento llevaba su risa hasta ellos.

—Se las apañará —aseguró, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Jugueteó con sus dedos—. Se me olvidó —susurró. Makoto no hizo amago de interrumpirlo—. Ni siquiera es por Rin; no sabía que estaba allí. Quería… —miró alrededor, como buscando las palabras adecuadas. Los hombros se le hundieron cuando no lo logró.

—Fue un accidente —insistió Makoto, pero en esta ocasión no encontró la voluntad para formar una sonrisa—. No tienes que echarte la culpa de todo.

Ambos sabían que esas palabras no hablaban sólo de sus cardenales y sus costillas rotas. Haruka pareció encogerse un poco.

—Sólo quería creer que hacía algo —explicó finalmente, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

A Makoto no se le ocurrió qué decir. Conocía esa sensación.

—Hiciste algo. Ayudaste a impedir que nos mataran a todos —le recordó tras unos segundos.

Llevó casi un minuto, pero finalmente las palabras de Makoto parecieron tocar alguna diana. Haruka asintió y le dejó terminar de montar la tienda.

 

 

 

Pese a que ya habían vuelto a penetrar en el vasto desierto, donde nada impedía al Dios Sol hacer que la arena humease bajo las pezuñas de los dromedarios, las noches seguían siendo tan frías como en Atia.

Era un paisaje amable, sin embargo. La aridez, las dunas, las temperaturas extremas. Era familiar, algo con lo que había crecido. Un lugar que, a pesar de no ser en absoluto un entorno amable para viajeros incautos, resultaba mucho más acogedor que la oscuridad y la decadencia que se respiraba al norte.

El frío de la madrugada no era un problema, al menos para Rin ni Haruka; protegidos en el interior de su tienda, entre mantas y cojines, el contacto entre ellos era suficiente para que entrasen en calor. Ni siquiera lograban concebir lo que se sentía al no arder; Rin tenía el pelo rojo pegado a la cara, y entre los sonidos que trataba de reprimir se encontraban gruñidos frustrados al intentar que Haruka bajase la cabeza unos centímetros para besarlo y sentir que los dedos resbalaban de su espalda incluso a pesar de las cicatrices que la hacían irregular.

Sólo cuando Rin hundió las uñas en su piel Haruka lo comprendió; sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, irregulares, y el Príncipe apenas pudo darle un beso antes de que los dos se ahogaran: Rin se hundía entre las almohadas, y Haruka se hundía con él, tan cerca que ni siquiera cabía aire entre ellos. Un gemido se perdió en el hombro del Príncipe, reverberando en sus huesos, pero no hubo nada que acallase la exclamación ronca, inarticulada, que probablemente  se escapó de los confines de la tienda.

No le importó; ambos salieron a la superficie, tratando de recuperar el aliento, demasiado enredados para ser conscientes de la temperatura externa. Rin se giró hacia un lado para dejar a Haruka sobre las mantas. Apoyó la mano en el pecho del joven, comprobando que su corazón también estaba acelerado. El joven, por su parte, jugueteó con su pelo empapado, una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Podrían haber pasado varios siglos así y Rin no se hubiese cansado.

—Me gustas así —murmuró Haruka entonces, en voz tan baja que se coló entre las almohadas.

Rin se hubiese sonrojado si no tuviese ya las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Sudado y sin poder respirar? Gracias.

Haruka se las ingenió para darle una patada. No tuvo mucha fuerza, sin embargo; y Rin sabía que no la tendría hasta dentro de un rato.

—Aquí —aclaró; dejó la mano apoyada en la mejilla de Rin, quieta a mitad de una caricia—. Te echaba de menos —agregó; Rin apenas lo escuchó. Movió la cabeza hasta alcanzar los dedos del joven y besarlos.

—Yo también —admitió. Tomó la mano de Haruka, dibujando círculos en el dorso con el pulgar. El joven cerró los ojos, acercándose más a Rin—. Oye —dos rendijas azules lo miraron—. ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que lo sabe alguien? Además de Makoto, Sousuke y mi hermana.

Haruka pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes.

—No lo sé —admitió; hizo acopio de la poca energía que le quedaba y se pegó aún más a Rin, utilizando su pecho como almohada—. ¿Quieres decírselo?

Rin negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era haber logrado, por fin, estar en paz con sus sentimientos; y otra muy distinta permitirse olvidar la hostilidad de la sociedad en la que vivían.

—El otro día Sousuke me dijo que es obvio. Y… —cerró la mano que tenía apoyada en el pecho de Haruka, observando cómo el joven flexionaba las piernas para estar más cómodo—. Si lo saben, ¿por qué no dicen nada?

Haruka cubrió el puño de Rin, acariciando sus nudillos hasta que logró que se relajase un poco.

—¿Porque no es asunto suyo? —sugirió.

Dar la razón a Haruka no era fácil, ni siquiera cuando el joven la tenía, pero Rin tuvo que admitir que había dado con una hipótesis más que razonable. Le resultaba difícil creerla, sin embargo; quizá para Haruka se redujese a un asunto de no interferir en temas que a uno le resultaban indiferentes, pero la relación del Príncipe con un plebeyo era información que podía hacer mucho daño de caer en manos equivocadas…

Rin se estremeció. Pudo ver que Haruka se giraba para mirarlo, pero ni siquiera sus ojos infinitamente azules contribuyeron a calmarlo.

—La Condesa lo sabe —masculló.

Haruka frunció el ceño.

—¿No va a quedarse encerrada? No podrá hablar con nadie.

—El juicio —Rin se incorporó, incapaz de quedarse quieto, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Haruka se sentó también, observándolo en silencio—. Se lo dirá a todo el Círculo, y también estará allí el Consejo, y después será cuestión de tiempo que… —no comprendía por qué Haruka estaba tan tranquilo—. Deja de poner esa cara. A ti también te afecta.

—No —rebatió él tras unos segundos, y Rin observó la neblina de sueño que enturbiaba su mirada—. Nadie sabe si es verdad, y yo no lo diré si no quieres. No es asunto suyo.

Rin soltó una carcajada compuesta de humor e histeria a partes iguales.

—Si lo que intentas es sugerir que imite tu cara de pan, deberías saber que la gente normal tiene expresiones faciales —lo picó, dándole con la yema del dedo índice en la punta de la nariz.

Haruka lo atrapó con los dientes antes de que Rin pudiese retirarlo. Con las mejillas aún arreboladas, cada mechón de pelo apuntando en una dirección distinta y sus ojos brillando a causa de la ofensa, parecía un niño enfurruñado. Rin quiso reír de nuevo.

—No tengo cara de pan —protestó Haruka, aunque sus palabras apenas fueron inteligibles. Dejó ir el dedo de Rin y bostezó—. Tengo sueño.

Algo le decía a Rin que no era propio de su estatus consentir a un plebeyo, pero cuando los cubrió a ambos con una manta y se acurrucó en el nido de almohadas con Haruka decidió que le daba igual. Era cálido y cómodo y Haruka olía a dunas y un poco a mar y quizá también tenía el aroma de Rin bien profundo en su piel.

Y el Príncipe no quería que amaneciera jamás.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Se debía de haber corrido la voz de que la Sultana estaba de vuelta en Al-Dimah antes incluso de su regreso, porque cuando la comitiva formada por la joven, los guardias que habían estado en suficiente buena condición para acompañarla en su regreso y el grupo de mercaderes a los que tanto aprecio tenía el Príncipe entró en la ciudad, dio la impresión de que toda la ciudad se había echado a la calle para darles la bienvenida a casa.

Era un espectáculo inusual; Rei sabía que en muchas ocasiones los ciudadanos acudían a los actos oficiales únicamente por temor al castigo que recibirían de no hacerlo, pero aun así había muchos que se libraban de ello. Sin embargo, no sólo los nobles y las familias adineradas habían salido a recibirlos bajo el abrasador sol del desierto; también había gente que por su aspecto obviamente no podía permitirse tantos lujos, e incluso algunos niños vagabundos observaban la comitiva ocultos bajo la sombra proyectada en los estrechos callejones.

No obstante, el joven no permitió a la Sultana acercarse a nadie; el intento de asesinato aún estaba fresco en la mente de todos. La muchacha podría haberle hecho caso omiso, y de hecho estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero el Príncipe actuó como la voz de la razón, disuadiéndola con palabras que Rei no alcanzó a oír. De modo que la Sultana se resignó a saludar a unos súbditos inusualmente contentos.

El joven guardia apartó la mirada de la Sultana y se giró para mirar a los mercaderes. Era extraño que el Príncipe no estuviese con ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que durante todo el viaje había mantenido las distancias con su hermana y Nagisa. Rei se preguntó, agradeciendo que nadie tuviese acceso a sus pensamientos, si tendría algo que ver con la humillante marca que los hombres de la Condesa habían grabado a fuego en su piel.

Y, hablando de la Condesa, montaba en un dromedario y no había momento en que tuviese menos de tres pares de ojos encima; la altanería de la que había hecho gala casi una luna atrás tras anunciar su rendición se había esfumado, y en su lugar solo había una mirada que no era capaz de fijarse en el mismo objeto durante más de varios segundos. No se trataba de curiosidad, pese a que hasta donde Rei sabía la mujer jamás había pisado el desierto hasta ese momento; era la mirada errante propia de un animal encerrado. La hubiese compadecido si no recordase esa misma desorientación grabada en los ojos del Príncipe durante los primeros días tras su rescate de las llamas.

Rei se dio cuenta de que no era el único que la miraba; el compañero del Príncipe –Haruka– también tenía los ojos clavados en ella, pero su expresión distaba mucho del ligero desagrado, rayano en la indiferencia, del guardia. La tensión que delataba su serena furia sólo se desvaneció cuando esos ojos azules encontraron la espalda del Príncipe, y Rei consideró oportuno volver a mirar hacia adelante, sin poder disimular un resoplido que se perdió entre el bullicio de los habitantes de Al-Dimah.

Aparentemente, una Familia Real medianamente ortodoxa era pedir demasiado.

No fue hasta que llegaron a Palacio y ordenaron el ingreso inmediato de la Condesa en la Torre de Justicia cuando comprendieron por qué la opinión popular de la Sultana había mejorado tanto. Para entonces, los mercaderes se habían separado de ellos; todos excepto Haruka, a quien el Príncipe había llamado para que se adelantase y avanzase a su lado, mandando al cuerno todo el protocolo, y la niña esclava sin lengua. El joven parecía intuir que ése no era su lugar tanto como Rei lo sabía, porque en lugar de seguir mirando alrededor había bajado la mirada hacia el pelaje de su dromedario, sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo negro y su turbante. La chiquilla, en cambio, si bien daba la impresión de estar algo abrumada entre tanta gente, no dejaba de curiosear un paisaje nuevo.

Rei esperaba que la Sultana quisiera descansar, pero en su lugar la joven mandó llamar a los miembros del Consejo para saber qué había ocurrido en Al-Dimah en su ausencia. No tardó en descubrirlo: mientras la joven estaba lejos, habían trabajado para terminar de construir el orfanato por el que la Sultana había peleado tanto durante sus primeras lunas como gobernante de Awaash. Además de haber dado a la mayoría de los niños que vagabundeaban por la ciudad un lugar en el que refugiarse, había servido para que los esclavos a los que ya habían devuelto su libertad encontrasen una ocupación con la que ganarse la vida. Rei sabía que eso había sido posible debido únicamente a que Al-Dimah no era una ciudad que destacase precisamente por su cantidad de esclavos, que algo así no sería tan fácil en otras zonas más tradicionales, pero era un avance y desde luego la Sultana estaba encantada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Nagisa y Haruka se mantenían a ambos lados del guardia, no muy seguros de qué debían hacer mientras el Príncipe y la Sultana se ponían al día. La niña esclava, por su parte, no parecía muy contenta de estar en Palacio; Rei se preguntó si se debía a que le recordaba al castillo de la Condesa.

Estaba empezando a plantearse la idea de pedir a los criados que preparasen habitaciones para los dos jóvenes cuando, por fin, el Príncipe dejó a su hermana al mando de la conversación y se acercó a ellos.

—Rei, encárgate de que Nagisa tenga una habitación en condiciones. Y acompaña a Haru al salón que hay junto a mi habitación —ordenó; luego dedicó una sonrisa al joven—. No tardaré mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

En ocasiones como ésa, Rei agradecía el juramento que le impedía chismorrear acerca de los asuntos privados de la Familia Real. Dudaba que supiera cómo empezar a explicar lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser su trabajo.

Se preguntó si alguien había dicho al Príncipe la forma en que Haruka lo había acunado tras sacarlo del castillo en llamas, así como la cantidad de ojos que habían sido testigos de ese inusual afecto. Probablemente no; en ese caso el joven cuidaría más sus acciones en público.

 

 

 

Cuando por fin se libró del Consejo, de las sonrisas forzadas y de parte de la arena que se había colado en su turbante, Rin encontró a Haruka sentado en el salón al que había ordenado a Rei que lo llevase, observando cómo Hana recorría la habitación en busca de algo que le llamase la atención. No pudo evitar sonreír; pese a que la niña no disimulaba el recelo que sentía hacia todo el mundo, a Rin le agradaba en cierto modo.

—Por fin —exhaló, y Haruka se giró hacia la puerta mientras Hana se detenía—. Haga lo que haga nunca podré librarme del todo del Consejo —protestó, dejándose caer junto a él. Haruka apenas se movió—. Eh, ¿estás bien?

El joven asintió, pero aun así Rin le dio un beso. Era consciente de la mirada de Hana clavada en ellos; no era la primera vez que la niña era testigo de gestos así. Si lo consideraba raro, nunca había hecho ademán de comunicárselo. Quizá por eso Rin no tenía problemas para hacer lo que quisiera cuando ella estaba delante. Era una perla oculta entre el fango, la promesa de que algún día no sería necesario esconderse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —inquirió Haruka tras unos minutos en silencio.

Rin lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Veamos… —el Príncipe se ayudó con los dedos para contar—. Dudo que Gou tarde más de dos días en conceder los honores necesarios a Nagisa por su ayuda con el tema de la Condesa; el Consejo y mi madre llevarán un poco más, y luego está el juicio de la Condesa —recordó, estremeciéndose; pese a las palabras tranquilizadoras de Haruka, Rin no quería estar cerca en caso de que la mujer intentase hundirlo con ella—. Calculo que una luna como mucho —concluyó ante la mirada atenta de Haruka.

Pareció ser la respuesta correcta, porque el joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien.

—Por cierto —Rin se mordió el labio, sabiendo que lo que se disponía a hacer era arriesgado en muchos niveles. Haruka ladeó la cabeza—. He pensado… —tomó aire y lo expulsó con lentitud, tratando de ignorar el sonido tembloroso que produjo al salir de sus labios—. Me gustaría que mi madre te conociera.

Haruka tenía todo el derecho del mundo a negarse; a Rin no le hubiese sorprendido oírlo decir que no quería ver jamás a la esposa del hombre al que habían asesinado sus padres. Sin embargo, el joven no se movió.

—Creía que no querías que nadie lo supiera —dijo finalmente, provocando que un tímido rubor se pegase a las mejillas del Príncipe.

—No voy a… No pretendo decirle que es _así_ —explicó Rin, y tragó saliva—. Sólo quiero que sepa con quién estoy dando vueltas por el desierto. Aunque no lo sepa todo —tomó la mano del joven y apretó con suavidad—. Le gustarás.

_Lo contrario es imposible_.

Finalmente, Haruka asintió. Fue complicado convencer a Hana de que se quedase sola, pese a que ambos le aseguraron que no tardarían mucho en volver, pero finalmente la niña se resignó a quedarse en la habitación, si bien haciendo pucheros y mirando a Haruka como si la hubiese apuñalado por la espalda.

—No puede venir con nosotros —murmuró el joven mientras Rin lo guiaba por los pasillos. El Príncipe redujo la velocidad para caminar a su lado—. Es peligroso.

Rin clavó la mirada en el suelo, sin dejar de caminar.

—Lo sé, pero no vas a poder quitártela de encima fácilmente; se ha encariñado contigo —por un momento, se preguntó si realmente a Haruka le gustaría llevarse a Hana tanto como dejaba ver. Siempre había dado por hecho que, al igual que el propio Rin, el joven no estaba interesado en tener hijos. Teniendo esa relación entre ellos, era imposible, eso estaba claro—. ¿No has pensado nada?

Para sorpresa de Rin, Haruka asintió.

—Estaría bien con Ren y Ran. Pero no puedo hacerles eso a sus padres… Ya me cuidaron a mí.

El Príncipe se rascó la nuca distraídamente, descolocándose el turbante.

—¿Y el orfanato? —sugirió—. Allí estaría bien.

Tuvo la impresión de que Haruka iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento llegaron a su destino, una puerta doble de madera, irregular debido a los elaborados motivos grabados en ella, tras la cual se encontraba la habitación en la que su madre pasaba horas escribiendo cartas que en raras ocasiones enviaba.

—¿Es aquí? —inquirió Haruka.

Rin asintió y tragó saliva, armándose de valor. Sólo cuando notó una caricia en el dorso de su mano logró alzar el brazo contrario, el que pese a estar curado no podía extender del todo, y dar tres golpes secos en la puerta.

—¿Quién va?

—Soy yo, madre —respondió Rin—. Y… un amigo.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

—Adelante —la voz de la mujer no traicionó lo que quiera que estuviese pensando. Rin abrió la puerta y entró en el estudio, escuchando cómo Haruka lo seguía y cerraba tras él con cuidado.

Vio a su madre de pie junto a la silla para recibirlos; seguía igual que cuando se había marchado hacia Atia. Hermosa, imponente y con esa mirada moribunda que Rin temía más que a nada en el mundo. Sonrió cuando los brazos de la mujer se cerraron alrededor de sus hombros, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Cuando nos enteramos de que estabas en manos de esa arpía… —murmuró, revolviéndole el pelo y mandando el turbante al suelo. Rin no se quejó—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al separarse de él, acariciándole la mejilla.

Instintivamente, Rin miró a Haruka al sentir el cosquilleo de la quemadura en la espalda. Algo en su interior se encogió ante la idea de hacer sufrir a su madre con un problema que era únicamente suyo.

—Bien —se forzó a sonreír—. Pero no he venido para darte ningún disgusto —agregó, y pese a la incertidumbre su expresión se suavizó. Retrocedió unos pasos, hasta que estuvo junto a Haruka—. Él es Haruka... Haru —lo presentó—. Sé que lo viste en la coronación de Gou, pero quería que lo conocieras formalmente.

Luchó por deshacer la bola que se había formado en su garganta. No había dicho nada extraño, ¿verdad? Su madre no tenía ningún motivo para sospechar que el joven era algo más que su amigo, algo más que un compañero de viaje. La mujer observó a Haruka de arriba abajo, evaluándolo en silencio.

—Así que tú eres quien ha secuestrado a mi hijo —comentó. Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa y el joven despegó los labios para intentar explicarse, pero la mujer no lo dejó—. No te preocupes. Me alegra que no esté por ahí él solo. Sólo confío en que no sigas tan mal camino como el que aparentas llevar.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Rin, avergonzado, al tiempo que un estupefacto _¿qué?_ escapaba de los labios de Haruka. La mujer rio.

—Sólo bromeaba —se excusó. Dio unos pasos hacia Haruka, que pareció crecer unos centímetros a causa de la tensión—. Pero me resultas familiar… ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Antes de la coronación de mi hija, quiero decir.

La forma en que Haruka contuvo la respiración, las manos cerradas en puños a los costados y la mirada desconfiada que dirigió a su madre dijo a Rin que el joven estaba pensando lo mismo que él. ¿La mujer hablaba para llenar el silencio? ¿O había algo de verdad en su suposición? Si recordaba al hijo de los traidores… Era una conversación que Rin no quería tener; y, a juzgar por la repentina semejanza de Haruka con un animal acorralado, él tampoco la deseaba en lo más mínimo.

—Haru pasa más tiempo en Al-Dimah que en otro sitio, ¿verdad? —intervino. Haruka asintió, sin apartar la mirada de su madre—. A lo mejor en algún paseo…

—Mmm… —la mujer observó a Haruka durante varios segundos; para alivio de Rin, pareció convencida con la explicación—. Sintiéndolo mucho, he de pediros que os marchéis; tengo cosas que hacer.

—Claro —Rin se agachó para recoger su turbante—. Supongo que Gou llegará dentro de poco; ella también tiene que hablar contigo —no estaría de más prepararle el terreno a su hermana.

Su madre asintió.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Haru —el joven inclinó la cabeza un poco, y él y Rin echaron a andar hacia la puerta—. Sigue cuidando de Rin.

Había un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Haruka cuando salieron al pasillo.

—¿Lo sabe? —inquirió, sin embargo.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

—Es difícil estar seguro de algo con mi madre… Pero si sospechase algo, hubiese insistido —sonrió—. Lo importante es que le gustas.

El sonrojo de Haruka se intensificó y Rin lamentó no poder besarlo en mitad del pasillo.

 

 

 

Kaori no comprendía por qué sus hijos parecían temerla tanto. Salvo en contadas ocasiones, nunca interfería en sus vidas. En parte porque la mayor parte del tiempo era más fácil soñar con la libertad que Toraichi le había quitado más de veinte años antes, con su papel en Palacio, que durante años se había reducido a criar a sus hijos y acatar las decisiones de un marido que, si bien nunca fue cruel con ella, tampoco la quiso; pero también porque no quería negar el derecho de ambos a equivocarse.

Sabía cosas, por supuesto; más de las que aparentaba. No era ciega; había visto el alma enjaulada de Rin antes incluso de que él se diese cuenta, había visto la codicia en los ojos de Gou cuando su hermano cumplió dieciséis años y el asunto de su coronación empezó a resonar por los corredores de Palacio. Había visto el anhelo en los ojos de su hija cuando la caravana de artistas ambulantes se marchó de Al-Dimah el año anterior. Y desde luego hubiera sido un crimen no darse cuenta de la fuerza que atraía inevitablemente a su primogénito y al joven al que le había presentado.

Sin embargo, confiaba en sus hijos lo suficiente como para no interferir. Rin era impulsivo, pero no estúpido; y lo que hiciera con Haruka traía sin cuidado a Kaori mientras no apagase su mirada; y su Gou era apasionada, pero no descerebrada, y al margen de sus sentimientos era evidente que no llevaría a cualquiera a Palacio. Por eso le había otorgado varios títulos a Nagisa antes de hablar con el Consejo del asunto de su matrimonio.

No estaba siendo tan difícil como la joven había temido, sin embargo; el Consejo estaba más que satisfecho con la labor de Gou desde su coronación, por no hablar del éxito que había sido su viaje a Atia. Palabra que hacía que un Rin más silencioso que de costumbre frunciera el ceño cada vez que se mencionaba; Kaori sabía lo que significaba estar encerrado y no podía culpar a su hijo por no querer hablar del tema.

Y Nagisa… El que sería el prometido de Gou estaba sentado entre la Sultana y el Príncipe, y pese a que respondía a todas las preguntas que le hacían con una sonrisa deslumbrante Kaori sabía que estaba nervioso. No obstante, si Gou no había mentido, el joven estaba acostumbrado al público; sería cuestión de tiempo que se acostumbrase a hablar desde el trono.

Porque parecía que el matrimonio estaba decidido. Todas las preguntas concernían al papel de Nagisa una vez se convirtiese en Sultán consorte, y Kaori no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Una última pregunta —el ministro de Guerra levantó la mano para pedir la palabra—. Alteza —Kaori se enderezó en su asiento al percatarse de que el hombre se dirigía a ella—, ¿cómo opináis vos que ha de procederse cuando la Sultana esté indispuesta?

—Igual que se procede ahora, Ministro —replicó ella con calma—. La Sultana nombrará a alguien que ocupe su cargo hasta que esté recuperada. Y, al igual que hacía mi marido, que los Dioses lo acojan, tendrá libertad para decidir de quién se trata.

Nadie se opuso, al menos abiertamente. El único asunto que quedaba por concretar era la fecha de la boda; sabiendo que su presencia allí ya no sería necesaria, Kaori se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón.

Le sorprendió que su hijo la siguiera.

—Gou ya no me necesita —explicó el joven, sonriendo.

—¿Qué opinas de esto? —inquirió Kaori, porque le resultaba extraño que su hijo tuviese tan buena disposición a entregar la mano de su hermana a un titiritero.

—Es asunto suyo —Rin se encogió de hombros—. Además, yo también… —sacudió la cabeza—, me he saltado muchos protocolos, al no suceder a Padre como Sultán —barbotó demasiado rápido—. Y Nagisa parece de fiar.

Ya había pasado bastante desde que Rin superase a su madre en altura, pero volvía a tener seis años cada vez que no era completamente sincero. Quiso preguntarle por Haruka, pero prefirió esperar; sabía que él la pondría al tanto cuando creyera oportuno.

 

 

 

Gou era consciente de que si no se controlaba terminaría siendo la culpable de que a Rei le diese un infarto.

No le importaba, al menos en ese momento. No había celebrado mucho desde su coronación, y aún estaba en un estado en que bastaba con recordarle el apoyo unánime del Consejo para hacerla caminar a saltos. Después de lunas llenas de malas noticias, tenía derecho a ignorar el protocolo; y tampoco era tan grave que lo hiciera cuando las únicas personas presentes eran el guardia y Nagisa, que estaba en un estado similar.

—Alteza, me alegro de que… —empezó Rei, para interrumpirse cuando Gou lo envolvió en un abrazo—. ¡A-Alteza! ¡Eso es…!

—Muchas gracias —murmuró ella, sonriendo más ampliamente cuando el joven le devolvió el abrazo con timidez—. Por todo. Sé que no tengo precisamente el carácter más fácil del mundo, y aun así jamás te has tomado un día de descanso.

Rei parecía incapaz de dejar los pies quietos cuando Gou se separó de él. La Sultana esperó pacientemente a que hablase, pero no fue hasta que retrocedió y Nagisa rodeó su cintura con un brazo, con cautela, que el guardia encontró su voz:

—Es un honor y un orgullo, Alteza —declaró, haciendo una reverencia—. Sin duda sois la persona indicada para guiar a este reino.

Gou le devolvió la reverencia, si bien no se inclinó tanto.

—Debería subirte el sueldo —meditó—. Aunque no tanto como si tuvieses que escoltar a mi hermano —agregó, riendo. Fue un alivio ver el asomo de una sonrisa en el rostro de Rei; llevaba años intentando que el joven aceptase que la Sultana lo consideraba un amigo—. ¡Bueno! —agregó, volviéndose hacia Nagisa—. Tenemos que seguir con tu educación.

El futuro Sultán consorte emitió un ruidito que destilaba desesperación.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —Gou y Rei asintieron—. Pero si de todas formas han aceptado —protestó.

Gou apartó la mano de Nagisa de su cintura de un manotazo.

—No tengo la menor intención de quedar mal delante de nadie —declaró, dándole un golpe con el dedo en el pecho. El joven arqueó un poco la espalda para alejarse de ella—, y eso incluye al Sultán consorte. Y como tu falta de protocolo estropee nuestra boda…

—¡Vale, vale! —incapaz de soportarlo más, Nagisa dio un salto hacia atrás—. Aprenderé protocolo aunque sea absurdo.

Gou sonrió.

—Bien —dio una palmada y devolvió su espacio personal al joven—. Pero ya que estamos en Palacio te buscaré a otro profesor; Rei tiene sus propias obligaciones… —el guardia suspiró aliviado—. Aunque tú podrías explicarle la jerarquía en la Guardia —agregó Gou, pensativa—. Si no te importa, claro.

—¡No me importa! Es un buen profesor —declaró Nagisa, y Rei pareció contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un bufido.

Gou tenía la sensación de que terminarían llevándose bien.


	20. Capítulo XIX

_Mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Rin en la cama, al lado de su hermana, Kaori rezó a los Dioses de su marido para no despertarlo. Bien sabían que su hijo estaba aún demasiado afectado por la muerte del Sultán para quedarse dormido solo._

_Afortunadamente, Rin no se inmutó. Kaori lo arropó con la manta que cubría a Gou y Sousuke, dando un beso en la frente a los tres niños antes de coger un manto para protegerse del frío y salir de la habitación mientras, en la Torre de Justicia, alguien gritaba de nuevo._

_Se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido. Quería verlos con sus propios ojos, conocer a los asesinos de su marido, a los que habían planeado el altercado para matar al resto de su familia. Merecía eso, al menos._

_El guardia que vigilaba la entrada de la Torre de Justicia intentó cortarle el paso._

_—Alteza, no… No podéis pasar._

_—¿No? —Kaori entornó los ojos—. ¿Me estás negando ver los rostros de quienes han roto mi familia?_

_—No… No, por supuesto que no… pero Alteza, los prisioneros están… —el hombre se acobardó ante la mirada de la Sultana—. Han confesado hace un rato; los guardias han ejecutado a la mayoría…_

_—¿Qué? ¿Y el juicio? —Kaori palideció; era consciente de las barbaridades que se permitían en el reino de su marido, pero eso…_

_—Confesaron —repitió el guardia—. Se les dio el castigo pertinente._

_Kaori sacudió la cabeza. No. No. No podían haber hecho eso._

_—¿Están todos muertos? —inquirió con un hilo de voz._

_El guardia abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Un grito agudo, de mujer, estremeció la edificación, pero fue aún peor el silencio que se comió la voz._

_—En su mayoría._

_—Llévame hasta ellos —ordenó Kaori, y algo en su mirada disuadió al guardia de la idea de volver a oponerse._

_Tres pasillos y una puerta más tarde, la Sultana tuvo que apoyarse en la pared; sus piernas no eran suficientes ante el grotesco espectáculo en que se había convertido el interrogatorio de los traidores. Se tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de contener las náuseas al ver los cadáveres que regaban el suelo y reprimiendo el impulso de salir de ahí._

_—Alteza —masculló uno de los guardias al percatarse de su presencia._

_—Los habéis matado —susurró Kaori, buscando algún rastro de vida entre los cadáveres. Se le revolvió el estómago aún más al percatarse de un cuerpecito acurrucado junto a la pared del fondo, cubierto de sangre—. ¿Qué hace un niño aquí?_

_Dos de los guardias se miraron._

_—Es…_ Era _hijo de dos de los traidores. Está vivo —Kaori quiso acercarse, pero otro guardia se puso en medio—. Es peligroso, Alteza._

_—¿Peligroso? —una rabia que no había sentido en años amenazaba con desbordar a la Sultana—. ¡Es un niño!_

_—Sus padres planearon la muerte del Sultán y los disturbios de esta tarde. Ambos afirmaban que el crío no sabía nada, pero con gente así nunca se sabe. Probablemente…_

_—No os atreváis —lo cortó Kaori—. Es inocente._

_—Estos traidores asesinaron al Sultán; lo han confesado._

_—¿Y por qué no se les ha juzgado? —la Sultana alzó la voz en un intento de que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas. Toraichi, Rin  y ahora eso—. Hubiesen sido condenados a muerte de todas formas, ¿me equivoco? —miró a los guardias, uno por uno; los hombres agacharon la cabeza—. Este lugar está lleno de monstruos —susurró._

_—Suponíamos que querríais venganza —dijo alguien._

_—¿Venganza? No; lo único que quería era justicia —la voz de Kaori temblaba—. Ignoraba que en esta tierra la piedad es desconocida —tragó saliva, y cuando volvió a hablar sus palabras fueron firmes—. No me importa lo que hayan hecho sus padres; matad al crío y vosotros seréis los siguientes._

_Nadie la detuvo mientras se acercaba al niño. El niño que supuestamente era peligroso, que se estremecía con cada sollozo y ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para intentar apartarse de la desconocida. Kaori se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que debía de rondar la edad de sus hijos; sus ojos podrían haber sido preciosos si no hubiesen estado apagados, muertos._

_—¿Qué hacemos con él, entonces?_

_—Está emparentado con la dueña de la posada que hay cerca de la puerta oeste._

_Kaori no prestó atención a su conversación. Se quitó el manto de los hombros y lo utilizó para tapar al niño, igual que había hecho con su hijo no mucho antes. El apenas audible_ mamá _que escapó de sus labios cuando sus ojos se cerraron resquebrajó la voluntad de la Sultana, que saboreó una lágrima al comprender que no era su familia la única que estaba rota._

Lo siento _, quiso decirle, pero sabía que de haber tenido fuerzas el chiquillo probablemente hubiera intentado sacarle los ojos._

 

 

 

Al escuchar un familiar tintineo de pulseras, Kaori apartó la mirada del cuadro de su difunto marido; se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Rin caminando por el pasillo a paso rápido, seguido por Haruka. Los dos iban callados, serios, y la mujer se percató del deseo del hijo de los traidores de tomar la mano del Príncipe, quizá en un intento por aliviar su expresión preocupada.

_Lo siento_ , quiso decirle, y diez años más tarde sabía que el joven probablemente la odiaba tanto como aquella noche.

 

 

 

Haruka estaba habituado a las pesadillas.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos, en que apenas las tenía en cuenta. No obstante, era incapaz de recordar de qué estaban hechas aquellas noches, y en ocasiones le costaba creer que realmente hubiesen existido.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ellas. No dejaban de ser aterradoras, y probablemente nunca escaparía de la sensación de ahogo que lo despertaba en mitad de la noche, pero el paso de los años lo había ayudado a regresar a la realidad más rápido, a tardar menos en comprender que aquella tortura, al igual que sus padres, no volverían.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a las pesadillas ajenas. Quizá por eso le llevó tanto reaccionar cuando el temblor de las finas sábanas de Palacio transmitió los estremecimientos de Rin, cuando el murmullo ininteligible que era su voz se convirtió en palabras.

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la silueta del Príncipe incorporarse de golpe en la cama, un grito ahogado resonando en la habitación.

—Rin —lo llamó, incorporándose también.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —Rin miraba alrededor, buscando algo. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que Haruka viese su expresión, pero el joven se movió hasta quedar de rodillas, dándole la espalda—. Tú también lo hueles, ¿no?

Haruka olfateó el aire, pero no logró comprender de qué hablaba el joven. Todo lo que percibía era el suave aroma de los mirtos y las azucenas de los jardines mezclado con el olor a desierto que hablaba de familiaridad. Volvió a mirar a Rin, o al menos a su espalda; seguía temblando pese a que la noche no era excesivamente fría y el pelo se le pegaba al cuello por el sudor.

Y entonces lo comprendió, maldiciendo la somnolencia que había retrasado ese momento y el juicio de la Condesa, que no parecía terminar nunca. Rodeó la cintura de Rin con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, queriendo ver el rostro del joven y al mismo tiempo agradeciendo los mechones rojos que se lo impedían.

—Huele a flores —dijo, pero Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Huele a quemado —replicó, su voz estrangulada—. Huele a quemado otra vez —un sollozo hizo temblar a Haruka con él—. La Condesa… Quiere…

—No estamos en Atia —lo interrumpió Haruka, reforzando su abrazo—. Nadie va a hacerte nada —le aseguró; las manos de Rin cubrieron las suyas, frías y temblorosas, y apretaron como para asegurarse de que estaban ahí—. Eh, estoy aquí —Haruka depositó un beso en su hombro desnudo; el Príncipe giró la cabeza para intentar mirarlo—. Estoy aquí.

No era la primera vez que despertaba y encontraba a Rin así, asustado y desorientado; había ocurrido dos veces en el viaje de regreso a Al-Dimah. Y no estaba seguro de que eso fuese lo mejor, pero al menos tras unos minutos el joven se calmaba y el olor que sólo existía en su mente desaparecía. En esta ocasión no fue distinto, pero en lugar de recostarse en el regazo de Haruka Rin se inclinó hacia adelante, apretando sus manos con fuerza.

—Lo siento —susurró con la voz temblorosa—. No quería despertarte.

—No pasa nada —aseguró Haruka. Paseó la mirada por la espalda de Rin, por los músculos que se tensaban a causa de los residuos de su llanto, por las vértebras que daban relieve a su piel. Se detuvo en la cicatriz de la quemadura—. No es tu culpa que tengas pesadillas.

Rin se estremeció.

Haruka observó la marca: un círculo en cuyo interior estaba atrapada la silueta de una llama. Fuego grabado con fuego. Había visto ese dibujo en multitud de ocasiones, pero nunca había creído que llegaría a detestarlo tanto. Sabía que sólo era una parte del motivo de la aflicción de Rin, pero de buena gana la hubiese arrancado a mordiscos. No podía, sin embargo; se conformó con besarla, notándola arder bajo sus labios. No la borraría, pero al menos aliviaría el ardor que acompañaba a Rin allá donde fuese.

—¿Cómo lo soportas? —inquirió el Príncipe en voz baja—. Las cicatrices.

Haruka apoyó la frente en su hombro y cerró los ojos. En algún momento Rin había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él, y ahora jugaba con ellos en un intento por distraerse.

—Al principio sangraban mucho —murmuró—. Apenas podía moverme porque se abrían y tenían que cambiarme los vendajes —recordaba aquellos días como un sueño; las horas que pasaba mirando al vacío y los instantes en los que la realidad se abría paso a través de su sopor y creía estar cubierto de sangre de nuevo—. Pero se curaron. Eso quería decir que había sobrevivido.

El sonido que Rin emitió era curiosamente parecido a una risita. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo cosquillas a Haruka con su pelo.

—Eres increíble, ¿sabes?

Haruka esperaba que el Príncipe no se diera cuenta del calor que irradiaban sus mejillas. Se enderezó y tiró un poco de la cintura de Rin.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —el joven asintió—. Vamos a dormir.

Rin se acomodó a su lado, utilizando su hombro como almohada. Su respiración volvía a ser profunda y pausada y Haruka no tardó en alejarse de la vigilia arrullado por el sonido.

—¿Haru? —Haruka intentó responder, pero estaba demasiado cerca de quedarse dormido—. Gracias.

 

 

 

Objetivamente, Rin sabía que Haruka tenía poco que hacer en el juicio de la Condesa, y agradecía que mientras tanto se encargase de otros asuntos para partir lo más pronto posible.

Sin embargo, no por eso se alegraba de que no estuviese con él. Pese a que estaba flanqueado por guardias y Sousuke no se encontraba a mucha distancia, Rin temía que el aire se le escapase de los pulmones de nuevo y que el olor a quemado regresara en cualquier momento; nadie más sabía sobre eso y la posibilidad de que no supieran qué hacer y no pudiesen ayudarlo a respirar era aterradora.

Con todo, no era tan horrible como había pensado. El Círculo se encargaba de hacer las preguntas y las votaciones pertinentes, y él sólo tenía que hablar en instantes puntuales; después de todo, tomar al Príncipe como rehén e intentar matarlo era únicamente un agravante. Era más agotador el trabajo de Gou, a quien la Condesa apelaba continuamente, reiterando una y otra vez que Atia no pertenecía a Awaash.

—No podéis gobernar un pueblo que os odia —decía la Condesa—, y mi gente lo hace. No os conocen, ni os reconocen como Sultana, porque Al-Dimah nunca se ha preocupado por nada más que acallar las protestas de los atienses.

—La región de Atia fue anexada a Awaash hace dos siglos, por tanto pertenece legítimamente al reino —replicó Gou—. No dudo que haya gente que aún se oponga, pero se trata de una minoría que terminará aceptando los hechos.

—¿Aceptando que pretendéis privar a mi pueblo de su principal fuente de ingresos? —era curioso cómo, incluso con las muñecas encadenadas al suelo, la Condesa se las ingeniaba para mantener la cabeza alta. Rin había oído a los guardias que la habían custodiado hasta Al-Dimah y sabía que era una fachada, pero una parte de él la admiraba pese al odio que le profesaba.

Uno de los miembros del Círculo carraspeó.

—Me temo que éste no es el momento adecuado para un debate —Gou entrecerró los ojos—. Condesa Asuka de Atia, estáis acusada de insubordinación y desobediencia de órdenes directas, atentado contra la vida de la Sultana y secuestro, tortura e intento de asesinato del Príncipe. ¿Negáis haber cometido alguno de esos actos?

Rin no se movió cuando la mirada de la mujer se clavó en él.

—No —respondió la Condesa, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa desagradable.

—¿Hay algo, además de vuestro desacuerdo con las decisiones de la Sultana, que queráis utilizar para justificar vuestros delitos?

El silencio que siguió a esa pregunta pareció prolongarse varias horas.

—No —al fin, la Condesa apartó la mirada de Rin—. Sin embargo, me opongo a que mis argumentos se reduzcan a un desacuerdo con vuestro gobierno.

»Me opongo al final de la esclavitud porque traerá hambre y penurias para mi gente. Me opongo al final de la esclavitud porque es una pantomima, porque seguirá existiendo aunque se le dé otro nombre y otras condiciones. Me opongo porque sin el miedo a caer en ella el pueblo dejará de pagar impuestos. Porque no es más que una broma. Por eso no escuché vuestras órdenes, por eso utilicé al Príncipe —sonrió de nuevo—.

»No obstante, en Apona firmé mi rendición. Evité que esto se convirtiese en una guerra civil, pese a que al arrebatarles a su líder sólo habéis conseguido soliviantar al sector más radical de Atia. Lamentaré todas y cada una de las muertes de los míos, porque aunque mueran a manos de soldados de Awaash habrán sido mis decisiones quienes los maten. Pero no me arrepiento de querer proteger a mi gente.

—Teníais la intención de dejar morir al Príncipe —siseó Gou entre dientes, y Rin tuvo que entrelazar los dedos para disimular el temblor que los recorría.

La Condesa rio.

—¿De verdad estáis furiosa por eso, Alteza? ¿No es lo que hubieseis hecho vos? ¿O acaso vuestros Dioses ven con buenos ojos ese tipo de desviaciones?

Rin luchó por mantenerse inmóvil. Buscó las palabras de Haruka entre la niebla que enturbiaba su mente, la cabeza dándole vueltas. _Que se calle, que se calle, que se calle_.

La Sultana había palidecido.

—No sé de qué habláis. Pero no estamos hablando de…

—Oh, ¿no conocéis al amante de vuestro hermano? —Rin apretó los dientes mientras los presentes ahogaban una exclamación sorprendida. La poca confianza que había depositado en la posibilidad de que la Condesa no cayese tan bajo se evaporaba por momentos. La mujer sabía que iba a caer, y no tenía intención de hacerlo sola—. No es de extrañar que os cediese el trono; ni siquiera podría engendrar un heredero…

—Es admirable que podáis pensar en vuestro despecho incluso en esta situación, Condesa, pero a quien se está juzgando es a vos.

Rin se volvió, sorprendido, hacia Sousuke. Una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, pero era un gesto que gritaba peligro; al joven no le hubiese gustado tener esa mirada amenazante clavada en él.

Incluso mientras la sentencia de la Condesa se sometía a votación y los miembros del Círculo debatían en voz baja los detalles –la pena de muerte estaba fuera de la cuestión, pero se barajaban otras opciones mucho más dolorosas que ésa–, los cuchicheos llenaron la sala. Rin era consciente de ser el tema del que hablaban, así como sentía que se encogía ante las miradas acusadoras; sabía que había sido lo suficientemente prudente desde que regresara a Al-Dimah –nadie salvo Rei sabía que Haruka pasaba las noches en su dormitorio–, pero lo que Sousuke le había dicho en Apona resonaba una y otra vez en su mente.

—El Círculo ha tomado una decisión —el silencio se hizo en la sala—. La sentencia de la Condesa constituirá un castigo ejemplar, que servirá no sólo para hacerla pagar por sus delitos, sino también para advertir a posibles futuros rebeldes de las consecuencias de desafiar a la Sultana.

»La Condesa será la última esclava de Awaash. Será marcada como tal en un acto público el día en que entre en vigor la nueva legislación y pasará el resto de sus días en la Torre de Justicia.

Mientras veía cómo la fachada confiada de la Condesa se caía a pedazos, cómo la mujer gritaba al Círculo y tiraba de sus cadenas en un vano intento por liberarse, Rin pensó que debería sentir alegría. Debería estar satisfecho con la promesa del sufrimiento de quien tanto daño le había hecho, quien había estado a punto de matarlo; pero no podía. Una parte de él quería protestar, pedir al Círculo que buscase otra solución. No era capaz de desear a nadie que pasara por eso, que tuviese esa marca grabada a fuego en su piel como recordatorio de que no era lo suficientemente humano. Ni siquiera a la Condesa.

No protestó, sin embargo. Salió de la sala sin esperar a Sousuke ni Gou, alejándose rápidamente de los pasillos que empezaban a llenarse de gente sin prestar atención al lugar al que se dirigía; sólo cuando el suave olor de los arrayanes llegó a su nariz comprendió que estaba en su jardín, el pequeño remanso de tranquilidad en el que nadie lo molestaba. Se dejó caer en el banco de mármol, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo y tratando de respirar hondo y concentrarse en el aroma de las flores.

—Rin —el joven casi saltó al escuchar la voz de Sousuke—. ¿Estás bien? No esperaba que la Condesa fuera tan…

—Gracias por eso —lo cortó el Príncipe, girando el cuello cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado—. Pero no es eso. En unos días partiremos de nuevo y se olvidarán… Es… No sé si estoy de acuerdo con el Círculo.

Sousuke miró al cielo.

—Es lo mínimo que se merece. Intentó matarte —le recordó.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que no… Ser marcado no es exactamente agradable, ¿sabes?

Rin quiso retroceder cuando la mirada de su amigo se clavó en él, sus ojos brillando con una furia inusitada.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que confundas _bueno_ y _tonto_ , pero por ahí sí que no voy a pasar —declaró entre dientes—. Esa bruja está detrás de que apuñalaran a Gou, te secuestró y quiso dejarte arder en un castillo, por si se te ha olvidado; incluso cuando ahora, cuando no tiene nada que ganar con ello, ha intentado buscarte problemas. ¿Y me vas a decir que le tienes lástima?

Rin bajó la mirada.

—Quizá —murmuró. Notaba la mirada de Sousuke aún clavada en él—. Vas a decir que soy un completo imbécil, ¿no?

Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero eres demasiado honrado para tu propio bien —Rin jugueteó con una de sus pulseras—. Estás deseando marcharte, ¿verdad?

El Príncipe asintió.

—Kisumi me preguntó si vas a venir —recordó de repente.

—Eso de estar siempre viajando no es lo mío —replicó Sousuke—. Además, Gou me ha propuesto convertirme en el director del orfanato y estaría feo negarme.

Rin lo miró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Sousuke, odias a los niños.

—Lo superaré —el joven le quitó importancia al detalle con un gesto vago—. Quiero hacer algo útil.

La primera sonrisa sincera del día se asomó a los labios de Rin.

—Seguro que lo harás.

 

 

 

Dejaron a Hana en el recién abierto orfanato de Al-Dimah el día anterior a su partida.

Rin, comprendió Haruka, no quería quedarse para ver el castigo de la Condesa. El Príncipe no se lo dijo con palabras, pero su entusiasmo cuando Makoto anunció que no podían aplazar más su viaje lo delató. Después de saber la decisión del Círculo, Haruka no podía culparlo.

La niña no podía hablar, pero su resentimiento era evidente pese a que la decisión no le cogía por sorpresa. Haruka no había esperado que se encariñase tanto con él –apego que había terminado por extenderse a Rin, a Makoto y a los demás–, pero tampoco había creído que se sentiría tan mal al dejarla allí. Prometió ir a verla cada vez que regresara a la ciudad, y Ran y Ren le aseguraron que se encargarían de que no estuviese sola, pero aun así Haruka tenía la sensación de que estaba cometiendo una traición imperdonable al despedirse del puchero que se había formado en el rostro de la niña.

—No puede venir con nosotros —le recordó Rin.

—Lo sé.

—Mira el lado bueno: la próxima vez que la veas sabrá leer y escribir y podrá contarnos cómo terminó en el castillo de la Condesa siendo tan pequeña.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza, pensativo.

—Quizá sus padres la vendieron para evitar ser marcados. No es raro —agregó al ver la expresión horrorizada de Rin. A veces se le olvidaba que el joven no estaba tan acostumbrado como él a ver barbaridades.

Rin no pronunció palabra hasta que estuvieron a las puertas de Palacio. Haruka se dio cuenta de que no era el único que evitaba mirar hacia la Torre de Justicia; apretó los puños para evitar coger su mano.

—¡Hala! —Rin se dio una palmada en la frente, deteniéndose de golpe—. Se me había olvidado… Siempre se me olvida enseñártelo.

—¿El qué?

El Príncipe sonrió.

—Ven.

Bajaron varias plantas, y Haruka se preguntó qué profundidad  tenían los pisos subterráneos del Palacio. Pronto dejaron atrás las cocinas y las despensas; la única fuente de luz en esos corredores eran las antorchas de las paredes, y no tardaron en llegar a un punto en que los criados ni siquiera se preocupaban por encenderlas. Haruka se detuvo y observó el pasillo que se extendía ante ellos, que parecía tragarse la luz de la última antorcha encendida, la que Rin había cogido del soporte.

—¿Lleva a las mazmorras? —inquirió.

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí no hay mazmorras. Todos los presos están en la Torre de Justicia. De hecho, creo que aquí no viene nadie desde hace bastante.

Tomó la mano de Haruka y se internó con él en la oscuridad.

No había bifurcaciones, sólo un pasillo cada vez más estrecho, con un techo cada vez más bajo, semejante a un túnel, que serpenteaba sin ningún patrón aparente. En algún punto el suelo y las paredes dejaron de estar cubiertas de baldosas y ladrillos; Haruka buscó en la roca signos de que la hubiesen cavado, pero en el caso de haberlos el tiempo los había borrado. El terreno sobre el que caminaban se hizo irregular, aunque a Rin no pareció importarle; en un par de ocasiones disminuyó el ritmo para que Haruka no tropezase, sin soltar su mano en ningún momento.

—¿Falta mucho? —inquirió Haruka, al tiempo que Rin alzaba la antorcha sobre su cabeza y anunciaba:

—¡Hemos llegado!

Haruka soltó la mano de Rin de la sorpresa.

El túnel se abría a una cueva más grande que cualquier habitación que Haruka hubiese visto jamás. El techo era más alto que el de un templo, con gigantescas estalactitas colgando sobre sus cabezas. Las más antiguas ya se habían fusionado con las estalagmitas, creando impresionantes columnas que parecían sujetar la estructura.

Pero lo más sorprendente era el lago. Haruka caminó hasta el borde, quedándose a unos centímetros de que lamiese sus pies, y observó la inmensa masa de agua allí acumulada. Cuando Rin lo alcanzó, iluminando la superficie cristalina con la antorcha, la luz se perdió en la oscuridad, dando una idea sobre la profundidad del lago.

Haruka se volvió hacia Rin.

—¿Qué es esto?

El Príncipe sonreía, claramente satisfecho por haberlo impresionado.

—El motivo por el que Al-Dimah es la capital de Awaash. Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que el reino existiese como tal, la gente que vivía aquí intercambiaba agua y comida en lugar de dinero. El desierto entonces no era desierto; cuando el agua empezó a escasear, los habitantes de este lugar se enriquecieron gracias a éste y otros lagos subterráneos —explicó—. El agua de muchos de ellos sale a la superficie en manantiales al este, cerca de la costa. Y muchos se han agotado, pero hay pocas personas que conozcan éste; de todas formas, la única entrada es la que hemos utilizado nosotros. Mis antepasados se encargaron de que nadie robase nuestra agua.

Haruka volvió a mirar el inmenso lago. Dio una patada a una piedra y la observó caer al agua y hundirse hasta que desapareció de la vista.

—¿Podemos bañarnos?

—Podemos hacer lo que queramos. Los criados tienen prohibido bajar aquí, y de todas formas la mayoría tienen demasiado miedo a la oscuridad para atreverse. Y los nobles y los miembros del Consejo y el Círculo no suelen molestarse en bajar siquiera a las cocinas, así que no muchos saben que esto existe… ¡Eh! ¡Haru! ¡Escucha a la gente cuando te habla!

Haruka ya se había desvestido y metido en el agua. Estaba fría, pero su piel acalorada por el desierto lo agradeció. Rin dejó la antorcha apoyada entre dos piedras y no tardó en seguirlo.

—¿Por eso sabes nadar? —inquirió Haruka con curiosidad. Recordaba haber estado sorprendido la primera vez que vio al Príncipe en el agua sin problemas aparentes para no ahogarse.

Rin se apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Sí. Pasé mucho tiempo aquí de niño —Haruka tragó un poco de agua cuando Rin lo abrazó sin avisar, hundiéndolo durante unos segundos—. ¿Te gusta?

Más tarde, Haruka achacaría su poca resistencia al hecho de que estaba tosiendo cuando Rin lo arrinconó contra una de las columnas que atravesaban la cueva. Y quizá a la ausencia de espacio entre ellos y el roce que le hacía olvidar la temperatura del agua.

Fue una suerte que Rin encontrase un saliente en el que apoyarse y una forma de agarrarse a la estalagmita; él estaba aferrado al joven para evitar hundirse, su respiración desacompasándose con cada beso, cada centímetro que la mano libre de Rin caminaba por su espalda hacia abajo, sus piernas atrayéndolo aún más cuando los dedos del Príncipe llegaron a su destino.

—Mañana… salimos —logró decir con la firmeza que había necesitado varios minutos para reunir. Su voz se desfiguró en un gemido que se mezcló con el de Rin en el eco de la cueva.

Rin dejó un rastro de besos por la línea de su mandíbula.

—Mañana —repitió—. Hasta entonces, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

Escuchar la voz de Rin en su oído hubiese sido suficiente para que Haruka olvidase todo lo que no estaba con ellos en esa cueva, pero el joven devoró sus labios para que dejase de hablar; pese a que, por fin, Rin había dejado de escuchar las voces de quienes no querían dejarlos ser felices, aún existía una realidad que no podían ignorar.

Realidad que tendría que esperar.


	21. Epílogo

Como mandaba la tradición, la boda comenzó al amanecer.

La Sultana y su futuro esposo no eran los únicos que no habían podido dormir a causa de los nervios; los guardias contaban que el Príncipe y su mejor amigo habían pasado la noche caminando por los pasillos, murmurando promesas que no auguraban un buen porvenir al novio en caso de que hiciera infeliz a su futura esposa.

Ni siquiera Haruka, en su habitación de la casa de Makoto, había descansado mucho; se había acostumbrado a dormir con Rin y resultaba extraño no despertarse en mitad de la noche a causa de una patada o un _huele a quemado_ , pese a que en las últimas lunas la frecuencia de las pesadillas de Rin se había reducido.

Al alba, los nobles de clase más alta, los miembros del Consejo y el Círculo y familias adineradas de todos los rincones de Awaash se encontraron congregados en el jardín más grande que albergaban las murallas de Palacio. Haruka reconoció a gente para la que habían hecho viajes especiales a lo largo de los años, pero también a muchos vecinos de Makoto; comprendió que los jefes de las compañías de mercaderes también invitados. Sonrió al ver a Momotarou sentado lejos de ellos, entre su hermano y una chica que por su aspecto debía de pertenecer a su familia.

No por eso dejaba de sorprenderle que él y todos sus compañeros también estuviesen allí. Incluso Hana estaba con ellos, con un vestido que Rin le había comprado el día que regresaron a Al-Dimah, observando maravillada el espectáculo; tenían reservada una posición relativamente privilegiada para seguir el acontecimiento; y Haruka sentía cierta curiosidad. Nunca había presenciado una boda.

El único problema era la norma que impedía llevar armas a cualquier evento religioso; Haruka se sentía desprotegido sin el familiar peso de decenas de puñales y dagas entre los pliegues de sus pantalones, y el hecho de que la Guardia sí estuviese autorizada a ello no le resultaba precisamente tranquilizador.

Rin estaba sentado entre su hermana y su madre. Situado en uno de los laterales, Haruka podía observarlo cuanto quisiera e incluso captar su atención de vez en cuando, aunque Rin apenas le dedicaba una sonrisa antes de volver a observar el acto.

Haruka comprendía que no tuviese interés en él; la Sultana nunca había hecho tanto honor a los rumores que la comparaban con fuego puro, su cabello suelto danzando en su espalda cada vez que se movía, dando la impresión de que en cualquier momento el delicado vestido verde estallaría en llamas. El maquillaje le había cubierto las pequeñas pecas que salpicaban sus mejillas, haciendo sus ojos refulgir más que de costumbre. Cada vez que se movía, las pulseras que tintineaban en sus brazos entrechocaban para crear un peculiar aplauso.

Nagisa, por su parte, parecía un hijo del Dios Sol. Haruka sólo podía observarlo durante cortos periodos de tiempo; su túnica del color de las dunas refulgía con los primeros rayos de la mañana. Y su sonrisa sólo ayudaba a que resplandeciese aún más.

Quien más atraía la atención de Haruka, sin embargo, era Rin; era cierto que el joven siempre parecía transformarse en alguien diferente cuando regresaban a Al-Dimah, cuando no estaba sucio y tenía energía para preocuparse por su aspecto, pero ese día Haruka no hubiese podido fingir desinterés aunque hubiera querido. Con su túnica blanca que no hacía más que contrastar el color que lunas en el desierto habían pegado en su piel y un turbante rojo del que salían flecos dorados, se mantenía recto, serio… magnífico.

Ni siquiera cuando se percató de la intensidad de su escrutinio y le sacó la lengua durante unos segundos  Rin perdió esa elegancia que siempre parecía latente en él; Haruka hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la boda, recordando entonces su curiosidad.

—Como Ashdara dijo tras perdonar la traición de su segundo esposo —iba diciendo la sacerdotisa—, no debe existir un lazo más estrecho que la hermandad entre dos hombres que tienen vínculos sagrados con sus esposas, pues lo que no es amor es lujuria, y es uno de los pasillos que llevan a la locura —Haruka frunció el ceño y miró a Rin; le había parecido que había emitido un ruidito ahogado—. ¿Comprendéis, hombre y mujer, la importancia de respetar lo que aceptáis aquí y ahora?

—¿Falta mucho? —inquirió Haruka en voz baja, dando un codazo a Makoto. Su mejor amigo parecía estar al borde del llanto; siempre había sido demasiado sentimental.

—Un poco —respondió él mientras Nagisa y Gou respondían a la sacerdotisa.

Haruka no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando volvió a mirar a Rin y descubrió que él también estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, con menos éxito que Makoto.

—Nair juró, ante la tumba de su primer y único amor…

Todo el acto, comprendió Haruka tras varios sermones, consistía en hacer comprender a los novios la seriedad de su matrimonio mediante ejemplos sacados del Libro de los Dioses. El joven prestó algo de atención; nunca se había interesado demasiado por la religión, y conocía pocas cosas además de lo obvio. Cuando Rin no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas quiso acercarse a él y abrazarlo, y de paso preguntarle por qué estaba tan afectado; siempre había dado por sentado que el joven sabía más que él acerca del Libro de los Dioses.

La última alegoría hablaba de la importancia de no esperar para abrir sus corazones; para entonces incluso la madre de Rin lloraba, lágrimas silenciosas bajando por su rostro, y Haruka daba palmadas en la espalda a Makoto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Kisumi, que parecía divertido ante tanto llanto.

—Confío en que estéis listos, pese a que sólo los Dioses lo saben. Así pues, mostrádnoslo a nosotros.

Fue un beso sencillo, que apenas duró unos segundos, pero cuando se separó de su ya esposo la Sultana tenía las mejillas encendidas. La sacerdotisa dio las primeras palmas, y el resto de los asistentes convirtieron ese sonido solitario en un aplauso atronador, levantándose  y haciendo una reverencia conjunta ante los Sultanes.

Pronto, sin embargo, los jóvenes tuvieron que marcharse al balcón principal; debían saludar a los súbditos que aguardaban fuera de Palacio y anunciarles la noticia. Los nobles se alejaron de sus asientos y se reunieron con sus conocidos mientras los criados se llevaban los bancos y traían comida. Haruka se apartó de la multitud y se acercó al frescor de una fuente, seguido por Makoto. Ran, Ren y Hana habían desaparecido entre la marea de gente en uno de sus juegos.

—Las bodas reales tardan más que las comunes —reflexionó Makoto, enjugándose las últimas lágrimas y aparentando normalidad.

—Pero ha sido bonita, ¿verdad? —intervino Kisumi. Haruka no sabía de dónde había salido; hubiese jurado que había sido lo suficientemente sigiloso para que el joven no lo siguiera.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¡Haru _uuuu_! —un peso conocido se adueñó de sus hombros antes de que Haruka pudiese impedirlo—. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Rin también tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Llorica —lo picó, lamentando la cantidad de gente que le impedía darle un beso—. Sólo se ha casado.

—Y como ese mocoso la haga llorar… —empezó Rin.

—Te cae bien —intervino Sousuke, que ya se había hecho con una copa de vino. Rin entornó los ojos—. ¡Es verdad!

—Un poco —refunfuñó él. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba antes de añadir—: Eh, ¿lo habéis oído? Lo que ha dicho la sacerdotisa.

—Ha dicho muchas cosas —apuntó Makoto.

Rin enrojeció.

—Ya, pero… Lo de que no debe existir un lazo más estrecho que _hermandad_ entre dos hombres…

—Que estén casados —completó Haruka, ligeramente orgulloso por haber prestado algo de atención—. ¿Qué pasa?

El brazo que rodeaba su hombro se tensó un poco.

—Nunca había escuchado lo que venía después —admitió Rin—. Es bueno saber que criticaba la infidelidad, no… —enrojeció aún más y se apartó de Haruka como si se hubiese quemado. Kisumi tosió—. Tengo que saludar a unas cuantas personas —se excusó demasiado rápidamente, haciendo una mueca—. Política y esas cosas. Luego vengo.

Fiel a su promesa, Rin no tardó en regresar. Para entonces, Haruka había huido de Kisumi, se había sentado en uno de los bancos que había en la linde del jardín, a la sombra de un naranjo, y observaba a la gente que se animaba a bailar. El Príncipe se dejó caer a su lado.

—¿Has llorado más? —inquirió Haruka, y no se quejó cuando Rin le dio una patada en la pantorrilla.

—Sólo estaba siendo amable con primos a los que no he visto en mi vida —protestó—. Oye, ¿tú tienes familiares vivos?

Haruka vio a Ren cargando a Hana a cuestas.

—Mi madre estaba emparentada con la familia de Makoto.

Rin asintió.

—Tenía curiosidad —admitió—. Eh, cuando se olviden de mí, ¿te apetece bajar al lago?

Haruka asintió inmediatamente. Su mano descansaba sobre el banco, a pocos centímetros de la de Rin; la tentación de eliminar esa distancia era casi insoportable. No obstante, esperó; no necesitaba que todo el mundo supiese lo importante que era Rin en su vida para hacer su relación con él más real.

Y Rin tampoco.


End file.
